A Thorn Caught In The Crossfire
by HavenRose
Summary: Shao Kahn kidnaps and trains a girl to become an assassin. After 8 years he finally sends her out, but when she refuses to do her task, Kano volunteers to kill her but instead he offers her a proposition: Get Kabal back into his group The Black Dragon. Will she go through with it or will something else get in the way? OC and AU. Rated M now for lemony-ness.
1. Prologue

**Hey reviewers! Well this is my new story! "A Thorn Caught In The Crossfire" is the name and I really hope you all enjoy it! I would have never gotten the title, character development, and even some story moments without the use of my friend Brittney's brain! :D LOVE YOU BRITTNEY! Lol anyways onward to my Mortal Kombat story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, although if I did, it would be the fucking shit..I only own my OC's Alora, Hazel and maybe later on created ones.

Prologue  
**  
**At a young age, Alora knew she was different. Not different as in having a disability or weird looking, but different as in..different. She discovered this when she was only 8 years old. When she was out in her backyard with her younger sister Hazel, she couldn't help but feel attracted to all the plants that were surrounding her house. She wandered out a little bit before coming upon a beautiful blue bud with thorns sticking out on the stem. Curiously, she picked it up and it started to open up revealing blue petals with white tipped edges, only to drop it when one of the thorns pricked her finger and drew blood. Placing her finger in her mouth, she starting to suck the little drip of blood. When it stopped bleeding she tried picking up the flower again, only to have different results. Instead of the flower starting to bloom like it was before, it wilted. Alora only stared as the once beautiful flower, started to die before her green eyes. She was knocked out of her state when her sister poked her and gave her a worried look. Shaking her head, she dropped the flower that had completely died, turning gray and lifeless, she turned to Hazel, who gasped at what she saw. Hazel started to scream. Alora quickly placed a hand over her sisters mouth and put a finger to hers, signaling her to be silent. Hazel nodded and looked around, picking up a metal watering can and handing it to Alora. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, with a tear starting to form. Staring at her reflection, Aloras once striking jade colored eyes were now pure black.

Alora made Hazel promise not to tell her parents what happened on that day. They pinky promised and haven't spoken about it since. Alora thought it was only a onetime thing, something that she'll never have to deal with again. Her eyes turned back to normal after a couple of minutes, sort of. Her eyes were still green, but her left was lighter than her right. Days, weeks, months, even 3 years went by without her having an incident like that. It all changed one day when she was at school.

While outside during p.e, Alora stayed away from the other students because they teased her about her eyes. She went to go sit under a tree, watching the other students play and chase each other. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, oddly thinking about the incident that occurred when she was 8. While in her thought, she felt something thin starting to wrap around her wrist. Crinkling her nose and shaking her hand, she went back to thinking. The thing around her hand started to wound a little tighter and Alora jerked her eyes open. She looked at her hand and opened her mouth in shock. A thin root from the tree started to wrap itself around her hand and started to crawl up her arm. Gasping, she jerked her hand away and started scrambling backwards. The root squirmed a bit before sinking back under the tree. Aloras heart was pounding and she had short breaths. She swallowed the lump in her throat, got up and dusted herself off, while never taking her eyes off where the root had come out. She backed away slowly and then turned around and started running towards the other kids. She bumped into another girl who stared into her eyes and gave her a look of disgust. She scoffed and walked away. Alora breathed through her nose slowly and walked to a nearby bench, sitting down and waiting for p.e to be over.

5 years went by with Alora having minor incidents happening. Sometimes when she was sitting in the park the roots would wrap themselves around her ankles. While taking care of her moms rose bush, sometimes thorns would grow. Once went she went on a camping trip with her family, she was exploring the woods when vines suddenly started to follow her. Her eye that was lighter than the other, ended up turning light blue, which made her stand out even more. Her parents did nothing, only ignored that there was something going on with their daughter. Scared she went to the only person she could trust. Her sister Hazel, who was now 14, tried her best to come up with explanations to what was happening to Alora. Alora only shook her head and waved them off, telling Hazel that she has a wild imagination. But deep down, Alora knew something was going on with her, but didn't know what. Her family returned home after 3 days and Alora ran straight to her room, slamming the door shut. Her mother and father ignored it, simply because they didn't really care with what was going on in their daughter's lives. They only decided to go on the camping trip because their father had gotten a big promotion and wanted to show off his money by taking his family somewhere nice.

Once inside her room, Alora jumped on her bed and buried her head into her pillow. Looking up she saw the bonsai plant that Hazel had given her for her birthday this year. Knitting her eyesbrows together, she walked up to the plant and stared at it. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes and started thinking about all the incidents that have happened to her in her life. Taking a deep breath she concentrated hard when she felt something brush against cheek. Squinting one eye open, she opened her mouth in shock when she saw the root of the bonsai plant brushing lightly against her face. Opening both eyes she did her best to remain calm. Taking a quick breath through her nose she put up her hand gently pushed the root away. It stayed there in midair, looking like it was waiting. She swallowed the saliva that starting to form and put her hand up, moving it slowly to the right. She gasped loudly when the root followed her hand. She tried moving it to the other side when a loud knock broke her concentration.

Her sister came in, telling her that dinner would be ready soon. Alora nodded quickly and her sister left closing the door. She turned back to the bonsai plant, to see the root had stopped and was dangling on the side of her dresser. Sighing she tried again, picking up her hand and concentrating on the root. It came to life and followed her hand. Alora gave a small smile and a mental scream.

Everyday Alora practiced her new ability. She practiced on vines, roots, branches, and even thorns. Every day she got a little better than the day before. She didn't tell Hazel what she discovered because she wanted to keep it to herself. What she didn't know was that there was someone watching her, keeping track of her and her progress. The shadow followed her everywhere, watching her in secrecy, watching her practice. When the shadow saw enough, he returned back to his home world, telling his emperor of this girl. Hearing this, the emperor ordered that he kept keeping an eye on the girl, he may have use of her later on.

A year later, Alora had almost perfected her ability. She had control for a couple of minutes before she lost her concentration. She found it strange that she couldn't control flowers and couldn't make things grow. She ignored it, thinking that she would have to work on it later. One day she was walking out alone at night when she felt a presence behind her. Stopping, she tried to listen, but heard nothing. Confused she continued walking home when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly to find nothing behind her but the emptiness of the sidewalks and street. She was under a street lamp when she felt something under her feet. She looked down and stumbled backwards, falling down. A black figure rose from the ground, staring at her. Alora did nothing but stared back, not taking her eyes off of the figure for one second. Suddenly another black figure appeared, but it was created from the first one. Like it separated itself from it. Widening her eyes in shock, she stood up quickly and started running away. She heard one of the figures give a dark chuckle and they started sprinting after her. Aloras heart was pounding rapidly when she was knocked down. Turning to face the ambusher, she tried to punch him in the face only for him to grab her wrist and grin. Getting angry, she kneed the figure in the stomach and he groaned. She scrambled up and started running again. She ran till she saw a familiar park. Giving a small smile to herself, she ran faster till she ran up to a tree. She quickly turned around to find that none of her attackers were behind her. She scrunched her face and looked around. Seeing nothing she leaned back against the tree, putting a hand over her heart. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her torso. Turning her head to the side, she saw that one of the black figures had wrapped himself around her and started to cover her mouth. The other figure appeared in front of her and crossed his arms, laughing. Alora felt herself getting angry and felt her eyes becoming black. Suddenly, roots bursted from the ground wrapping themselves around the attcker in front of her and started squeezing tightly. Her attacker struggled, while the other one let go of her and ran to help the other one, but ended up getting wrapped up in a root also. He ended up becoming free and sunk into the ground. Alora looked around a little before feeling something sting into her neck. She felt herself becoming tired and falling to the ground. She saw the two figures laughing and saw them become one. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

**AAANND that completes the prologue of my new story! Oh no! What happened to Alora? Who were her attackers? What is Aloras ability! Leave your answers in your reviews! Btw right now Aloras 17 incase iduno some of you guys got lost or w.e lol  
DUN DUN DUN TILL NEXT TIME MY DARLINGS!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**That one review was enough to make me happy and write the next chapter :D Thank you Panasonic6****! You made me happy to write the next chapter ;D.**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped.

Darkness. Darkness was Alora could see. There was a small window near the ceiling but the moonlight didn't help much. She groaned and felt a sore spot on her neck. She touched it and winced pulling her hand back. She let her eyes adjust to what little light was in the room. She tried squinting to maybe somehow get a better view. No luck, she tried standing up and walking around when she felt something jerk on her ankle. She gasped and felt around till she got the shape of what was around her ankle. A chain, and it was locked around her ankle. She followed the chain and felt it connect to the wall. Knitting her eyebrows together she called. "Hello?" she called out. Silence. She called out again. "Hellooo?"

She called out again only to be greeted by silence. Rolling her eyes and letting out a breath through her nose, she felt her way along the wall until she couldn't go out any farther. She went back and sat down and waited. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Breathing quietly she listened for anything. A squeak, a grumble, a creek. Something. Anything. She waited for what seemed like hours until she heard a click. She snapped her eyes open and remained still. A door directly across from her opened and someone stepped in. she pressed her lips together in a thin line and waited, the figure only stood there, the light outlining its shape.

"You are awake." She felt a pit in her stomach when the figure spoke. "W-where am I?" she tried to say with a stern voice but couldn't. The figure laughed and flicked on a light and Alora felt her breath hitch.

"Y-you." She stuttered, not bothering trying to sound confident. The man raised an eyebrow "Me?" he said mockingly. "Y-you did something to me! What did you do!" she raised her voice and felt her heart starting to race. "Me? Nothing, not a thing. At least…_I_ didn't."

He closed his eyes and a clone of him separated himself from him, except that he looked slightly…darker? Tar-like seemed more like the fitting word. The clone raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "This is Saibot…my clone. I am called Noob." Alora gulped and tried keeping eye contact with them but couldn't. She lowered her eyes and sighed. "Why am I here? What do you want from me?" she asked softly.

Noob walked up to her and put a hand under her chin, jerking her head up to look at him. "I want nothing from you, but my emperor does." Alora opened her mouth slightly and jerked her head away from Noobs hand. He laughed and walked back towards the door. "If I were you, I'd behave. Around here, one mishap and your dead." Alora froze at hearing that and Noob clicked off the light, and closed the door leaving her again in darkness.

Noob and Saibot walked up to Shao Khans throne and got down on one knee and saluted. Shao Khan nodded and they stood back up. "What news do you bring me wraith?" he asked. "The girl is awake." He responded.

"Excellent, bring her to me." he ordered.

Noob bowed and walked back to the cell that was holding Alora.

Meanwhile,

Alora was trying to break the chains off. She tugged at the base with all of her strength but nothing happened. She released the chain and felt her hands shaking. She tried looking around till she spotted the window again. She walked as far as she could to the window and hoped that what she need was nearby. She closed her eyes and concentrated on finding any source of plant life. A tree, a root, a vine, even thorns. When nothing came through the window, she sighed and tried again, this time concentrating harder. She put her hand up towards the window and started curling her fingers. Her fingers started to ache from being curled up and she released her position. Starting to panic she ran back to the chains and started yanking. "Cmon cmon cmon, please. Please." She felt her hands starting to burn but she didn't let go. She felt herself getting angrier and angrier by the second. Black started to consume her vision and in a fury, she yanked the chain and it broke. There was still some remaining but Alora didn't care. Breathing rapidly she turned to face the door, as soon as she did, Noob opened it up with Saibot. Scrunching his face, he stared at the broken chain then at Alora.

"How!" He screamed. Saibot ran up to his side and got in a fighting stance.

Alora laughed and got in a fighting stance, eyes still pure black and giving them a mocking smirk.

Irritated, Noob ran up to her and started to throw a punch. Alora caught on quickly and grabbed his wrist, swinging him around till he slammed into the wall. She turned back to Saibot who was sneering at her. They ran towards each other and jumped. Alora kicked him in the face and used his shoulders as a step. She pushed off of him and landed on the ground and started running. Saibot shook his head and looked at Noob who was clutching his wrist.

"Get her."

Alora ran, dodging people who got in her way. She almost ran down this man who had razor sharp teeth. He hissed at her, and these long blades appeared from his arms. Alora sneered at him and clenched her fists, running up to him and sweeping her leg. The man fell but managed to swipe at her leg. She groaned and kicked him in his side, then started running again. She kept going till she got to this long hallway with another door all the way on the other side. She looked at one side of the wall and saw windows, with what looked like a grim reaper sort of thing floating in the middle of the wall. Taking a deep breath and calming her breathing, she walked up to the window and looked down. Her eyes got wide at seeing how high up she was. Her head jerked back towards the door when she heard the doorknob starting to jiggle. Her heart started going rapidly and she looked back down. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and prepared herself to jump.

"Stop don't!" someone yelled.

She didn't turn around to see who it was and hurled herself out the window.

She felt herself falling, the air hitting her face, the wind howling in her ears.

She suddenly stopped.

She thought she hit the ground and died on impact.

She was…levitating?

She opened her eyes and saw a green like mist surrounding her. She looked back up to see a man in black robes and a green swirl surrounding him.

Alora felt her heart drop when she realized that this man had caught her.

She was lifted back up towards the window and thrown through when the man got her close enough.

She landed on the floor with a thud and looked up to see a beefy muscle looking man with a cow skull on. He gave her a mocking smile and crouched down to speak to her.

"You tried to escape, no-one escapes Shao Khan." He said the last part with a sneer and got back up. Alora looked up to see two females next to him. One in blue and one in green. The girl in green shook her head and walked away while the other gave her what looked to be a sad smile by the way her eyes were curling.

Huffing, she got up and rubbed her arm, and glared at Shao Khan.

"What do you want from me?" she snapped.

"I've been having people watch you for a while now and they have been reporting back to me about your….abilities."

Alora gulped and looked around, taking notice of all the people surrounding her. There was Shao Khan, Noob Saibot, the girls in green and blue, the man in black robes, and the man with razor sharp teeth. She gulped again and thought "I'll never get out of here, there's too many people."

"I know what you are thinking, you can't escape."

Alora clenched her teeth and stared at Shao Khan.

"How did you know about me?" she asked.

"You are now my prisoner, you are to be trained by these and more people. You will become an assassin and do my bidding." Shak Khan replied, ignoring her question.

"And if I say no?" Alora bluntly stated.

Shao Khan smirked and got close to her face.

"Death."

**DUN DUN DUN! So Shao Khan basically had Noob creep around her and keep tabs on her. He wants her to become one of his "slaves" and do his evilness mwahaha cuz that's what evil emperors do. Next chapter will be sort of a time skip, basically going through who she trained with and what she learned over the years. Till next time guys! C;**


	3. Chapter 2: Training Begins

Chapter 2: Training Begins

**Update again ^_^ I'm coool. Wana thank Poe's Daughter for the helpful reviews and I tried to revise the previous chapter as much as I could to make her seem angrier but I think I failed :c. poop. This chapter will be a time skip, going through all of Aloras training. Going on with the story ;)**

Everyone left Alora in the hallway by herself, leaving her to think. She looked at the window and mentally cried for not being able to escape. Shao Kahn ordered that a spell be put around the windows in case she tried to escape. This only applied to her however, if she got near any openings. Sighing, she got up and walked to the door. She got to the other side, she noticed Shao Kahn missing, but the man who caught her was there with Noob. She took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"So…how's this gonna work?" she said sternly.

Noob raised his eyebrow and looked at the man in black.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Alora tried hard not to roll her eyes but couldn't help it.

"Your _emperor_said that you two will be "training" me. So, are we gonna start or what?" she snapped.

Noob looked over at the guy and gave a little smirk.

"Alright then, let's train."

Suddenly Alora was thrown against the wall, a green mist was surrounding her lower body and she couldn't move. She struggled but couldn't get out. Looking up she saw Noob running towards her with a shuriken in his hand, getting ready to throw it. Panicking, Alora looked around when she noticed a small plant behind a pillar. Concentrating, she brought out her hand and focused her mind on the plant. Noob was getting closer and closer by the second. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her hand into a fist and focused even harder.

Just as Noob was about to throw the star, the roots of the plant smacked it out of his hand and wrapped around his wrist. Crying out, he got another shuriken and sliced the root.

The root made a weird crying squeak and fell limp to the floor. Noob looked at Alora and narrowed his eyes. He put a hand up to the man and gestured for him to put him down.

"You're quick, but not quick enough." He sneered.

Alora narrowed her eyes and turned away from them, looking at the plant, thanking whoever put it there.

"Ermac, now."

"What?" Alora asked.

She turned around in barely in time to see a green ball hurling towards her. She dodged it and snarled at Ermac, who only raised in eyebrows in pleasure. He hurled another green ball towards her but she didn't dodge it in time. It hit her in her shoulder and she cried out in pain. She felt something ooze down her arm, but she didn't have to look to see what it was. She was lifted up into the air and slammed down onto the floor.

"Ahh!" she cried.

Her blood was boiling and she started clenching her fists.

Alora was lifted up and slammed down again then was being pulled towards Ermac. When she was close enough, Ermac got close to her face.

"You will never become an assassin, you are weak, spineless, a mortal." He mocked.

Out of rage, Alora raised her fist and punched Ermac so hard in his face that he dropped her on the floor. She scrambled up and sweeped her leg, making Ermac fall down. She turned back towards Noob, who brought out Saibot, and was getting into his fighting stance. Saibot ran towards Alora then suddenly disappeared into the ground. Eyes wide, she looked around for him till it was too late. Saibot appeared behind her and brought her under, dragging her under floor. She clawed at him, trying to get him to let go but to no avail. When she was completely under, she felt herself falling and felt her back hit the floor. She arched up in pain and rolled to her side. Her body ached, her shoulder was bleeding badly, she had a small gash on the side of her head, and she was tired.

"I can't' do this…I can't…it's too much….too much." She thought.

She felt herself being lifted up, a hand was clamped around her neck. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to give up right there. She looked into Noobs eyes and saw him smirk.

"Giving up already?" he asked sarcastically.

Alora tried to wrap her fingers around Noobs hands but felt her eyes closing. She was about to give up when she heard a female voice.

"Enough!"

Alora let her hands drop and struggled to get air down her throat. She was dropped to the floor on her side and saw the woman in blue from earlier walking towards Noob. She had an angry look on her face.

"That is enough Noob, stop it. You and Ermac are not to ever "train" with her again unless I call for it." She said sternly.

Alora looked up to Noob, who crossed his arms and reconnected with Saibot. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room with Ermac, who just appeared.

Alora struggled to get some air when she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Do not worry, I will take care of you."

She tried to speak but blacked out instead.

**2 Hours Later**

Alora woke up and groaned. She rolled over to her side and tried sitting up but the pain in her body stopped her.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"You were beaten badly by Noob Saibot and Ermac."

Alora looked up to see the woman in blue walking towards her with a cloth and a bowl in her hands.

She sat down and reached out for Aloras bangs. Alora jerked back slightly, raising her hand to her face as a defense and gave the woman a look.

"Do not worry, I'm not your enemy."

Alora let her hand down slowly and gave a small nod. The woman dipped the cloth into the bowl and squeezed the water, proceeding to wipe some of the blood off of Aloras head.

"My name is Kitana." She said after a small amount of silence.

Alora swallowed and looked up at her. "She's beautiful…" Alora thought.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly

"Outworld, you're in Outworld." Kitana replied softly.

"Do you work for Shao Kahn?" she blurted suddenly.

Kitana stopped for a moment and gave a small sigh before dipping the cloth back into the water.

"You could say that." She said quietly

Alora gave her a confusing look before she continued.

"I'm his daughter." She said.

"His…daughter? But..how can you be related to someone so…evil?"

"I am loyal to him, he is my father and the ruler of Outworld. He has taught me everything I know."

"Oh..I see."

After a few more moments of silence, Kitana got up and put the cloth and bowl on the side table.

"What about my family? Will I see them again?"

Kitana sighed and looked at Alora.

"No, your family does not know where you're at. You must push your family aside if you're to become an assassin Alora."

"Push them aside? They are my family! I can't just push them aside! I love them.."

Alora looked down as she said the last part. It was true that she loved her family. Her mother, father, but mostly her sister Hazel. Her parents didn't show that they loved her and her sister that much. But regardless, Alora still loved them.

"From what I have heard, you parents do not seem to take much interest in you." Kitana said bluntly.

Alora froze and realized that she was right.

"Take off your shirt." Kitana said.

"What?" asked Alora

"Take it off, I need to clean the wound on your shoulder." She replied

Alora actually forgot about her shoulder wound, she tried to move her arm but winced at the pain. It took her some time, but she managed to get her shirt off, leaving her in her undershirt.

The wound was caked in blood, and was about the size of baseball. Alora winced and laid back down nodding to Kitana, who got the cloth again and started cleaning off the blood.  
"Why am I here?" she asked her.

"I….I do not know, I only know that my father wants you for some reason."

"Am I going to die?" Alora asked worriedly

"No..if you do what you are told and obey you will not be killed."

"Oh, do you know who is going to be training me?"

"Well certainly not Ermac or Noob Saibot anytime soon. Actually, I will be one of your instructors, along with my friend Jade." Kitana replied calmly.

"Jade?" she questioned.

"The girl who was with me when…when you tried to kill yourself. The woman with very tan skin and green outfit."

"Ah..I see. What will I be learning?"

"The ways of an assassin: Stealth, agility, weaponry, speed, balance, and many more skills."

"Why am I being trained to become an assassin for? Does Shao Kahn want to use me for revenge or something?" Alora timidly asked.

"Again I do not know, I only know what I heard."

After about 10 minutes, Kitana cleaned and wrapped up all of Aloras wounds. She changed her clothes and was about to walk out the room when Alora stopped her.

"Wait Kitana?" she called out.

She turned around and leaned against her doorframe.

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment before going on.

"How long will I be here?"

"As long as it takes for you to become a great assassin. Now get some rest, tomorrow, you train."

And with that , Kitana shut off the light and shut the door.

**First Day**

Alora was meeting all of her instructors today, she learned from Kitana earlier that day that she was to meet all of her instructors and they would tell her what she would be learning and doing. She had 7 instructors. **Jade**: Weapons, **Reptile**: Invisibility, **Kitana**: Defense, **Ermac**: Balance, **Baraka**: Strength, **Noob Saibot**: Speed, and **Kano**: Force.

She would train with each of them for a year, and then on her final year she would show Shao Kahn everything she has learned. Alora was devastated when she learned she would there for 8 years. She wanted to go back home, she wanted to see her sister and forger all about this. She wished she never got her abilities. She wished she would've paid more attention to her surroundings and would have stopped if she would have known that someone was watching her. She hated herself for being so careless. She knew there was nothing she could do, if she tried to escape they would kill her. Plus, there were spells put by the emperor's sorcerer, Quan Chi. That sealed her fate, she was trapped in Outworld.

**Beginning Of First Year**

Alora tried and struggled to get all of her moves correct. She was currently training with Jade, who was teaching her how to use a staff. Alora would get frustrated and give up, but Jade encouraged her on to keep trying. Jade took out her staff and spun around, striking the wooden dummy on top of its head, then she flipped back and threw her staff, making it go through the dummy's chest.

"Now go." She instructed Alora.

Alora nodded and got out her staff, running to the other dummy and doing the same spin attack that Jade did. When she striked, she got it on the shoulder.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath.

"Do not get so hasty Alora, you did better this time, you were closer to the target. Try again."

"I can't! It's too hard, I'm tired, I'm sore, and and..I just want to give up!"

Alora slumped to the floor and tossed the staff to the side. Jade went and picked it up and crouched down next to her.

"You mustn't give up, yes it will get aggravating, yes you will get tired, and yes you will want to give up but you cannot Alora. Your life depends on it." Jade stated.

Jade put the staff in front of Alora and she looked hesitant to take it. Jade gave a small nod and Alora grabbed it.

"Now, let's continue."

**Mid Year**

Alora threw the boomerang and it hit the dummy just inches under the target on its chest.

"Ugh, shit."

"You are getting better Alora, you have improved and are hitting close to the targets this time." Jade said gladly.

"Yea but close isn't good enough, I need to get it perfectly. Let's keep going." She said sharply.

Jade raised her eyebrows in surprise and gave a small smile.

"Alright but let's move on to a different weapon. Let's try…this."

Jade picked up a shuriken and walked over to Alora.

"You already practiced with the staff and boomerangs, the shuriken is a smaller weapon which means more concentration and more accuracy." Jade stated.

She gave the shuriken to Alora who looked at it and twirled it in her hands. She sighed and looked up at Jade who had her hands on her hips and jerked her head towards the dummy.

"You can do it, I know you can. Try to hit the head, right where the nose would be."

Alora nodded and positioned the shuriken in her hand, which was shaking. She threw it and it struck under the neck. Clenching her fist, she gestured for Jade to give her another one. Concentrating again, she threw it but this time it slightly went lower. Groaning loudly, Alora rolled her eyes and Jade gave her another one.

"I can't do it Jade, it's too difficult."

She started turning around when Jade stopped her.

"Is this how you are going to act with your other instructors? Just give up and quit?" Jade said sharp and loud.

Aggravated, Alora spun around and threw the shuriken, hearing it hit something but didn't look to see what.

"I'm leaving!" she screamed.

"Alora wait! Look." Jade said.

Alora stopped and turned around, opening her mouth in shock.

She got a perfect hit.

**End Of Year**

"Again go!" Jade yelled.

"Hya! Ha! Ah!"

Alora struck the dummy with her staff, hitting all of the targeted spots. She smirked to herself and flipped backwards.

"Projectiles go!"

Alora took out her shuriken and threw three of them, each hitting the designated areas: the stomach, chest, and head.

"Deliver the finishing blow!" Jade instructed.

Grabbing her staff again, Alora jumped in the air, spun, and brought the staff down on the dummy's head, splitting it down the middle.

"Amazing Alora! You have passed your final exam! I'm so proud of you!" Jade beamed.

Alora panted and backed away from the dummy, grinning to herself.

"I did it…I…I can't believe it!" Alora exclaimed.

She ran up to Jade and embraced her in a hug. Jade stumbled back before returning it.

"You have improved tremendously! I'm so proud of you!"

Alora smiled and thought to herself.

"One down..6 more to go."

**Meh I know I said this will be a time skip but technically it was! At first I wanted to put what she learned from everybody in one chapter but then I realized it was A LOT or writing and plus, I wanna keep you guys interested by seeing who she trains with in each chapter ;D. This alone is already 10 pages, so imagine if I wrote the other 6. Holy crap! I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter, I hope I didn't through it to fast soooo yea :P. Next chapter will be with Reptile!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Perspective

Chapter 3: A New Perspective  
**Felt like updating today ;D. I've been using this couple of days to come up with ideas and how to make the story flow and so far it's meeh. But that won't stop me from updating and making you guys happy :D**

Alora was resting in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt like crying but, couldn't let the tears flow. It's been a year since she last saw her family. She wondered every second if they were working hard to look for her or…if they just gave up already. She had a horrible pit in her stomach that her parents had given up already. But her sister Hazel, she was a fighter and never gave up on things, but still. She just couldn't shake this horrible feeling that they had somehow given up already.

Sighing, Alora turned to her side and stared out the window. She saw Kitana and Jade sparring and it made her smile a bit. Even though her training with Jade was over, she still had to practice every once in a while to keep up with her skills. She practiced about 4 times a week, targeting practice dummy's and beating the wood out of them with the staffs. Looking at her clock, she saw the time and gasped. She was supposed to meet Reptile in Shang Tsungs Gardens 5 minutes ago.

"Oh crap." She muttered.

**Beginning Of Year**

She scrambled out of bed, switching to her sweatpants and tank top. She slipped on her shoes and ran out the door. She was trying to put her auburn hair up in a ponytail when her scrunchie snapped on her.

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned.

Ignoring her hair situation, she pumped her legs faster almost passing the archway to the garden. She skidded and jumbled back, stopping to a halt when she noticed no one there.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked around not seeing Reptile. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"Ohh I get it, he's hiding from me and I have to find him." She gave a small smirk and looked around.

"Alright Reptile! Where ever you are I'm gonna find you!" Alora yelled proudly.

"Hmm let's see." She said quietly.

Scanning the area, she didn't see Reptile, obviously. Sighing she walked around a bit before coming up to a tree. She circled around it before coming back and putting a hand on it.

"Hm." She said.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the roots and branches of it. Scrunching her eyes a bit, she moved her hand across the trunk, moving the branches and trying to hear any type of discomfort.  
After about 2 minutes of silence, she opened her eyes and sighed. She turned around and jumped back a bit when she saw Reptile standing there, with his arms crossed.

"Holy crap Reptile! Don't do that!" she snapped.

"Then you should not be late!" Reptile retorted.

He turned around and started walking towards the middle and turned back, crossing his arms.

"Well? Are you going to come here or what?" He snapped.

Alora made a face and rolled her eyes, walking towards him. She was about 2 feet away when he suddenly turned invisible.

Shocked, she stopped in place and looked around.

"If you are to learn how to blend with your surroundings, then you must first learn how to detect me." she heard Reptile say.

On impulse, she turned around and threw a hook catching nothing but air. Taking a deep breath, she stood still and waited a bit. She freaked out when she felt a breath on her neck. Spinning around she kicked up and hit nothing again.

"How am I supposed to detect you if you make no noise?" She yelled.

"Use your surroundings!" Reptile yelled back.

"Use your surroundings." She mocked.

Looking around, her blue and green eyes landed on a tree. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and stuck her hand out.

Reptile watched in curiosity at what Alora was doing. He was so intrigued that he didn't notice the branch that was behind him. He heard the branch but it was too late. It wrapped around him and levitated him the air.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to Reptile and smirked up at him.

"Like that?" she said.

Reptile groaned and spit acid on the branch causing him to fall to the ground. He landed on his feet but noticed Alora holding a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yea..just a sharp pain in my head. It's going away though." She replied.

"How did you find me?" Reptile asked.

"I-I don't know, it was like I could 'see' from the branches view or something."

Reptile narrowed his eyes but sighed.

"Alright let's go again."

**Mid-Year**

"Concentrate! You can do it!" Reptile yelled from his hiding spot.

"Ah, I-I can't! The pain in my head is too much!" Alora yelled back.

The pain was immense. She had her hands clutched to the sides of her head and was about to go on her knees. One minute she was controlling a vine to find Reptile, next she was clutching her head.

"Reptile please! It..it hurts too much!" she screamed.

Reptile jumped down from his spot and walked to Alora. He grabbed her head in his hands and his eyes went a little wide when he noticed that her eyes had turned black.

"Just don't think about it. Ignore it!" he said calmly.

Aloras hands were in fists, but she slowly released her hands and bit the inside of her lip.

After a few minutes, the pain completely subsided and Alora was back on her feet again.

"I..I don't know what happened. It was like…I felt the pain when-"

"It is over now, let's get back to work." Reptile said.

Alora nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm ready."

By the time she turned to face Reptile, he was gone already.

"Psh, cheater, getting a head start." She mumbled.

She sat on the ground and placed her hands on both sides of her. She knew that Reptile was hiding on the ground somewhere, so she had to use the tree roots to find her mentor.

She found a root and started snaking it out of the ground, moving her hand across the gravel floor. She uprooted it so that it could move easily, but not enough to make noise or to be seen. She was sliding her hand across the floor when she felt something blocked the path. Knitting her eyebrows she tried to move the root around it, but it still wouldn't go through. Starting to get a little irritated, she gave up her control on the root and moved to a different one. It was about to come out of the ground when something stomped on it.

Hissing through her teeth, she quickly regained her concentration. She realized what Reptile was doing.

He was trying to sabotage her concentration so she wouldn't find him. Gritting her teeth, she suddenly uprooted a root and made it move frantically, she heard Reptile stumble back a bit. She used this opportunity to get another root and wrap it around his midsection. She yanked him towards her and released him.

He grunted when he hit the floor and rubbed his arm.

"I see you caught on to my idea Alora." He said.

"Hm, trying to cheat so haha." She smiled.

Reptile jerked his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Alright now we're going to work on something else now. Now we are actually going to work on you." He replied.

Alora raised her eyebrow and stood up.

"Work on me?"

"Yes, now we are going to work on your invisibility." Reptile replied.

Alora felt her heart racing with excitement.

"Finally! Yes!" she squealed.

Reptile raised his eyebrow and stared at her.

"I-I mean. That'll be good sir." She said, trying not to smile.

"Alright, you have 15 seconds to run and hide. After 15 seconds I'll come and find you. Try to use your surroundings to blend in."

Alora nodded and looked around.

"Go!"

She sprinted off towards some trees and started climbing up. When she got to a thick branch, she pressed her back against the trunk and tried to quiet her breathing. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Her 15 seconds were surely up by now. She didn't realize she was holding her breath and let it out quietly. When she heard nothing, she tried turning her head back to see if Reptile was still there. Obviously he wasn't. Quickly turning her head back she noticed a bit of a blurry image in front of her. Leaning in a bit closer she narrowed her eyes and tried to make it out.

She let out a scream when Reptile suddenly appeared, causing her to fall out of the branch. She started falling when something or _someone_ grabbed her foot. Hanging upside down, she tilted her head up to see Reptile holding on to her foot with one hand and looking a little disappointed.

She gave a weak smile and let her head drop, looking back at the ground.

He pulled her up and she put her back against the trunk again.

"You were doing fine, till you made all that rustling climbing up the tree." He smirked.

"Hahaha, you're so funny." Alora rolled her eyes but smiled a little.

"When I said use your surroundings I meant literally use your surroundings Alora. The vines, roots, branches, bushes, whatever you can manipulate."

"Ok..ok let me try again." She looked at Reptile who nodded.

"15 seconds…..go."

Alora ran till she got to a rock wall that had a lot of vines and shrubs around it. Pressing herself against it, she used her hands to make the vines move in front of her and the shrubs to cover her legs. She looked up and saw some huge branches full of leaves. She lowered the a little bit to make shading to cover her body. She made a little space to look out for Reptile. Keeping perfectly still and trying not to breath, she calmed down a bit. She closed her eyes for a bit when she heard a crack

. She opened her eyes and saw Reptile cursing silently to himself, probably noting that he just gave away that he was near. Seeing how close he was, she moved a large leaf over her head so the shade could cover her face. Reptile was looking around when he looked at her direction.

Freezing, she started to panic a bit, when Reptile started getting a little closer. Out of a panic she quickly moved a root towards Reptile and made him trip.

"Multi-tasking I see! Great! Keep it up!" he yelled out.

Trying to keep silent and still, she gave herself a mental cheer.

All was well till she had to sneeze.

"Oh shit. No! Not now not now!" she screamed mentally.

She tried wriggling her nose to get it stop but it was right at the edge.

When it came, she held her sneeze in and hoped she didn't make a lot of noise.

When she opened her eyes she saw Reptile right in front of her with a small smirk on his face.

"Almost didn't see you, thank god for that sneeze." He mocked.

Alora couldn't hold it in anymore. She quickly loosened the vines and shrubs and let loose her sneezes.

"Ugghh! Crap I was doing so well!" she yelled.

"I'm impressed. Not only did you blend in well, you also used the roots to keep me from finding you. That's an important part for an assassin, when you are about to be caught, make a distraction to lure the predator away." Reptile said raising his chin slightly.

"Okay, I understand. I'll try to use that more next time."

"Good, let's take a break then get back to work."

**Final Year**

"Hm. Where are you?"

Reptile was actually having trouble trying to locate Alora. He had been searching for about a good 3 minutes and couldn't find her. He was starting to think that she cheated and left. But she couldn't have because this was her final test.

A root suddenly came out and thwacked him on his leg. He jerked back and looked towards the direction of the root. Alora had learned to make her distractions the opposite of where she was hiding so Reptile could not just follow back to her location.

Alora was hiding high up in tree, knees to her chest, branches circled around her ankles to keep her from falling, leaves covering her body and face. It was good hiding spot, but was it good enough to hide for another 2 minutes?

She noticed Reptile starting to head towards her direction so she raised her hand slightly and used some thorns on a rose bush to fly near his feet. Reptile looked toward his left and sneered.

1 minute left.

Alora hoped and hoped that Reptile wouldn't find her. If she succeeded, she would have successfully passed her exam, and get to move on to her next skill.  
45 seconds

Reptile was starting to turn around and head the other direction.

30 seconds

"C'mon c'mon, please…hurry up." Alora silently begged.

20 seconds

Reptile was about to get out of her view when he heard something. Alora heard it too. A fish jumped out of the water near the tree Alora was in and was attracting Reptiles attention.

"No, go away fish!"

15 seconds.

"Please go away."

Reptile was walking towards her direction.

10 seconds.

He was getting closer to the tree.

5

He scanned the tree and his eyes passed her.

4

3

2

He scanned back down but it was too late.

1

Time was up and Aloras heart pounded with excitement. She passed her exam.

"Alright Alora! Reveal yourself!" Reptile yelled.

She smiled and moved the leaves out of her face, then moved the branches from her ankles.

She jumped down from the branch and ran up to Reptile.

"Sooooo?"

He stayed silent for a while and gave a small smile.

"You passed."

"Ahhh!" Alora screamed.

She raised her fist in the air, but quickly regained herself.

"Ahem um..thank you Reptile." She bowed.

Reptile returned the bow and smiled again.

**1 Hour Later**

Alora was with Jade and Kitana celebrating her victory while also discussing her next skill to learn, which was with Kitana.

Reptile walked to Shao Kahn's room, he had some news to tell him.

When he reached his throne room, Shao Kahn was on his throne talking to some guards when he noticed Reptile.

"Reptile, how was it?"

"Very well emperor, she passed."

"Good, she will make a great assassin."

"I bring some news of her sir."

Shao Kahn raised his eyebrow and leaned forward a bit.

"While we were training in the beginning, I noticed that she got some pains in her head when I killed one of the roots she was controlling." Reptile stated.

"And?"

"It seems that when she takes control of something, it is like it becomes a part of her, a piece of her mind. Like an extra limb and she can 'see' from it." Reptile said.

"Hmm, this is interesting." Shao Kahn said.

"Also, it seems that when I 'hurt' the root, it seemed to hurt her also. She got some pains in her head. Which is why I taught her to switch plants quickly whenever an enemy is near and there is a risk of her getting hurt."

"Hm, this girl gets more interesting every day. I'm glad we chose her instead."

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's currently 3:11 AM and I started writing like at 2-something -.- oh god I am sleepy. I hope this is satisfying for my absence. Next chapter is with Kitana c:**


	5. Chapter 4: Thorns Surrounding The Flower

Chapter 4: Thorns Surrounding The Flower  
**  
Gonna try something new this chapter. I'm gonna write in Aloras p.o.v and see if I like it better than writing in 3****rd****. Let's see how it goes :D Also there might be some…I GUESS you can call it kinda romance if that's how _ flirts with people.**

I walked to my room and flopped down on my bed, exhausted from the celebration with Kitana and Jade. It's almost midnight and I can feel my eyelids betraying me. I feel them getting heavier but I try to stay awake. I wanted to practice my invisibility, go around and try to sneak up on people. I flop over and try to sit up, but my body feels like its being weighed down by bricks. All that training with Reptile made me sore. Plus I had a sharp pain in my head every time he "killed" off one of my plants.

I slam back down on the bed and think about everyone else I have left to train with. It's December now, missing another birthday and Christmas with my family. God I missed them. Sometimes I just wanted to end my life because my heart hurt too much for me to handle. I feel tears starting to ping my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. There's a aching in my chest but I ignore it. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second and go back to thinking who I have left.

There's Kitana, who I start training with next week, she was teaching me defense. The first week of January, and a whole other year without seeing my loved ones. Ermac, who I learned that was actually not a bad person and was teaching me balance. He was just trying to get me to be afraid of him, and it worked the first couple of months. Then I overheard him talking to Jade, saying how he "think he got me all worked up and now won't be able to look him in the eye." I remember Jade laughing and replying with "Oh come on, she's a sweet girl! And tough and really smart Ermac. I think she'll eventually figure your 'Scary, macho, general look' and actually start to like you." I laughed at the memory and Jade was right. Every time I passed by Ermac I gave him a big cheesy smile and one of those finger waves to let him know I was on to him. He was confused at first but then eventually caught on and gave a thumbs up once.

Baraka was after, and honestly, I didn't really know what to think of him. He was strength and seemed like a scary person and it wasn't just because of his big sharp teeth. He seemed so…angry? No, that's not the right word. I couldn't exactly describe it but I didn't have to worry about Baraka for another 2 years.

I thought for little bit about who was after Baraka when I broke out into a cold sweat.

Noob.

Oh god I was certainly **not** looking forward to training with him, he was teaching me speed and he was **fast**. I felt so weak whenever I was near him. Out of instinct, sometimes I reached for my neck when I saw him. I remember how he got to me so quickly and wrapped his hand around my neck. He would give me a smirk and I would just shrink back. I was actually terrified of Noob Saibot, scared of what he'll do to me. He might break or work me till my bones creak. I shuddered, at the thought and shook my head, wanting to forget about him. Only 3 years till I had to deal with him.

My last mentor was Kano. I didn't really hear much about him. Just that he was an Australian, bearded, mercenary who loved his butterfly knives and was teaching me force. I've heard stories from Kitana and Jade that he was the leader of The Black Dragon and recruited some Earthrealmers by the names of Kira, Kobra, Kabal and some other guys. They also said that he was overly obsessed with some Special Forces girl by the name of Sonya Blade, who was as equally obsessive. I widened my eyes in shock but for some reason wanted to keep talking about his group The Black Dragon. Apparently the reason The Black Dragon was founded was a deep-rooted discontent with the strict codes of honor and stealth that pervaded the Red Dragon, which was its parent organization. I felt so intrigued by the group that I kept asking more questions. Eventually they told that one of the members, Kabal, left the group to become "a force for good" or something.

I scrunched my face at the memory. Kabal was a bad guy who was in a clan but then left to become good. I guess people can turn good. Or bad. I gulped at that thought and thought about myself. Will I actually turn evil? Will I just give up my life just to become the "perfect assassin" for some egotistical emperor who wants to use me for some sort of revenge?

I shook my head and turned to my side, trying to close my eyes. I couldn't because that idea was stuck in my head.

I eventually did 2 hours later.

**Beginning Of Year**

I can't believe my time to train is starting all over again. I was in the training room waiting for Kitana, while stretching. I crossed my arm over my chest when I saw something gleam out of the corner of my eye. A knife whizzed past me and landed in a wooden dummy's chest.

I turn around to see Kitana, with a smile on her face. At least I assumed it was a smile by the way the ends of her eyes were curling up.

"Good, you have reflexes. So you won't completely get hurt." She said smiling.

I stare at her in shock for a bit before I gather myself.

"So your way to test if my reflexes are fast, is to throw you fan knife thingy at my head? Nice, real nice Kitana." I said while smirking.

She chuckled before walking to her knife and yanking it out of the dummy. She inspected it a bit before looking at me and chucking it again. This time it grazed my shoulder and hit a pillar.

"Ow! Jerk!" I yelled at her while looking at the cut on my arm. It was a thin line, but blood was oozing out.

Kitana walked over to me and took her mask off, wrapping it around my wound. I looked at her and opened my mouth a little bit.

"Why do you and Jade wear those masks? You guys are really pretty, so why hide that?" I asked her.

"Because, the men here will not take us seriously if they think all we are is pretty."

"But ever heard of the saying 'Beautiful but deadly?' That to me is what you and Jade are. Pretty girls but can totally kick ass."

Kitana smirked at my reply but kept focusing on wrapping my cut.

"Well, you are pretty also, but why do you wear your hair in front of your face all the time?"

I looked off for a little before realizing she was right. I always wore my hair in face, only putting it up when I train and even then my auburn bangs are still covering half my face.

"Guess I never really cared about my looks." I said more to myself than to her.

"Well, as you said 'beautiful but deadly' correct?" she said with a smile.

I smiled at her then moved my arm away when she nodded at me. I felt a little bad because I was practically using her mask as a sponge for my blood.

I backed up a little and got into a fighting stance.

"Ok sooo, how is this gonna work Kitana? You just come and attack me orrr-"

I was cut off when Kitana suddenly came kicking at me.

Me, obviously not knowing how to defend myself yet, jumped out of the way and quickly got back up just in time to see her coming at me with her fist raised. She threw the punch and I covered my head, cowering on the floor.

"Alora come on, if you are going to learn how to defend yourself then you should at least actually try to defend yourself." Kitana said to me.

I looked up at her to see a blank look on her face and her eyebrow raised. I gave a sheepish smile and stood up, kind of flinching away from her, in case she threw a punch at my face. Well I was right about the face part. Except she didn't throw a punch.

She kicked me.

I put my hand up to my face to try and "block" her kick but didn't really succeed. She still managed to kick me, but with her other foot and knocked me down. I looked up at her and she gave a sad smile.

"Come on now, you can do better than that Alora."

She broke my nose.

**Mid Year**

"Hands up! Head low!"

Kitana was screaming orders at me. I tried my best to follow but that pretty freaking hard when every time you move your face, you feel the pain in your nose.

I remember screaming out in pain when I felt her fist come into contact with my face. I staggered back and gripped my nose, trying not to let the blood flow out. She came rushing up to me, apologizing, and I was in immense pain. She tried prying my hand away but I locked it into place.

I must have screamed pretty loud, because soon Jade and Noob were in the room. Jade I didn't mind being here but Noob was the last person I wanted to see. I felt so humiliated in front of them, especially Noob Saibot. I felt the tears starting to prick my eyes but I held them in.

Kitana left the room to go get some tissues and gauze. Jade was trying to get my hand off my face while Noob was just standing there, amused by my pain. I wanted to go and punch him straight in his face. But I knew he would just catch my hand and probably break my wrist. I flinched at the thought and focused back on Jade who was telling me to let go.

I shook my head no and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but tilt your head back, I'm going to go look for Kitana."

I felt my heart racing when I realized I was going to be alone with Noob. I started to protest but Jade was already out the room.

"Don't do anything to her Noob." Jade sneered.

"Who me? Never." He mocked.

Jade rolled her eyes and left.

It was an awkward silence, just me standing there, with my hand to my face and Noob with his arms crossed, just looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, just nothing." He replied casually.

I rolled my eyes and put my free hand on my hip.

"Nothing? Oh come on Noob, just say it." I said.

"Say what?" he answered.

"That I'm nothing but a weak mortal that will break down and probably get herself killed." I sneered back at him.

Noob raised his eyebrows in surprise and started walking up to me.

I tried to give him a glare, but it's pretty hard when you're squeezing your nose shut and you have a nasally voice.

"I could say that….but then I'd be lying."

I stared at him in shock at what he said. Was Noob Saibot, _the _Noob Saibot actually feeling some sort of pity for me? Was this his way of a…complement?

I narrowed my eyes at him and he raised his eyebrows again.

"Let me see." He said.

"No, go away." I said with my nasally voice.

He scoffed and gripped my hand all of a sudden. He tightened his hand and my hand suddenly felt weak. I tried to keep it there but the more I did, the harder he grabbed it.

Finally I released my hand and he slowly pulled it away. I was waiting for the blood to come gushing out but it didn't. Instead I just felt Noobs hand lightly touching my nose.

"It's not broken, just bruised and it'll probably swell up. You'll be fine. Stop whining." He said the last part with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile but couldn't help it.

Jade and Kitana came back in with gauze and tissue and saw Noob with his hand still on my face.

"Uh Noob? What did you do to her?" Kitana asked.

"Nothing, good news princess, you didn't break her nose, just bruised it. She'll be fine."

And with that, Noob walked out the room, pushing past Kitana and Jade who gave him stunned looks.

They walked up to me and gave me quizzical looks.

"What was that about?" Kitana asked.

"What was what?" I said, while trying to slowly breathe through my nose.

"That. Noob has never **ever **been 'soft' with anybody. Did he do something to you?" Jade asked.

"No he didn't do anything to me. He just inspected my nose and that was it." I said getting a little annoyed.

Jade and Kitana looked at each for a little bit before turning back to me and putting some bandages on my nose.

That was the last time I saw Noob.

I came back to reality when I heard Kitana yell at me and throw a kick to my side. I dodged out of the way and turned back towards her. The last thing I needed was a bruised nose and a broken rib.

"Alright, you're getting better at dodging now actually defend yourself Alora!" Kitana yelled.

I smirked and shook my head, readying myself for her next attack.

**Final Year**

Kick

Kick

Punch

Jab

Kitana was throwing theses combos at me and I was deflecting every one of them.

I put my arms up to my face when she kicked and put my forearms up when she punch at me. She got me a couple of times on the side and I felt my sides starting to get sore. Don't get me wrong, I was allowed to hit her back, but only flips counted and those exactly were not doing me justice. Yea, I'd get her on the mat but she would roll right of the way and keep attacking me. I had to last at least an hour with her. It's already been 45 minutes and my body was exhausted.

"Let's go keep defending yourself Alora! You are doing excellent!" Kitana yelled.

I was screaming at myself in my head because I knew I could do better than this. My arms were aching from being hit repeatedly, my legs hurt from blocking her kicks, and my head pounded from all those chances she got and hit my skull.

All these other pains were distracting me from the one on my nose. Yes, the pain was slowly..very slowly going away but it still hurt like hell. There was some purple and blue but it started to fade away after about a month and a half. I felt stupid walking around with a bandage on my nose but for some reason I felt so self conscious around Noob. Every time I tried to thank him for what he did, he would either walk away from me or just disappear into the floor/wall. I swear sometimes I wanted to just wrap a root around his neck and squeeze Saibot right out of him.

Only 10 minutes left.

And Kitana was not getting any easier.

The more time had passed, the harder she would get on me. Her kicks were faster and punches were stronger. I almost got hit in the nose again by her fist.

She suddenly threw me her fans and gave a quick nod.

I dreaded this part the most. I was so god freaking awful with her fans. I was supposed to use them to deflect her knives and somehow get them away from her. I quickly opened one up and just barely blocked her knife. She kept trying to hit me with the knives when she noted that there was five minutes left. I tossed them away and she gave me a staff. Now this I was actually good with.

She kicked and punched at me and I just kept defending and blocking.

I was about to throw her back when I saw someone that completely threw me off guard.

Noob Saibot was there, watching me take my final test. And he did something that made me get knocked right on my ass exactly when the time ended.

He smiled at me.

I had to blink a couple of times to contemplate what just happened.

Noob Saibot had just smiled at me….and cost me my exam.

I didn't know whether to feel furious or actually kind of relieved that he was making an appearance in front of me.  
I chose the second feeling when Kitana helped me up and told me that I passed regardless that I fell on my ass. She said that I worked hard to get to this point and deserved to be passed on. She nodded to me and walked out the room leaving me with Noob. But when I turned to look at him he was gone.

**Later On That Day**

I was on the balcony staring out into the night when I heard something rustling behind me. Reflexively, I turned around and threw a high kick towards the head, only for it to be blocked by none other than Noob.

We stared at each for a moment before I slowly lowered my leg and stood straight.

"What do you want Noob?" I said bluntly. He looked around for a little bit before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to see you."

I almost choked on my spit when he said that. Was Noob trying to flirt with me? Was this his attempt at an apology or something for when I first showed up here?

"You wanted to _see _me? Whatever for Noob Saibot?" I said almost mockingly and crossed my arms.

He raised an eyebrow and uncrossed his arms, pushing himself off the wall. My heart started pounding faster when he started stalking closer to me. I glared at him trying to make myself look menacing, but it didn't work since I still have the bandage on my face.

He kept walking towards me till I felt my back hit the railing. I didn't look away from him and he kept his gaze on me. I didn't feel intimidated by Noob, my heart started to slow down again.

Till he started getting close to my face.

He put his arms on both sides of me, so I had no way of escaping. He lowered his face to mine and locked eyes with me.

"You and I are going to have fun when it's time for me to train with you." He whispered so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

I was so shocked by his words that I didn't respond and just kept looking at him. He smiled a little before backing up a bit.

"You should really move your bangs out your face. It brings out your multicolored eyes." He said.

I couldn't tell if he was being serious, joking, or genuine.

He walked away from me and disappeared into the wall.

I felt my breath caught in my throat and my body frozen. I gulped and pushed myself off the railing.

I sat down in one of the chairs that were outside and reran everything that just happened.

_"You and I are going to have fun when it's time for me to train with you"_

What exactly did Noob mean by that?

**Oh ho hooo Noob being flirtatious? I think not! Or maybe he is..I don't know. Or do I? Mwahaha! For all those people out there that are gonna be like "Oh my god, Noob would never do that! Wtf is wrong with you?" Well to me that is Noobs attempt at being "flirtatious" while trying to remain mysterious. -.- GIVE ME A BREAK! I'VE ONLY PLAYED MK 2011 AND DID MY BEST RESEARCH ON THE PREVIOUS GAMES AS MUCH AS I COULD! Jeebus! So yea..Until next time :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Balancing The Good And Bad

Chapter 5: Balancing The Good And The Bad

**Chea update again :3. I know….I's be awesomesauce. Shout –out to all my silent readers out there! Tis be quite alright that you don't review, just as long as you are enjoying le story ;D. Tay this chap is with Ermac and he shall be teaching balance and what nawt. Writing in 1****st****person again, I think it makes me put more emotion into Alora :p.**

Sleep did not come easy, I was still thinking about what Noob said.

"_You and I are going to have fun when it's time for me to train with you_."

What exactly did that mean? I don't know, and at this point, I do not care. All I care about is getting some shut-eye.

I breathe out of my nose, which still had the bandage on it. I lightly trace my finger over it and close my eyes. I feel my face getting red when I remember how close Noob was to me. I could feel his breath on me and my heart was practically begging to jump out of my chest.

Oh what am I saying?! Noob Saibot is a cold, heartless, person who is toying with my emotions. There is no way in hell that I could possibly have some sort of attraction towards him. No way  
whatsoever.

But why after three years would he say something like that to me?

Rolling over to my side, I slide my hand under my pillow and drift off to sleep.

**Next Day**

I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching out my legs like what a cat does. I smack my mouth and look around, eyes blinking slowly.

That's when I remember yesterday's events.

I groaned and pulled my covers over my head, surrounding myself in darkness.

I bent my knees and pulled them close to my stomach and hugged a small pillow. I did not want to go outside today, seeing Noob would just get me all nervous and I did not want to do something stupid.

I closed my eyes and tried going back to sleep when I heard a knock on my door.

"Uhhh…what?" I yelled.

"May I come in Alora?" the voice said.

I didn't recognize the voice, probably because I had the covers over my ears and the voice sounded muffled.

Throwing the covers off and sitting up, I yawned and looked at the door.

"Yea sure…whatever." I said mumbling the last word.

The door knob jiggled and I saw the familiar shade of blue.

"Oh..hey Kitana." I mumbled and flopped back down.

She smiled and came and sat down on my bed behind me.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"Fine….just….peachy." I replied.

"Hm, something is bothering you. Alright spit it out. What's wrong?" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I rolled over to face her and let out a big breath, causing my hair to fall in front of my face.

I heard Kitana scoff and move the hair strands out of my face. She looked at me with a "seriously?" look.

"Something is wrong. I know it. You are still in bed and it's already 12:23" Kitana said.

I jumped up a little too fast and got a pain in my neck.

"Ow crap. It's already noon? What the hell?" I said while rubbing my neck.

"You are usually up by 9, and training. Tell me, what's wrong?"

I breathed through my mouth and looked at her, deciding that Kitana is the closest thing to a 'best friend' that I'll ever have around here. So I sucked it up and told her what happened last night.

"Noob came up behind me yesterday and told me that we are going to have fun when he trains with me." I said bluntly.

Kitana raised her eyebrows and looked away for a little bit before looking back at me.

"Well um…that's….interesting?" Kitana said unsure.

"It's not interesting it weird! Why after 3 years would he say something like that to me? Not to mention that he tried to kill me when I first got here!" I said, my voice louder then I intended for it to be.

"Well, I'm not sure why. Maybe he is trying to get you to lose focus for when you train with him?"

"But I'm not training with him for another 2 years! My next mentor is Ermac, then after is Baraka! THEN, I train with Noob. So why would he try to get me unfocused now?" I said all in one breath.

Kitana sighed and shook her head.

"I do not know Alora, what I do know is that you need to get out of bed right now. Staying in late does not make a good impression on my father."

"Not make a good impression on your father? Kitana, I have already mastered weaponry, invisibility, defense-" I said gesturing towards her.

"All I have left is balance, strength, speed, and force and I'm pretty sure I can get the hang of those also."

Kitana scrunched her mouth to the side and nodded.

"Yes but even with all those skills it still takes a lot to impress my father. Even with all the skills of an assassin it would still not get you on his good side. You must act like you belong here, like you want to be here, like you are one of us." Kitana said.

"What do you think is going to happen when all your training is finished? Do you think that he will just let you go? No, he is going to send you out on a mission that he cannot fulfill, or that none of us can do."

I stared at Kitana, my mouth slightly open. I could feel a pit form in my stomach. No matter what I did, Shao Kahn would not accept me basically. But what do I care if he didn't accept me?

No, I did care. It mattered a lot to me. Back at home, I was always called a freak because of my eyes. Nobody stood up for me, sometimes Hazel would just hang back and watch. I remember going up to my parents and telling them how great my grades are or that I did some extra credit. I also remember them just fanning me off and not even looking my way.

I wouldn't say I grew up in a broken home. I just grew up in a house full of people that didn't give a shit about me, with the only conception being Hazel.

I was so deep in my thought that I didn't notice the tears sliding down my cheeks.

I lightly gasped and wiped them away, looking at Kitana who had a sad look in her eyes.

"Look, I did not mean for you to get scared but this is true. He is not harsh with us because we were born on Outworld and pledged to serve him. It'll take some time but you will get used to him. After all, there must be some reason as to why he chose you to be his assassin correct?"

"That's what I'm afraid of Kitana. Why did he choose me?" I sighed and bit my lip.

Kitana only shook her head and shrugged.

**First Year**

"Pay attention!" Ermac yelled.

I was standing on a rock in the middle of a pond, tuning out Ermac. Even though it's the start of a new year, I still can't get me and Kitanas conversation out of my head. Not to mention that "Sir Suddenly Touchy Feely" was watching intently with Reptile.

I shook myself mentally when I noticed Ermac hovering right above me, with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Concentrate! You are not paying attention!" He yelled at me.

I was supposed to stand on this teeny weeny itty bitty little rock, while trying not to fall into the water, which was not easy when you have a green-eyed enforcer chewing your ass out every 5 minutes.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, feeling myself starting to tilt. I quickly got control of some cattail and wrapped them around my waist. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head, I looked up at Ermac who threw a green ball at the cattails and disintegrated them. Focusing now on the throbbing in my brain, I ended up losing my balance and falling into the water.

I sat up gasping for air, while looking up for Ermac. A lily pad was on my head and I took it off, throwing it back into the water. I heard snickering and glanced up to see Noob and Reptile trying to contain their laughter.

I felt myself getting agitated but I quickly dismissed it when I saw Ermac land on the rock that I just fell off of.

"You fell." He said bluntly.

"No duh Sherlock." I whispered looking away from his piercing green orbs.

I heard Ermac groan and I felt something wrap around my waist. I see Ermac levitating me out of the water and back onto land.

I start squeezing the water out of my tank, then move onto my hair, which got some cattail stems tangled in it.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

While I was busy getting the cattail out, Ermac levitated over to me and crossed his arms.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Go back and try again, now."

"Look Ermac, you and I both know that your 'brute, general, hard-ass' look isn't real. So can you just be the nice, soul-filled, ninja that I don't particularly love at this moment?" I said while throwing out some plants on the ground.

Ermac rolled his eyes and groaned.

"We are getting a little annoyed by your attitude, so can you just go back out and obey us?" He said irritated.

Picking out the last cattail, I sighed loudly and walked back out to the rock.

"Fine fine. We'll do it your way 'General Hard-Ass.'". I said smirking.

Ermac just shook his head and sighed.

**Mid-Year**

I ended up getting the hang of balancing on the rock. I was actually getting used to standing on something that was surrounded by something safe, aka water.

My getting used to was about to change when Ermac said we'll be practicing somewhere else today.

Aka the bridge above the pit where all the deadly spikes are.

I gulped at the sight felt a lump in my chest.

All those dead bodies down there, impaled through the head, chest, stomach and all the blood. Not to mention the waterfalls of blood that was flowing on both sides of the pit bottom.

I ran up to Ermac and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Um Ermac? I don't feel comfortable practicing here today. Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere safe like the gardens or the pond! Yea let's go back to the pond!" I said.

I started turning back when Ermac grabbed my arm tightly. I tried yanking my arm out, but he pulled me back and turned me to face him.

"We believe that you are ready to do this. You have already got the rocks. This is no different." He said calmly.

"No different? Ermac, a rock is one thing, it is surrounded by water, which I can land in safely and not die! But this…this is completely different! I'll be standing on a very thin pillar and if I fall, which I hope I don't, I'll get impaled and die. That sounds VERY different to me Sir." I said giving him a hard glare.

Ermac just sighed and lead me towards the side of the bridge.

"Look, does that look dangerous?"

"Yes!" I yelled looking at him.

"You have to learn how to balance yourself on all types of things. Rocks, pillars, wires, buildings, statues, anything that could be used to your advantage Alora. We believe that you are ready for this." He looked at me with a determined look and I couldn't help but whine.

"But Ermaaac-"

"No buts! Go. Now." He said.

I whimpered and looked out to the pillars that were out. They did not look stable, and I saw some rock crumble off.

My heart was beating rapidly and I looked back at Ermac who was waiting with his arms crossed.

"What happens if I fall?" I asked.

"Then you get impaled and die." He replied calmly.

I started hyperventilating and grabbed my chest. Ermac only shrugged and walked up to me.

"Do not worry nothing bad will happen. We will make sure of it." He said with a small smile.

His smile wasn't all that reassuring but I had to learn to trust him right?

I sighed and look back out to the pillars. I nodded and I felt myself being levitated to it.

As soon as I was over it, I felt Ermac release his grip on me and plant me down on the pillar, which was barely wide enough for both on my feet.

I felt myself shaking and trembling with every moment that passed by. I tried looking back to Ermac without trying to knock myself off the pillar.

"H-hey Erm-mac?" I said stuttering.

"Yes?" He said.

"H-how l-long do I have to s-tand on here?" I felt myself shaking and losing my balance.

I tried holding both my arms out for balance but I could only go as far as my forearms sticking out. Well it was working, for now.

"For at least 5 minutes." Ermac replied.

"Oh…..ok." I said breathily.

All was going well.

Till a bat flew by my face.

Out of reflex and instinct I swatted at it.

Then I felt myself falling backwards.

My foot slipped off the pillar and I felt the air rushing past me.

I started screaming, then I saw the gleam of the spikes.

I accepted that this was my fate and that my death will hopefully come quickly.

I suddenly felt myself stop and a pain in my midsection.

I thought the spike had gone through me and I was going to have to suffer through the pain.

Nope.

I glanced up, my body shaking, when I saw Ermac hovering all the way back up, his hand out and a green mist surrounding it.

He saved my life. Again. But this time I was grateful for it.

I felt myself being lifted back up. As soon as I was back on the bridge, I scrambled to Ermac and grabbed him into a hug.

"Oh..oh my god….t-thank you thank you!" I cried into his shoulder.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and I felt him rub his hand on my back.

"We told you nothing would happen to you." He said in a sort of mocking way.

I could only laugh and bury my face into his neck, letting the tears and fear slip out.

"So shall we try again?" he said a little too excitedly.

I froze and then I heard him laugh.

"We are only joking Alora. Come, we shall take you back to your room for some rest. We will continue tomorrow."

I pulled away from and nodded, while wiping my face with the back of my hand.

Ermac smiled and gave a quick nod. He picked me up bridal style and took me back to the palace.

On the way there, we passed by Noob.

He narrowed his eyes at us.

**Final Year**

"Concentrate, use your arms as balancing weights." Ermac yelled.

I nodded and put out my arms all the way, feeling myself back in the middle.

What you might ask, am I on?

A wire.

That's 1000's of feet above ground.

And on that ground are thousands of extremely sharp pointy spikes that are over 10 ft tall.

Now you are also probably wondering how in the hell am I up here without freaking the fudge out.

Well after Ermac took me back to my room and I rested for a good 20 hours, we went back to the bridge.

First Ermac put a green chain type thing around me, so that if I fell off again, he would be able to hang onto me. Then after about 10 attempts and succeeding on my 11th, he removed his hold on me. After about falling off about 10 more times and him thankfully catching me, I finally got the hang of it and didn't fall to my death.

So after a few more attempts, he decided that I was ready for the next part of my training.

Which brings us back to where I'm right now, on the wire, and not really freaking out about it.

I had to only last for about 2 more minutes, I've already been up here for about 28.

Ermac also said that I had to learn how to balance while also being mobile. So I walked forward a little bit and stopped before turning around slowly and walking back.

"A minute left Alora! Keep it up!"

I felt my heart beating rapidly with excitement. This was my 4 mentor down then I'll only have 3 left! Obviously I'm not looking forward to Noob but I'm a little excited for Baraka and Kano. I was a little more excited for Kano because I wanted to learn more about his group The Black Dragon. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Ermac yelling at me.

"Done! Time is up!"

"I'm done?! It's over?!" I said out loud.

I felt myself getting ready to jump with joy, then I remembered that I was on top of a wire that I could fall off of any second and die.

I looked back at Ermac, who had his arms crossed and was smiling. He nodded at me and I did the same.

I let myself fall off the wire and hugged myself.

Soon I felt the familiar grip around my waist and smiled to myself.

When I got back to Ermac I ran up to him and pulled him into a big hug.

"Thank you so much Ermac. Thank you." I whispered into his shoulder.

"You are welcome, we were glad to have you as a student Alora."

I pulled away from him and smiled.

Now, only 3 more to go.

**Later On That Night**

I was at Shang Tsungs Garden when I heard footsteps behind me.

Figuring out who it was I didn't turn around.

"So, only 2 more years till I get to train with you."

Noob chuckled and I turned around to face him. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk on his face.

"So I see you passed your exam with Ermac. Congrats." Noob said smirking.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Yea, thanks." I stared at him, trying to figure out what he wanted.

I guess I sort of got my answer when he started to back me up into a wall and put his hands on both sides of my head.

"Is there something I can help you with Noob?" I asked, trying to sound bored.

"No, I saw that you were getting a little cozy with Ermac though." He said with an eyebrow raised.

I was a little taken back by that comment and rolled my eyes a little bit.

"Yea, so?" I said.

Noob slightly flinched at my comment and groaned.

I realized at what was happening and I smirked a little.

"My oh my Noob Saibot. Are you….jealous?" I asked laughing.

"What? No! Don't flatter yourself."

"Hm, alright then."

Deciding that he wasn't going to give up easily I decided to play his game.

I got close to his face and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could tell he was shocked by my action because he flinched a little. Not wanting to be the fool in his game, he stepped it up by putting his hands on my waist.

Being the competitive person I am, I kicked it up by leaning close to his face and pressing my forehead against his. Knowing there was nothing left for him to do, he did just that. Nothing. HE narrowed his eyes at me and pulled me a little closer.

"What game are you playing Alora?" He sneered.

"Whatever game you're playing Noob." I said sharply.

He flinched a little and pushed me back against the wall. He put my hands above my head and locked them with one hand.

He leaned in close and whispered something that made me shutter.

He went past my face and leaned into my neck.

"Don't get too attached, it could cost you your life." He breathed right into my neck.

I shuddered and turned my head to look at him, while he was lifting his to look at me.

We stared at each other for a good 2 minutes, nothing but the sounds of my heavy breathing.

He looked like he was about to say something else but I guess he decided to forget it.

He pulled away from me, releasing my hands from his grip and backing up from me.

I was about to protest and put my hand to his cheek, but he grabbed it and gently lowered it.

Then he disappeared into the ground, leaving me and widely pounding heart in the night.

**Well…..slight more "romance" in this chap I think. Sooo, why did noob give Ermac and Alora a look when Ermac was carrying her? Hmm. Could it be that he is JEALOUS?! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Thank you to all my reviewers! Silent ones also! :D until the next chap with Baraka! Ooooooohh ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: More Than A Few Quick Lessons

**Why yes! It is another update! :D I couldn't wait till jdnj days to post up another chap so I decided to update again. This chaps with Baraka and his teachings of strength. Oy, poor Alora, having a Tarkatan as a teacher D:**

Warning: Some intense language ahead.

Chapter 6: More Than A Few Quick Lessons

I was leaning on my balcony, staring out into the night, my heart beat in my ears. My arms were folded over each other and my breathing was steady. I replayed the events that happened just moments ago with Noob Saibot.

I could feel his breath right on my neck, making me break out in goose bumps and the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I shuddered and let out a shaky breath. It was December and this night was extremely cold, so I rubbed my arms to try and create some sort of warmth.

I didn't want to sleep, not with all these emotions running through my mind. My heart was still pounding and my mind was going crazy.

Why is Noob acting like this? Why after 4 years would he be acting all "flirtatious" and "touchy". Was he trying to get my guard down for when it was time for me to train with him? And what was with the interrogation about me and Ermac? Did he think that I was getting all  
"love struck" for the enforcer? I liked Ermac, but only as a friend. Same goes for all my past teachers and that won't change.

Maybe Noob was looking for some sort of love but didn't know how to express it. He's been dead for so long that he doesn't remember how to flirt or act like a gentlemen. Regardless, it's weird and kind of makes me uncomfortable.

But then again, I also kind of like it.

It's been four years since I've had any type of contact with Earthrealm, friendship and romantic wise. Not that I had any sort of love life back home, all the guys in my school were either jerks, assholes, or just sex-crazed.

I'm a 21 year old girl, going on 22 in 5 months, and have yet to have any type of relationship. Not that I particularly cared for a relationship, but it would still be nice to have someone to call your own.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I wanted a relationship, and with a certain wraith.

Oh what am I thinking? Noob Saibot is a specter that cares for no-one but himself and likes to push my buttons.

That could be one possibility but also there's a possibility that he might actually have some sort of attraction towards me.

I look at myself, from my chest, to my arms, to my stomach, legs, then finally my face when I step back inside to gaze into the mirror.

I guess I'm decent enough, at least that's what I think.

My auburn hair is a little past my shoulders and wavy mixed with some curls. My bangs cover a little of my left eye, making a shadow so you can't see the flaw of my eyes, one green and one blue. I crinkle my nose a little in disgust and look at my other features.

Small nose, average size ears, full lips, skinny body, nothing much else to be attracted to.

I sigh and walk back out to the balcony, sitting down in one of the chairs, tucking my legs under me and staring at the sky.

I lean my head back and close my eyes, my thoughts still on a certain wraith, and drift to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up, a pain in my neck, and tried to stretch only for a loud crack to go from my neck.

"Ahh, ouch." I whimpered.

I reached up and started rubbing where the crack happened when I noticed a blanket on me. I knitted my eyebrows together and stretched out my legs, only for me to feel the soreness from my weight on them.

I slowly stood up, trying to get feeling back into my legs, and turned back towards the chair. The blanket was blue with some thin lines on it. I realized after a few seconds of staring at it that it was the blanket from my bed.

"What the?" I whispered to myself.

I shook my head my grabbed the blanket, walking back to my room. I tossed it on the bed and looked at the clock on my dresser. It was 10:43 and it was also a holiday.

Christmas.

I felt a drop in my chest and sighed.

Another Christmas without my family and another Christmas with the Outworlders.

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. I tried to push my feelings aside, and not think about my family and how this must be hard for them too. I found myself clenching my fists and grinding my teeth.

Shao Kahn ruined my life. He kidnapped me from my world and didn't think twice about it. I know he didn't kidnap me physically but the thought that he ordered it was still a pain in my chest.

That's when it all hit me. I remember that day when I was walking at night alone and Noob came behind me and attacked me. Him and Saibot took me away from my life and brought me to this hell hole. I clenched my fist tighter and my teeth felt like they were about to chip away. I was about to punch something when I felt someone grab my fist.

I turned around and opened my eyes, only to stare into the white soulless ones.

I narrowed my eyes and tried jerking my hand away but he only gripped it tighter.

He pulled me close to him and stared at me, not moving or saying a word. I could only hear my rapid heart and my short breathing.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well Merry Christmas to you to Alora." He said grinning.

I clenched my teeth and yanked my hand away and this time he let go, giving me a mocking smirk.

"What do you want Noob? I don't have time for you." I sneered at him and started rubbing my wrist.

"Well well well, someone isn't in a jolly mood." He laughed and I could only feel my temper shortening.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground. He walked up to me and lifted my chin up, making me gaze into his eyes.

"Come now Alora, what's wrong? You usually seem happier to see me. Now you're just being mean and unkind." Noob was mocking me and he knew it. I narrowed my eyes at him and jerked my head away.

"Stop playing these games with me Noob, you want something, now what is it?" I tried to make my voice hard, but it was difficult with all these emotions ramming my brain.

I glanced up at him and saw his arms crossed, his typical habit, and roll his eyes.

"Now why would I want something from you? I have all these other women at my feet, now what would make you any different?" He said.

I felt myself blink a couple of times to understand what he said. I felt my face get red and I tried turning my face away before he could see it. But before I could fully turn around, he gripped my chin with one hand and forced me to look back at him.

"Ah, you're blushing? A little jealous are we Alora? Jealous that I have women swooning at my feet and you're not one of them?" He was pushing me, trying to make me say something that'll make me look a fool in front of him.

I grabbed his wrist and yanked it off my face, throwing it away from me. He only raised his eyebrow and edged me to do something else.

I breathed and gave a smile small, not letting his comments get to me. Just like yesterday, I played his game and tried to win this round.

"If you have all these women 'swooning' at your feet Noob Saibot, then why are you here with me? Obviously you must want something or have some sort of attraction towards me if you picked me over all these supposed women right?" I said with a smile and cocked my head slightly.

He knitted his eyebrows together and turned his head a little to side, trying to cover up his embarrassment. He turned back to me and, like always, started backing me up into a wall.

"What do you think makes you any different from all the other women here? Maybe I find toying with you more fun and interesting?"

I felt my back hit the wall and he put his hands on both sides of my arms, leaning in.

I wasn't about to let myself fall, so I fought back.

"And why that Noob? Hm? What is it about me that you like to 'toy' with? Do you find something interesting about me?"

He was taken back by my remark so I kept going.

"And why was it you who was sent to come and spy and kidnap me? Did you have some sort of attraction towards me? Or you still do if you're here right?"

He narrowed his eyes, but the look on his face told me that he was interested in what I was saying.

"Also, why do you back me up into walls? This is the second time that you have gotten me cornered and didn't let me have a way to get out. Do you feel more in control this way Noob? Do you not like it when I play and start flirting back?"

By this time Noob was getting irritated by the way he was tapping his fingers on the wall. I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? No smart remarks? No comments about how you have 'sex slaves' or female servants'? Nothing to hit me back with?" I was toying with him, and he knew it, but yet he didn't say anything back.

He only leaned in closer, so close that our noses and foreheads touched. I kept my gaze into his eyes and he did the same.

"You think you got me Alora? You think you have me scared? Wrong, but yet, you are right."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he kept going.

"You are right about me having a sort of attraction towards you, I admit it. But what about you hm? I can feel your heart beating, and it going fast."

As if to prove his point, he put his hand on my chest and I felt myself go red. My heart was thumping against his palm and smirked without looking away from me.

"You like this, when I make you nervous, it gives you more of an attraction towards me right? I can feel your heart beating faster by the second, it's getting faster the closer I get to you."

He was getting closer when someone knocked on the door. Thanking god, I let out a breath when he turned around and he mumbled something under his breath. His arms fell and I quickly slipped out from under them. I ran to the door and yanked it open to see Ermac there.

"Ermac! Good morning! Merry Christmas!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Good morning Alora, we are having a breakfast with Jade and Kitana and would like to know if you would like to join us?" he said

Glancing back at Noob, I saw that he had his arms crossed and a angry look on his face. Mentally thanking Ermac for the save, I turned back to him and nodded.

"Yea sure, I'd love too." I said with a smile.

Ermac gave a small nod and looked at Noob. He narrowed his green eyes at him and moved out of the way so I can get out.

"Go on, I'll catch up." I told Ermac.

He nodded and started walking on, I looked back at Noob to see that he was gone.

I sighed and closed my door, my heart still going crazy.

**After Breakfast**

I was walking back to my room, when I noticed my door was slightly open. I knitted my eyebrows together and walked to my door, slowly pushing it open, afraid of what I might see. I glanced inside and let out a breath of relief when I saw nothing wrong.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands.

What the hell happened this morning?

**First Year**

I was walking out to The Armory to meet up with Baraka. I'll admit, my nerves were killing me, and my heart my thumping. Baraka was a scary looking man, with those long sharp teeth and those dangerous blades. I rubbed palms together, searching around for Baraka. I something scrape against the floor and I turned around to see him dragging his blades across the ground. The sound was piercing my ears and covered them with my hands. When he got to me, he put his blades back in and folded his arms, taking what looked like, a general stance.

"Today we are learning about strength! Do you have any?" He barked at me.

I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"N-no sir! I-I mean, not that I know of! Sir!" I was stuttering! I was looking stupid!

I mentally smacked myself and looked back at Baraka who had this annoyed look on his face.

"Then we'll just have to get some in you!" He yelled.

He suddenly lunged at me with his blades out and tried to stab me. I yelped and ducked, kicking him in the back of his knee. He turned around and growled.

"Use your training from Princess Kitana! You did not train with her for nothing!" He kept yelling at me and I felt my self esteem get shorter.

I quickly got up and got into a defensive stance. Oh what am I thinking?! My puny fleshy arms are no match for a pair of sharp blades! I put my arms down and found an iron bar, putting it up horizontally, and blocking Baraka's blades.

He gave a quick nod and pushed forward, he was starting to make me skid backwards.

I gritted my teeth and tried pushing forward, I quickly replanted my feet on the ground and started forcing my strength into the bar.

Baraka grunted and pushed even harder, my nerves got worked up when the bar started to bend towards me. I gasped and lost my focus, Baraka gave one final shove and I fell backwards, the iron bar broke in two and skittered away.

"No good! Again!" He barked.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I got up and dusted off my behind.

"Oh great I think this really is General Hard-Ass." I thought.

**Mid-Year  
**"Again! Again! Again!"

I panted and hit the sandbag again. I was punching and breathing heavily. I could send the bag flying across the room like Captain America and he STILLs won't give me a break! Jack-Ass!

"Hit harder! You aren't working hard enough!"

I shook my head and jabbed. I spun around and gave a high kick to the sack, causing it to swing back. When it reached me, I reared my arm back and gave it powerful punch. Guess it wasn't so powerful when I heard a crack and sharp pain in my wrist.

"Sonofa! Shit!" I screamed and grabbed my wrist and started rubbing it.

"Son of fucking shit! Damn it!" I screamed and felt the tears stinging my eyes.

My wrist was broken and I could see the bone popping out from the side.

I turned to Baraka, who was shaking his head.

"Too much force, you got the consequences." He said.

I couldn't believe this! I just broke my wrist and Baraka is there doing nothing! I groaned but it turned into whining when the pain came back to me.

"Put some ice on it then get back to work!" I swear I wanted to punch him with my other hand if it wasn't holding my wrist upright.

"May I be excused?" I said through my gritted teeth.

He nodded and I ran out of the training room, trying to find Kitana or Jade.

Guess who I found instead.

Yup.

We bumped into each other, his chest causing my wrist to bend even more.

"Fuck!" I screamed and bit my lip to keep from crying.  
I looked up at Noob to see him raise an eyebrow and cock his head slightly to the side.

"What happened to you? Broke your nose again?" He said with a smile.

"Broke your nose again? Shut up." I tried to mock him but the stinging in my wrist was distracting me.

"Well, someone is a little irritated aren't they?"

"Noob I swear to god, if it wasn't for my wrist I would kick you in your fucking-"

He grabbed my arm and I winced in pain, he pulled me closer to him.

"Now now watch your language Alora, don't want to ruin that pretty mouth with such foul words now do we?" He smirked and let go of me, leaning against the wall.

I growled at him and was starting to walk away when I realized that he was probably the closest thing to a nurse I'll find for now. As much as I hated asking him for help, I had no choice but to.

"Noob." I started.

"Yeees?" He knew what I was going to ask, and was going to make me suffer.

"Would you…um."

"Would I what, Alora?" He was stalling me! Trying to make me beg for help!

I clenched my teeth and looked at him.

"Would you help me with my injury oh dear Noob Saibot?" I said it through a smile and kept my eyes locked on his.

"Why yes my sweet Alora, I'll help you." He said through a grin.

I rolled my eyes and followed him back to his room.

When he opened the door, I scanned his room, not surprised at how it was decorated.

Red walls, black sheets, dark brown dressers, not one bit of a bright color in his room.

He gestured towards his bed and I sat down, still holding onto my wrist. Noob went into his bathroom and came out with some gauze and a wooden spoon.

I understood the gauze but why the spoon?

He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my wrist. He inspected it a little before placing the contents on the floor next to him.

"Alright, now since you're a whiny little baby, I brought you this." He grabbed the wooden spoon and handed it to me. I raised my eyebrow and grabbed it with my other hand.

"What is this for? Are you making me some soup later or something?" I smirked a little and he smirked back.

"Just put it in your mouth and bite down when I tell you to." He said

"What for?" I asked.

"Just do it, you trust me right?" I opened my mouth to respond but kept quiet. He nodded and I put the spoon in my mouth.

He took hold of my wrist with one hand and he placed the other over the bone that was sticking out. He prodded it a little before looking at me.

I broke out in a cold sweat when I realized what he was going to do. I felt my breathing become rapid and I closed my eyes.

He pushed the bone back into place and I bit down on the spoon so hard that some pieces of wood came off.

I screamed but it turned into whimpering when the pain passed. Noob was wrapping my wrist in some gauze and he looked up at me.

"Baby, you whine too much." He said with a chuckle.

I was about to yell at him for calling me baby, till I realized he meant baby as in infant, not as in the other thing.

"Shut up….um…thank you, Noob." I said looking away from him.

He gripped my face, but gently, and turned me towards him.

"You're welcome." He said softly.

I sighed and stood up, walking to the door. I looked back at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and turned walking away.

I left his room and walked back to Baraka, who was waiting impatiently.

"Where were you? You've been gone for almost 10 minutes!" He screamed.

"Yea yea, sorry." I mumbled not caring for Barakas words.

"Just get back to work." He replied.

I walked back up to the sandbag and started punching it with my left fist. After about 10 minutes of punching and kicking, I tried with my right.

It hurt, like hell, but if I was going to learn strength I had to deal with the pain.

I kept hitting for about 2 hours before Baraka finally told me it was time to end.

**Final Year**

"Lift! Go Alora! Use all your strength!"

My wrist healed and right now I was lifting a 150lb weight over my head. My arms were starting to shake from all the weight but I wasn't about to give up.

I managed to push it all the way up and I heard Baraka grunt.

"Good! Here comes more!" He yelled.

He put 50 more pounds on each side of the dumbbell and I felt my arms starting to give up on me.

"No no! Come on Alora! You can do this! Come on! Think of things that get you angry!"

My mind started wandering back to all the times that I was irritated. Thoughts of my family, sister, and school flooded back to my mind.  
I lifted the dumbbell a little higher but that wasn't good enough.

I thought about how I was never going to see my family again, how I was made fun of in school, how I was taken away from my life.

I pushed a little higher but it still wasn't good enough!

I kept thinking about all my failures during my trainings and my mind wandered to one person.

Noob, I thought about how he toyed with my emotions, how he pushed my buttons, how he got me so angry, how he treated me like a child.

I felt the anger boiling up inside of me, my vision started blackening around me. I knew what was happening, my anger was going to consume me and take over for while.

My vision was black and I felt my arms push all the way up, lifting the dumbbell back into its holding bars. My arms felt limp and they fell to my sides. I sat up, feeling dizzy and my vision started to return. I turned around to face Baraka, who had his arms folded and gave me a nod of approval.

Thank the lord!

I passed my exam and I ran out without even looking back at Baraka.

I kept running back till I ran into Jade and Ermac.

"Woah there sweaty! Where are you going?" Jade exclaimed.

"I…I just…somehow…manage to survive a whole year with Baraka! And I'm not dead!" I chirped.

"That's great Alora!" Jade said.

She pulled me into a hug but quickly pushed me back.

"K, go shower now. You stink." She said laughing.

"Hardy har har." I laughed.

I turned to Ermac who was smiling and nodded.  
I smiled back at him and walked to my room, glad that Baraka was over with but nervous that next was Noob.

I walked into my room and ran to the shower, soaking my head in the water and letting the cold sensation chill my body.

I couldn't help but think of how my training with Noob might go. Would he be nice or brutal? Caring or cold?

Either way I wasn't looking forward to it.

After about 20 minutes, I stepped out of the shower and walked to my dresser.

"About time."

I screamed and turned around to see Noob sitting on my bed, with a leg crossed over one, his arms folded, and a smirk on his face.

"Noob! What the hell are you doing here! Ever heard of something called privacy!?" I screamed at him but he only chuckled.

"Well I could have come earlier but you were all sweaty and gross." He said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and tugged the towel around myself tighter.

"Can you just get out please? I have to get dressed." I groaned and pointed towards the door.

Without answering, Noob got up and started walking towards the door.

Wow he actually listened to me for once.

But once again I was proven wrong.

It looked like he was heading for the door but no, once again he backed me up into my dresser and placed his hands on both sides of me.

"Noob, I really don't want to play this game now. I'm tired, sore, and just want to sleep." I said kind of whining.

He leaned in and I felt his chest pressing against mine, which made me feel uncomfortable since the only thing protecting me was a towel.

"N-Noob, s-stop. Please."

"Why? I want to finish what I started last year."

I was confused by his comment. I was about to protest when he suddenly pulled down his mask and kissed me.

I was so shocked by his action that I didn't know what to do. My first kiss was with a wraith and I wasn't doing anything.

When my brain finally decided to comprehend, it was too late. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when he pulled away and lifted his mask back up.

I just stared at the floor, my face feeling extremely hot and red.

He smiled and leaned back into my neck.

"3rd time." He whispered into my neck and I shivered from his breath.

He back away from me and chuckled, walking towards the door and going through it.

I felt myself starting to fall so I gripped the edge of the dresser. I slowly slid to the floor and hugged myself.

"What the fuck….why did he…kiss me?"

Weird thing was,

I liked it.

**Jeesus Cheese finally -.- I've been wanting to get that part out since I started this chap. I was originally gonna put it after he "when I get close to you" but I decided that at the end would be better. While I was writing the Mid-Year part, I checked my email and saw two new reviews from guests :D YAY! Your reviews made me extremely happy! Thank you guests and silent reader! :D Until next chap, the one we have all been waiting for, training….with Noob Saibot.**


	8. Chapter 7: Deceived

Chapter 7: Deceived

**Yes tis be another update :D. K now the chapter that all my readers and silent ones have been waiting for….behold…the chapter…with Noob Saibot.**

After listening to my heart beat in my ears for a good 20 minutes, my legs decided to work and I stood up. Slowly, but surely, I gripped the top of the dresser to support me. I was still a little shaken up by what happened. I was breaking out in a cold sweat, my hands were clammy, and my head was spinning.

My head was full of different emotions, why did he kiss me, why now, why did I like it? And a few other ones that I prefer not to think about. I shook my head and looked at the door. It was like I could still feel his presence in the room, like he was watching me.

Realizing I still only in a towel, I turned around and started rummaging through my top drawer for some pajamas and settled for some gray sweats with a black long sleeve shirt. Drying out my hair and putting it in a sloppy bun, I slipped into bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, my hand drifted to my lips, and lightly traced over them. I could still taste him, his kiss, his touch, and my heart fluttered a little. I gulped and shuddered, pulling the covers up to my cheek, trying to somehow block the embarrassment out.

My dreams were filled with Noob. Noob helping me, Noob training me, Noob holding my hand, being gentle, caring, affectionate, kissing me. There was one specific memory where I felt like I was falling but Noob was right next to me, smiling. And strangely, I liked the feeling that he gave me.

**Next Day**

My alarm clock buzzed, jolting me out from my dream. I sleepily slapped my hand around the side table, looking for the snooze button. I finally found it and smacked it down, my hand sliding down the side of my bed. I drifted back to sleep when I felt something lay down behind me. Now me being tired and lazy didn't even bother turning around and seeing what or who it was. It was when I felt that ghost like touch and kiss on my neck did I snap my eyes open and grabbed the hand.

I still didn't want to turn around, because I already knew who it was. I gulped and brought his hand to my chest and hugged it. He chuckled lightly and softly kissed my neck again, tracing his fingers over my arm.

"Well good morning to you too." He said with a laugh.

I smiled and turned around to look into his white eyes. I turned my whole body towards him and cuddled into his chest. He rubbed his hand over my back and chuckled.

"What did I say about getting attached?" He said laughing.

I closed my eyes and smiled faintly. So he's gonna play this early in the morning? Fine then.

I turned away from him and scooted away, snorting at his comment. He raised his eyebrow and sighed loudly.

"Oh come now Alora, I was only joking." He said.

"Some joking you like doing." I replied with my mouth half covered by my pillow.

He sighed and I felt him roll out of the bed. I heard his footsteps lightly then get louder when he came around the bed and knelt down in front of me.

I opened an eye, more specifically my blue eye, since my green eye was buried in the pillow and looked at him.

"Is there something I can help you with? What, want to start training now so you can fuck with my emotions more or something?" I sarcastically said.

Noob, unfazed by my insult, just shrugged and looked at me.

"Now now, what did I say about the language Alora? Such disgusting language will ruin a pretty mouth." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out. I stretched my arms behind me and cracked my back, then my hands.

"How is it that you can crack your hands and back with no complaints but cry like a wimp when something gets broken?" Noob asked.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because when I pop my back and hands, nothing is actually breaking Noob." I said a little annoyed.

Noob laughed and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, what do you want really?" I asked seriously.

"What, I can't see my future student? I can't just pop in and see how she's doing?" he said, with an "innocent" look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, tossing the covers over and sliding out of the bed. I stretched again, arching my back in, and unintentionally, my chest arching out. When I realized this, I quickly stopped and felt the heat rising to my face.

"Please Alora, if you are trying to be seductive to get brownie points with me, you should at least do it with better style." He said with a smirk.

The heat fully rose to my face and I swear I could actually feel steam coming out my ears. I ran to my bathroom and started splashing water on my face, anything to lower the heat from my face. I started brushing my teeth, trying to ignore the fact that Noob was watching me. I leaned down into the sink and spit, putting water in my mouth, swishing it around and spitting it out. When I rose back up, I almost peed myself when I saw Noob behind me through the mirror. I jumped and he turned me around, with no surprise leaning in and trapping me against the sink.

"Noob is this like your signature move or something? Backing me up against various objects and trapping me so I can't and/or won't escape?" I said with an exasperated breath.

Noob chuckled and backed up, just a tad.

"But I thought you liked it when I did this? I mean you may not, but your heart says otherwise."

He put his hand to my chest and I didn't realize that it that my heart was indeed thumping rapidly. I also realized that it was a little awkward because I had no bra on. My eyes widened and I started shrinking away from him as much as I could, but there was only so much that I could backup because there was a sink behind me.

Noob removed his hand from my chest and backed up.

"Well if your heart is going to act like this when I'm just near you, I'd hate to see how it would react to if you were in danger." He said with a smirk.

I felt my heart drop, what did he mean "were in danger"? I breathed slowly in and out to calm myself down, Noob just smirked and left me alone, finally.

I heard the door close and I let out a loud breath.

Oh god how was I ever going to deal with just him for a year?

**Beginning Of Year**

My heart was pounding so loud it felt like it was going to burst inside of me. My nerves were all racked up and my body was shaking. I was walking to some place called the Dead Pool. I've never heard of it let alone been there, but by the name it doesn't sound too safe.

Noob told me that we were going to train in "Active Places." Now what exactly did he mean by that? I have no damn clue. I reached the chained door and opened it, stepping inside. And to my surprise, not really, Noob wasn't there…but Saibot was?

Confused, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and faced me, and arms crossed, gee no surprise.

"Where's Noob?" I asked sternly.

Saibot stared at me and disappeared into the ground.

I stared in shock, suddenly he appeared behind me and pinned my arms to my back (like what he does in Noobs x-ray) then started leaning me over the edge, over the pool of green stuff. I started panicking, I looked over to the left and saw someone being dunked in then when they were lifted back out they were nothing but bones. My eyes widened when I realized the green liquid was acid. I struggled to get out of Saibots grasp, but the more I did the closer he leaned me forward towards the acid. I was so close that my hair fell in front of my face and the tips started to burn.

Suddenly I was pulled back and someone was gripping my arm tightly. I looked over my shoulder to see Noob behind me with Saibot next to him. I jerked my arm out of his grasp and stared at him.

"If this was a real threat, you would have been dead by now. You have no speed whatsoever." Noob said harshly.

"What the fuck Noob?! Saibot just tried to kill me and that's all you have to say?!" I shrieked at him and balled my fists.

"This is a year of learning speed! If you don't have any you won't survive out there! You can be a master at everything else but if you aren't fast you could be killed!" Noob yelled back, keeping a hard glare on his face.

I breathed with short quick breaths and looked back at the acid pool. This was all a test to see if I could get out in time?

Now I know what me meant by "Active Places." He meant where ever there was danger.

Oh boy this was going to be an interesting year.

I waved my hands in front of my and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Ok ok fine. Teach me the ways of speed oh great one." I said sarcastically.

Now normally, Noob would have laughed or at least smirked at my comment, but no.

He glared at me and reconnected with Saibot.

"Ohh going all mentor on me? Alright I see how it is. Outside of training you're all "touchy touchy" but when we're training you're gonna act like you have no attraction towards me whatsoever? K, I can be that way too." I said smiling.

Noob rolled his eyes and walked to the end of the bridge, turning around to face me when he reached the end.

I shrugged and did the same, walking to the other side. When I reached the end I turned around and waited for his order.

"We are going to run at each other and you have to try and get past me WITHOUT dying. Got it?" he said.

I knitted my eyebrows together and looked around a bit.

"Yea sure…just don't die Alora." I whispered.

He nodded and we started running towards each other. I didn't really see how I was supposed to get past him since he was blocking my damn way. I had to think fast because we were about to ram each other. I decided to jump over him and push off.

When we were about to collide, I jumped up and used his shoulder to kick off of. Too bad he figured out my plan, he grabbed my leg and slammed me down on the floor. I cried out and arched in my back, sucking air through my teeth.

I glared at Noob who had an angry look on his face. Geez is this what he meant by fun? Maybe his definition of fun was watching me get hurt. I got up and got into my fighting stance. He smirked at me and brought out Saibot.

Oh fucking great.

"Fighting will not always help you. Using your speed and agility will help you out of situations like this one. Saibot disappeared and reappeared behind me, grabbing my arms again. Noob stalked up to me and gripped my chin. I gazed into his white orbs and my breathing quickened. I've seen this before, when Saibot gets behind someone and Noob is in front. He's about to do his move Together Again, and on me. He reared his fist back and I ducked my head in time for him to punch Saibot. But my luck ran out because as soon as I lifted my head back up, Saibot kneed me in my back and I felt my bones crack. With my stomach arched out I prepared for Noobs turn. He kicked me in my stomach so hard I felt the air rush out of me and vomit starting to come up. I turned to the side and threw up in the acid pool. The water was little red and tasted metallic in my mouth. My throat burned and my stomach felt like it was being torn up inside.

I knelt to the ground and hugged my stomach, trying to stop the pain. I felt like I was going to throw up again but the feeling left. I closed my eyes and tried to wish the pain away. None of the other mentors treated me like this, not even Baraka, why was Noob acting so fierce?

Noob crouched down beside and glared at me. "This is why you need to be prepared for anything. Speed is everything."

He stood back up and offered me a hand. I glared at it then at him, his eyebrow lifted. He was only preparing me for the world, for when I had to deal with much bigger foes. That was his intention right?

I took his hand and he lifted me back up so fast my head felt dizzy. My vision blurred a little bit and my back was screaming in pain.

"Gee thanks for the warning. Next time why don't you kill me?" I sneered.

Noob raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Let's continue."

**Mid-Year**

Well aside from my bruised back and sore stomach, things went pretty smooth for the beginning part of the year. If you say that huge gashes, broken fingers, bloody mouths, and sweat were all smooth things. Noob and Saibot kicked my ass and were starting to break me. They took whatever opportunity they could to break me lower. It would always end whenever I got so pissed off that I'd do a low blow and believe me when I say this; it hurt me more than them. With broken fingers and a dislocated ankle, it hurt to punch them where it counts.

I'd scream in pain, they'd scream in pain. Then we would call it day, ending with bloody faces and bruised man-parts. And yes, when Saibot reconnected with Noob, it did hurt him even more because he felt double the pain.

Since Noob broke more bones then he "intended" to, Quan Chi had to use his sorcery multiple times to heal me, which he was not proud off. Apparently I had to learn how to suck it up and deal with it because if I get hurt while on the mission then I'm fucked.

What pissed me off even more, from besides the broken bones, was the fact that Noob acted COMPLETELY different from when we weren't training. He was the same Noob who liked to fuck with me, made me feel self conscious, and appear out of nowhere when I got out of the shower. But instead of backing me up like he usually does, he switched it up. He doesn't trap me anymore oh no..now he lays down right on top of me and makes my neck his new toy.

I asked him why is he so different from outside the training room. His response is-

"I don't believe in having one type of relationship with you. The others may be your friend inside and out the training bounds but not me. In class we are just student and teacher."

"What about out?" I replied, looking up at him.

"Hmm…whatever you want it to be."

Then he pulled down his mask and kissed me.

Today we were going somewhere different, so far we have been to the pits, the dead pool, chamber of the flame, and the street. When I heard that it was a place in Earthrealm I got excited that I would finally see the outside again. But I was devastated when I found out that it was only a simulator.

We went to a big room that had 3 huge windows, one on each wall. I stared in awe at the room, even though there was nothing in it. It was empty, the only thing being shown in was the light from the windows. I walked up to one of the windows and looked out, taking in the scenery. I thought it was beautiful, the trees, the valley, the mountains, everything. That was till I looked down. Down below was a trench and inside that trench was a spike pit. There were some plants and vines outlining the trench but that still didn't calm my nerves. Why would Noob bring me here?

I started walking back towards the middle of the room when I bumped into Noob. He looked at me and smirked.

Ok, what?

First time, he was all mean and bitchy and treating me like a training dummy. Now he was smiling and being friendly. Pick an emotion already! Either you hate me or not!

"Alright, today we are going to test speed differently." He said.

I raised an eyebrow and he grabbed my arm and forced me back against a window.

"Oh great we're back to this Noob? Truth be told I liked it the other way." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled and leaned into me.

"If you're going to learn speed, you must learn it physically and mentally." He said darkly.

I was about to say something when he suddenly grabbed me by my neck and started lifting me up. I was gasping for air and kicking my legs, trying to get Noob to let go of me. He only stared blankly at me and tightened his grip around my neck.

I tried screaming and calling out but his hand was starting to crush my windpipe. Noob brought me towards him and brought his face to mine.

"Try to save yourself."

Then he threw me, sending me straight through the window.

I felt the glass inside me and I was falling.

"Save yourself Save yourself!" I was screaming at myself.

I was actually screaming, my brain was paralyzed and I didn't have enough time to comprehend before it was too late.

I felt the tip of the spike then blackness.

**3****rd**** Person View  
**

Noob looked out the window and down at Alora. She had failed. She didn't save herself with the plants and ended being impaled through the chest, facing towards the sky. Her eyes were wide open, mouth slightly agape, and blood was dripping down the spike.

Noob actually felt his heart drop a little when he saw Alora dead. He felt a ping in his chest but pushed the feeling aside. He left the window and went to go tell Shao Kahn what happened.

"What?! What do you mean she's dead?!" Shao Kahn screamed.

Noob only closed his eyes as Shao Kahn yelled and waited for him to be quiet.

"It was part of a test and she failed. She was supposed to save herself from the spikes by using her abilities and she failed." Noob replied calmly.

"And what exactly what this testing Noob Saibot?!" He yelled back.

"Speed. It was supposed to test her mental speed to see if she could comprehend fast enough to see that she was in danger. But obviously she couldn't and now she is dead." Noob said, a bitter sound in his voice.

Kitana gasped lightly and turned towards Jade, whose eyes were starting to tear up.

Reptile and Baraka just bowed their head, out of respect.

Ermac had his arms crossed, but his hand was clenched into a fist.

Kano was just twirling his butterfly knife and thinking to himself. "Damn, I never even got to train with the gal." he smirked at his thought.

"Dammit Noob! You were just supposed to train her! Not kill her!" He slammed his fist down on the arm of chair and snarled.

"Where is her body now?" They all turned towards the door to see Quan Chi standing there with his arms folded.

"Still on the spike, I didn't dare touch her."

"Yet you grabbed her by her neck and threw her out the window." Kitana mumbled.

"What did you say?" Noob turned towards her and started walking up to her fast.

"Yet you grabbed her by her neck and threw her out the god damn fucking window!" Kitana screamed at Noob and formed fists.

Noob got into Kitanas face but Jade intervened and pushed them away from each other.

"Enough! Screaming and fighting at each other will NOT bring Alora back." Jade said, choking on the last word.

Kitana glared at Noob before storming out of the throne room. The others only watched as they saw Noob punch a wall and break off a chunk.

"Perhaps we can." Quan Chi said.

Noob, Jade, Shao Kahn and everyone else turned towards Quan Chi, ears perking up interest.

"Come with me." he said.

They followed Quan Chi out to the back where Aloras body was at. Jade gasped at the sight and turned around into Ermac, who put an arm around her shoulder. Noob narrowed his eyes at them and turned back towards Alora. He couldn't help but grimace at the sight, on the outside he had a mask on but on the inside he felt a little guilt eating away at his heart. He was only supposed to prepare her for the real world of rejection and numb her feelings, not be actually attracted towards her and…develop feelings for the mortal.

He shook his head and continued following Quan Chi, who was kneeling in front of Aloras body.

"Ermac, bring her over here."

Ermac nodded and used his telekinesis to levitate Alora in front of Quan Chi. The sound was sickening, hearing her body slide off of the spike, the blood dripping down and splotching the cement.

He gently lowered her body in front of Quan Chi and backed away, letting Quan Chi inspect her body.

"The damage isn't too bad, I've seen worse."

Quan Chi closed his eyes and brought his hands together, mumbling some words.

The others only looked at Alora, a green like mist surrounding her body.

Suddenly the hole in her chest started to close, the muscle, tissue, and organs started to repair themselves and then flesh covered the wound.

Suddenly Alora gasped inwardly and arched her back up, taking in a deep breath and started coughing violently. Jade knelt down next to her and started rubbing her back, telling her to take deep breaths and to calm down.

"Alora? Alora, are you alright?"

She only looked at Jade confused, then at everyone else. She got a cold stare in her eyes when she landed on Noob Saibot.

Alora narrowed her eyes, and got up, brushing past everyone else and bumping shoulders into Noob. He said nothing and turned back towards the others who were giving him cold stares.

"What? She's back." He snapped and teleported into the ground, leaving the others in their thoughts.

**Later On That Day (Back in 1****st****)**

I stared at myself in the mirror, mindlessly tracing over were the spike had penetrated me. There was a scar, a thin circle right in the middle, a reminder that I died. I was lightly running my finger in a circle over my chest. I didn't know what to feel; angry or ecstatic. Angry that Noob had killed me or happy that I was resurrected.

I went to my dresser and changed my shirt, not wanting to see the scar. I put on a dark purple hoodie and went to bed.

**Next Day**

Kitana cried when she saw me. She thought I was one of Quan Chis mindless zombies and had no memory. I proved her wrong by showing my skills in everything that I had learned. I asked her why she thought I was a mindless zombie and she explained. Apparently whenever Quan Chi resurrects someone they come back evil. I asked her why I didn't come back evil and she said that Quan Chi had not used his full magic potential, since the damage wasn't big and I had only been dead for a short while, so my soul was still inside of me. I nodded and gave her hug, returning to my room.

I was sitting outside, staring out into the sunset, tracing over the scar through the hoodie. My emotions were all over, I didn't know exactly how to feel. I died and came back, seems like nothing big to everyone else but was extremely huge to me. Who can say that they were killed and brought back to life? Not everybody, no one that I know of yet anyway.

I was staring into space deep in my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me. He was the _last_person I wanted to see right now. I stood up getting ready to yell at him but stopped when I saw that it wasn't him.

Ermac.

"Ermac. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see if you are alright. You know, since you just died and everything." He said with a smile.

"I faintly smiled back "I'm…the same I guess, nothing old nothing new." I was fingering with the scar again, not realizing it.

"Ah we see. Well to be fair, we don't think Noob had a right to kill you. He should have least taken you out on a date first." He said smiling.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Goodnight Alora." He said walking away.

"Goodnight." I said quietly.

When he left I went and sat back down in the chair, thinking about how I'm going to react when I see Noob for training tomorrow.

**Final Year**

I was walking out of the palace to The Living Forest. That was where my final exam was being taken, I had to run past all the trees without being killed, no irony there. I had to make it from one side to the other in less than 45 seconds. Piece of cake.

I realized when I was practicing my previously learned skilled that I have become better. I felt stronger, more agile, and more energetic. Not only that but I was at peace, not only with myself physically but mentally also. The hardest part of that was I still had to see Noob everyday and not try to strangle him with a vine.

Truth be told, I actually missed the late night flirts with Noob. I missed his ghostly touch around me and him being "in control". I felt a little lonely at nights, and a little part of me wanted him to be with me. Before he killed me, he actually started to spend the night in my room. He put his arm over me and I snuggled into his chest. We would fall asleep like that.

But now that's over since we don't have the relationship we used to have anymore.

I made it to The Living Forest, taking a quick glance around. I wonder if I could control the branches of the trees. I stuck out my hand and focused my mind on one of the branches of it. I got the answer to my question when the branch I was trying to manipulate smacked me in the side of my head.

I winced and rubbed my temple, the tree laughed at me.

"You can't control it, it has its own mind."

I turned around to see Noob walking towards me, with Saibot behind him.

"Why is Saibot here?" I rudely asked.

"It's a race, to see who can get to the end first." Noob replied.

"So I have to make it to the finish line less than 45 seconds _and_beat Saibot?" I said casting a quick glance towards him.

Noob nodded and Saibot came forward.

I smirked and nodded.

"Fine then."

Saibot grabbed hold of me and teleported us to one side of the forest while Noob went to the other.

I looked at Saibot then back forward.

"Can I use my abilities?"

Saibot didn't have time to answer because we soon saw Noob shoot a black hole into the sky.

I sprinted off, hopefully leaving Saibot in the dust. I was running till I saw a tree blocking my way. I quickly did a sharp turn and went around it, only for me to be smacked in the face by a tree branch. I fell back and glared at the tree who was snickering. I growled at it and took control of a vine, shoving it into the tress mouth. I smiled and got up picking up the pace. For sure Saibot has either caught up or worse has already passed me. I cursed at myself and ran even faster. I squinted my eyes and saw Noob waiting, with, typical, his arms crossed. I quickly glanced to my right and Saibot running next to me. He was slowly but surely inching his way past me. I couldn't let him win, I just couldn't. Being desperate, I stopped and looked around seeing a root coming out of the ground that Saibot would have to pass. Smirking, I got control of it and uprooted it more, making him trip in the process of running. I started running again, hoping that the advantage would be of aid to me.

It was.

I ran over the finish line and put my hands on my knees looking at Noob, who gave half smile and nodded once.

"30 seconds."

I smiled and breathed. Saibot caught up to Noob and reconnected with him. Noob looked at me and walked up to me. We were only on speaking terms during training, but now that it was over, what now?

"You did well." He said.

"Thanks, 'you' did not too bad yourself." I said with a smirk.

We stared at each other for a moment before he started walking closer to me.

"Alora I-" he started

I cut him off by waving my hand.

"What's done is done Noob. You killed me with no penalty and I got my life back. Everybody wins right?." I said harshly.

He opened his mouth to say something but I turned around before he had a chance to.

I walked away, leaving him in The Living Forest.

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT BALLS FINALLY….15 MOTHER FUCKING PAGES….DAMN…Yea…BET NONE OF YOU WERE EXPECTING FOR ME TO KILL ALORA THEN HAVE HER ESSURECTED! :DDD Mwaahaahaaa! Don't worry my precious readers, there are PLENTY more surprises later on in the story ;D Thank you readers! Comment leavers and silent ones! Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Black Dragon

Chapter 8: The Black Dragon

**Hello reviewers :3. So when I read DarkAssassin15s review, I realized that they were right. I didn't intend for Alora to sound or be a pushover, so I revised the last part for chapter 8.  
HEADS UP EVERYBODY: School is starting next week Monday for me -.- whoopdidoo. So I decided to put out another chap before school starts. I won't get as much updates in when school comes around sooo….yea. Just a heads up :D**

K enough chitchat and onward to the story.

I was walking away as fast as I could, my feet pounding on the dirt. When I reached the palace, I saw Kitana waiting in front of the entrance.

"Alora whats-"

I just shook my head and pushed past her, wanting to get up to my room as soon as possible. When I reached my door, I put my hand on the door knob when someone's hand landed right on top of it. I got a confused look on my face and looked to my right to see who it was.

"Is something the matter Alora?" Ermac asked.

I froze, looking at Ermacs green eyes. I felt the prickle of tears starting to line my eyes. I looked away from him and quickly wiped them away with the hand that wasn't on the doorknob.

I glanced back at Ermac who was giving me an impatient look. I took a deep breath and turned fully towards him, staring at his chest. I saw that he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"N-no Ermac. Everything is fine. No need to worry." I looked at him and forced a smile.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You are lying. We can tell." He said with a stern expression.

I opened my mouth to say something but just sighed and closed my eyes. I turned back towards the door and opened it, I stepped inside and looked at Ermac.

He seemed to get my gesture and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. When he turned around I couldn't help myself, I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his chest, sobbing.

He was taken back but my action, but rubbed his hand over my back and he put his other hand on my shoulder.

"Alora what is the matter? Why are you crying?" he said calmly.

I tried to speak but my sobs were preventing me. My breaths were short and I was hiccupping. He pulled me away from him and I saw his eyes get wide.

"W-what?" I choked out.

"Y-your eyes Alora. They are black."

I opened my mouth but closed it, placing my head back onto Ermacs chest. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and stayed silent. My vision kept blurring but I blinked to make it go away. I knew what he meant by my eyes. My anger and hurt was making them turn like that, but I didn't want to tell Ermac that.

After about 2 minutes of silence and him rubbing my back, he pulled me away from him and placed both of his hands on his shoulders. He stared at me, like he was trying to read me or something. I slightly cocked my head and felt my heart starting to get a little faster.

Ermac is a good guy, even if he is just a bunch of souls. He was there for me when I sometimes cried at night and when I was letting out my frustration. Noob was a good person too but, no, I'm angry at him, I don't want to think about him. He killed me and expects me to go running back to him? No. I'm done with Noob, I have to forget about my feelings for him, and he obviously doesn't have anything for me since he threw me out that window.

I feel my anger boiling up inside me and I look down clenching my fist. I saw more blurriness clouding my vision and I suddenly felt very faint. I started falling but I felt Ermac catch me. I was lifted up and carried to my bed. Ermac gently laid me down and sat in the chair beside bed.

"Alora? Alora are you alright?" I heard him ask.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. I felt a pang in my chest.

"I-I'm sorry Ermac, guess I'm just tired from the final exam with…Noob." I said, trying to laugh and force another smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to see if what I was saying was true.

"It is more than that. Something happened between you two. Tell us." Ermac calmly said.

I looked back up towards the ceiling and put my arm over my eyes wanting to be in the dark even though there was no light whatsoever in my room. I sighed and prepared to tell Ermac what was bothering me.

"I…I don't know what to do Ermac. Me and Noob have been having a complicated relationship, and I just..I don't know. Ever since I was brought back, I've felt almost nothing but hate and anger towards him. Then after my exam today he came so close to me that I just wanted to push him away. So I did, I told him 'what's done is done and we should forget about it'. Then I walked away and here I am." I shrugged and huffed.

For a while I heard Ermac say nothing and I thought I said too much. I lifted my arm up and looked at him, his eyebrows were knitted together and he was leaning forward on his legs. He abruptly stood up and started walking towards the door. I got out of the bed and stumbled in front of him, putting my hands on his chest.

"Ermac what's wrong? Did I upset you or something?" I asked my eyes wide.

He looked at me with an angry expression and put his hands over mine and gently pushed them away. He started for the door again but I stepped in front of him again.

"Ermac please! Tell me! Did I do something? Please tell me!" I begged.

"Noob has hurt you and that is not right! We are going to go teach him a lesson."

"What? No! This is between Noob and me! It doesn't involve you Ermac! Please! Remember what you told me about balance? About having to balance your emotions out so one doesn't take control?" I stared at him, my breathing loud and I didn't realize my hand back on his chest. But his hand was closed over mine and he was breathing loudly.

"Alora we care deeply for you and do not like seeing you hurt. Noob deserves to be punished."

I felt a big drop in my stomach, Ermac cared about me? Wait, of course he does, but only as a mentor right? A friend right? Nothing more than a friend.

I opened my mouth to make a comeback but my mind became blank. My breathing started slowing down and I felt Ermacs hand become a little tighter on mine. Why is my heart beating faster? Ermac is just a friend. Just a friend. Who's here right now instead of Noob.

I don't know why, I don't know what was happening at the moment. Maybe it was how he was being so caring, how he wanted to go and beat Noob up because he hurt me, or maybe it's because I actually see him as more than a friend at the moment? I suddenly found myself getting closer to Ermac and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Alora, no. It's…it's wrong." He said.

I put my lips on his mask, right over his lips, just barely pressing them against the cloth. I saw a red flush come on his face and his eyes went a little big.

"Please Ermac. ." I whispered and pressed my nose against his.

I felt his arms slide up my back and brought my body closer to him. I brought my hands up to his mask and slowly pulled it down, revealing his lips. Ermac gave me a small smile and leaned into me. We pressed our lips against each other and I felt myself melting. My head was getting light and I felt myself falling. I started to slip down but Ermac grabbed me and held me against him, without breaking our kiss. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tighter around his neck.

He turned around and started walking towards my bed, kissing me and nipping at my lips. I softly moaned into his mouth and bit his tongue. He groaned and dropped me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. He kept kissing me and was pushing his tongue against my mouth, asking for entrance. I granted him it, opening my mouth slightly. His tongue slipped in and was dominating mine. After about a minute of tongue wrestling, I put my hands on Ermacs head and tried to pull back the wraps on his head. He grabbed my hands and pulled away from me, looking into my eyes.

"No one has ever seen us without our bandages." He whispered.

I gave a very faint smile and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Then let me be the first Ermac." I said quietly.

He opened his mouth slightly then smiled and nodded.

I reached back up and slowly pulled the bandages back, revealing his short, messy black hair and some of his neck. I ran my hands through it and brought his head down for another kiss. He kept biting and sucking on my lips and tongue and I was enjoying every second of it. Noob never kissed me like this, he never took the time to make the kisses enjoyable. But with Ermac, everything was special and he took his time to please me.  
Wait what am I doing? I'm kissing Ermac while thinking about Noob. This isn't right, it's not right.

As I think more about it, the more I realize that I might just be using Ermac to get some sort of revenge on Noob. No, I'm over Noob, I don't like him anymore, he's is out of my heart and out of my mind. Right now, I'm going to enjoy this moment with Ermac, right here right now.

I came out of my thoughts and wrapped my legs around Ermacs waist, rolling over to the side so that I was on top. I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss, biting his lip and hearing him moan. I went to his neck and started to kiss it. I grazed my teeth over his collar bone and lightly ran my tongue across it. Ermac moaned and flipped us over so now I was on the bottom.

"It is us that should be comforting you Alora." He said and kissed my neck.

I let out a shaky breath and he went for my neck, doing what I was doing to him. I couldn't help but think about how Noob did the same thing. I mentally shook my head and looked back at Ermac. He smiled at me and kissed me again.

That's when I knew I had to forget about Noob, completely get him out of my mind and focus on the more important things at the moment, like Ermac. What I'm doing isn't wrong, I'm just getting some comfort from a very good friend. Right?

I was into my thoughts I didn't notice Ermac starting to unwrap the bandages around his chest. He tossed them onto the floor and leaned back down towards me. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek and smiled.

"Are you sure you want this Alora?" He whispered.

I swallowed and gently grabbed his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. I pulled back and rubbed my thumbs over his cheeks.

"Yes." I whispered back.

That night was the best thing that ever happened in my life.

**The Next Day.**

I woke up and my body felt so stiff. I was on my back, the blankets covering my chest. I blinked a couple of times before looking over to my right side and I saw Ermac sleeping and facing towards me. I remembered last night's events and I felt my face get extremely hot. I put a hand to my cheek and felt the warmth radiating from my face. I silently gasped and turned back towards Ermac. His breathing was low but I could still hear it. The blanket was covering his lower back and so on but the top half of his back was bare. I noticed some thin red lines running down his back. I knitted my eyebrows and quietly sat up, holding the blanket to my chest and trying to get a closer view. I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent the gasp from letting out. Did I _do_that? Oh my lord!

I had apparently _scratched_ Ermacs back during our…comforting session. I averted my eyes to his neck and saw small purple circles on the sides of his neck. Reflexively, I put my hand to my neck and started rubbing around to see if I felt anything. Well duh, you can't _feel_hickeys. I looked around and saw my oversized purple hoodie on the ground. I reached down for it and slipped it on, not wanting to wake up Ermac. I silently slipped out of the bed and made my way towards the bathroom.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from gasping out loud. I had two large hickeys on both side of my neck. I turned around and closed the bathroom door, then walked back to the mirror. I gripped the bottom of the hoodie and looked up towards the ceiling, taking a deep breath. I lifted up the hoodie and stared in shock.

I had a whole bunch of bright red lines running down my stomach and breasts. I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see more scratch lines running down my back. I quickly pulled the hoodie down and leaned against the sink.

What exactly _happened_ last night? We didn't get _that_physical did we?

I shook my head and decided to brush my teeth. While I was spitting and wiping my mouth I heard something move from outside the bathroom. I went back into the bedroom and saw Ermac looking around then at me. I gave him a sheepish smile and fiddled with my fingers, looking at the ground.

"H-hey. Good morning Ermac." I said quietly.

I looked back up at him to see him sitting up and rubbing his bright green eyes. He looked around a bit then at himself, his face going a little red.

"Alora? Did..did we-?" He started off.

"Um, y-yea…I um, think we did Ermac." I looked back at the ground and started walking towards the bed. I sat down and kept looking at my hands, not wanting him to see my embarrassment. It was silent for a bit before he reached over and made me face him.

He chuckled and smiled.

"Well it was very enjoyable for our first time." He said laughing.

I felt the heat rising to my face again and I quickly put the hoodie up, hiding my face. I heard Ermac laugh then lay back down.

"Ermac? Does this…this doesn't change anything between us right?" My heart was beating faster then it normally should.

"Do you want things to change with us and you?"

I widened my eyes and looked at him, thanking myself that I put the hoodie up because I felt my face getting hot again.

"N-no! Things are the same! Exactly the same! I mean not that I wouldn't like to have anything with you. I-I'm not saying that I would want anything with you! You are a very good mentor and person! Ah..enforcer. Ah what I mean is-"

Ermac chuckled and put his hands behind his head. He smiled up at me and I couldn't help but blush and smile back. He patted next to him and I laid down, putting my hand on his chest and making little circles on his muscles.

"Alora it is alright we understand. We did not want anything to change between us either." He smiled down at me and I blushed.

"After all, this was only a comfort thing." Ermac said with a smirk.

I laughed and mindlessly kept tracing small circles over his chest.

After a while of silence I frowned and looked back at him.

"Ermac. What am I gonna do about Noob? I still have to see him around the palace and I'm not sure of my feelings for him at the moment." I asked.

He stayed silent for a while before answering back.

"Well you don't have feelings for us right?" He said teasingly.

I smirked and lightly slapped his chest.  
"This was just a friend with benefits thing Ermac, unless you're getting feelings me? Hmm?" Now I teased him and he just laughed and rubbed my back.

"I'm serious Ermac. I still kind of want to be on good terms with Noob, but I don't want our late night flirts to happen anymore." I said getting quiet on the last couple of words.

I heard Ermac sigh and he sat up, making me sit up also. I looked at him and he grabbed my hand.

"We believe that you should tell Noob about how your feelings for him are no longer there. And maybe he will understand."

I sighed and placed my hand on top of his and looking into his green orbs.

"I hope you're right Ermac, I really hope you are."

He half smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Just because we are friends with benefits does not mean that we will not go easy on you when it is time for your reviewing year." He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

I laughed and kissed him back, resting my forehead on his.

It was silent for about 2 minutes when someone knocked on the door.

I went to my dresser and put on some underwear and some sweatpants.

I felt my heart stop right in my chest when I opened the door.

"N-Noob. What are you doing here?" I stuttered, trying to not look into his piercing white eyes.

"Alora please, can I speak to you? Please."

I opened my mouth to say something but my voice wouldn't work. I looked back up at him, and he was narrowing his eyes at me. He took a step closer to me but I stepped back.

"Alora please, I'm sorry for what I did. I was only trying to prepare you for the real world for when it was time for your mission."

"And to do that you had to throw me out a fucking window? I've heard of extreme training but that was crossing the line Noob Saibot. I-I can't do this anymore." My heart was going faster by the second and I could feel Noob getting angry with me.

"What do you mean you 'can't' do this anymore?" He sneered.

I was about to reply when I felt Ermacs hand on my shoulder. He stepped beside me and gave Noob a cold stare. I kept my head low and looked at Noob from the top of my eyes. His eyes were wide and he crossed his arms over his chest. I glanced sideways at Ermac and felt my face get a little hot. He was still shirtless but at least he put some pants on. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Noob narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"What is this? You _slept_with Ermac? I should've figured that there was something going on between you two." He sneered, his voice full of bitterness.

"N-no Noob it wasn't like that! Ermac is just a friend!" I felt my face getting hotter and I clenched my fist inside my hoodie pocket. Why am I explaining myself to him?

"So you sleep with your 'friends'? Who's next? Reptile? Kitana? Maybe one of the guards in the palace?" He yelled and smacked his hand against the door frame and it made me jump.

"Do not yell at her Noob. You are the one who decided to play with her emotions then kill her!" Ermac yelled at Noob and stepped in front of me.

Noob clenched his fists and brought out Saibot, who sneered at Ermac.

I couldn't let Ermac fight my battle for me. This was between me and Noob and no-one else. I stepped in front of Noob and pushed my hand to his chest. He kept his glare on Ermac but then looked at me. I gave him a cold stare and gently pushed him back.

"Noob, leave. I'm done with you. I've been done since I got resurrected." I stepped back and closed the door in his face.

After about 10 seconds on silence I let out a breath that I was holding and turned towards Ermac.

"Oh my god, that was amazing! And it's thanks to you!" I squealed. I jumped on Ermac and he spun me around, gripping me tightly.

"We are so proud of you Alora." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and rested my forehead on his.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Later On That Day**

Eventually Ermac and me got dressed and went outside of my bedroom. Ermac wasn't embarrassed to be seen walking out of my bedroom but I was little bit. Not because it was Ermac but because almost everyone knew of me and Noobs 'relationship'. I had my hair down covering the hickeys on my neck and was next to Ermac when Kitana appeared.

"Alora! What happened with you yesterday! I tried calling out to you but you ran so fast to your room that-" She stopped and noticed Ermac next to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hello Ermac. What-what are you doing with Alora?" She asked with a quizzical look.

Ermac looked at me and then back at Kitana then smiled.

"We had sex last night." He replied so naturally.

Kitanas eyes widened in shock and she looked at me for confirmation. I couldn't lie to her, so I just gave a small smile and a shrug. Kitana was struggling to find some words but just kept staring at us in shock.

"Kitana? Are you alright?" I asked.

Kitana blinked then looked at me. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me away somewhere. I looked back at Ermac who had his arms crossed and was smirking and waving goodbye with his fingers.

I rolled my eyes and looked forward to see Kitana dragging me towards her room. Jade was passing by and smiled at us.

"Hello Alora, hello Kitan-"

She was interrupted when Kitana grabbed her hand and started dragging her along. Jade looked at me but I only smiled and shrugged.

When we reached Kitanas room and she shoved me and Jade inside, slamming the door shut with her foot. She pointed towards the bed and I sat down sighing. Jade, confused as ever, just kept looking from me to Kitana and knitted her eyebrows together.

"What's going on Kitana? Why did you drag Alora and me here?" He questioned.

"Tell her Alora! Tell her about what happened last night after your exam with Noob." She exclaimed, my face starting to get red.

"Ohhh did you and Noob finally do it?" She squealed happily.

"Oh she did it alright, just not with Noob!" Kitana yelled.

Jade raised her eyebrow and looked at me. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Um..well. I-um..did it with…um-"

"Ermac! She, had sex, with Ermac!" Kitana yelled.

Jades eyes got so big that they looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"You, had sex with Ermac?! But I thought you were with Noob Saibot!?" She exclaimed.

"No, I was never with Noob. He was just a person, wraith, who flirted with me and messed with my feelings. I was never with Noob and I never will be!" I cried out, feeling tears starting to sting my eyes.

Kitana lowered her mask and opened her mouth to say something but just stayed quiet.

"What happened yesterday? Why did you leave Noob and have sex with Ermac?" Jade asked quietly and came to sat next to me.

"After my exam, Noob started to apologize but I didn't want to hear it. He expected me to just go running back to him and forgive him for what he did? Hell no! Noob Saibot killed me and fucked with me. Ermac just happened to be there and then we ended up having sex!"

"But what about you and Noob? And what about Ermacs feelings?" Jade yelled.

"Noob is out of my life for now, he already got the message. As for Ermac, he knows that what happened last night was just a comfort session! He knows that it was just a friends with benefits idea!" I retorted back.

"Wait wait wait, Noob _saw _you and Ermac together? What did say?!" Kitana said.

"He showed up early today and he saw Ermac without his shirt. He said 'how could I do this to him' and 'who else am I gonna sleep with' and blah blah blah. I ended up shutting the door in his face.

Kitana and Jade just stared at me shock and then at each other.

"So, you are completely over Noob now? And you have no feelings for Ermac? At all?" Jade asked with a confused look.

"Yes and yes." I sighed and looked at both of them then back at my fingers.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kitana spoke up.

So…was it good?" She giggled.

I felt my face get red and I looked at Jade who was giving me a smirk.

"Ohh I bet it was by the way her face is turning!" She exclaimed.

I instinctively reached for my hood but then realized I wasn't wearing it. I quickly turned around and flopped face down on Kitanas bed, covering my head with my arms. I felt Jade and Kitana poking my sides, trying to get me to come up.

"Come on now Alora it's alright! Don't be embarrassed! It was your first time so it must have been amazing!" Kitana squeaked.

I felt someone moving the hair away from my neck and a squeal.

"Ahh look! She even has the love bites to prove it!" Jade screamed.

I bit the blankets, trying to conceal my screams and giggles. I turned to the side and saw Jade smiling at me and then look at Kitana.

"Ok fine! Yes!" I screamed back into the blankets.

"Yes whaaat?"

"Yes…it was good. Ahhh!"I screamed into the blankets and heard Jade and Kitana laughing.

We laughed for about 5 minutes and then I realized that I had to go and practice.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later alright? I'm going to go practice."

They nodded and I left the two edenians, making my way towards the training room.

When I got near the entrance I heard some grunting and something being hit. I peeked around the corner and saw a burly guy wearing red and black and had tattoos on his arms. I saw some knives in his boots and he had a full beard. I recognize the metal plate on his face.

"Kano?" I called out.

He stopped and turned towards me, giving me a smirk.

"Ahh, you must be Alora! Glad to see you not dead mate. Was looking forward to training with you." He said.

I gave a small smile and walked towards him.

"So, what was it like?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Dying? Did you fly out of your body and see yourself dead?"

"N-no Kano. It was weird. Like, like time stopped and all I could see was darkness. Then I felt like I was being pulled back and couldn't breathe. Then I woke up and took in a new breath of life and-here I am" I said with a shrug and he just nodded.

"Well good thing you didn't die. I was actually a little sad that you got killed before I meet ya! I would have thought _I'd_be the one to kill ya." He laughed and went back to punching the sandbag. I just stared and laughed awkwardly.

I was about to walk away when an idea came to me. Maybe I could ask him about The Black Dragon. I walked back towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um Kano? Do-do you think you could tell me about your group? The Black Dragon?" I asked.

I saw something flicker across Kano's eyes and he grinned excitedly.

"Why are you interested in my group? Thinking of joining eh?" He grinned.

"No no, just interested Kano. Kitana and Jade told me about The Black Dragon and it caught my attention."  
"Ahh, alright I see. Well then, we have a rival clan called The Red Dragon and because of us, the US formed this group called the Special Forces. One of the officers there is one crazy bitch. She's always after me and I like playing alone with the game."

"Sonya Blade?" I asked.

"Yeh, Sonya Blade. Quite a woman she is. But anyway I killed her partner and that's what made her all crazy and obsessive for me. Her other partner, Jax, caused me this-" he pointed to the metal plate on his face "and has been after me too."

I listened, becoming more and more intrigued. There was only one question bothering me though.

"Why did Kabal leave the group?" I suddenly blurted out.

Kano seemed a little surprised but gave a small grin.

"Interested in Kabal? Well to tell you the truth, he left for to become 'a force for good.' Don't know why though, he was one of the best members I had. Hard working and quite the brute."

"What does he look like?"

"Why you asking?"

"I don't know, heh, maybe I can go and get him back for you? Haha." I said jokingly.

Kano raised his eyebrow but gave a smirk.

"Heh, imagine that. Well there's one distinction that ya can't miss about Kabal."

"What's that?"

"He is a major burn victim mate. Burns all over his body. They're so bad, that he has to wear a respirator the whole time and has a mask on his face so it'll keep him breathing. Kind of sounds like Darth Vader." He chuckled and took out his butterfly knife, twirling it on the ground.

I kind of got a little scared at the sight of his knife. He stopped twirling it and stabbed it into the ground. He looked at me and grinned.

"Why are you so interested in Kabal? In fact, why are you so interested in my group?"  
"No reason at all Kano, guess it just caught my curiosity is all." I smiled and started walking away till he yelled out.

"Don't think that this talk will make me go easier on ya mate! Oh and nice love bites! Noob really went hard on ya didn't he?!"He yelled.

I felt the heat rising to my face and I quickly left.

**First Year**

"Well well, ready for your lesson Alora?" Kano grinned and twirled his butterfly knife.

I gulped and gave a weak smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be Kano." I put my fists up and readied my stance.

"Tsk tsk, mistake number one, Don't leave you chest and face so open, it could cost ya another broken bone." He walked over and put my fists closer together and more towards my chest. He walked away and got into the same stance as me.

"So what exactly is the difference between strength and force?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Strength is the muscle in your body, force is how you use that strength." He said.

I was still a little confused by his explanation but decided to just go with it.

"Oh, alright then. Let's do this."

Kano nodded and started running towards me. I'm guessing that I had to hold him back and not let him get me. He ran up to me and dug his shoulder into my chest. I barely blocked it with my arms and was struggling to hold him away from me. I grunted and tried forcing him back but he was pushing into me more. I was feeling my feet slide back and Kano was grinning at me. I leaned forward and put more strength into my arms. He started moving backwards and his grin started to falter. He suddenly fell backwards onto his butt and he groaned.

"Ouch! That's cheating!" He exclaimed.

"Na-uh! I won fair and square Kano!" I stuck my tongue out at him and I heard him scrape himself getting off the floor.

"Alright alright fine then! Next task!"

**Mid-Year**

There were about 15 dummies standing in front of me in a single line. They were big and really heavy and I was expected to make it through all of them and knock em down. All in one swift run. Great.

"Are you ready mate?" I heard the Australian accent behind me.

"Yea yea. I'm ready."

"Alright then, go!"

I sprinted forward and ram into the first dummy. I didn't slow down and made it through the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th. By the 6th my shoulder was starting to ache. I saw the seventh one starting to get closer and I quickly switched shoulders to ram into it. It went down and so did the 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th one. I had 3 more to go and my right shoulder started aching, I switched to my left but it was still sore. So I opted for the middle. I rammed into the 13th, 14th, and 15th chest on. When they all went down I started jumping and screaming for joy, till I got this huge pang in my chest and fell to the floor.

"Oooww!" I cried out, my breath short and quick.

"Tsk tsk Alora, tsk tsk. Mistake number 14, don't just switch because your shoulder started aching! Ya keep on going till it pops out!" He said.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

Only a couple of months left.

**Final Year**

I was staring down at about 5 cement blocks stacked on top of one another. This was my final task for the year and my final mentor. I would've thought that my final exam for my last training year would be extreme but no, I just had to break through 5 cement blocks with my hand. Seems easy enough.

Oh wait, there's one thing I forgot to mention.

If I don't manage to break all five cement blocks, Kano stabs his butterfly knife right into my spine.

Peachy.

So I had to break through all these blocks with one hand while being threatened with a butterfly knife to my back and the possibility of being paralyzed from the neck down.

No pressure.

I took a deep breath and started rubbing the side of my hand, getting it ready to plunge into solid rock.

I heard Kano chuckle behind me and I felt the tip of his knife at the back of my neck. I gulped and looked down at the cement blocks. I brought my hand up and felt a cold sweat break out.

I brought my hand down and felt the contact of the cement block.

It didn't go through.

I felt my breath hitch and I quickly turned around and ducked under to avoid Kano's knife. I was behind him and he swung around with his knife and ended up causing a thin cut across my chest. I hissed and spun out of the way, avoiding his other butterfly knife. I went behind him and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He struggled to get me off and started running backwards into a wall. I quickly jumped off before he could crush me and rolled onto the floor. He shook his head and got up, running towards me again. I looked up and saw a low hanging pipe. I jumped up and grabbed it, putting all of my force and strength into my legs and kicked Kano back towards the wall. He hit the wall with a grunt and his knives skittered away from him.

I walked up to him and he gave me a small smirk.

"Congratulations, ya passed with flying colors." I put out my hand and he took it, raising himself up off the ground. He dusted himself off and nodded. I smiled and nodded back at him and he left me alone in the training room.

**Later On That Day**

Kano was walking towards Shao Kahns room. He kneeled down and got back up.

"Shao Kahn, I bring news for ya."

"What is it Kano?" Shao Kahns voice boomed over the large room.

"Alora has finished all of her training, it is time."

"Excellent, the next year she will train will everyone once again to freshen up her skills, then I shall finally send her out."

"Of course emperor."

"You may leave me now." He waved his hand towards the door and Kano nodded, walking out with a smirk on his face.

**Yes…that was chapter 8…with Kano…I think I was waaaay more interested in writing the drama between Alora, Ermac, and Noob. I'm really sorry for the shitty training scenes with Kano. Its 3:01 right now and my brain is fried. I started writing at like 9. So yea, bet chu guys were not expecting for Alora and Ermac to…get a comfort session eh ;D. So question time.**

Who do you like better with Alora?

Ermac?

or

Noob?

I'll be really happy if one of my silent readers left an answer also ^_^.

K till next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected

Chapter 10: Unexpected

**I deeply apologize for the long wait but t least I warned you guys that I won't be getting in updates as much :c. This is the final chapter before she leaves to Earthrealm to 'complete her mission'. She also finds out what her task is. Heads up to the guest that always says "To lazy to log in." Lol, can you put your name at the end of your review so I can know who you are? ^.^. Also, I don't know if any of you asked yourself this, but Alora hasn't been really using her ability that much. All will be explained in this chapter. Enough of this authors note and onward to the last chapter of Aloras training.**

Warning: Language and a lame attempt at another romance scene.

I was sitting outside wearing a light purple tank top and black sweat pants, and was mindlessly tracing over the scar on my chest. I was looking out over my balcony, reminiscing about the 7 years that I have spent in Outworld. Jade, Reptile, Kitana, Ermac, Baraka, Noob, and Kano have all helped me in my training. As much as I appreciated it, I felt scared about what I was going to have to use them for. Shao Kahn was going to send me out to _murder _somebody, I wasn't a killer, and I've never killed anything in my life except the occasional spider or mosquito. But the more I thought about it, the more concerned I became.

These Outworlders had probably killed so many people that it doesn't even affect them anymore. They used their skills to train me to become the "perfect assassin" and go through with Shao Kahns order. The part that scared me the most was that I had no idea what exactly I was going to do. For all I know, I could be going on a killing spree just for his amusement. But there had to be a reason as to why he chose me, specifically me. Besides my ability to manipulate plants, there was nothing else special about me. There had to be a deeper reason behind it, he couldn't have always known that I had these abilities right?

I groaned and threw a small stone over the balcony edge, not caring if it hit anything or anyone. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to warm up. My mind wandered to my family, this is the 7th birthday and Christmas that I've missed with them. I'm 24 and have missed 7 years with them. I felt a pit in my chest and felt a little sting in my eyes, I started blinking fast and looking up so they wouldn't fall. I wondered how they were doing, if maybe they have given up their search for me. I know I've pondered this before and the possibility that they have completely stopped looking for me.

I sighed and suddenly felt a presence behind me. My heart started racing, I didn't know if it was Ermac or Noob. Either way, I really wasn't in the mood to see either of them. I heard the footsteps closer but I remained calm, lightly tapping my finger on the arm of the chair.

"Alora? You should be in bed." The feminine voice said. I turned around and saw instantly recognized the tan skin and green outfit.

"Shouldn't you be also?" I said calmly.

"Yes, but then I heard something fall from your balcony and came to see if you're alright." She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

I smiled faintly and turned back around, hearing her footsteps next to me and saw her in front of me. She leaned against the railing and hugged her forearms, looking at me to answer her question.

"Yea I'm fine Jade, just thinking about something." I wasn't looking at her, I was staring at the ground and had my hand over my scar. I quickly glanced up at her then back at the ground.

"About what? Ermac? Noob possibly?" She asked a little excitement in her voice.

I chuckled and smiled. "No no Jade. They aren't the main concern at this moment."

"Soo they are a concern?" She asked.

"No, that's not what I meant! I meant they aren't on my mind now. Well now they are because you mentioned them. Thank you Jade." I smirked at her and she laughed. She got a serious look on her face and came to sit in the chair beside me.

"Alright then what is the concern Alora? Are you nervous about your final year here?" She said quietly.

I sighed and nodded, looking at her then at my lap.

"It's just, next year is my final year here in Outworld and then Shao Kahn sends me out. What if…what if I can't complete it? Or worse, what if I do and he sends me out to do more? And what's going to happen if I _do_ complete my task? What's he gonna do with me? Keep me locked up? Kill me? Jade I..I just can't stand the fact that I might actually murder someone!" I was practically yelling at the end of my sentence and felt hot tears sliding down my cheeks. I was whimpering and trying to breathe but the sobs were making me have short breaths.

Jade reached over and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back and whispering 'calm down.' I let some tears fall onto her shoulder and I felt my breathing become shallower. After about 2 minutes, my sobbing had become quiet and I was having the occasional hiccup. Jade pulled back from me and gave a small smile.

"Do not fret Alora. Kitana and I were the same way when we had to do our first kill. Yes it was hard and disturbing at first but then it eventually became easier. Soon it will become nothing but another activity." She smiled again and patted my shoulder, got up and left.

I heard the door shut and was still having small tears run down my face and some small hiccups. I wiped my face and felt the streaks of them, lining my face. I got up and went to my bathroom to wash my face. I leaned down and rubbed water on my face, trying to rid it of the tears. I put my hands on the edge of the sink and stared at the water go down the drain. I sniffed and looked up, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw Noob behind me.

"Jesus Chr- Noob! What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" I placed my hand over my heart and turned around to face him, he had his arms crossed and his eyes were narrowed.

"I want to talk." He said with a harsh tone.

"There's nothing to fucking talk about, so just leave ok?" I pushed past him and walked towards my bed, hoping he would just get out. I didn't want to deal with him now.

"Why won't you speak to me? You have been avoiding me the whole year and I finally get a chance to talk to you and you are just pushing me away? Tell me what I did wrong!" He said the last sentence with a mock and I slowly exhaled.

"Noob, you killed me, and then expected me to just go running back to you. It doesn't work that way!" I yelled back and turned around to see him almost 2 inches away from my face. I put on a hard glare but I felt it starting to fall.

"I was only fucking preparing you for the real world! Do you really think that you can kill somebody when you still have emotions?! No! An assassin has to be cold, ruthless, and brutal! All of which you are not!" He screamed right back at me.

"Well a fucking warning would have been nice Noob! But no! You had to _choke_ me and throw out a damn window, expecting me to know what the fuck to do, which ended up in me being impaled and dead!" I was screaming back and I felt my temper starting to rise. How dare he come into my room and try to explain that his actions were 'intended to help me'?

He rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, he walked away for a bit then faced me again.

"I did not intend for you to die Alora! I thought that you would have been smart enough to save yourself!"

"Well that's pretty fucking hard when you see death only a couple of feet away and your brain is paralyzed you fucking asshole!" I felt more tears running down my face and my vision started to blur. I shook my head and tried to keep my focus on Noob but the blur kept coming back.

"You have to be quick in those types of situations! That's why the lesson was on speed! Gods, I swear sometimes you piss me off on purpose!" He screamed at me but then I saw a look of sadness on his face.

He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, giving me a 'soft' stare.

"When I saw that spike through your body I didn't….I didn't think that that would happen Alora. I…I actually felt something seeing your body like that. I know I should be used to seeing sights like that but, with your body it was different." He said in a much calmer voice.

By now the blurriness was almost consuming my vision, I had to shake my head a few times during Noob talking to keep my gaze on him.

"And…what exactly was that feeling Noob?" I whispered, feeling suddenly very tired and faint.

Noob was about to reply when the black completely consumed my sight and I felt myself falling.

**3****rd**** Person View**

Noob was getting ready to say something when Alora suddenly fell unconscious and dropped to the floor. Noob bent down to her and started to shake her a little.

"Alora? Alora! Alora wake up!" He said, lightly patting her cheek.

Alora was unresponsive and Noob cursed to himself. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down and draping the blankets over her body. Her breathing was low and she was sweating on her forehead. Noob put a hand to her face and felt that she was very warm.

"Must have passed out from all the yelling." He said to himself. He reached forward and opened her eye. He jerked his eyebrows up in surprise when he saw that it wasn't green but completely black. He opened the other one to see that it wasn't blue, but black also.

"Anger must have been to overwhelming for her." He said to himself again.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Noob stifled a yawn and looked at her bedside clock, noting that it said 1:32 A.M. He looked back at Alora who was still unconscious. Even though they were in the middle of an argument, he didn't just want to leave her. Though he was a wraith he didn't want to leave, not because it was wrong but because he wanted to finish the argument and win. He sighed loudly and went to go sit in the chair next to her bed. He sat down, propping his head with one arm and felt his eyes starting to shut.

**Aloras View Again**

I woke up with a gasp and sat up, looking around. I put a hand to my heart and my eyes landed on Noob, who was fast asleep next to my bed. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:42 A.M. I exhaled silently and turned my attention back to Noob. Why was he still here? The last thing I remember is him about to tell me something but then I dropped to the ground.

My heart quickened a bit at him saying her felt 'something' when he saw my dead body. Wait, it could have been him just gloating or saying that he felt relived seeing me dead. I bit the inside of my cheek and wondered if I should wake him up.

Of course I should, he's the one who started the argument in the first place. But of course me having a heart, unlike him, decided to be gentle and not throw a pillow at his head. I carefully leaned towards him and shook his shoulder.

"Noob. Noob wake up." I whispered and started shaking harder.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked before looking at me. His white eyes seemed to go a little wide and he started to get up before sitting back down.

"You're awake. Good, thought all that arguing killed you. No reference intended." He said with a smirk.

Yup, even after a nap he's still a jerk.

I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed, looking at him with his leg crossed over. I remembered what he last said and wanted him to finish.

"So Noob, before I passed out, you said you felt something for me?" I said a little mockingly.

His eyes widened up before he settled down, smiled and chuckled.

"I felt….-" he got up from the chair and started getting close to my face. He stared at me for a little before going near my ear and whispering.

"Excited." He purred then laughed darkly. I rolled my eyes and faced my body away from him. He chuckled again and I felt his weight behind me. He ran his hand down my arm then across my stomach, before heading upwards and placing his hand over where my scar was at. I flinched inwards when he stopped there and he must have noticed because he turned me towards him and gave me a questioning look. I kept silent and he brushed his hand over the scar again and I mistakenly flinched again. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the collar of my tank top down and revealed the scar. He stared at it for a little before looking back at me. My expression remained solemn and so did his. He ground his teeth and released the collar, not taking his look off of me.

"You should get some more sleep." He said lowly.

I wanted to but for an odd reason, which I will never understand, I wanted him to stay with me. I don't know why but I did. I wanted to get back on good terms with him but it was going to be difficult with me being 'mad' at him.

"Noob?" I whispered.

"What?"

"….Will you…stay? With me? Just like you used too?" My voice became barely audible by the last couple of words. I felt embarrassed asking him to stay because we are technically in the middle of an argument. I know I said he was out of my mind and heart but just him being this close to me brought back all the wonderful memories of him caressing and kissing me. I suddenly felt an urge to pull down his mask and kiss him. But I had to restrain myself because he still hasn't answered me yet.

He looked at me for a bit before giving a quick nod. I let out a silent breath and pulled the blankets up to my chest, covering any skin.

"You seemed relieved. Why? Want to make a move on me tonight? Think it might let you win the argument?" He said smirking and brushed some hair out of my face.

I gave him a small smile and closed my eyes. I hoped that this meant we were back on good terms. I also hoped that no-one would think we had sex if any of them saw him walk out of my room.

I guess we were back on good terms when I heard him lean forward and kiss me on my forehead.

**The Next Day**

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned, looking around for a bit. I almost screamed when I saw an arm over my stomach and saw Noob next to me sleeping. I exhaled quietly and remembered that I asked him to spend the night here. I glanced over at my clock. "7:12." I whispered. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of an explanation if anyone saw him walk out of here. Wait, he could just teleport out of here right? Then no one would see him walk out, great!

I glanced back at Noob to see him still sleeping. I quietly turned my body towards him without trying to make too much noise. Well apparently Noob likes to cuddle because he pulled my body closer to his and held me tightly.

"N-Noob….Noob!" I tried to croak out but my mouth was muffled against his chest. I tried getting my hand up to his face and I started to repeatedly poke his face. He scrunched his face but continued to sleep. I rolled my eyes and then got an idea.

When Noob used to spend the night here and kiss me, he would _hate_ it if I tried to pull down his mask. He liked to do it himself because it makes him "more in control" somehow. He didn't like anyone touching his mask, not even Saibot.

I smirked to myself and started to slowly reach up to the top of his mask. I touched it and he didn't move so I continued. I gripped it and started to drag it down ever so slowly. I almost got it past his chin when his eyes suddenly snapped open and he rolled over, pinning me under him. He got close to my face and knitted his eyebrows together.

"What did I say, about touching my mask?" He whispered and I just smirked and rolled my eyes half way.

"Oh whatever Noob. Oh by the way, never knew you were the type to 'cuddle' hmm?" I wiggled my

eyebrows and he just got off of me and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Oh come on Noob don't be embarrassed. It was actually kind of cute." I smiled and sat up, turning my head towards him.

He looked at me then pulled his mask back up, sitting up in the process.

"Never speak of my 'cuddling' Alora. Ever." He said sternly and gripped my wrist. I giggled and rolled my eyes, lightly jerking my wrist away from his grip.

"Oh trust me Noob Saibot I will take this secret to the grave. Plus it's an advantage I can use against you during our reviewing session." I gave him a mocking smirk and he shook his head.

After 5 minutes of silence I realized that I wanted to ask him the question that's been on my mind since yesterday.

"Hey Noob?"

"Hm?"

"Are we, um, are we good? Like are we on good terms?" I felt timid asking him the question mostly because it was _technically_ his fault that I'm asking this question in the first place. He became silent and tapped his fingers on the bed before answering.

"I guess so, I mean if you really want me back _that_ much Alora." He exaggerated his sentence and arched his eyebrow looking at me.

I scoffed and slide out of bed, walking to the bathroom. I started brushing my teeth when I felt that eerie presence behind me again, however this time I was prepared. When I washed out my mouth and started to raise my head I arched an eyebrow at him through the mirror. He chuckled and turned me around, trapping me against the sink.

I groaned and rolled my eyes sarcastically and he smiled. We are once again back to this?

"We're going back to this Noob? Really?" I said smiling.

"Well I have to keep an eye on you now, y'know, for safety precautions. Since you're a danger hazard and all."

"Me? A safety hazard? Says the wraith who almost killed me when I first got here and then ended up did killing me. Riiiight, I'M the danger hazard Noob Saibot." I grinned at him and poked at his chest.

"Hey, Ermac assisted me also you know. He abused you when you first got here."

"Yea, but at least Ermac somewhat apologized for his behavior." I said curtly.

"Ohh right, by having sex with you right? That was his way of apologizing right?" He said as-a-matter-a-fact.

I knitted my eyebrows at him and got confused. Is this his way of telling me that he didn't like that Ermac and I had sex? Well if it was then he was making it obvious that it upset him. So, I decided to play around with him for a little.

"For your information Noob, _I_ was the one who confirmed it. He asked and I agreed. So stop acting like a jealous boyfriend and hush. Ok?" I smiled and poked his nose, he groaned loudly and leaned in closer.

"Well for one thing, you are not Ermacs. You belong to me Alora." He whispered into my neck and I had to clench my teeth from shuddering.

"Ohh so I'm a property now? Nice to know I belong to someone who likes to jumble with my feelings and break my bones." I gave him a cheesy smile and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I claimed you first." He said darkly.

Claimed? Last time I checked I wasn't 'claimed' by anybody, I was still single last time I checked unless I was Noobs secret girlfriend, which if I was then I didn't even know.

"Whatever floats you boat Noob. I'm a single girl last time I checked and I didn't agree to become your "girlfriend". I put my hands up for the air-quotes around 'girlfriend'.

Noob just backed away from and folded his arms.

"Who said I wanted you to be my girlfriend? Maybe you're just another play toy for me." He remarked.

"K so first I'm a piece of property now I'm a play thing? Yea because you know this type of talk will get you a girlfriend Noob."

I walked past him and went to my dresser to get some clothes ready. When I turned around he was behind me with his arms crossed.

"You know I'm just joking right?"

"Yea that's some serious joking around." I said while looking at my nails.

"Can you leave? I have to get ready and go down to the training room."

He sighed loudly and I silently laughed at him. He walked up to me and patted my head. Am I a dog now?

"Goodbye Alora." He said while walking towards the door.

"Byeee." When he left I dropped my clothes on the bed and proceeded to the shower.

**Later On That Day**

After about a good hour in the shower, I finally decided to get out and start heading to the training room. I put on some black sweat pants and a red tank top, I put my hair in an "attempted" bun and headed for the training room.

I was about to enter the training room when I saw the familiar glow of green.

"Ermac!" I yelled out.

He turned around and cracked his knuckles and gave a small wave. I walked up to him and jerked my head towards the sandbag.

"What are you doing? Practicing your skills so you can make my reviewing harder?" I laughed and put my hands on my hips.

"We are just practicing just for the heck of it. You can never have too much training Alora." He said while shaking a finger in my face.

I closed my eyes and chuckled, then swatted his finger away.

"So, I heard screaming from your room last night, decided to go on without me?"

I felt my face go red and went behind the sandbag to hide my face.

"No! For your info Ermac, Noob actually showed up last night." I said trying not to show the embarrassment.

"And if you heard screaming why didn't you come and check up on me?" I squeaked out to him.

"Wait, Noob Saibot went to your room last night? Did he do anything?" I heard some gruffness in his voice and it scared me a bit.

"No, we just talked about…what happened. I started screaming at him saying 'that what he did was uncalled for.' I guess I got so worked up that I passed out. Sucks too because right when I did he was about to tell me something." I started to grip hard on the sides of the sandbag.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I woke up on my bed and he was sleeping in the chair next to me. I woke him up and he kind of talked about what he was going to say. He gave me some bullshit answer but I know he wanted to say something else. Then he spent the night and yea." I realized my knuckles started turning white so I let go and shook my hand, looking at Ermac.

"So you guys are alright? We do not have to go and beat him senseless?" He said with a grin.

I laughed and shook my head. "No no. No beating senseless Ermac." He nodded and went on punching the sandbag.

"Wait so does this mean no more 'comfort sessions'."? He asked suddenly.

I bit my lip and smiled.

"No, no more comfort sessions Ermac." I said with a small smile.

"Darn."

**Later On That Day**

After training I went outside and ended up training more with Reptile and Baraka. After about 4 hours of sweat and crying, mostly from myself, I walked around and bumped into Quan Chi.

"Oh sorry." I said

"It is alright. So, how do you feel after being resurrected? Stronger? More powerful?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh that's right! You're the one who brought me back to life! I'm sorry I couldn't have thanked you sooner Quan Chi." I stuck out my hand and he gave it a quick shake.

"Do not fret child, it was just a small gesture for Shao Kahn. A mere repaying for him." He said gesturing towards the palace.

I made a silent 'oh' and nodded. He nodded back and walked past me.

_

I learned from Kano that from January to April, I was going to be with Jade, Reptile, Kitana, and Ermac. They were each taking a month to review all that I've learned. Then from May to July, it was Baraka, Noob, and him. The last 4 months were my free time, to get myself prepared for my final test. I would have to use all my skills in my exam and hopefully impress Shao Kahn. Now, I don't know if Kano was trying to scare me or being serious, but he said that if I didn't pass then Shao Kahn would order me to be executed at the Dead Pool.

I know I should be used to Shao Kahns threats but the Dead Pool still freaked me out. Seeing all those dead bodies being burned alive and hearing their screams echoing in my ears is something you don't want to hear.

This was going to be fun.

**First Half Of Review Year**

January

"Alright Alora, I have already taught you everything that I know about weaponry. Now it's time for something different." Jade said.

We were outside in Shang Tsungs Gardens and it was around 3. My heart was beating a little fast because I had to make sure that I did everything right. If I messed up once then it won't be good enough for me. Ever since Kano told me about that 'little rumor' about Shao Kahn, I have nonstop been trying to perfect my skills. You could say that I turned myself into a perfectionist, however it only happens when something major is coming soon. Like a big project, or an important oral exam, or in this case making a good impression on the emperor that decides life or death for me.

"Are you ready?" Jades voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw her with a hand on her hip.

"What exactly is different this time Jade?"

"Well for starters you are not using the weapons that we've practiced with. Instead you will be making your own by using your abilities." She gestured toward some vines that were crawling up a rock wall.

I arched an eyebrow and looked at her, using my abilities? Oh I get it! I had to make a weapon out of vines, roots, thorns and whatever else I could manipulate. I bit my lip and brought out my hand towards the vines. I soon 'saw' the vines heading towards me and wrap around my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a think vine making its way up my arm. I gently pulled it off and stuck it out in front of me to make it like a bo staff.

"Hm, this won't be strong enough." I thought to myself. I looked around and spotted some uproots. I took control of the roots and made them come towards me. When they were close enough, I made the roots wrap around the vine to make some sort of hard cover for it. I asked for Jades boomerang and used it to cut the root.

My weapon was stronger now, hopefully strong enough to take down Jade. I twirled it around in my hand before putting it under my arm and getting into my stance. Jade gave me a quick nod and took out her own staff. She whirled it around her body and spun around once, sticking the staff out towards me. I took a deep breath and gripped my 'hand-made' staff harder.

A mental click seemed to go off in both our heads because in about 2 seconds we were at each other's throats. She swung her staff at my feet and I jumped over it, trying to get a head shot. She ducked under the staff and spun away while I ran towards her. When I was about 5 feet away from her, I stuck my staff into the ground and swung my body around it, bringing my feet up and trying to kick Jade in the chest. Unfortunately for her, my feet connected and she landed on her back but rolled backwards and quickly stood up. She ran up to me and threw a punch at my gut then used her staff to spin around it and kick me in the gut again.

I grunted and skidded back, putting up my staff horizontally to block her staff that she brought over her head and started to swing down. The force of the block caused me to drop my weapon and just as I was about to reach for it, Jade stabbed her weapon right in front of me. She waved a finger in a 'no' fashion and thrust the end of her staff into my chest. I fell backwards and gasped for air, trying to take in as much as I could before she stuck me again.

I rolled over and started coughing violently, rubbing the spot where Jade had hit me. I heard her feet approaching fast so I dove past her and got onto one knee. She turned around and started walking to me. I had to find a way to slow her down, she's too fast. I glanced around quickly before spotting some small roots near a bush. I took control of them and wrapped them around Jades feet making her trip in the process.

I took the advantage to inspect my chest. A purple bruise was starting to form right in the middle of my scar and I felt sore whenever I took a deep breath. I took slow, calm breaths of air to minimize the pain as much as I could. I rubbed it softly and turned my attention back to Jade who was using her boomerang to cut the roots. I got a slight stinging sensation in my head but I ignored it. She got up and threw her boomerang at my head. I panicked and ducked down, sticking my tongue out at her in the process. She only crossed her arms and smirked. I gave her a confused look then it turned to a look of horror.

There's a reason why it's called a boomerang. I reacted too late because I soon felt an intense pain in my right shoulder blade and cried out. I turned my head to my right shoulder and took a grip on the boomerang, biting my lip from the sharp pain it sent. I exhaled slowly and yanked it out, clenching my teeth to avoid screaming out. I glared at Jade who was still smirking. I threw it back at her and she swiftly caught it with one hand, putting it away and taking out her staff.

The pain in my shoulder was growing and I could feel the blood trickling down the back of my arm. I rolled my shoulder slightly and grabbed my staff, adjusting it with one hand and leaning forward with it pointed towards her.

She gave a small nod and we were running towards each other again. I noticed that there was a green glow surrounding her body and I felt worry in my heart. She ran at me and pushed past me, striking her staff in between my legs. I doubled over and avoided the next hit in her signature move. I spun around with the staff in my hand and smacked her in her side. She fell over and I stood over her with the end of my staff directed at her chest.

She stared at it then at me, giving me small nod and reaching out her hand. I grabbed it and pulled her up, feeling more pain in my shoulder because I unknowingly used my injured arm.

"Come, let's go get that bandaged up." She put her hand on my left shoulder and we started walking towards the palace.

This is how it went for the rest of the month.

**February**

My back was pressed up against the wall. Shrubs, vines, low hanging branches with leaves, were covering my body from Reptiles view. He just turned invisible and I could sense him lurking near me. He reappeared about 20 ft away from me and I knew that was the time to change my position. Quietly, I shifted the plants away from my body and slowly made my way around the corner of the wall. Keeping my eyes on him, when I slipped behind the corner, I let out a silent breath of relief and creped alongside the wall, carefully not kicking any small pebbles along the way. I kept going against the wall when I looked up and saw an alcove that was big enough for me to go through. I slowly turned around putting my stomach against the wall and saw some sturdy vines attached to the already crumbling wall. I gripped one and yanked it to check if it would support my weight.

Some small crumbles of wall came down but I just waved my hand in front my face to move the dust away from my view. I pulled the vine again, making it detach from the wall except from the top. I yanked it again to make sure and wrapped it around my hand. I put my foot against the wall and made my way up.

When I was close to the top, I army crawled into it then turned back around and crawled backwards. When I felt my feet dangle over the edge I slowly lowered myself and gripped the edge of the alcove, looking over my shoulder and noting that it was quite a drop. Not enough to cause any serious injury but I might get some jolts in my legs. I was dangling over the edge looking around for a safe way down. I looked to my left and noticed a small ledge jutting out. If I could swing myself over to that ledge I could fall to the floor no problem. One problem though, if I missed I could get a seriously sprain something, like a leg.

I shifted to the end of the ledge and planted my feet against the wall, pushing myself towards the other ledge. I started moving back and forth trying to get some momentum so that I could at least some chance of making it. I was about to let go when I heard something moving from the other side of the wall.

Shit Reptile.

I mustered up my courage and pushed myself off. I stuck my hand out and I scraped it against the ledge but at least I grabbed it. I slammed in the wall on my side and had to bite my cheek from crying out. When the pain subsided I dropped to the ground and took a chance to look around. I was inside the structure I was sneaking along and saw small openings that barely let any sunlight in.

Ok, this is good. That's the point of my review anyway. I have to hide from Reptile for at least an hour or till he decides to give up.

Well an hour passed about 4 hours ago and Reptile was not even close to giving up, guess he really wanted to find me and wasn't going down without a fight. I could have come out after an hour but I wanted to test my stealth ability. It's been 5 hours already, my stomach is grumbling, I'm sweaty and dirty, I have to fucking pee, and on top of all that I have a bad scrape on the back of my hand. Can this get anymore harder?

I heard a sizzling sound behind me and my heart jumped.

Son of a crapping cracker! Reptile was using his acid spit to burn his way through the walls! My leg started shaking from the anxiety and from holding in my pee. I looked around and saw some small shrubs in a corner.

What can I do?

I had to think fast because the sizzling noise was getting louder and I could hear the wall starting to break.

Reptile burst in scanning the area, looking for any movement. He stayed silent and listened. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard a small pebble fall and instantly shot out a small but effective force ball. It exploded near some small shrubs. Reptile cocked an eyebrow and made his way over to the shrubbery. He was almost there when he heard some movement behind him. He quickly turned around and threw another force ball, this time hitting the wall and making an opening. He growled and clenched his fist.

My eyes were wide and I could literally feel the pounding of my heart in my head. Reptile had almost discovered me, twice! Good thing I used some of the surrounding plants to throw some rocks around. Oh god when is he going to give up? I have to pee! At this point I don't care about stealth anymore, I just want to use the goddamn bathroom! I could risk it and go lumberjack style but I was stuck in this cave thing! Plus the smell would surely get Reptiles attention.

With my leg shaking and the threat of me pissing myself, I had to think of something quick. I glanced around and saw a small root peeking through a hole on the wall. An idea came to my head. If I can get enough of the root through the hole then maybe I can get a hold of Reptile and slip out. But would I have enough time before he saw me? Ugh if I didn't have to pee this would be so simple!

I pursed my lips and kept my eye on him. He was looking around for me and I could tell he was starting to get agitated. I took a quick glance at the root then back at him. I took my chance and opened my palm towards the root. It slowly started coming through then faster. Reptile was unaware of my plan so that was good. When it was barely touching his foot I quickly raised my palm up and the root twisted itself around his body and dragged him down. It covered up most of his body including his mouth and eyes. Now was my chance.

While the root was dragging him back towards the hole and he was struggling to get free, I scrambled from under my hiding spot which was behind a slab of wall sticking out. I ran as fast as I could to the hole, well however fast is when you've been holding your pee for about 3 hours.

When I made it outside I had to blink a couple of times to get used to the bright sunlight again. I heard Reptile growl and then some sizzles. I cursed under my breath and placed my hand to my head, some sharp jolts going through and started running towards the palace.

Maybe I can rapidly use the bathroom and make it back out before he caught me! Yes?! No?! Maybe!?

I was about to leave our fighting grounds when I heard Reptile scream out.

No no no! I can't get caught! Not now!

"Alora it's alright! I give up! I give up!" He screamed out to me.

My eyes widened and I turned back to him to see him walking to me. I started shaking my leg furiously, on the purge of peeing myself. He must have noticed my leg shaking violently because he chuckled and folded his arms.

"Ah you too?" He said calmly.

I was confused by his comment but then registered it. So he had to pee this whole time also?! Why didn't he give up then!?

He seemed to have read my mind because he answered my question.

"I've been doing this for years, I can 'hold it' for almost 12 hours." He said with a smirk.

I was about to remark but then I felt some starting to slip out. I sped towards the castle while hearing Reptile chuckling behind me.

**March**

After about an hour of cutting, crying, bruising, whining, sore butts, and even more crying, Kitana and I got to the actually defending part. That was all just practice. Hooray.

Kitana was stretching her arms across her chest while I was leaning forward on my left leg. The last time me and her practiced she broke my nose and I had to walk around with a bandage for a couple of weeks. I'm scared of what she might break next.

"Don't worry yourself so much Alora, I will not try to break anymore of your body."

Jeez was everyone here a mind reader?

I laughed sarcastically and went back to stretching. I exhaled and rose back up, leaning back and hearing my back crack.

"You know, you might be able to get a better advantage if your attire was different." I heard Kitana say calmly.

I scrunched my face and raised back up to face her. She was fiddling with one of her gloves and arched her eyebrow at me.

"W-what do you mean? My 'attire'?" I looked down at my outfit and was still confused by what she meant. Blue tank, brown capris, and black boots. What's wrong with that? I looked back up at her and noticed her arms crossed and a smirk by the way her eyes curled up.

"You know what I mean. A more revealing outfit Alora. Showing off your assets is a good way to distract your male opponents. Why do you think Jade and I wear this?"

"I just thought you wore that because you liked to flaunt your goodies. And what if my opponents were female?" I questioned.

"Then you still distract them but with your style and grace of fighting skills. And that's another reason why we wear these outfits. Plus it gets quite hot in Outworld if you haven't noticed."

"Um, I prefer to keep my 'goodies' under wraps and not flaunt them to the male population if that's alright if you Kitana." I felt a little heat to my face and fiddled with my fingers.

She laughed softly then cracked her knuckles.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Kitana." I said a little unsure.

"You have been here for almost 8 years and you are still nervous? Perhaps I _should_ break something else then.."

"N-no! I'm fine! Ready!" I said a little to cheerily.

She smiled and got into her fighting stance and so did I. She unsheathed her knives and I got hold of my staff. I still had it, Jade told me it would come in handy when reviewing with Kitana since it was all about defense. I twirled it in my hand and stuck it into the ground, keeping my hand on it. Kitana jerked her hands forward and her knives turned into fans and she crossed them over her chest.

My reviewing task was to get her fans away from her and then use them against her. Easy? Not really. Not easy when your opponent is a master with fans and can teleport and can use her fans to fly and can break your face with one punch.

Kitana lunged towards me and I instantly put up my staff. Her fan got stuck but she used the other to slice at my arm. I jerked my arm back causing my weapon to fall sideways. Kitana grabbed it and yanked out her fan, then kicked my stomach. I grunted then yanked my staff back from her then swung low. She jumped over it but I came back around and struck her in her side. She doubled over and got back up. She threw her fan at my stomach, I spun out of the way and raised my palm towards a rose bush. I made a fist and about 20 small thorns came floating out. I threw my hand towards Kitana and they all went flying to her.

I heard her gasp and open her other fan, the thorns penetrated it and some whizzed right by. I turned to her and she barred her teeth and snapped her fan shut making the thorns that were stuck in it fall to the ground. I sucked my teeth and brought my weapon in front of me, preparing for her next attack.

Kitana suddenly flew up into the air and flew towards me. She was suddenly behind me and used her fans to slice my back. I cringed and fell forward onto my knees and soon smelled the coppery scent falling down my back. I winced and rolled over propping myself on my elbows facing Kitana. She raised her knife above her head and started to bring it down but I kicked my leg up and got her in her jaw. Her head snapped back and I felt guilt eating at me.

Oh my god, please be alright.

I got up and slowly made my way to her, her back was to me and I heard her breathing loudly. She turned to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood. It splattered on the ground and some specks got on her boots.

"Kitana?" I asked quietly.

She turned to me and I cringed at seeing the blood drip from one side of her mouth. I reached out a hand but pulled it back when she smiled and waved her hand, as if saying it's alright.

"Wow you got me good Alora. One flaw though, do not let the guilt eat at you. Guilt is just a weakness that will slow you down and distract you." She nodded and got into her fighting stance again.

I looked away from her and out to the palace letting what she told me sink in. I turned back towards her and got back into my fighting stance.

**April**

What better than having an enforcer, telekinetic friend that you had sex with and share no mutual feelings with? Having an enforcer, telekinetic friend that you had sex with and share no mutual feelings with and ends up being your teacher that you have to beat in a race and if you lose you fall to your death and he won't catch you because he already saved your ass a shit load of times.

Yea that seems about right.

I have to hop from pole to pole over the spike pit and make it to the other bridge without falling to my doom and I won't have Ermac there to save me because he'll be racing against me also.

I was standing on the starting bridge, jumping from foot to foot and taking deep breaths. Ermac was on my right, his hands in a prayer like form and his eyes closed. I bit my lip and looked back out at the spike pit. Why isn't he freaking out? Oh I know why.

Because if he falls, he can save himself with his telekinesis and land safely back onto the bridge.

My palms were getting sweaty and my hands started shaking. I hugged myself to keep my hands steady but I still felt them quivering.

"Nervous?"

Ermacs voice broke me from my thoughts and I glanced over at him to see him with his arms at his sides and his eyebrows arched.

"No shit." I whispered.

He chuckled and walked towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I instantly felt calmer and relaxed.

"What did you do to me?" I asked looking up at him.

"We just relaxed your muscles so you wouldn't be so nervous and shaky. We could feel your nervousness from under our feet." He smirked and I gave a half smile back.

"Well thanks, but I can still feel my nerves racking up." I put my hands on top of his and slowly moved them away from my shoulders.

"Do not be nervous, you will do just fine. In fact, why don't we make this interesting?" He said grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at him put a hand on my hip.

"Define interesting Ermac."

"If you win, we will attempt to teach you telekinesis." I opened my mouth in shock but then he said the other half.

"However, if we win, we get to have another comfort session." He said so calmly and naturally.

"W-what? No! Ermac I already told you no more comfort sessions!" Ermac pouted and folded his arms.

"But you do not wish to learn telekinesis?" He said tempting me to say yes.

But I only raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Fine, but it was worth a shot." He said unfolding his arms.

I know I shouldn't have, but I felt that guilt coming back, even though Kitana told me to push it back down.

"What about this? If I win then you have to walk around _without_ your mask for the rest of the day." I said smiling.

He jerked his eyebrows up and gave me a look that said to go on.

"If you win…..I'll kiss you." I bit my lip at my rash answer and hoped that wasn't saying something.

Ermac smirked and stuck out his hand.

"Deal." He said happily.  
We shook hands and got ready to start racing.

After about 5 minutes of almost falling, screaming, and hanging on to dear dear life, guess who won?

"Pucker up Alora." Ermac smirked and stuck out his hand.

I scrunched my mouth to the side and sighed loudly, wanting to show him my annoyance. This was not supposed to happen. The last pole wasn't sturdy enough and I slipped off, hanging onto the top for my life. Right when I got back up Ermac was already at the end.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand out and he pulled me towards him.

"Oh come on now, you have to enjoy it or we'll throw you over the edge."

I put my tongue between my teeth and chewed on it, not wanting to give him all the satisfaction of him winning.

"Fine, but this won't happen tomorrow you know." I said while he started to unwrap the bandages on his head, revealing his dark brown hair.

"Oh so this bet will be an everyday thing?" He said grinning.

"Eh, why not. Kissing you isn't the worst thing in the world." I said mockingly. He put a hand to his heart or hearts, and pretended to look hurt. I couldn't help but smile and put my arms around his neck.

"Alright then, here we go."

He smiled and brought his head down to mine. Our lips touched and I felt that melting feeling again but it wasn't as strong this time. I noticed him trying to sneak his tongue in so I quickly pulled away and waved a finger in his face.

"Ah ah ah! If you want entrance then you have to at least lose once!" He narrowed his eyes and rolled them.

"You really are complicated." He said putting his bandages back on.

"Thank you." I said giving him a small kiss on the nose.  
This went on for the rest of the month. It was a back-to-back pattern with him winning one day then me the next. So everyone else in the palace was confused when they saw Ermac one day without his mask then the next day with it on. Even Shao Kahn got confused and asked him what was that all about. Ermac replied with-

"Just a little bet with Alora."

**May**

Having to fight on your birthday isn't all that bad. You know, you get to kick someone's ass while they get to kick yours, you have a high risk of being impaled by arm blades, oh and you also have to avoid the giant sharp teeth that could tear off the skin from your neck any moment.

Totally not bad.

Baraka ran at me with his blades out and a snarl on his face. He swung his right at me then his left. I ducked under both of them and went behind him, kicking the backs of his knees. He went down but spun around and one of his blades cut my calf.

I screamed out in pain and wrapped my hands around the wound and pressed down. Baraka got up and growled at me. I limped away trying to get some distance away from us and made my way towards some trees. I leaned against one and felt the blood oozing down my leg. I had nothing to cover it up with and could risk infection. Thanks a lot Baraka..

I leaned my head against the tree and took deep breaths. I heard footsteps approaching and saw Baraka coming fast. He swung his blade at my head and I moved out the way. His blade got stuck in the trunk and he was grunting trying to get it out. I had to make my move now. I went behind him and backed up a little, getting some distance. I saw Baraka put his foot on the tree and tried to push himself away but he cried out a little when he jerked back.

I took a deep breath and started running at his back. I jumped up and slammed my shoulder into his back, making his blade sink deeper into the trunk. He cried out and jerked his free arm back trying to get me but I stepped back and watched him flail around, grunting and groaning.

Finally, he's caught. We had been fighting for almost 3 hours and he wasn't letting up, he had giving me small cuts on my arms and chest, but the major one was on my calf.

This was only May 13th and that means only 18 days left of dealing with this Tarkatan. He finally pulled himself out and turned towards me. I gulped and prepared for him to lunge at me. I couldn't run anymore, the pain in my leg was starting to get to me and I could feel the blood starting to sink into my shoe.

Baraka raised his hands above his head and I flinched. But he only retracted his weapons and lowered his hands. I looked up at him and he nodded then started walking away.

18 days left.

**June**

Oh goody, getting to fight with my favorite person in the whole wide freaking world. Hopefully this won't be a repeat of last time, with me dying and ignoring him. We just got back to being what I guess you would call 'friends'. If friends mean him completely ignoring me, showing up randomly in my room, acting all mysterious on me, then locking lips, then yea, we're just friends.

Today I had to make it through an obstacle course with Saibot and get to the end before he can reconnect with Noob. I had to make it through trap doors, swinging axes, shooting arrows, spike pits, all while a wall is closing in on me and there's a time limit on the door on the other side.

I took my starting point and took a deep breath letting all the nerves exit out. I glanced over at Saibot who was just standing there doing nothing, just folded his arms and waited for Noobs signal. He shouldn't have to be worried he can just disappear into the floor with no harm. I'll just be squished against the wall like a bug and have no chance of resurrection.

I gulped and looked up at Noob who just gave me a sharp nod and raised his hand above his hand. He brought it down and all the mechanics started up. The wall started to move and so did me and Saibot. I ran to the arrows and saw that they were coming from both sides of the wall. There was a one second pause before the next six shot out. I ran through them and front flipped through the next 18. One managed to graze my side but I ignored it. I took a quick glance back and saw that Saibot was nowhere in sight. I quickly shook my head look forward again.

I was about to proceed when suddenly an axe came swinging from the side and nearly sliced my face off. I stumbled back and put a hand to my chest. 3 more axes came swinging from the walls and I had to get through them all. I went up to the left side of the wall and waited till the axe hit the wall then swung back to the right. I ran through the first one, rolled barely in time for the second, jumped over the third and ran through the fourth. I was about to catch my breath when I felt the floor give away.

I quickly raised my arms up and grabbed the edge. I looked down and saw nothing but eternal darkness. I pulled myself up and kept running till I saw another trap door. I glanced back and saw the wall just pass the third axe. My time was going short and there was still no sign of Saibot. I noticed some lines on the floor and noticed that they outlined the trapdoor. I looked at the wall and saw a small piece of rock jutting out. I backed up a bit before running to the wall and grabbed the rock then wall jumped to the other side of the trap door. I looked back and saw the wall just getting to the start of the first trap door.

Shit, I'm losing precious time. I looked forward and noticed the door creak a little. It was starting to close.

I sped down the corridor and came to an enormous spike pit with 2 poles in the middle. I stepped back as far as I could and ran jumping to the first pole. I stumbled a little bit but caught my balance. I looked back again and saw the wall just in the middle of the corridor. I looked forward and noticed the wall almost halfway down.

I jumped again and grabbed onto the pole and pulled myself up then got on top of the pole. I jumped off and sprinted towards the door.

Where the hell is Saibot?

I glanced back and saw the wall passing the middle of the two poles, I turned back around only to be met with Saibots fist.

I stumbled back and gripped my jaw spitting onto the floor. Suddenly as quickly as he appeared, Saibot disappeared into the floor and then reappeared right next to Noob, who I could only see part of his torso.

My heart started beating faster and I started running again. The door was almost shut and the wall was getting closer. I forced my legs to run faster and felt them pumping. The door was so close to shutting so I got down and slid under it just _barely_ having it slam down onto my hand.

I stayed on the floor for a little catching my breath and calming my thumping heart. I looked up at Noob, who had just reconnected with Saibot. He held out his hand and I raised my arm up which was shaking uncontrollably. He shook his head and yanked me up.

"Well at least you didn't die this time." He said laughing.

I punched him in his little assassin.

**July**

Noob ended up holding an ice pack to his lower region for the rest of the week. If you're going to make a joke, don't make it about death, especially since you're the one who caused it in the first place. But from besides that little incident, I ended up having Saibot as my mentor for the rest of that week. Noob needed some recovering. I 'apparently' hit his 'little assassin' really hard and now he has to limp.

Oh well.

But that's not the important thing right now. Right now my mind is focused on Kano who is right now lifting up 245lbs worth of weight over his shoulders and expects me to do the same.  
He pushed it up one last time, grunted, and set it back onto the weight holder (I have no idea what you call it). He sat up and wiped his hands and grinned at me.

"Alright sweetheart, your turn!" He said smiling.

I widened my eyes at him and opened my mouth to say something but he grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the weights.

"Go. Now." He said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and they crossed in the middle, making him shake his head and smirk. He pointed to the weights, shifting his own weight to one foot. I sighed and laid down under the dumbbell and put my fingers lightly around the bar. I gripped tightly and pushed up with all my might. Now obviously nothing happened. So I got up and removed about 30lbs.

I scrunched my mouth to the side and removed about 20 more. Alright now its 195lbs, maybe now I can lift it?

I laid back down and gripped the bar again, pushing up. I barely got one side off when it slipped down and nearly crushed my neck. Thank god the other side was still up or else I would've had a broken windpipe.

Kano grabbed it with one hand and put it back into its place. I looked up at him and played with my fingers.

"Maybe we should start a little lower." He tapped his foot and then tapped the dumbbell.

I flashed him a grin and gave thumbs up.

**August-November**

I ended up starting at about 100lbs and only worked my way up 200. Well at least it was somewhat of an improvement. These past four months I have done nothing but train train train.

I sometimes stayed up the whole night just practicing one skill. Sometimes Kitana or Reptile would help me with their skills and others, but most times I preferred to do it by myself. During my last week of November, I got a surprise visit from Noob.

I really didn't want to see him mostly because my body was killing me and I could barely move an inch. I had to take almost 2 hours in the shower because my body was in so much pain. I slowly but surely made it to my bed and flopped face down first, not even bothering throwing the blankets over me.

"Sleeeep." I whispered to myself.

"No."

I would have jumped but my body wasn't really in the condition to do so. I felt Noobs hand trail down my back, over my butt, then down my legs. I shivered from his touch and groaned.

"You should put some clothes on." He stated.

"You should leave me to sleep." I mumbled into the mattress.

I felt Noob reach over me and drape the blanket over my naked body. It didn't even register that I was completely naked in front of him and I didn't care because the only thing I wanted was to drift off into sleep.

I was about halfway there when Noob suddenly turned me towards him. He gripped my shoulder and turned my body towards him, ignoring my cries of pain and whimpering. The blanket was only covering my torso and leaving my legs and from my neck above exposed. My head was facing towards him but my eyes were closed.

"I know you are not sleeping. I heard your whining." He said brushing his hand over my scar.

"Maybe it's because you won't let me sleep. You know sleep? Something that normal people do after a long hard fucking day?" I whispered so low that I thought he didn't hear me.

"Well maybe your day is not over yet." He traced his hand over my breasts and down to my stomach and stopped just above my area.

"Noob, no. Not tonight..please." I begged. I wasn't in the mood for sex, especially how my body is nowhere near healed.

"Come now Alora why not? Ermac got a chance now why not me?" He said a little sauntering in his voice.

I gulped and creaked my eyes open. He was looking and started tracing his hand back up and cupped my cheek. I was about to say something else but he stopped me by lowering his mask and pressing his lips against mine. I inhaled sharply and he dragged his tongue against my lower lip. I moaned and he took that advantage to shove his tongue into my mouth. He got on top of me and dragged his hand down my side, tickling me. He stopped at my waist and kept moving his tongue around with mine. He pulled away and slowly pulled down the blanket revealing my breasts. My breath hitched and I tried to pull the covers back up but the pain in my arms stopped me from doing so.

He leaned back down and captured my lips once again.

"Shh, everything will be fine." He whispered and started kissing my neck.

I moaned and reached up grabbing his mask and pulling it down to reveal his jet black spiky hair. I ignored the protests in my arms and brought him down for another kiss. I felt him smile against my mouth and he bit my lip.

I returned the favor by biting softly on his tongue and then started trailing down his neck, giving him soft kisses and lightly dragging my tongue down.

He couldn't hold it anymore so he let out a low moan and I smiled.

"Everything will be fine Noob, remember?" I whispered into his neck.

I felt his teeth against my neck and the tip of his nose trailing up my jaw line to my lips. He gave me quick kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Getting attached." He whispered against my lips.

**December**

My final exam wasn't until the last day of December, the 31st. But for now I was just relaxing and enjoying what little bit of my life I have left before I go and murder someone.

I woke up the next morning with somehow even more pain in my body. I tried sitting up but a crack in my back stopped me.

"Ah-ow ow ow." I whispered. I looked over to my right and saw nothing, then to my left and still nothing.

Great, so Noob got his way then left. I'm a one night stand now.

I brought my hand to my face and rubbed my cheek, flinching when it made contact. My cheek felt tender and now that I think about it my whole face did. I glanced at my arm and knitted my eyebrows together. There were bruises and bite marks everywhere. My other arm looked no better. Bite marks, bruises, and scratches. Jeez, if that's what my arms looked like I'd hate to see the rest of my body. I slowly yanked the blankets off my body and gasped at the sight.

Bite marks, bruises, scratches, and nail marks were trailing all over my body. From my breasts all the way to my legs. I sat up and bit my lip, trying to get out from the bed. I made my way to the bathroom and the mirror somehow made it look worse.

My neck looked like it had been attacked by leeches and vacuums, nothing but hickeys and teeth marks. Crap this is 10 times worse than what it was with Ermac. How am I going to explain all of this to the others?

I stepped into the shower and tried to wash all the pain away but it wouldn't work.

**December-Final Exam**

Ever since that day I haven't seen Noob. So he gets his way with me and avoids seeing me? Typical asshole. Taking advantage of me. Prick.

Most of my scratches and bruises healed up except for some on my breasts and neck. Those were taking quite a while to heal. I put on a black t-shirt, some gray sweats, and had my hair down to cover the love marks on my neck. I did not need Shao Kahn questioning what I've been doing with his little comrades.

I made my way to his throne room where I was shocked to find everyone there including some new faces.

There was Jade, Kitana, Reptile, Ermac, Quan Chi, Baraka, Kano, and what do you know, Noob Saibot.

There was also a man dressed in yellow with milky white eyes and a hard expression on his face. Then there was a Chinese looking man with a ponytail and a goatee. There were also 3 tall and beefy looking people that had 4 arms. One of them, a female, had on this skimpy red leotard that barely covered her. The other two had on some loin cloth things. One was wearing red and had a long ponytail and the other looked more like a tiger wearing black armor.

I noticed Shao Kahn up on his throne with some weird giant red dog looking thing with spikes coming out its back. I looked up at Shao Kahn and bowed to him, giving him the 'respect' he deserves.

"Alora, you have come a long way. From the filth of Earthrealm, to Outworld, back from death, and now in my throne room. I am actually quite pleased with your progress." He smirked and gestured towards the others in the room.

I glanced over at them, some smiling and some just having no expression at all, Noob being one of them.

"Now you must face your final test. Show me all that you have learned and defeat your opponent. If you fail, you shall be executed in the Dead Pool.

Well at least now I know that the rumor is true.

He gestured towards a door on the opposite of him and everyone looked towards it.

"Meet your opponent."

Out sauntered a woman wearing a very revealing pink out outfit. She had short black hair and had a mask over her face. Something about her seemed very familiar. That body type, that facial structure, those eyes. She almost looked liked-

Kitana.

I opened my mouth in shock and looked over at Kitana to see that she was just as shocked as I was. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were furrowed together. I looked at everyone else and noticed there shocked expressions also. Even Noob was surprised. Everyone except that Chinese man, who just smiled at her.

The woman came up to me and circled around me.

"My my, what a pretty young woman we have here! Hate to ruin such a pretty face." She taunted and put dragged a hand across my cheek. I smacked it away and kept my glare on her.

"Oh a feisty one are we? Good! I like a challenge." She giggled and looked up at Shao Kahn.

"Meet your opponent, Mileena." As if on cue, Mileena curtsied and giggled again. She brought out some weapons from behind her back and twirled them in her hands.

"Let us dance!" She said in a high pitched voice and lunged at me. She swung her sai at me but I ducked and round housed her side. She squealed and turned back around to me.

"Ooohh, don't get too excited yet sweetheart!" She suddenly jumped at me and plunged her sai into my back. I gasped and threw a punch at her face to which she dodged easily and disappeared into the floor. I looked around for a little before feeling a kick into my back and felt her hands on my shoulders.

She suddenly yanked out her sai and repeatedly started to stab my shoulder blade. She leaped off and danced around me, enjoying my pain.

"You're being no fun! You're too easy!" She pouted then laughed crazily.

I gripped my shoulder and felt blood seeping out. She lunged at me again but this time I stuck out my leg and caught her in her chest. She flew back and skidded on the floor. She growled at me then flipped upwards getting into her fighting stance.

"Now we are having fun!"

We ran to each other, sai in her hand and me with just a fist. When we were close enough I ducked under her sai and kicked her in the back. She quickly recovered and kicked at my legs then thrust her sai at my torso. I backed up and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. She screamed and yanked down her mask and bit down onto my arm.

The pain I felt was unbelievable. It was sharper than normal and it felt like needles driving into my skin. When she let go, I jerked my arm away and kicked her away from me. I looked at my arm and saw several small puncture wounds. Mileenas back was to me and she looked up at the others who gasped at what they saw. Mileena giggled then slowly turned towards me.

Her mouth looked exactly like Barakas.

"What's the matter? Tarkatan got your tongue?" She giggled and pulled her mask back up and teleported again.

I waited to for her to reappear again and got my fist ready. When I heard the wind from her coming down I quickly spun around and struck her in the side of her disfigured face. She fell to the side and rolled up coming back to me. She swept under me and I flew up into the air. When I landed she grabbed onto my shoulders and hoisted herself upwards. She then plunged her feet into my stomach then turned around and kicked me in my back, sending me forward. I fell onto my hands and turned around to see her jumping at me with her sai in her hand. I moved out of the way and her sai stuck into the ground. As she tried to yank her sai out, I ran up behind her and used her body as a step to get up to one of the higher support beams.

She fell forward and gripped her chest my where the end of the sai hit her. She hissed then teleported again. I stood up straight on the thin beam and waited for her. She appeared in front me and ran at me. Mileena started throwing punches at me and I blocked all of them. She got frustrated and threw her sai as a projectile towards me. I avoided the first but got hit with the second. It stabbed right into my right leg and I cried out in pain. I looked up at Mileena too late to see her running at me with full speed.

She tackled into me and sent us both free falling of the beam. I felt the wind get knocked out of me when I made contact with the floor. I felt blood oozing onto my stomach but it wasn't mine. Mileena lifted herself off of me and gripped her sai that was sticking inside her stomach. She yanked it out without so much as a whimper and dragged it down her chest.

"Ouch, that hurt." She said sarcastically.

I clenched my teeth and stood up, noticing the small dent we both made onto the floor. Mileena was giggling so much that she didn't notice me running at her and tackle her right through the palace wall.

We were free falling for about a minute, just punching and kicking at each other before noticing that the ground was getting closer. She looked at me then grinned and teleported herself away. I looked around and saw some trees. I quickly stuck out my hand and brought out a branch towards me. It wrapped around my torso and jerked me so hard I felt something snap inside.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground and made myself invisible with the surrounding trees and shrubs. I waited for her footsteps and heard the snap of a twig. Mileena cursed under her breath and glanced around for me. I took note of some poison ivy plants near and took control of them. I charged them towards her and wrapped them around her body, hoisting her high up into the air.

Mileena cried and screamed and even repeatedly started stabbing the plants with both of her sais. The pain was sharp in my head but I had to hold her long enough till she got tired. Mileena brought down a sai and sliced one of the plants and she fell the ground on her feet. I got an immense sharp pain in the back of my head but just shook it away.

She started stalking towards me but I brought up some roots and wrapped them around her legs making her trip. She pounded the ground with her fists like a baby and whined. I clutched my head and walked up to her. She looked up at me then put her head down.

"Oh alright, you win." I was about to release her when she suddenly grabbed onto my leg and yanked me down. She sunk her teeth into my leg and started biting down. I cried out and used some of the branches to wrap them around Mileena and lift her up and away from me. She was hanging upside down and fidgeting around.

"Let me go! That's cheating!"

"Cheat this bitch!" I gave her a hard punch in her face and knocked her unconscious. Her head fell down and I started shaking my hand around from the sucker punch I just delivered. I sucked air through me teeth and looked around, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a black and green portal opened and out stepped Shao Kahn and everyone else.

"Congratulations." Shao Kahn said with a grin.

**Couple of minutes later**

While Mileena was being treated from the injuries I gave her, I was back in the throne room kneeling down in front of Shao Kahn. The others were behind me and waited his saying.

"Alora you have passed your final exam. You have managed to beat my creation, my daughter, Mileena." I looked back at Kitana to see her with her arms crossed and a furious look on her face.

"You have been here for 8 years and those 8 years have been proven worthy by your skills today. I was most impressed by your performance today."

He was stalling me, wanting my heart to get pumped up faster for when he has to tell me who I'm murdering for his sick pleasure.

"Now it is time for your mission. Who you will be assassinating. Quan Chi!" He called the sorcerer over to him and stuck out his hand towards Quan Chi.

Quan Chi walked in front of Shao Kahn and opened a small portal in front of him. The picture was blurry but was slowly coming together.

My heart dropped to my feet when the picture became clear.

It was a picture of my family.

**34 FUCKING PAGES! JEEZ I HOPE I SATSIFIED ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND READERS OUT THERE! I started writing this the Wednesday before school started and JUST finished it today. Oh my goofy goober! K so now for some questions.**

-Do you think I made Alora a 'whore' or 'skank' for sleeping with Ermac and Noob?  
-Were my fighting scenes good?  
-Was my 'romance scene' with Noob good? I know it was bad but lie to me.  
-Were you guys shocked or saw it coming when Aloras opponent was Mileena?  
-Were you shocked or saw it coming when Aloras victims turned out to be her family?

Leave your answers in the reviews my love-berries ^.^

Quick Heads up: Because of Hurricane Isaac, I don't have school Monday ^.^ So maybe I'll update again, depending on how I'm feeling.

I know this took a long time but this may come as a shock to you but-

This was only the first half of my story….

Oh my lordy cheeses….  



	11. Chapter 10: The Proposition

Chapter 10: The Proposition

**I finished all my homework early today and decided to update ^.^ Thanks to AlvarPrincess, THE Sub Zero fan, GOD I LOVE THIS, and kitanaanddbzfan for reviewing and answering the questions I posted at the end. I actually thought I made Alora seem like skankbag for having sex with Ermac and Noob. Well technically she didn't really want to have sex with Noob sooo he kinda forced her…..but I won't call it rape :D. Also if you think that having to kill her own family is a surprise, wait till you guys see what I have in store for you later in the story ;D. *WINK WINK***

Alright enough of my blabbering, to the story!  


I stood frozen, my knee on the floor and my hand on top of my other leg. My left hand was in a fist over my heart which was pounding so hard against my skin. I felt my breath caught in my throat and my eyes burning with tears. I tried to speak up but the words just weren't forming.

"Do you understand?" Shao Kahns booming voice shook me out of my state and I nervously looked up at him.

"What?" I whispered so low I could barely hear myself.

"Do you understand your assignment?" He leaned forward, hands on both sides of his throne and narrowed his eyes.

I felt everyone staring at my back, I could feel their eyes boring into my skin and waiting for my response.

I tried speaking up again but my voice was coming out in pieces.

"I-I…I." I stuttered and made myself look even more like a fool.

"'I' what? Speak up to your emperor!" He yelled and I flinched inwardly on the brink of tears.

I closed my eyes and took a deep in then exhaled slowly.

"You want me…to 'assassinate' my family?" I was saying the word like it was poison, it burned on my tongue.

"Is there a problem?" Shao Kahn tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair and wasn't expecting a reply. He leaned back and looked over at Quan Chi. He was about to say something when I spoke up.

"Yes." I said in a quick breath.

You could practically hear the shock and anger in the room.

I looked up at the emperor from the top of my eyes and saw the anger in his orange eyes. He was leaning forward again and was clenching his hands around the ends of the arms on the chair.

"And what problem might that be?" He was testing me to see if I would go into an outburst.

"I…can't." I said more roughness in my voice.

It was silent and I could feel it just swarming around me. My head started feeling dizzy and I felt the nausea in the back of my throat. I swallowed just as he slammed his fist down.

"Are you refusing you emperors orders?!" He stood up suddenly and some people gasped, I'm pretty sure I was one of them.

"Yes." I said in a sturdy voice. I looked up at him and just saw the anger in his eyes drilling into mine.

I was suddenly lifted into the air and felt his meaty fingers around my throat. I put my hands around his wrist trying to claw at the skin but he just narrowed his eyes.

"You have been training here for 8 years and you are _refusing_ to do what you are told? I should crush your throat right now." He hand squeezed tighter and I inhaled making a choking noise.

I heard a gasp and I didn't dare look to see who it was. I didn't want to show any weakness.

I could see my vision starting to leave and my air supply getting shorter by the second.

"You family is pathetic and useless. They serve no use on Earthrealm. So what better way to get rid of them, by having their own daughter slaughter them?" He sneered and I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"My family…is not..pathetic!" I tried to raise my voice but his hand was making it difficult to speak.

"No matter your opinion, you family belongs in the dirt with the rest of the worms down there." By now the blackness was almost consuming my vision and I felt heat rise up into my body. The last thing I heard was Shao Kahn laughing before blacking out.

**Kitanas p.o.v**

It was so strange, no, frightening, watching someone stand up to my father. When I heard Aloras voice say 'yes', I immediately knew she would regret it. Now my father had his hand wrapped tightly around her throat and I couldn't do anything about it. I took a quick glance at everyone else in the room and saw the same thing on all of their faces.

Shame.

They and I taught Alora to be strong and be rid of all her emotions. We told her to obey and never question. Follow Shao Kahns orders and you live to see another day. But now this will be Aloras last day in Outworld, all because of one simple word.

I couldn't help but feel scared and pity for her. Her first murder as an assassin is her family. That is not an easy task. No kill at first is easy but having to murder the people who raised you and gave you life? Even I would not be able to do so. Then again I would never have to since my father is emperor and my mother is dead.

My mind wandered to a distant memory of my mother. She was teaching me Ba Gua, and I remember just falling on my rear and wanting to give up.

"Now now Kitana try again. Make your mother proud of her daughter. A princess must learn these skills and be proper at the same time."

I felt a tear brimming my eye but I quickly wiped it away.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice Aloras eyes roll in the back of her head and then close shut. I felt a tear at my heart and an impulse to go and pull her away from my father.

I was so close to stepping out of line when her eyes suddenly snapped open again and were completely black.

**Kanos p.o.v**

I seriously felt bad for her, even though I haven't known her for that long, I felt a pit of shame for her.

I saw her eyes roll back into her head and I was about to turn away when I saw them open again and were completely covered in black.

What the hell?

Suddenly out of nowhere, these giant plant root things came bursting through the walls behind Shao Kahns throne and wrapped around his midsection. He seemed shocked at first and was about to rip right through it when he got picked up and thrown at the wall.

Alora fell to the floor but then immediately got back up and started walking towards Shao Kahn. I looked at the others and saw their faces full of shock. Some even had their weapons prepared.

Alora reached Shao Kahn and slid her hand across the air in front of her. The giant root came and whacked Shao Kahn across the floor.

Now people took action.

Reptile, Scorpion, Baraka, Sheeva, Goro, Kintaro, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung all ran towards her with their weapons ready and blood on their mind.

Reptile reached Alora first and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around hard. Reptile backed up a bit when he saw the black in her eyes but reared his fist back for a punch.

Alora pushed her palm in front of her and the plant came from her side and hit Reptile square in his chest sending him back a couple of feet.

He was about to slam Scorpion down but he teleported and appeared in front of Alora. He drew out his kunai and swung at her midsection. She spun of the way and swiped her hand across the air. The plant picked up Scorpion and threw him out of giant hole in the wall.

I couldn't believe this was happening!

This girl, the girl who could barely lift 245lbs was tossing these guys like a salad! I looked over at Jade and Noob who were on my right and they had their hands clenched around their weapons.

I looked over to my left and saw Kitana with her fans unsheathed but she looked like she didn't want to use them. Ermac had a green force ball ready in his hand but did nothing with it.

"Attack her!" Shao Kahn stood up and pointed his finger at Alora who just jumped and kicked Sheevas temple. She fell to the ground and Goro ran up to Alora fists in all four of his hands.

She blocked his upper two hands then grabbed onto them and kicked Goro in his chest. He skidded back and stomped on the floor. Alora jumped up and grabbed onto Goros shoulders, pulled herself up, making her upside down, and fell to the other side making Goro flip over her and land on his back.

Kitana and Ermac looked reluctant to attack but as quickly as the expression came, they were soon running towards her with Noob and Jade by their side.

This girl could be useful. I ran at her with my butterfly knives in hand.

**Jades p.o.v**

I did not believe what was happening. Alora, the girl that I and the others have trained for 8 years has gone mad and was attacking everybody. I was running towards her when I had to suddenly duck. I looked over my shoulder and saw Shang Tsung and Baraka get tossed right through a wall and into the next room. I faced forward again and was immediately hit in the face with her weapon.

I stumbled back a bit before I was lifted into the air and thrown into Noob.

Noob fell onto the floor with me on top of him but he quickly threw me off and ran towards Alora again. He brought out Saibot who disappeared into the floor and reappeared behind Alora. He grabbed onto her shoulders and tried bringing her under the floor, but she grabbed onto his arm and flipped him over, stomping onto his chest and making him turn into a pile of tar.

Kitana threw one of her fans at Aloras chest but she used the root to block it and it crumpled the fan. Kitana ran up to Alora and jumped into the air with a kick prepared. Alora used the root to grab onto her leg and pull her to the ground. The root started squeezing around her leg and Kitana gasp in pain. She found the end of the root and tried to pry it but it wouldn't budge.

She suddenly lifted Kitana into the air and hung her upside down. Alora tossed her body into the air and grabbed her again, slamming her chest first onto the ground. Kitana coughed and rolled onto her back.

Alora picked her up again and threw her at a pillar.

I took out my razor-rang and threw at her chest. It struck her right above her breasts and I gasped a little.

She took it out as if nothing and reared it behind her head. She chucked at me and it was coming so fast that I didn't have time to avoid it. It stuck deep into my shoulder and I cried out in pain, sliding to my knees and reaching up to pull it out.

I looked up to see Noob slide on his back next to me.

**Noobs p.o.v**

Damn! What the fuck is wrong with her?!

One minute she's passed the fuck out and the next she's kicking everyone's ass! Including mine!

I got up off the floor and teleported behind her wrapping my arms around her midsection, trying to do what Saibot couldn't.

I was about to go into the air when she started running backwards and my back slammed into the wall. I let go mistakenly and she took the opportunity to face me and kick my stomach. I gasped and tried to suck in some air but she wrapped her hand around my throat.

I kicked her in her chest but she didn't falter. I looked into her eyes and tried somehow getting her to let go. I saw nothing but eternal darkness.

She was fueling on anger and hurt.

She threw me up into the air and then wrapped the root around my midsection and slammed me down into the floor.

The force was so immense that Quan-Chi, Kintaro, and basically everyone else fell down.

She slammed me down a few more times before tossing my up again and doing a spin kick into my side.

I felt something snap inside my body.

**Ermacs p.o.v**

We ran up to Alora and used our telekinesis to pull her up into the air. She squirmed for a bit before using her hand to summon her plant and thwack us in our side. We lost a little bit of control but kept our concentration of her.

Suddenly a green skull came from the side and struck her the side of her face. A trickle of blood was dripping down her cheek. She growled and turned towards Quan Chi who was snarling at her.

She raised both of her hands up into the air and brought them down sharply. Another root burst through the wall and slammed down onto Quan Chi. He cried out and put his hands up as protection.

The roots easily broke through and slammed down on him again. Then one picked him up and threw him out the hole where the second root broke through. His screams got louder then softly faded.

We turned our attention back towards Alora who was giving us a death stare. We narrowed our eyes at her and brought her close to us.

She was about 5 inches away from my face when we cautiously reached up our hand to touch her face. She didn't flinch or move away. She let us run our hand down her cheek and slide off. Her eyes were still black and soulless. We tried getting through to her but the moment passed to quickly. She suddenly grabbed onto our shoulders and brought her knee to our face. We lost our grip and she fell onto the floor. She was about to attack when something whizzed by and we heard a scream of agony.

A knife had implanted itself into her calf. She fell to the floor and wrapped a shaky hand around the hilt of the knife and yanked it out.

She gasped silently and abruptly turned around and threw it back at Kano who caught it swiftly but the force made him skid back a little.

She was about to attack again when a green spear went right through the left of her stomach.

She looked down at it, mouth slightly open in shock. She looked up at us, the darkness leaving her eyes.

Her eyes turned back to green and blue color they were and her breathing became shallow.

She put her hands over the hole and looked at her bloody hands.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered and fell to the ground. The spear disappeared from her midsection and blood started to pour out.

Shao Kahn walked up to her body and stared down at her. Her chest was still moving, but barely.

"Execute her."

**3****rd**** p.o.v**

Everyone walked up to Aloras body, staring at her unconscious form.

Scorpion appeared with Quan Chi at his side and Shang Tsung walked in with Baraka trailing slowly behind. Goro and Kintaro were helping Sheeva since one of the roots slammed down onto her leg.

After about a minute of silence Noob spoke up.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Watch your tongue wraith!" Shang Tsung yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do sorcerer! You saw what just happened! We need an explanation."

Everyone started arguing when Shao Kahn broke through everyone's voice.

"Enough!" He yelled.

Everyone abruptly silenced and looked at the emperor.

"Ermac! Explain what happened." He said not taking his dragon eyes off of Alora.

Ermac was silent as his hand glowed green and hovered over Aloras body. After he scanned her body his hand stopped glowing and he looked at the emperor.

"It seems that when you told her that she was to murder her family, her anger got the better of her and she let it consume her. She was being powered by her frustration and hurt and that is why she was much more powerful than how she usually is." He looked at everyone who had their eyebrows furrowed and were staring at her body.

"Father what….what did you mean by…execution?" Kitana timidly asked, barely looking up at Shao Kahn.

"What do you think I meant? She is still alive do you not see?! She is to be terminated immediately."

Kitana was about to protest but Jade shot her a glare that told her to stay shut. She lowered her eyes and bit down on her lip.

"It was a mistake emperor, we are positive that she did not mean it." Ermac spoke up and got glances from everyone else."

"A mistake that will not happen again. I took her in and she betrays me by attacking? An action that will not be tolerated." He mocked his actions and shook his head.

"Who is to execute her?" Quan Chi asked putting his hands on his hips.

Shao Kahn looked at everyone before his eyes settled on Noob. Kano saw his eyes but spoke up.

"I'll do it." Kano said grinning and folding his arms.

Noob raised an eyebrow at him and so did Shao Kahn.

"What? I love the thrill of a kill. Plus I know the perfect place for execution." He said while eyeing his butterfly knife. He wiped some blood off and stuck it back into its holster.

Shao Kahn was silent before giving Kano his final answer.

"She is to be executed today. Understood?" He lowered his glare at Kano who just gave thumbs up.

"_I _can follow directions unlike some people." He jerked his thumb at Aloras body.

"Very well then." Shao Kahn walked back to his throne and started yelling at his servants.

"Clean this place up!" He ordered.

Everyone else started walking away except for Noob.

"What do you plan on doing human?" Noob leaned close into Kanos face who just put his hands up in defense.

"Why do you care mate? She's gonna be killed and I like to kill! It's a perfect match! Why? It's not like you cared about her anyway." Kano cracked his knuckles and picked up Aloras body, slinging her over his shoulder and started walking away.

Noob watched Kano walk out with Aloras body. He watched till he stepped through one of the many holes in the walls and disappear around the corner. Noob narrowed his eyes and walked to go join Reptile and the others who were chattering, as if nothing happened.

**Aloras p.o.v**

I woke up with a splitting headache, stinging in my calf, and a burning sensation in my stomach. I felt like I was moving and felt nausea in my throat. I put a hand on my head and looked down seeing someone's feet and blood. I moaned and looked over my shoulder and saw the familiar dragon tattoos.

"Kano?" I whispered and tried to see his face.

"Ah sweetheart! You're awake! Terrific!" Kano beamed and kept walking.

His hand was on my lower back and he held onto me tighter.

"Wh-whats going on? Where's Shao Kahn? Where is everyone?" My voice was a little slurred but I didn't care.

"Easy now mate! Don't want another incident do we?" He was laughing a little.

"Incident?" What was he talking about? The last thing I remember is Shao Kahns crushing my throat and then darkness.

"Ya mean ya don't remember? Ah sweetheart you should have seen yourself! You were totally kicking ass! Even though mine was included but still! You even thwacked Shao Kahn!" He raised his fist in the air and shook it a little before letting it down.

"I…I what? What are you talking about Kano? Put me down now!" I gave him a small punch on the back of his neck and he gasped.

"Eh! Better be nice! Or I really will have to execute you!" He said while putting me down.

"E-execute?! Kano, what the _fuck_ happened?" I put my hands on his shoulders and he scrunched his mouth to the side.

"Eh Shao Kahn got you all upset and you blacked out. Next thing I know, you're awake and your eyes are all dark and you're going bat-shit crazy! You started attacking everybody and even broke some bones! But as you know, all good things must come to an end. Shao Kahn threw a spear in the side of your stomach and I guess that knocked you out of your crazy state. And now he wants ya dead!"

"D-dead?! He wants me…dead?!" I squeaked and put hand over the wound on my stomach.

"Yea but don't worry, I got a plan!" He grinned and I felt worry in my mind.

"A plan? What kind of plan?"

"First we gotta go to the Flesh Pits!" He started walking ahead of me and I was struggling to keep up.

We walked for about 5 minutes till we got to a spiral staircase. We walked down and my breath was taken away. Not from beauty, from horror.

There were glass shape cylinders that had deformed bodies inside. I stopped and stared at one body that looked _exactly_ like Mileena. Kano slapped me on my shoulder and I slouched forward before turning towards him.

"Come on! Stop staring and help me lift!" He jerked his head toward a table that had a body on it.

"Lift? I-I am not lifting a dead body!" I pointed towards the body and clutched my stomach from jerking my hand to hard.

"They're not dead! They're just unconscious! And do ya wanna live or not?" He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the table. He pushed me to where the head was and he went at the opposite side.

"Why are we stealing a body?" I asked timidly.

"You'll see when we get to The Dead Pool." He grunted and lifted the legs and motioned with his head at the body.

I scooted my hands under the shoulders and under the armpits. I lifted the body up and felt a sting in my stomach. I didn't realize before but there was bandages wrapped around my midsection. Thank you Kano.

We lifted the body up but I immediately dropped it because of the horrible pain in my stomach. The body slumped to the floor and I fell to my knees.

"Aw come on Alora! You can take out an evil overlord emperor, a hellspawn, sorcerers, Shokan, wraiths, and Edenians but ya can't lift up a simple dead body?!"

"I thought you said they were unconscious!"

"I T-that's what I meant! They are unconscious!" Kano tried giving me a sheepish smile but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll do the heavy lifting!" He picked up the body and tossed it over his shoulder and we started walking in silence.

**The Dead Pool**

We walked through the chain door and I felt my heart start to beat. My mind wandered back to when I first trained with Noob. I gasped and Kano turned around.

"What? What's wrong?" He shifted the body on his shoulder and leaned to one side.

"N-nothing. Just a memory." I whispered and he just shrugged and kept walking across the bridge.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly and walked by all the hanging bodies. One of them moaned before it was dipped into the bubbling acid. I heard the agonizing screams and shut my eyes, hoping to block out the sound.

Kano was waiting for in the middle of the bridge and was carrying the body bridal style. I arched an eyebrow and limped over to him.

"So…why are we body snatching?" I eyed the 'unconscious' body then up at Kano.

"For this." He then chucked the body in the acid pool and the skin sizzled away leaving nothing but bones.

"What did you do that for?!" I yelled and kneeled down towards the edge of the pit.

"Duh, I was suppose to kill ya remember?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"W-why are you helping me? I hurt you, I hurt everybody." I said staring down into the acid pool.

"Oh please sweetheart you didn't hurt me. The worst you did was almost chucking my butterfly knife into my face.

I gasped and looked up at him.

"Relaaax, I said 'almost'." He took out his weapon, inspected it, and put it back.

"What do you want Kano? You're not the type to just help someone and expect nothing in return."

Kano was silent for a while and then smirked.

"Alright alright. Ya caught me mate. I want something in return."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up, facing him.

"And what exactly do you want?" I asked skeptically.

"Ya remember when I was telling ya about my ex-partner? Kabal?"

"Yeaa?"

"And remember when I was saying how he was the best person on my team?"

"Mhmmm?"

I had a pit growing in my gut, I had a hint of what he was about to ask me.

"Well I'm here to offer you a proposition."

"Which would be?"

"Get Kabal back into The Black Dragon."

I opened my mouth to say something. Anything.

"What makes you think I can do this? And help you?" I asked worriedly and started fiddling with my hands.

"Are ya crazy? You totally kicked everyone's ass out there today! Ya know you have to be good, if I'm calling you for a favor!" He grinned and nodded his head.

"Why can't you do this yourself?"

"I would if I could but Kabal knows me. He'll see me coming from a mile away and immediately run the other way. He wants nothing to do with my group anymore." He said shrugging.

"And what makes you think I can convince him to come back?" I arched an eyebrow and unconsciously stared at the metal plate on his face.

"Well for starters you can control nature! That's pretty fucking cool!"

"I can only manipulate plants Kano. And only to a certain extent. I can't make flowers grow or make things bloom or whatever. Basically the unbeautiful parts of nature." I whispered the last part and looked at the ground.

"But still that's amazing! If Kabal gives ya any trouble you can stick thorns up his ass! He'll have to agree with ya!"

"My powers won't be enough to convince him by the way you make him sound you know Kano."

"That's my reason number two! Not only are you incredibly powerful, but you're also pretty! And nobody can resist a pretty face." He smirked and I felt a little heat going to my face.

"You actually think my looks will convince him to come back?"

"Hey, in the condition he's in, he can't be judging every girl that walks past him." Kano shook his finger and started to fiddle with his shirt.

I stayed silent and looked out into the acid pool taking in everything that's happening.

"So, all I have to do is convince Kabal to come back? That's it?" I repeated everything he told me and Kano nodded.

"Yup! And in return you get off scotch free! Get to keep living your life!"  
"What if I can't convince him? And what happens to you if Shao Kahn finds out you didn't kill me?"

"You let me worry about Shao Kahn. I got a few tricks up my sleeve for him."

I chewed on my lip and looked back at him.

"So whaddya say? Will ya do it?"

I gulped and looked back at the acid pool.

"I'll do it."

**:O DUN DUN DUN! Muahaha! The Sub Zero fan, it's funny when I checked my email and saw that you told me to update because I was in the middle of updating anyway ^.^**

Also if anyone's upset with the fight scenes, like if I made Alora seem to overpowered and/or the others seem really weak, I didn't intend for that. Like her anger was basically her source of power and she became all powerful and bad-assery. If you could see how I pictured it in my head, then you guys would understand.

Question time ^.^

-Did you like my fight scenes?  
-Why do you think it was Ermac who tried getting through Alora and not Noob?  
-What do you think Kano meant by when he said 'It's not like you cared about her anyway'?  
-Do you guys like Face-Off?! (I was watching it while writing this ^.^) lol sorry for the off-topic question.  
-Another random ass question: Who would YOU like as your Mortal Kombat best friend and/or lover ;D

Also I cannot believe I forgot to mention this BUT during the 'comfort scene' of Ermac and Alora my Itunes (which never fail to play the perfect song for whatever scene I'm writing) started playing 'Someone Saved My Life Tonight' by Elton John. Oh gawd I LOVE that song.

Please review and answer the questions my lovies! And maybe my silent readers too? :D

Eh?  
Eh?  
:D


	12. Chapter 11: Bloom Of The Flower

**So as I was talking to my friend Brittney, she sent me a really really good smut that she wrote and I told her "I wish I could write lemons like that." Her response was:**

"

**OH BUT I'M SURE YOU CAN WRITE A LEMON YOU ARE JUST AS PERVERTED AS ME DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF."**

**I said:**

**"NO I KNOW I AM IM JUST AFRAID TO SHOW IT OR IN THIS CASE WRITE IT..."**

**She replied with:**

**"JHFDHBJFDBHJVFBHVFBHVFBHVZHF VHBVBHVZBHDVSHBVDSHVDSKHJDSV HJBKDVSHAKSDJVHBKADFS**  
**WHY DO YOU DEPRIVE ME OF YOUR WONDERFUL WRITING SO MEAN NATALYAH..."**

**So to tell her, I said!:**

**"I AM SORRY!**  
**YOU KNOW WHAT...**  
**JUST FOR YOU...**  
**JUST**  
**FOR**  
**YOU...I'M GOING TO DO A SMUT OF ERMACS P.O.V OF WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH HIS HEAD WHEN HE HAD SEX WITH ALORA**  
**AND AS A BONUS**  
**I SHALL DO**  
**NOOB ALSO...**

**SO YES EVERYBODY I WILL BE WRITING OUT THE COMFORT SCENE WITH ALORA AND ERMAC**

**AND THE SCENE OF SEX WITH ALORA AND NOOB.**

**YES….MWAHAHA**

**I thought about it and I realized it'll be weird writing in his p.o.v the whole time while he's having sex because I'll have to use 'we, us, we're, our." and it'll sound like a lemon party…no no…**

**So I'll do his view first then switch to Aloras.**

**I decided to just make the lemons part of the story...which means I have to change the rating to M...awesome sauce.**

**This and Noobs part are just going to be flashbacks basically sooo yea ^.^**

**Ermacs P.O.V**

"Yes." She whispered back.  
**  
**Our hearts filled with excitement at her response. We have never been intimate with anybody before, so this is our first time. As well as Aloras we presume.

We leaned down and gave her a gentile kiss on her lips then on her forehead. She smiled and ran her hands through our hair again, making a chill go down our spine.

We wanted this experience to be memorable for her and for us as well. We kissed her again, tracing our tongue over her lower lip while her hands ran down our back. We got those chills again but this time it was in our lower region.

We bit the inside of our cheek, wanting to control our arousal but Alora cupped our cheek and turned us back to face her.

Those eyes, those beautiful eyes.

They may be different colors but that is what makes her even more unique. Besides the fact that she can summon and manipulate plants, she has a personality that is unlike Kitana or Jade.

The princess and her guard are both gorgeous women but they never really attracted our attention. However when Alora first showed up, we felt a new sort of feeling. Something that we thought did not exist in ourselves.

At first we did not want anything to do with her, for the fear that we would get attached to her. So to avoid those feelings, we attacked her with Noob Saibot, made her believe that we were harsh and brute.

It worked till she figured out our plan. We remember when we passed each other in the hallway and she gave us little wave with her fingers. We knew our plan had been foiled so we just gave a thumbs up and continued on our way.

Over the years we figured out that we didn't have any sort of attraction towards her but we cared deeply for her. Sort of like a protector.

We were so deep in our thoughts that we didn't notice her giving us a confused look.

"Ermac? Are you ok? Do you want to stop?"

We knitted our eyebrows but gave her a small smile.

"Of course not, unless you are afraid." We wanted to continue and make her know that this was strictly a comfort sort of thing. She made it clear that she wasn't afraid by lifting her head up and giving us a passionate kiss.

"Who me? Never." She smirked and we chuckled.

**Aloras p.o.v**

Ermacs chuckle gave me a tingling feeling in my heart. I knew that he didn't have any feelings for me and I was the same. I already pushed past my mind that we were having a friends with benefits session. I wasn't using him because I was hurt from Noobs ignorance. He was just helping me get through my pain.

Through sex.

Ermac went into the crook of my neck and started sucking on skin. I bit my lip to silence a moan that was threatening to come out, but the more he licked and suckled the harder it became to hold it in.

He moved his tongue from one side of my neck, to under my jaw, to the other side of my neck and started to drag his tongue down.

My moan escaped and I felt some heat rise to my face. I felt his hot breath on my chest from his laughter and it just aroused me more.

He grabbed my arms and sat up, pulling me with him. He hugged me against his chest and he started to run his fingertips down my back.

I pulled back a little and admired his body. Those muscles were just driving me insane with arousal.

I adjusted my legs around his waist and locked my ankles. He smirked and dug his hands into my hair pulling me in for another kiss.

I pulled away and gripped the bottom of my tank top, yanking it upwards and tossing it over his head.

I swear I saw a flash of red come across his face. It was adorable to see the tough enforcer look embarrassed.

I gave him a devilish smirk and leaned into him, pressing my breasts against his chest. I locked my arms around his neck and arched an eyebrow.

"Well? What are you gonna do now 'General Hard-Ass'?" I smiled and pressed my nose against his and our lips just barely touching.

He raised his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue then started to lick my lips. I closed the small gap and started sucking on his lower lip.

I was so distracted that I didn't feel his hands going up my back and unhook my bra.

It was too late because next thing I knew, the straps were sliding off my shoulders and were threatening to expose my breasts.

I gently pushed Ermac away and hugged myself while pressing the bra against my chest. Ermac gave a half smile and put his hands over mine.

He bent down and placed a kiss on the fingers that were on the bra, while slowly sliding it down.

When it went past my breasts I felt the cold air hit my nipples making them erect.

I opened my mouth to say something but instead a gasp came out when Ermacs nose brushed one of them.

I clenched my teeth to keep my moans in control but Ermac succeeded in getting one out when he placed a small kiss on each of my nipples.

I locked my hands tighter around his neck and looked up at the ceiling. He took advantage of me looking away and took my nipple into his mouth.

My eyes went wide at his action, not only because it felt good but also because I didn't think he would be the type to do something like that.

His tongue went over and I felt that tingle again but lower this time. He put a hand in between my breasts and started to push me back down on the bed, never taking his mouth off.

When he was back on top he put his other hand on my right breast and started to squeeze it. I closed my eyes and let the sensation hit me.

I felt the cold air hit me when he moved upwards towards my face. I got disappointed and quickly sat up, bringing his body to mine and giving him small kisses on his neck.

I knew I got to him when I felt something against my inner thigh.

I looked down and smirked to myself and also noticing the bulge in his pants. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head back up to face him. He gave an embarrassed smile and I reassured him by kissing him.

I guess we both couldn't take the wait anymore because he pushed me back and turned me over on my stomach. I was about to say something but then I felt his fingers around the waistband of my pants. He started to pull them down and then yanked them off when he got past my ankles.

I couldn't help but smile at how excited he was. He then turned me over and then smashed our lips together moving his fast. I felt his hand go down my stomach and stop over my area. I groaned and he smirked, arching an eyebrow.

Oh please don't tease me.

I moved my hand lower and stopped directly over his erection, moving my hand up and down. He groaned and closed his eyes and looked down.

He sat up again on his knees and pulled his pants down, revealing his arousal.

I sat up also and gripped the waistband of his underpants and yanked them down. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked lips, bringing him back down.

I felt his erection at my entrance and it just made me excited knowing that this is going to be my first time, and with someone who's inhuman.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself up, making sure he could feel how ready I was for him to enter me.

He got the message and pulled off my underwear, throwing it who knows where.

He positioned himself and looked at me.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

I nodded slightly and clenched my teeth, preparing myself for the pain that was about to come.

I felt the tip of his member at my opening and then slowly push inwards. I pressed my lips in a thin line and waited for him to break through.

He stopped when he felt something blocking his way and shifted forwards a bit. He then grabbed my lips with his and at the same time pushed all the way in.

I bit down on his lower lip but he didn't pull away. I didn't know what was worse, having my nose broken or my hymen.

"Are you alright?" He gave me a concerned look and I nodded.

"Mhm." I smiled and kissed him.

He nodded and then proceeded to start moving.

Oh my god, the feeling was so…so wonderful. I've never felt this type of pleasure before and I didn't want it to stop.

He moved back and forth and buried his head in the crook of my neck and I felt his hot breath going down the side.

"Go faster." I whispered and I felt him nod against my skin.

He started thrusting faster and I moaned into his shoulder.

The pleasure was going through my whole body and I dug my nails into his back, running them downwards. I heard him groan and slightly bite down on my neck. I moaned and dug my nails deeper into his flesh.

He lifted his head up and I saw his forehead beaded with sweat, his hair was matted down and his cheeks were red.

I yanked him down and kissed him, forcing my tongue in and wrestling around with his. He put his hand on my breasts and ran his nails down, making me wince in pain and ecstasy.

Ermac suddenly pulled out and flipped me over.

Before I even had time to register, he entered me again and grabbed onto my shoulders. I moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets, feeling my sweat drip down onto them.

His started running his nails down my back and I bit down on the bed sheets, not wanting to scream out loud.

He kept thrusting and I felt my walls starting to tighten around his shaft.

"Er-Ermac! I-I'm gonna-"

He then flipped me over again and put his hands under my shoulders, bringing my face to his and trapping my lips again.

I felt my climax coming closer and I could tell Ermac felt his too by the way his breathing became heavier and louder. I threw my head back and he dove into my neck, sucking on the skin and biting down a couple of times.

I finally reached my peak and brought him close to me, feeling him spill inside.

He stopped moving and breathed heavily on my neck. He took slow breaths and placed a small kiss on my skin before pulling out and lying down next to me.

He pulled the blankets to cover ourselves and then kissed me on my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered and placed my hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes and smiled and put his chin on top of my head, falling asleep.

I stared at his chest with half opened eye lids and finally drifted off to sleep.

**….Wow…just…ohmygoofygoober..**

**I have never written a lemon before….I FELT SO DIRTY!**

**DAYUM AND I STILL HAVE THE ONE WITH ALORA AND NOOB.**

**GOD DARN IT WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO!?**

**Well tell me what you guys thought of my very first lemon ^.^**

**I know it's not as good as the other lemons out there but give me mercy ^.^**


	13. Chapter 12: A Venomous Trap

Chapter 12: A Venomous Trap

**Yay another lemon scene ^.^**

**I felt like my first one was a success, what do you guys think?**

**Eh?**

**Eh?**

**Eh whatever. This is another lemon scene but with Noob…and**

**_possibly _Saibot…Oh god what am I writing…**

**But um…yea..there might be some….bondage….*cough cough***

**I blame Subterranean Stepdancer! She gave me suggestions and opinions that involve bondage because it seems something that Noob Saibot would do!**

**But anyway…yea…here goes another attempt at a lemon but this time with some bondage…**

**Oy.**

**Warning: Lemonyness and language.**

Noobs p.o.v

"Getting attached."I whispered against her lips.

Alora smiled and rolled her eyes at my comment, she brought my head down for another kiss and bit down on my tongue.

I wasn't about to let some girl take control, no matter how much 'pain' her body was in.

I got off of her and went to the side of the bed. She tried sitting up on her elbows but I pushed her back down. She winced softly and chewed her lower lip putting her hand over her eyes.

I half-way rolled my eyes and roughly grabbed her hands and put them over her head. She cried softly and looked at me.

"What are you doing Noob?" She whispered.

I chuckled and placed her hands against the back board of the bed and pulled her a little bit up. She looked at me with wide eyes and then arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell Noob. Let me go."

I leaned into her neck and placed a small kiss.

"I thought we could do things a little differently this time." I whispered against her skin. I felt her let out a shaky breath and she tried yanking her hands out of my grip but I held them tighter.

"Don't fight. You may win in the field but I win in the bedroom."

She opened her mouth to say something but I smashed my lips against hers to silent her.

I should have learned how to control my hormones but seeing her helpless in this position was making it difficult. She was already naked and sore from her training.

Totally helpless.

She suddenly sat up and yanked her hands out of my grip, grabbing the covers and pulling them up to cover her chest. She got on her knees and faced me.

"You can't always win at everything Noob Saibot." She said with an arched eyebrow and a sexy smirk.

I growled and forcefully pushed her back onto the bed. I straddled her waist and ran my hands down her chest. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me down to her face.

She gave me a passionate kiss and I could feel her tongue prodding at my lips, asking to be let in. I smirked against her mouth and opened up slowly.

She took that small opening and shoved her whole tongue in and started wrestling with mine. I leaned down on her and dug a hand in her hair. I pulled away and went to her neck. I licked, sucked, and nipped at her skin, causing her to moan and arch her chest up at me.

I was getting her ready for what was about to happen. She was so lost in the kissing that she didn't hear Saibot behind her head and grab her hands.

She gasped and tried to pull them back but Saibot locked them down with one hand and smirked at her.

"Now we can play." I said darkly.

I yanked the blankets off of her and admired her body. It has become fit and slightly muscular than when she first arrived here.

I felt my lions tingling and knew I had to move fast. I put my hands on her breasts and started to slowly massage them, running my fingertips over her nipples. Her breathing started to become a little louder and I could sense her heart getting a little faster. I leaned down and gave her nipple a light flick with my tongue. I looked up at her and saw her biting down on her cheek.

I smirked and licked it again letting my tongue roll over it. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around my waist.

The only things separating us from connecting were my clothes but I knew I had to tease her for a bit. I had to stifle a moan when she started to grind against my region.

To put myself back in control I bit down on her breast and she cried out. I used my other hand to squeeze and fondle with her other breast. She was crying out and moaning, trying to decide if this was pain or pleasure.

I guess she got a little irritated with me because she suddenly yanked her hands out of Saibots grasp and ran them through my hair. I looked up at her and opened my mouth in shock. Her eyes had completely turned black and she was breathing softly.

Her eyes were full of lust.

I just smirked at her and continued on with her breasts.

**Aloras p.o.v**

Oh god just fuck me already.

I could feel the lust taking over by the way I was grinding my waist on his body.

Noobs tongue was like paradise on my breast. The way it was just rolling and licking on my nipple was making me insanely aroused.

I suddenly thought something.

Why am I getting aroused faster with Noob? And why am I thinking such dirtier thoughts than when I was having sex with Ermac? Could it be because Noob was dominating right now and that was just completely turning me on? I didn't have time to answer my questions because I felt Noobs fingers sliding downwards.

Oh god don't even try. Please just put it in me already.

He started to make small circles with his fingers and was sending tingles all over my body.

He was teasing me by moving his fingers up and down, not even trying to slide them inside.

"Noob please." I whimpered moving my hands through his hair.

"Please what Alora? You have to be specific." He placed a small kiss on my stomach and moved his tongue around.

"Don't make it say it. Just please, do it." I was not going to let him have the pleasure of seeing me beg and squirm. No way.

"I can't do what you're asking me because you aren't being specific Alora." He cocked an eyebrow and moved his fingers over again.

I couldn't take it anymore, the lust and desire to _fuck_Noob was taking over my body. My mind was completely defenseless and my body was taking control.

I reached down in between us and grabbed his hand and moved it up and down slowly. I heard Noob chuckle but he let me continue.

"Is that what you want?" He said huskily.

"Y-yes." I whispered.

Without a response he slowly slipped one finger in between my folds and rubbed his finger around. I let out a soft moan and gripped his shoulders.

He continued moving it around and then he started to slip a finger in.

He moved slowly at first but then gradually moved faster while running his hand up my waist and stopping at my breast.

Slipping in two fingers he moved them faster and licked my stomach and moving up to my breast, putting my nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around.

I felt my climax coming and I gripped harder on his shoulders. He must have figured it out too because he quickly took his fingers out.

"Not yet." He leaned up to my face and roughly kissed my lips.

The lust was driving me insane. I needed him. Right now.

He sat up and started taking his shirt off but he was being too slow. I sat up, ignoring the sore muscles and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head.

When I saw his face again I quickly grabbed the back of his head and started moving my lips against his. I pressed my chest against his and locked my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my shoulder blades and dragged his fingernails down my back.

I arched my chest into him from the pain and he laughed softly.

I moved to his neck and nipped at his charcoal skin, trying to make my mark. I felt something against my inner thighs and I smiled into his neck. He growled and forcefully pushed me back on the bed. He scooted backwards and stood up, taking off his pants.

I cocked an eyebrow at his erection and moved closer to him. He stayed standing there and I sat up on my knees and fingered with the waistband off his boxers.

I can't believe I was about to do this but desire had completely taken over at this point.

I yanked them down and wrapped my hand around his erection, moving it up and down. Noob closed his eyes and buried his hands in my hair and forced his mouth upon mine. While he was working my lips, I was working his erection.

I looked behind his head at the mirror and couldn't help but smirk at my reflection. My eyes were solid black.

I pulled away and trailed kisses down his chest till I got to my destination. I looked up at him with my dark eyes then stuck my tongue out towards his shaft.

I gave it a small lick then licked the tip of it. I heard him groan and grab onto my shoulders.

He suddenly pushed my head forward and shoved his shaft into my mouth.

Guess he was starting to get impatient also.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and started moving my head back and forth fast. I let my tongue roll around while he did most of the work.

It felt so odd, having someone's private in my mouth. Not only that, I could feel it throbbing against my tongue and it was hitting the back of my throat.

I could tell he was about to let himself go by how he was moving my head faster and was starting to pull on my hair.

He teased me, so now I'm gonna tease him.

Before he could spill, I pulled away and smashed my lips against his. Then I grabbed onto his shoulders and fell backwards on the bed with him on top.

He quickly positioned himself and slammed himself against me.

I moaned loudly then cried out when he started to scratch my torso.

He started thrusting faster and kept on nailing and scratching my chest and stomach. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, but it was all the same amazing feeling.

He slammed into me a couple of more times before he pulled out and flipped me over and rammed himself into me again. I cried out again and he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

He was grunting and ramming himself hard against my backside. I moaned loudly but was cut off when I felt something shove into my mouth. I looked up and almost chocked on Saibots…thing.

I tried pulling away but Saibot grabbed onto my hair and moved his shaft in and out of my mouth.

I was having sex with a wraith…and his clone…threesome much?

Even though I wanted to pull away I couldn't. I loved how Noob and Saibot were being controlling and dominative. Noob and Saibot slammed into my a few more times before pulling out.

Saibot suddenly disappeared and I sat up and looked behind me. Noob was gone also. I looked forward again and was slammed down onto the bed by Noob. He picked up my legs and put them around his waist and inserted himself into me again.

Noob was grunting and breathing heavily. We were both moaning loudly and getting lost in the moment. He leaned down over my chest and started to bite down on my breasts and claw at my skin on my arms.

I gasped and then I saw Saibot reappear behind me. He leaned down and smashed his lips against mine and moved his hands around my neck.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me, working my lips fast against his.

Saibot actually groaned and I couldn't help but smirk against his mouth. Saibot pulled away and Noob lifted me up and made me sit on his lap while still inside of me.

We moved against each other and our cries of pleasure were getting louder. I winced when I felt nails trailing down my back and felt something starting to ooze out.

I smelled the familiar copper scent but kept my focus on Noob.

He moved backwards and now I was on top. I grinded my hips against his and he was trying to lower his moans. I leaned my chest into him and bit down on his lip. I felt the blood come out and I lapped at it. I pulled away and noticed that his blood was black.

He put his arms undermine and bit down on them. He was leaving bite marks, hickeys, scratches and bruises all over my body.

I could feel my climax coming closer and he was getting close too. He pushed me back down and was biting everywhere he could before he reached his peak.

My walls were starting to tighten around his shaft and he growled into my chest. He thrust a few more times before he pulled out and released himself on me.

He panted and looked up at me. His white eyes looking into my black ones. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and with one quick swipe, wiped himself off me. He gave me one last kiss before lying down next to me and bringing me closer to his chest. He wrapped an arm around my body and used his other to bring the blankets up.

I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak but he put a finger over my mouth.

"Sleep now." He said.

I swallowed a small lump in my throat and kissed him on his chest before closing my eyes.

**Um…wow….so…threesome…with Noob…and Saibot….interesting…**

**I have a feeling that I kinda failed at the whole bondage part…**

**Again, I give credit( blame cough cough) to Subterranean Stepdancer for the whole bondage and threesome idea.**

**Alright questions now.**

**-How were my lemons?**  
**-Did you guys expect Saibot to join the party ;)**  
**-Why do you think Alora was more sexual towards Noob and not Ermac?**  
**-Do you think it was her lust taking over and that why her eyes turned black?**  
**-Or do you think she wanted to have a different sexual experience with Noob?**

**As always leave your answers in your reviews ^.^**


	14. Chapter 13: Reunion With Earthrealm

Chapter 13: Reunion With Earthrealm

**Well I felt like my lemons were a success and in response to 500Sunglasses review**

**-While most people would disagree with your review, I'll admit that some characters are OOC, but I think I got Mileena, Baraka, Kano, Jade, and Kitana about right. Yes I know that Ermac is not a flirt but that's how I see him in my story. As for Noob, he's suppose to sound brash, mysterious, and uncaring, which I think I got some of.**

**- Well not everybody is going to find OC's interesting.**

**-My scene where she was tossing around everybody was, I admit, Mary Sue, but how many Mary Sue moments do you know involve manipulation of plants?**

**-As for my authors notes at the end, I was just being playful and 'acting' immature. Those were my first lemons that I have ever written and I felt a little odd writing one out. So bare with me ^.^**

**Not trying to slam down your review, just trying to explain myself out. ^.^**

**Now in response to The Sub-Zero fans review:**

**-Lol yes yes, it was a 'tad' dirty ;D. But I think I handled the lemon**

**_quite _well ^.^**

**Alright enough responding to reviews and on the synopsis of the chap:**

**-Alora has to hide out while Kano's looking for a way to sneak her out of Outworld and into Earthrealm.**

After Kano and I had our little 'talk' he walked me back outside and covered me whenever someone walked by. I had to jump into bushes and hide in tress to avoid being spotted by Shao Kahns guards. Kano would then tap on the floor with his foot to signal that the coast was clear.

We walked to The Living Forest where we found a small, old shack that used to be occupied by some of the people that lived here. But we assumed that those same people are the ones that are leaning against the man-eating trees and being hung by their branches.

We entered inside and I sat down on a yellowed couch that had some odd stains on it. I crinkled my nose from the stale stench that was coming from it and immediately stood up again.

I looked over at Kano and saw him peeking out through the window. He looked from side to side before dropping the flimsy cloth that was covering it and walked over to me.

"So what do ya think? Not too shabby eh?" He smirked and crossed his arms but I gave him a sad expression.

"Aw come on now Alora, you're alive ain't ya? Show some appreciation for saving your ass!" He narrowed his eyes and tapped his fingers on his muscle.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kano. I'm still in shock about…you know." I slightly shrugged my shoulders and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

He sighed and sat down on a wooden chair that creaked under his weight. He rested his arms on his knees and looked up at me.

"Look sweetheart, I'm already in deep shit for letting you live and I'm gonna get into _more_deep shit for saving you to help myself." He took out his butterfly and started peeling some wood shavings from a small piece of log that was on the table next to him.

"Well if you knew that you were going to get in trouble Kano why did you help me out? Only to have me recruit Kabal again?" I sighed and walked over to the window and looked out into the dark, gloomy forest.

"Yea. Pretty much. I mean besides you having a plant manipulation ability, you're pretty much useless to me." He said still carving the log.

"Gee thanks. Your words of comfort really help me out Kano." I leaned my head against the wall and looked at one of the men wandering around in the forest.

I don't know why I did it, but I summoned a root and shoved it into the man's back, making him stumble right into the trees opened mouth. The sound of crunching bones and sight of blood dripping from its mouth was…oddly satisfying.

The side of my mouth twitched into half a smirk and I felt a slight thrill going through my body.

"Hey! Alora! Get away from the window before someone sees ya!" Kanos loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I took one last glance before sitting down on the moldy couch.

"What are we gonna do Kano?" I asked leaning forward on my knees.

"'We'? Sweetheart, you're on ya own for now." He said sneering.

"What? Kano I have no chance of getting to Earthrealm without _your_ help. If I even take a chance and step out of this forest, someone might see me and kill me. And then go and kill you! Not only that, you're the one who asked me to go and get _your_ ex-recruit and bring him back to _your_group." I was biting on the skin between my lower lip and teeth and could feel a little blood seeping out.

"Geez do I have to do _everything_around here? Look before we can go running through portals we have to get some things straightened out first." He turned the log into a butterfly knife and tossed it on the table. The dull clanging of it sent shivers down my spine.

"Like what?"

"Well first off, we need to wait a bit before ya go to Earthrealm."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you get suspicious if after someone volunteered to murder someone and then wanted to leave the next day?" He raised his eyebrow and half a smirk.

"I-I guess so. Alright then, what about after?"

"After a couple of days have passed, then we need to get Quan Chi-"

"What?! You want us to go and the emperors' sorcerer? Are you crazy?! He will rat us out in a second!"

"Well if you let me finished then you'll understand my plan! Geez, women…always butting in before men can finish.." He rolled his eyes and leaned the chair back against the wall.

"S-sorry." I looked down at the ground and started to play with my fingers. I notice I do that when I'm anxious or nervous. Hm.

"I get Quan Chi and tell him to open a portal for me so I can leave to Earthrealm. Then while he's distracted you jump in and there no problem!" He grinned and nodded his head.

"Yes problem. Quan Chi put a spell around the palace so I wouldn't be able to escape."

Kano looked at me with a dull look before grabbing the wooden butterfly knife and starting shaving off some small pieces.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Where are we?" He said calmly.

"The Living Forest?"

"And where's The Living Forest?" He said still not looking up from his work.

"…..shut up." I said quietly before leaning back on the couch.

"The spell is off because Shao Kahn and everyone else think you're dead. Use that brain of yours." He flicked some wood shavings off his real knife and placed the wooden one back on the table.

"So, they won't be suspicious when you ask to go back to Earthrealm. Alright, but what about when we get to Earthrealm? How are we gonna find Kabal?" I asked crossing a leg over my knee.

"Kabal's a force for good remember? So, we just do something illegal and he's bound to show up. I have everything figured out sweetheart." He smirked and stood up.

"Well, hate to be a bother but I gotta go. Shao Kahn and the others'll be wondering where I'm at. Just stay here and don't make a peep. Understand?" He said pointing a finger at me.

"Please Kano, don't you remember? I'm a trained assassin now. Silence is one of specialties." I said propping my arms behind my head and stretching out my legs.

"Yea, I could hear your 'silence' on the last week of November." He cocked an eyebrow and my eyes widened. I felt my face get hot and I got up and walked to the door.

"Um, shouldn't you be leaving now Kano? It's such a long walk from here back to the palace." I turned my head away from him and placed my hand on the wall.

Kano chuckled and I heard his heavy footsteps. He stopped in front of me and I looked up to see him raise his eyebrow and smirk.

I turned my head down again and he yanked open the door while chuckling loudly.

**Kanos p.o.v**

Oh geez, the look on her face was _priceless!_She was so embarrassed.

I was walking on the dirt, hearing the gravel and leaves crunch under my feet. I stopped when I saw some human bones scattered on the ground and a lot of blood. I looked to my left and saw one of the living trees with its mouth wide open, it had some bones and clothing stuck in its teeth.

"Yeesh. What happened to you?" I grimaced and kept on walking till I got back to the palace.

I walked up to the palace gates and heard the chains rattling before they opened up. I stepped inside Shao Kahns throne room and saw him still on his throne talking to Reptile and Shang Tsung. He noticed me walking in and abruptly stopped.

"Kano, did you do it?" His voice sounded a bit raspy. Perhaps from Alora hitting his windpipe. Heh.

"Of course! Y'know I'd never miss a good kill!" I smirked and folded my arms across my chest.

Shao Kahn only nodded and went back to talking to his dogs. I nodded also and kept on walking along the palace walls. I was in one of the hallways when I heard a familiar feminine voice and a voice that sounded echoed.

"Oh Ermac, I cannot believe what just happened. It all seems so…unrealistic." Kitanas voice sounded like she was sobbing.

"We know. We understand princess. But what's done is done. Alora has caused an outburst against Shao Kahn and for that she had to be killed." Ermacs voice sounded sturdy but there was some wavering in it.

"Yes, you're right. I just cannot believe that she actually managed to hurt my father. He is very powerful, I still don't quite understand how she was able to defeat him."

Ermac was about to answer when we heard some giggling come from down the hall. Kitana, Ermac and I looked down and saw a flash of pink and bright yellow eyes.

Mileena walked up to them, she had some bandages on her torso and her legs but was still wearing that revealing pink outfit.

"Sisteeer. How are you this fine evening?" Mileena hissed the word 'sister' and I saw Kitana clench her fist.

"I am no sister to you, you..abomination." Kitana pointed a manicured finger at Mileena's chest but she only giggled.

"Oh sister, such harsh words! We are one of the same! You should be praising me for destroying that little pest of fathers." Mileena looked up at Ermac then back at Kitana.

"That 'pest' is my friend Mileena. And she defeated you with no problem." Kitana eyed Mileena's injuries and narrowed her eyes. Ermac was staying silent so far.

"Past tense sister. Past. Tense. Your friend is dead and all because she couldn't kill the people she called 'family'." Mileena started to cackle and brush past Kitanas shoulder, slightly bumping her. She was coming my way and she only raised her eyebrows at me.

"Listening this whole time? Good, it'll be a lesson for you if you ever decide to betray my father." She laughed and walked past me going into Shao Kahns throne room.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Ermac and Kitana who's knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Hey princess, what was that all about?" I jerked my thumb towards Mileena's direction and smiled.

Kitana looked up at me with a cold stare and proceeded to walk down the hallway without a word.

Geez were all women crazy? Scratch that, I already have Sonya on my ass, I don't need plant controller and a 10,000 year old princess also.

"Someone's prissy. What about you Ermac? How are you feeling?" I slapped my hand on his shoulder and he only shrugged it off.

"We are…not sure of our feelings at this moment." Ermac gave me a quick nod before walking down the same direction as Kitana.

What, was the enforcer moody too?

**Ermacs p.o.v**

We left Kano in the hallway and proceeded to follow Kitana. We heard a door slam and decided to let her be. We needed some time for ourselves as well.

We continued on to our headquarters and opened the door. Once inside we closed the door with our telekinetic powers and went to the balcony. We sighed and leaned onto the railing, looking out to the forest.

We noticed something out far in the distance. It was hidden between the trees but we could see a very small glow emitting in the night.

We studied it for a bit and it suddenly went out. We narrowed our eyes and were about to go investigate when we heard a knock on our door.

"Come in."

The door swung open slowly and we saw Noob come in.

"What do you want Noob Saibot?" We put authority in our voice but Noob only snorted and kicked the door closed.

"Don't tell me you believe it too?" We knitted our eyebrows at his statement and folded our arms.

"Believe what? We do not understand what you are implying."

"Alora. Don't tell me you believe she's dead. I know she's not." Noob narrowed his eyes at us and leaned against the door.

"What are you saying? Of course she is..dead. Kano killed her himself. Are you suggesting that she isn't?" We were interested on Noobs thoughts on the situation.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that when Shao Kahn was about to tell me to kill her, he suddenly blurted out that he wanted to do it?" We looked at the floor and contemplated his words when we realized he was on to something. Our mind wandered back to that faint light.

"What is your point? Kano is a mercenary. He kills for fun. What is the difference now?"

"All I'm saying is that he had no interest in her till after we all got into that big fight. Suspicious enough for you enforcer?" He sneered and pushed himself off the door.

"If we did not know any better, we would say that you were jealous Noob Saibot." He narrowed his eyes at us and shook his head.

"People like you and me are incapable of having such feelings Ermac. You should know that." He turned around and out his hand on the door knob before we stopped him.

"So everything that happened between you and Alora was all a lie?" We raised an eyebrow and Noob was silent before he responded.

"I only did what Shao Kahn asked me to." He replied darkly.

"So then you went through with it?"

"Of course. I have no affections for that woman." He said yanking the door open.

"Had." We said.

"….had." He walked out and stomped down the hallway.

**3 Days Later  
Aloras p.o.v  
**  
It has been three days since my 'death' and I am ready to get out of this shit hole. There are bugs everywhere, the floor creaks, the furniture stinks, and there is no power. I only have a small lamp with a little oil in it and I have to conserve it till Kano comes back to get me. My only food source is a packet of stale unsalted crackers with some bitter tap water, which I had to use to wash myself. Please Kano, come back here already.

My mind wandered to the others, mostly Kitana, Ermac…and Noob. Even though I'm supposed to be 'dead' I couldn't stop this feeling to go back and show them that I was alive and well. But I knew that would jeopardize me and Kanos life.

It seems that my prayers were answered when I heard someone knock on the door. Being cautious, I ducked under the window and placed my palm against the wall. I took control of a branch in a tree and saw that it was Kano. I 'looked' around to make sure the coast was clear and released my hold on the branch.

I got up and opened it to see a grinning Kano.

"Hey sweetheart! How've ya been?"

"Bored, hungry, tired, stressed, dirty, and anxious." I tapped my fingers along the door frame while my other hand was softly rubbing the scar on my chest.

"Well now ya don't have to be! We're going to Earthrealm!"

* * *

We walked in the forest for about 10 minutes till we started seeing a faint green glow. My heart started to beat faster from the seeing the familiar green shade. Kano turned to me and put a finger to his mouth and signaled up to the trees.

I gave him a confused look but he shoved me towards a tree and I started climbing up. Kano went in front of the tree and put his hand behind his back and did the 'come here' sign. I furrowed my eyebrows but silently leaped to another tree.

I could see why he wanted me to hide. After hopping on 5 trees, I felt my breath stop. Quan Chi was waiting in front of the portal with his arms folded and looking angry. I thought the green glow was Ermac.

"Where did you go? I have been waiting here for about 10 minutes, I am not a patient man Kano." Quan Chi sneered.

"Sorry mate sorry. Had to take care of some business before meeting ya here." He put his hands on his hips and gave a cheesy grin to the sorcerer. I rolled my eyes along with Quan Chi, who turned back towards the portal.

"Well then here you go. A portal to Earthrealm. Why do you want to go back anyways? Outworld is so much better than that filth realm."

"Well I have a woman to go back to mate! My lovely Sonya Blade, oh she's quite a woman I'll tell ya. Chasing after each other like cats and dogs. Except we try to kill each other." Kano smiled and Quan Chi raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then? Well then whenever you wish to return-"

"Hey Quan Chi! What's that over there!?" Kan grabbed onto the sorcerers shoulder and turned him away from me.

"What? Where? I see nothing!"

"What? Don't tell me ya don't see that mate! Out there! Deeeep in the woods! Ya don't see that thing moving?" Kano did the signal behind his back and I quickly jumped out of the tree and quietly ran towards the portal.

"What trick is this Kano? There is obviously nothing there!" Kano snuck a look behind him and winked at me before I jumped through.

**Kanos p.o.v**

"Ohh sorry bout that Quan Chi, ya juuust missed it. But anyway thanks for the portal! Bye now!" I ran into the portal leaving a stunned Quan Chi.

**Aloras p.o.v**

I stumbled through the green and black portal and saw what looked like an ally way. I heard a swoosh like noise and looked behind me to see Kano walking through before the portal closed shut.

He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome back to Earth sweetheart."

**Yay Aloras back in Earthrealm! But everything's not as great as it seems!  
Now for questions, which I know that The Sub-Zero fan enjoys so much ^.^**

**-Why do you think Alora felt satisfied when she killed that man?**  
**-Why do you think only Ermac and Kitana seemed to be the only ones who cared about Aloras 'death'?**  
**-What do you think Ermac meant by 'So then you went through with it'?**  
**-Do you think that she might be turning evil?**  
**-If you were Alora who would YOU like a lemon with? ;D Yes, if you are a dude then you can say a girl ^.^**

**I know I didn't portray Quan Chi good, but I couldn't really think of ways to make him suspicious and what not O.o.**

**Also, I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MICHAEL DUNCAN CLARK DIED! D:**  
**Dudes I loved him in The Green Mile..**  
**Such a shame :/ We're losing all the good actors/actresses and good singers.**

**But besides that said news please R and R ^.^**


	15. Chapter 14: Unplanned Encounter

Chapter 14: Unplanned Encounter

**Hello my readers ^.^ I am so deeply, horribly, sorry for the loooong wait! D: School is just chewing all up in my ass, drama with my friends, and on top of all that my wisdom teeth might be coming out D: Save me!**

**Wanna thank Poe's Daughter for le awesome pointers and ideas for future chapters and what nawt.**

**Subterranean Stepdancer, yes we were all victims of the trollers BUT who's stories got a lot of reviews…that's right….ours did…:)**

**But onwards with a long-awaited chapter ^.^**

The sky was starting to turn pink and the sun was going to set soon. I looked over at Kano and decided to search up my family. I started walking out of the alley when I felt Kanos hand on my shoulder.

"Where do ya think you're going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have to look for my family Kano, it's been 8 long years without seeing them." I gently slid his arm off my shoulder and continued forward.

I stepped out of the alley way and squinted my eyes trying to see if I recognized any surroundings. My teeth started to chew on the skin of my lower lip in frustration, I didn't recognize anything around here.

I sighed loudly and leaned against the wall, laying my head back and closing my eyes. After a couple of minutes of silence I felt something wrong. I opened my eyes and noticed Kano gone. I looked back down the alley and looked up and down the street. There is no way a guy like that could just disappear without a peep.

"Gee, thanks Kano." I muttered to myself. I pushed myself off the wall and walked down the sidewalk, noting that nightfall was coming.

I put my hands in my pockets, not really caring where I was headed to, maybe I'll end up on a familiar street.

It was awfully quiet and the streets were strangely empty. I looked around again and sucked my teeth in frustration because nothing looked familiar.

I scrunched my mouth to the side and pondered on what I should do next when I suddenly heard a very faint metal clink behind me. I stayed still for a little before letting out a small breath and continued walking before calmly turning into an alley. I heard the metal clink again but it was closer this time

I held my breath and thought about the worst. Shao Kahn found out about my 'death' and sent someone to find and kill me for real.

The metal clinking soon stopped but then started up again when I heard it being dragged along the concrete.

"Well, what do we have here?" A low voice said. I pressed my lips in a thin line and turned around to be met with 3 older men wearing black, each having a weapon in their hand.

"Seems like girly here is lost. Is that it? Ya lost baby?" One grinned and he had blond hair that covered one eye and I could see some yellow in his teeth from the light coming from the street lamp. He had a wooden bat.

I bit my lip to keep from telling these creeps off, but I had to keep my cool down if I was going to get away, or take them out.

The one in the middle with the metal pipe walked up to me and put his dirty hand on under my chin, making me look up towards him. I clenched my teeth to keep my fist from crushing his face in. I had to keep my cool just until he let his guard down, then I could make my move.

"What's the matter bitch? Speechless from fright?" He lightly slapped my cheek and began to laugh. His other buddies joined him, and he looked over his shoulder to look at them. My hand started curling into a fist and I started to raise it up.

The man looked back at me and I was about to punch him in his grimy face when something whizzed in between us and he fell to the floor.

I opened my mouth in shock and looked around then my eyes settled back on the man. He looked just as confused as me. His two friends quickly came behind him and helped him up.

"What the fuck was that?" The blond asked.

"I have a feeling our little 'friend' here has some company." The leader sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at him and got into my fighting stance when something or rather_ someone_stepped in front of me and blocked my targets.

"I suggest you leave this woman alone." The voice said. It sounded raspy and a little deep. I backed up a little going farther into the alley. The man had some sort of machine on his back and I saw a small gleam of metal. I heard a very faint hissing noise that seemed to be coming from the machine. I glanced at the ground and saw him wearing what looked like a trench coat.

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do about it freak?" The leaders other partner said. He had short spiky black hair and his weapon was also a bat.

'This guys nuts, there is no way he can take out 3 guys by himself'. I thought and suddenly felt my back touch the rough brick wall. I didn't realize that the 3 men began to back up me and my so called 'hero'.

I saw the 'freak' reach behind his back and pull out the metal object, which was curved at the top and had a handle at the bottom. His hand was wrapped around the handle and from the way the dim light was hitting it, the metal seemed thin. There was a crescent shaped part above where his knuckles were.

"Do you really wanna find out?" He said and quickly unsheathed his other one and held them above his head in an X formation.

I stepped to the side and saw a frightened look on all of their faces. They scrambled backwards before the leader spoke up.

"S-sorry Sandman! Didn't know this one was yours!" Sandman wrapped the curve of his weapon around the leader's neck and brought him closer.

"I told you to never call me that again. Now, get out of here before I rip your skin off!" He yelled the last words and the three men nodded and ran away, leaving me and this 'Sandman' alone in the alley.

It was silent before he turned towards me and started walking up to me, I couldn't really see his face because the light from the street lamp was making it difficult to make out his face. Something seemed off about it, the light shaped out what looked like small spikes protruding from the top of his head..or mask.

"Losers, threatening always gets them running." He chuckled and put his weapons behind his back.

I stayed quiet and looked past him, trying to figure out a way of escape.

"Are you alright? Those creeps didn't do anything to you did they?"

"N-no. Thanks….Sandman. Or whatever your real name is." I fiddled with my thumbs and saw him look at the ground.

"Just know that you were lucky that I was here to save you. Next time, you might not be." His raspy voice gave me a slight shiver. It sort of reminding me of Noobs-no, Noob and everyone else in Outworld are gone. They don't exist to me anymore. I had to put them in the past. I rolled my eyes at my 'rescuer' and crossed my arms. My first day back in Earthrealm was not off to a great start. First Kano abandons me, then I get ambushed, then my so called savior is lecturing me on the do's and don'ts of safety. He was unknowingly slowly diminishing what was left of my pride.

"Look, I don't want to pick a fight with you. I could have handled those creeps myself if you hadn't stepped in." He laughed and crossed his arms also.

"Oh really? I saw Derrick slap your cheek, doesn't look like you were 'handling' it very well."

Who does this guy think he is? I saw little black spots surrounding my vision and I bit down on my tongue to keep from telling him off. I wasn't some helpless chick who had no way of defending herself. I could have shown off and taken this dude down, but I don't have time to deal with him. I have important matters to deal with.

"I was getting ready to strike when you stepped in Mr. Sandman. In case you've been hiding under a rock these last few years, girls are perfectly capable of defending themselves"

"Chea right, the last female who tangled with them ended up being raped then beaten within an inch of her life. The police had to actually show her picture of her beaten on the news, to see if anybody recognized her."

"Well there's a difference between that female and me. Wanna know what it is?" I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Sure, impress me baby." He laughed.

"This!" I reared my fist back and struck him in his face. My hand hit something hard and I heard some slight crunching. I pulled my fist back and shook it, grabbing it with my other hand and started massaging it.

"Hey! That's the thanks I get for saving your life?!" He felt around on his face and I heard something like air coming out.

"Your 'thanks' could have been worse! Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to deal with." I brushed past him, my shoulder hitting his skin which felt sort of odd. It was a mixture of bumpy and rough, yet almost grainy? I ignored it and kept on walking.

"At least now I know not to save your ass next time!" He yelled and then I broke into a sprint.

* * *

I ran for about 5 minutes before seeing a familiar area. I recognized the children's playground, the rollerblade trail, and the small water fountain near the bathrooms. Finally.

I slowed down to a steady walk and breathed in and out softly. The sight of the park brought back memories of my time on Earthrealm, but then it brought back that one memory of a certain wraith. I stopped and looked down at the ground, biting my lower lip. I can't think about him, not now. I had to go find my family. Yet, I couldn't stop myself from wondering if he was grieving…even a little. I shook my head slightly and walked onto the grass. I sat down on one of the benches and pulled my legs under me, looking up at the sky. The starts were beautiful tonight, I wonder if we share the same sky with Outworld.

I looked down and my mind went back to all my years in Shao Kahns palace. I thought about all the fights I went through, the teasing from the guards, the friends I made…enemies I made. I thought about my family and how I was going to approach them. Should I just show up and tell them who I was? Or just wait it out before revealing my secret? I swallowed a lump in my throat and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Kano with a semi-worried look on his face.

I abruptly stood up and poked his chest.

"Where the hell did you go?! You left me alone and I was almost ambushed!" I raised my voice at him and he rolled his eye.

"Hey! You said it yourself! 'Almost' ambushed! Who saved ya?" He placed a hand on the top of the bench and leaned on it. I rolled my eyes and backslapped his chest. Why does he automatically assume that someone 'saved' me? Jerk.

"I don't know! Some guy with a raspy voice. I didn't get a good look at his face though, it was too dark.

"And for your information sweetheart, I went searching to see if any enemies were nearby! And when I went to get ya, you were resting and I figured with you 8 years of trainin, you could handle ya'self! "

Kano narrowed his eyes and was about to say something else but then shook his head.

"Whateva, look, you said you wanted to find your family. Well? Any luck?"

I swallowed the lump and looked down at the ground.

"No…I decided to wait a little before actually looking for them. The emotion from seeing them this early would overwhelm me. I need to stay focused if I'm going to look for Kabal." I looked back up at Kano and he grinned.

"That's the spirit! Mission first family later! I like it!" He laughed and lightly slapped down on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." He started walking ahead of me.

"Go where?" I timidly asked.

"The Black Dragon base."

* * *

We headed towards the more dangerous part of New York. I remember my mother telling me and Hazel that this was a not a place for 'young, vulnerable, girls' to be wandering around in. The buildings were all abandoned and were either spray painted on or vandalized in some other way. The windows were all smashed in and litter was scattered all over the ground. I noticed on one of the building walls it said 'Beware the Black Dragons.' I knitted my eyebrows and kept walking behind Kano till we turned to go inside an alley.

At the end of the alley was a dock that had tons of cargo bins. When we made it to the other side, Kano immediately started walking towards this giant wall of cargo bins stacked up on one another. We weaved in and out and in between bins till I couldn't even see the dock anymore. I looked back and tried to see back out but there were too many cargo bins in the way. I turned forward again and saw a warehouse right in the middle of the surrounding bins.

Kano opened the wooden door and held it open while gesturing his hand inside.

Ooo, such a gentleman.  
I walked past him and smirked, looking into the empty warehouse. I was about to say something when Kano suddenly shut the door and left us in complete darkness. The windows were barely letting in any moonlight. I turned around and saw his cyber eye glowing. I heard the dull thud of his boots hitting the wooden floor and felt his hand on my shoulder

"Alright, were gonna be heading down. Do. You. Understand?" The red dot was moving up and down, leaving behind a faint trace of red.

"I'm not stupid Kano, I know what going down means." I heard Kano take in a breath of air and I quickly clamped my hand over hopefully his mouth and retorted my own comment.

"NOT- like that Kano. Nasty." I heard Kano whisper 'Okaaay whatever' and felt him move forward slightly. The sound of clicking echoed the empty room and then a whoosh noise was heard followed by my skin feeling a slight rush of cool air. Kanos hand went to the back of my shoulder and he pushed me inside. My shoulder touched one of the walls and I flinched from the contact. The wall was cool and smooth, like metal. When I felt my back hit a railing I looked to my side and was about to freak out when I didn't see Kanos red eye. Then I remembered its covering his left and I'm on his right.

I heard the door close shut then the room or elevator in this case, shifted then started moving downwards. The silence was between comfort and slightly awkward. Kano was taking me to The Black Dragon base, where his ruthless members were. I remember him telling me story after story about how him and his members terrorized people who owed them money and/or murder anybody who threatened to expose their organization. I slowly inhaled and quietly exhaled not wanting Kano to get a hint at my discomfort. If anything I can use my abilities to try and escape if anything goes awry.

The elevator suddenly stopped and that click went off again. The door slowly opened and was letting light pour in. I had to shield my eyes when the door fully opened because the light was too immense.

When my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I slowly lowered my hand and my mouth went agape.

Even though Kano said that there were only a few members left, the base was huge. On the back wall was a huge computer screen that had a map of the United States and several red, black, and blue dots. Under that were several smaller computers on a long table that seemed to go in a curve shape. The left side of me had a conveyor belt coming out of the wall behind me then going back in the wall on my left. I saw a man with short blond hair, wearing a karate gi, and was inspecting what looked like a huge gun. He put it back on the belt and pressed a button on the wall and the belt started moving, bringing out another weapon.

On my right were medium sized plastic bins that had a black sticker on it saying 'Export'. There were several workers walking around and checking the bins, they made some notes and went to do something else. I scrunched my mouth to the side and looked at Kano who had his hands on his hips and a big grin on his face.

"Well? Welcome to the Black Dragon base!" He patted my back and started walking towards the big computer. I followed him and accidently bumped shoulders with this red headed girl. She narrowed her eyes at me but kept on walking. Wow, I've only been here for 20 seconds and I've already made an enemy.

Kano walked to the keyboard in front of a small computer and clicked a key, making the map on the big screen zoom out more, showing the whole map of earth.

"Hey, what are those red dots?" I pointed to one that was on South America.

"Those are our profits. We have tracking devices on em so we know that if the person buying them actually goes to them."

"And the black dots?"

"Those are some of our smaller groups. We have at least one in every continent. But our main base is obviously here."

"Blue dots?"

"Those are some of the portals that lead back to Outworld or the Netherrealm. Well at least the ones we know of. Can't just have portals in the U.S ya know." Kano smirked to himself and I just nodded.

"Kano." We turned around and it was that red-headed girl with a piece of paper in her hands.

"What is it Kira?" Kano crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

"We just a confirmation that the weapons made it to that guy in Nepal. And the tracker should be appearing..right about now." We turned back and saw a red dot appear on South Asia. I looked back at Kira who was giving me a dirty look. I crossed my arms and made my back straight.

"Can I _help _you with something?" I sneered at her.

"Who is this?" She gestured the paper towards me and arched an eyebrow.

"This here is Alora! She's the one who's gonna help us get back Kabal." Kano patted my shoulder but I made my body stiff and kept my gaze on Kira who narrowed her eyes at us.

"_ She's _the one getting Kabal back? You're in way over your head if you think crayola eyes here can get back a man who works the 'good' now." She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. She was begging for a fist in the mouth.

"Now now Kira, where are ya manners? In case you didn't recognize her, this is the chick that I was training when I was in Outworld." I smirked back at Kira and raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what her response would be.

"This is her? Would've expected more from someone who trained with a mercenary." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"How do you deal with that pig-headed girl? She obviously hasn't had a good beating in a while. Maybe I can fix that?" I punched my palm with my fist and looked at Kano, he smiled and pushed himself off the table.

"Come on now 'crayola eyes' let's go discuss your mission, and maybe meet some of my recruits." I followed Kano to a room that actually looked normal compared to the rest of the base. There was a medium sized table with 2 chairs on each side and one at the end. Two file cabinets were in the back and in between them was a window that looked into a room where it looked like weapons were being made.

Kano went to the door and stuck his head out.

"WILL ALL BLACK DRAGON MEMBERS JOIN ME NOW." It sounded more like a command than a question.

Kano went to the front of the table and sat down and gestured for me to stand next to him. Murmurs filled the room and the rest of the Black Dragon members came in. First there was that blond guy, followed by Ms. Bitch, then a guy with black hair and a small goatee wearing red and black.

Blondie was on Kanos right then Kira sat next to him. Goatee sat on his left and put his feet on the table. I eyed Kira and she rolled her eyes at me then tapped her long nails on the table.

I noticed an empty seat but then figured out that that empty chair must've been for Kabal.

"Alright, as you know, profits haven't been high lately, mostly because everyone is now getting their weapons from The Red Dragon. And on top of all that, one of our best members quit on us. The nerve of some people." The tension in the air was thick and I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me.

"Well that's going to change, ya wanna know why?" Everyone stayed silent and kept looking at Kano. He suddenly whipped out his butterfly knife and stabbed it down on the table making everyone, including me, jump slightly.

"Because we are getting him back with the help of my little friend here." He looked up at me but I kept a hard expression on my face.

"This is Alora, and she's going to help us get back Kabal back into The Black Dragon." Kano raised his voice and looked at everybody's expressions.

"Now Alora, meet my fellow members, you already know, as you called her, 'Pig-Headed'." He snickered and so did the other two men. Kira clenched her fist and gave me the middle finger. I rolled my eyes at her and glanced at Kano.

"Blondie here is Kobra." Kobra looked up at me and gave me a smile and a small nod. I nodded back and looked at the last man.

"And that's Jarek." Jarek nodded and put his feet off the table.

"Yea, the only guy who ruined it with his name starting with a J." Kobra laughed and Jarek reached across the table and punched his arm.

"Alright enough messing around. We need to get back to business. Kira, go get the file on Kabal." Kira pushed out her chair and walked to the back of the room.

"Alright, here's the deal Alora. You already know that you have to get back Kabal but do ya know how?" Kano glanced up at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Didn't you say that I had to convince him with my abilities? And if that fails my looks?" I looked at Kira from the corner of my eye just as she dropped the file in front of Kano. She snorted and went back to sit down.

"Yea well we decided to switch it up a bit." Kano said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You have to get close to Kabal, make him interested in you. Basically lead him on like a lost puppy." Kira said suddenly. I narrowed my eyes at her and picked up the file. I flipped the cover open and looked at Kabals information. There was a picture of him, his origin, fighting styles, weapons, species, and alignment, which said formally evil now good. I turned the paper over and there were other pictures of him fighting some people and where he's been seen.

I flipped back to the picture of Kabal and narrowed my eyes at it. I brought it closer to my face and looked at it over and over again. Something about seemed strange to me. I mentally shook my head.

"You want me to lie?" I dropped the file back on the table and looked at Kano.

"Noooo, just….get close to him then BAM bring him to us." Kano nodded and everyone else agreed.

"You just gotta make the dude think you're interested in him. Pretend ya like him." Jarek said.

"So, basically you want me to make this man fall in love with me, then crush his heart by telling him it was all a lie?"

"Yup! That's the plan!" Kobra gave a thumbs up, Jarek winked and Kira smiled. I looked back at Kano who was waiting my answer.

"Well, judging by his appearance, guess there's no chance of me failing right? Sounds easy I guess." Kano clapped his hands together and pushed the chair away from the table.

"Great! Now we've got a mission on our hands. Oh and by the way, you have just become _mean_over the years Alora. I just noticed that." Kano widened his eyes and pretended to look shocked.

"Well that's what happens when you're taking away at 17, trained with evil people for 8 years, had the emperor put you down, was supposed to be killed, and came back to Earthrealm to help an organization get back their recruit." I gave him a fake smile and walked out of the room.

I stepped out of the room and walked backed to the elevator, waiting for the sound of the click. It opened up and I stepped inside. The door was starting to close but Kano put his hand in between the door and wall.

"Where are ya going?"

"Kano, we had a deal. Mission first family later. Well it's later and I'm going out to find them."

"Arrggh fine, oh but there's one thing we forgot to mention!"

"And that would be?"

"Once you find Kabal, you can't keep in contact with us."

"What why? How am I suppose to keep you guys updated?"

"That's the thing. If ya keep on coming back here and telling us what's up, your 'boyfriend'll get suspicious and probably follow ya. That was one of his worst qualities."

"So then how will I keep in contact with you guys?" I had a slight panic attack in my chest and was gripping the rail behind me to keep steady.

"Just contact us when ya find him, then when he's ready to bring in, ya call in. Real simple. Here, take this phone then get rid of it after you call me."

"You know I can't make him 'love me' in a short amount of time Kano. These types of things actually take some….time." My voice drifted off as I thought about my own love for a certain someone back in Outworld. I can't love him, what happened between us was a mistake. It should have never happened, things should have stayed teacher and student between us. I should have known that it would have never worked out, with our different statuses and so very different lives.

Kano snapped his fingers in front of my face and smacked his other hand on the metal wall of the elevator. I flinched from the noise and looked at him.

"Hey! Earth to Alora! Are ya there? Jeez you looked like you were having one of those flashback things." He grinned and patted the wall.

"S-sorry, um…alright. I'll contact you when I find my target." I gave a quick nod and pressed the button on the pad. Kano nodded before the door closed off the light from his eye.

* * *

When I made it back to the surface I ran out of the maze of cargo bins as fast as I could. My shoulder occasionally hit the edge of a bin but the anxiety of finding my family was pushing the pain aside. I stumbled from behind the last cargo bin and looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight, just stars and a full moon.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and headed towards the place where I grew up.

I was running up and down streets, turning corners, and glancing up at street signs, hoping that I would end up on a familiar street. The lack of street lights in New York was always a pain in the ass. I ran past a street sign but slowed down and backed up. My heart started thumping faster when it read 'Cooper Ave'.

My breathing became shallow and my legs felt weak. This was it, this was the moment when I would be reunited with my family or they would shun me for what I have become. I closed my eyes and inhaled, held it in for a bit, then quietly released my breath.

I walked up the stone stairs, each step seemed like I was gaining a part of my past back, before I was turned into an assassin.

When I reached the wooden door I could hear my heart in my ears, my palms were sweating and I started feeling light-headed. I raised my hand and was about to knock but I hesitated. What would I say? 'Hey I'm your long lost daughter that was kidnapped 8 years ago and now I'm back! Oh and did I mention that I'm a ruthless assassin now?' No way, I had to slowly ease them in, and then let it out.

I quickly tapped on the door and pulled my hand back.

The silence was making this even worse. Why were the streets empty at this time? It couldn't be that late could it? I looked at the ground when a light in the side window turned on. The thumping in my ears seemed block out the sound of my loud breathing. I heard some small clicks and the door opened up.

My body went numb when I saw the person who answered the door.

"Yes may I help you?" The old woman's voice was soft and caring.

"Um…I'm sorry…I must…have the wrong house." My parents weren't here, neither was my sister. I wanted to break down right in front of this old woman but I've learned to control my emotions better.

"Oh, who were you looking for dear?" She placed her wrinkled hand on the door frame and looked at me with her gray eyes.

"It doesn't matter…um..I'm sorry to have bothered you miss, goodnight." I turned around but then I felt her hand gently touch my bare shoulder.

"Let me help you dear, maybe I could be of some assistance." I looked back at her and she had a small smile on her face. It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Um, do you know what happened to the family who used to live here?" My voice croaked a little and my hands were slightly shaking.

"Oh the Monteiro's? They moved away about 5 years ago. Yes, after the disappearance of their oldest daughter, they couldn't handle being in this house. So they packed up their things, along with their youngest and now only child, and moved away. It's been almost 9 years since the disappearance, such a shame. " So they stayed for 3 years but then moved away to get away from the memory of me?

"Did-did they search for her?" I had to know if they at least tried.

"Oh yes, for 2 years they searched high and low for her. They even got the Special Forces to search around for her. But eventually they did give up." That sort of put my heart at ease knowing that they looked for me.

"Oh…I see. Well, thank you miss." I nodded and gave a half-hearted smile.

"You are welcome dear. Oh, you look about their daughter's age. Were you two friends?" Her voice was gentle, like she was being cautious for some reason.

"You could say…we were practically sisters." I smiled again and wished her goodnight. I went down the stairs and when I heard her door shut I ran down the street on the brink of tears.

**3****rd****Person p.o.v**

The old woman looked out her window and smiled as she watched Alora break into a sprint after she shut the door. She turned her back towards the window and softly chuckled.

"Poor dear, does not even know what's in stored for her later."

Suddenly a green mist surrounded the old woman's body and started traveling upwards till her whole body was completely covered in it. When the mist disappeared, instead of the old woman being there, Quan Chi was standing in her place. He had his arms crossed and he laughed.

"Let the fun begin again."

**Aloras p.o.v**

I didn't stop running till I was out of breath and my legs felt weak. My old home was the last chance I had at ever finding my family and it turns out that they weren't there anymore. I choked back a sob and glanced up. I was in front of a stone building that read 'New York Police Station'. Maybe they could help me.

I walked up the steps and looked at the giant clock that was above the sign. It was only 9:21 p.m. Has that much time passed since I arrived? It seemed like it's only been a few minutes, an hour at the most.

I suddenly remembered Kabals file, it said that he worked for the good now. Maybe he would be in at this time. I could search for my family and get started on the mission. It was killing two birds with one stone.

I pushed the glass door and felt the cold air chill my skin, causing it to break out in goosebumps. It didn't help that I was in a tank top. My combat boots clicked against the marble floor while I made my way to the front desk. No one was there so I decided to look around for a bathroom. If I was going to make Kabal fall in love with me, I had to check my appearance first right?

I made a quick left and pulled open the women's bathroom door. I looked in the mirror and scrunched my mouth to the side. My hair was frizzed up in places, my clothes had dirt stains on them, and my eyes were rimmed red. I looked like I just finished smoking one or something.

I turned on the cold water and splashed it all over my face. I rubbed some water over my hair, making it stick down and rubbed some over my arms. I tried putting some water and soap on a paper towel and rubbed it over my tank, but the dry material of the towel was of no use. I looked around the bathroom and searched in each stall, hoping by some rare miracle that someone left their sweater or jacket or something.

God and/or the Elder Gods seemed to be working in my favor because I found a light green sweater hanging on one of the bathroom door hooks. I grabbed it and ripped of my tank, slipping the sweater over my body.

I ran the mission through my head, making sure I remembered every detail. Sure it was mean lying to the guy, but I was doing this because I owed Kano for saving my life. Why do I even care? It's not like it's my feelings are the ones getting crushed. That already happened and those emotins are locked away.

I walked back to the mirror and checked over myself once again before stepping out of the bathroom. I looked decent enough and pushed the bathroom door open.

When I stepped outside there was a man sitting at the front desk now. He had a SWAT hat on, a police dog tag around his neck, a blue shirt with black buckles in the sides. He was wearing black gloves and had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute actually, wait…no! Get back to the mission. I walked up to the desk and softly coughed. He looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Yes can I help you?" He put down a police file and I took a quick glance at it. It was about that creep and his goons that attacked me earlier.

"Um, I'm hoping to get some information on someone? Or rather a family?" I made my voice sound sweet and child like, hopefully making him take it easy on me.

"Well, it depends on what type of information you're looking for. And what family might this be miss…?" He slightly raised his hand towards me.

"Alora. My names Alora." Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to tell him my real name. Crap, I hope he doesn't recognize my name from any files they might have on me.

He raised his eyebrow and looked back down at his papers.

"Well Miss Alora, unless you are direct family or have special authorization, I'm afraid I can't let you see that info. It's confidential" I was about to tell him who I really was when a new voice came in. It sounded vaguely familiar. I glanced behind the police man's head and felt a chill go through my body.

"Hey Stryker, did you check over that file-hey…who's this?" Oh my lord, it was Kabal.

"Alora, she's here to find some 'info' on a family." Stryker gestured a file towards me and I gave Kabal a 'sweet' smile.

"Really? What family?" His voice sounded so familiar! Where have I heard it? The two men were staring at me, waiting for my answer. I had to think of a distraction fast, I didn't want them to know I was the 'long-lost daughter of the Monteiros'. That's when it hit me why Kabals voice sounded familiar.

"Um-hey. You sound..familiar. Do I…know you?" I hoped they didn't notice too much my change of subject.

"No, I don't believe so. I would've remembered such a pretty face." Kabal leaned against the door frame and I felt a small heat coming to my face. Geez already this guy was making me blush.

"Kabal, stop flirting with people and go back to checking those files. I wanna be out of here by 10." Stryker rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"N-no wait! You sound…extremely familiar to me." I decided to take the risk and say it.

"S-sandman?" I stuttered.

Kabals eyes…or eye, he seemed to be blind in one, went wide. As wide as it seemed to go because of that mask of his.

" How did you-no way! You're that chick who fucked up my mask! I had to get it repaired!" He stepped forward and leaned over the desk, placing his hands over the files and getting close to my face.

"You know this girl?" Stryker questioned.

"Yea! This is the girl that I was telling you about! I saved her ass from Derrick and his creeps! And how does she repay me? By punching the shit out of my breathing mask!" Kabal slammed his hands on the desk and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I told you this earlier 'Sandman' or Kabal, whatever your real name is! I could have taken out those creeps myself if you hadn't stepped in!" I gripped the edge of the desk and started to squeeze it between my fingers.

"Those guys would have raped you if it wasn't for me! You're lucky I was there in time to rescue you!" I clenched my teeth and glanced at Stryker who had his eyebrow raised at us.

"Yea I know! You told me that earlier! Look, I'm just here to get some information on a family that moved away from 12021 NE Cooper St, and find out where they currently live." I noticed my knuckles starting to turn white from grabbing the desk too hard but I ignored them and kept my anger and gaze on Kabal.

"Listen lady, we can't give you that kind of information unless you have a connection to them! Do you have some sort of relation to the Monteiros?" Stryker stepped in and leaned over the desk also. I could feel my temper getting higher by the second. Small black swirls started coming in and out of my vision.

"Yes I do!" I yelled back.

"And what might that be?" Kabal retorted back.

"Their daughter!"

That shut them up. They slowly backed up and looked at each other then back at me, their eyes full of disbelief.

"Th-that's impossible. They only have one daughter. Their eldest one disappeared 8 years ago." Stryker said in a calmer voice.

"I didn't disappear…I was kidnapped." I couldn't believe I let my anger get the best of me. Now they knew the truth and it was going to be difficult explaining what happened.

"You're lying." Kabal sneered at me.

"Oh yea? Alora Annabella Monteiro, born May 13th 1987, parents are Veronica and Daniel Monteiro, younger sister is Hazel Valaraya Monteiro." I stopped and waited for them to say something but they didn't so I kept on going.

"Was picked on all throughout school because of her eyes." I gestured towards mine. "Went to Brooklyn Senior High school, never graduated because she was kidnapped at 17 in 2004. Her family searched for two years then gave up…and moved away." My voice became soft and weak at the end. I looked down at the files on the desk then back up at them.

"Y-you're really their daughter?" Stryker asked.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but-"

"We searched everywhere for your ass! We even went as far as Bronx to look for you! Where the hell have you been?!" Kabal yelled at me and leaned forward on the desk again.

"Outworld! I was in Outworld!" I flicked my wrist and broke some pieces of the marble desk off. Some dust floated in the air and pieces fell to the ground. I slammed the broken slabs of marble on top of the desk and clenched my teeth.

"I was kidnapped and taken to Outworld, where Shao Kahn kept me prisoner for 8 god damn fucking years!" I was practically screaming at this point. My voice was echoing off the walls and the black swirls soon became giant spots. I breathed in and out slowly to try and calm myself but these assholes were really asking for it.

"Look Alora, you must be delusional or something. There is no way you can know anything about Outworld." Stryker crossed his arms across his chet while Kabal tapped his fingers on the broken slabs of marble.

"Oh really? Then how could I possibly know that Shao Kahn is the emperor of Outworld? He merged realms with it, including Zaterra _and_ Edenia. Which by the way, was Kitanas home but now she is _princess_ of Outworld. I also know about the whole Mortal Kombat tournament. If Shao Kahn wins one more, then Earthrealm is doomed." I glared into their eyes, making my point clear that I _knew_ what I was talkin about. Strykers eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open.

"How the fuck did you escape?" Strykers voice was a little calmer and he sat down in the chair and leaned on his forearms while Kabal was still standing. I wasn't going to let the whole truth come out. Now is when the lying begins.

"A friend. That I somehow made while I was prisoner. They helped me through a portal and…here I am." My voice got lower and the black spots gradually got smaller then eventually vanished.

"Oh my…woah. I don't-I don't believe it. You're alive? That's…amazing." Stryker looked at me then at Kabal.

"Look, can you please tell me where my family is? I have to find them and let them know that I'm alive." My heart beat calmed down again and I felt like I could breathe again.

"I-I'm sorry Alora but-your family isn't in New York anymore. They moved. To California I think." My heart beat almost stopped.

"C-California? W-why would they move that far?" My stuttering wasn't making the situation any better.

"Supposedly they wanted to start over. Forget about the horrible tragedy that happened when you disappeared..uh..were kidnapped." Kabal said.

"And you have no idea exactly where they moved to?" I started massaging my palm and kept my gaze semi-soft and hard.

"No sorry. Only know they moved out of the state." Stryker said. I felt my throat clog up from the sobs and chokes that I was holding back.

"O-okay. Um, thank you anyway. Guess I'll be going now." I gave a small nod and turned around heading for the exit.

"W-wait! Since your family isn't here anymore, where are you staying?" I froze on the spot. I didn't realize that I now had nowhere to go. I couldn't go back to my old house since that old woman was now living there and I couldn't go back to the Black Dragon base because Kano told me not to go back.

"Um…I don't know. I don't have a home now." I turned around and saw Kabal whispering something in Stryker's ear. He nodded and went into the back room while Kabal walked towards me.

"Look, I know we just met…well a second encounter and we aren't exactly on good terms now but- would you like to come and stay with me at my place? I have a spare bedroom." I couldn't believe this. The man I'm supposed to deceive and lie to was offering me a home in his own place. This mission could not get any easier. But I had to make it seem like I was skeptical.

"O-oh no, I can't..it wouldn't be right S-Kabal." I looked down at the ground then slowly gazed upwards at his arms. The burn marks are what I felt when I brushed past him in the alley way.

"Noo, what wouldn't be right is letting a pretty lady like you, go and sleep in the streets. Come on, it's either me or Stryker. Just to clarify, Stryker likes to do early morning drills and play Metallica while he works out. I on the other hand, like to let my houseguests sleep peacefully." He patted my shoulder and I smiled.

"You've had other houseguests before?" I arched an eyebrow at him and folded my arms.

"No, but I would do that if you decide to take my offer. But hurry now before I change my mind and you end up with Sergeant Early-Morning over there." He jerked his thumb behind him and I laughed. His nickname for Stryker made me think of my nickname for Ermac, 'General Hard-Ass'.

"So, whaddya say?" I looked up at him and bit down gently on my lower lip.

"Alright, I'll stay." Kabal nodded and started back to the back room.

"Just let me finish these files and we'll get going alright?" I smiled and waited till he went inside the room. When the door closed, I stepped outside the police station and pulled out the phone from my pocket that Kano gave me.

I flipped it open and it rang twice before I heard his Australian voice.

"Heellooo?" He answered.

"Kano, it's me. I found Kabal. The missions active now."

**Yaay! Now the lying and deceiving can begin! I again apologize for a long wait. Forgive meeee. Now it is my favorite part of the authors notes**

**-Who do you think Alora was talking about when she was saying 'what happened between them was a mistake' and all that other chizz?**  
**-How do you think Quan Chi found out that Kano didn't really kill Alora?**  
**-Why do you think the streets were completely deserted so early in the night?**  
**-Did you guys like how I made Alora encounter Kabal and not realize it was him then kind of freak out when she did realize it was him? ^.^**  
**-What do you think Quan Chis plans are for Alora?**  
**-Do you think he's gonna take matter into his own hands or tell Shao Kahn what's up?**

**And now for some fun facts about this chapter ^.^**  
**- I based the name 'Cooper St' off of Sly Coopers last name.**  
**-Aloras last name is based off of Christie Monteiro from Tekken.**  
**-Metallica is one of my mother's favorite bands.**  
**-Aloras birth month and date is based off of my actual birth month and date.**

**Chea…some fun shtuff I thought you'd guys might enjoy ^.^ Yay.**

**R n R my 'General Hard-Asses' and 'Sergeant Early-Mornings' :D**

**(Btw who would you rather live with? The General or Sergeant?)**


	16. Chapter 15: Restarting a 'Normal' Life

Chapter 15: Restarting a 'Normal' Life

**Sorry for the wait guys! I'm gonna try and update every week and keep you guys satisfied ^.^ As usual school has been chewing my butt out and I have been reading some **_**Halloween**_** fics. I highly highly HIGHLY recommend, if any of my readers are Michael Myers fans, to go read **_**Love of a Killer **_**by **_**Amy-Elizabeth 1989**_**. Gah, I just finished reading the sequel to it and ah it. Is. So. Good..:DD**

**Enough of this and onto chaptah 15 :D**

After snapping the phone shut, I let out a small breath and saw the small cloud appear in front me. I didn't realize how cold the air was, I was too busy running and full of anxiety and adrenaline to notice I guess. I let out another shaky breath and realized I should go back inside. Stryker or Kabal could be out there and wondering where I am. I trudged back up the stone steps and pushed open the glass door, seeing that Stryker was just coming back out from the back room.

"Hey, where'd you go? I looked back out and saw you gone." He sat down in the chair and tapped the edges of some papers together on top of the desk.

"Oh, just went out to get some fresh air. Y'know with so many crazy things happening to me today I just needed a breather." I faintly smiled at him and walked up to the desk. Stryker smiled not looking up from the papers and then grabbed a black pen from under the desk.

I pressed my lips in a thin line at the awkward silence and leaned against the desk and eyed Stryker at what he was doing. Maybe I should keep an eye on him also, he seems to be associated with Kabal and could be of some use for me later.

"Who are those files on?" I figured I should at least try and make some sort of conversation. If I was going to be living with Kabal I should at least attempt to make friends with his friends. I glanced down and saw it was still the same file on the guy who tried to harass me, or as Kabal and the file call him, Derrick.

"Derrick Johnson, guy's been arrested for possession of marijuana and so have his buddies. But they got out for 'good behavior'. Pff, don't worry, we'll find them and throw them back in jail." Stryker sharply signed his signature and swiveled the chair around.

"Kabal hurry up! I need to get home already and your slow ass isn't making me any happier!" Stryker turned back around and grabbed the papers, shuffling them so they all lined up and pushed the chair out.

"What for? It's not like you have a woman back home!" Kabal came back out chuckling and I took a quick glance at him, trying to stifle a laugh. I was about to look away when I saw that same gleam from the metal on his back. That's when I noticed that they were hook swords. Those are the weapons he used to save my life, or rather make himself look heroic. It still kind of irked me that he thought I was completely defenseless in that situation. I didn't realize that I scrunched my mouth to the side and was absently mindedly staring at them.

Kabal shifted his weight to the door frame and folded his arms.

"What are you staring at?" His raspy voice echoed off the walls and snapped me back to reality.

"Get a good look baby? I know I'm hot but damn, wait till we get home." He chuckled and walked up to Stryker who was smiling and shaking his head. For a guy that was a burn victim, he sure was cocky in his looks. I tried to not roll my eyes, but ended up crossing them in the middle and rolled them.

"I don't see much to look at Darth Vader." I crossed my arms while Stryker did an 'Ooo' sound, Kabal narrowed his eye at me but then laughed.

"You got spunk, good. Was worried that my new roommate might be a stick up my ass." I smiled at him then he came around the desk and put his hands down in front of Stryker.

"Alright Stryker, I'm all done here, now you can go home to your lovely 'woman'. Kabal put his hands up to put air quotes around 'woman'. Stryker stood up and rolled his eyes coming around the desk also.

"I thought you said he didn't have a 'woman'. I curiously asked Kabal.

"Yea well she's all plastic. Flat chest, no ass, hair looks like it's practically painted on, and always has this 'Oh' expression on her face.

Kabal then busted out laughing when Stryker punched him in the arm and laughed also. It took me a while to register what exactly they were both laughing at. I felt my face go a little red from coming to the realization of what type of 'woman' Kabal was referring to.

"Hey, at least I have a 'lady' back home while you're stuck allll alone with your chick flicks and pints of ice cream." Stryker locked the office door and we started walking to the front entrance. When we stepped outside, Stryker locked the doors and started going down the cement stairs.

"Not anymore! Don't you see what I'm bringing home with me tonight?" Kabal put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me towards him. It felt weird having his burnt skin against my neck, but I knew I had to tolerate this type of behavior from him if I was going to get close to him.

"Oh ha ha ha. This is probably the closest you've come in contact with a woman in years I bet." Kabal then playfully shoved me away and put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, only known each other for not even a whole day and you're already throwing insults my way. We are going to get along juust fine babe." He put his hands in his pockets and we continued on walking in silence. After about 5 minutes, Stryker walked a little ahead of us and looked back.

"Well, this is my stop. It was great meeting you Alora and don't let KFC here try anything funny." Stryker pointed his finger at Kabal who stuck up the bird.

"Oh trust me Stryker, I think I'd hear his loud breathing coming from a mile away." Stryker laughed and we both looked at Kabal who had crossed his arms.

"Hey that's not fair! Two people insulting against one is wrong! I should at least have an insult partner to back me up. And you two are no better! Sergeant Early Morning and heterochromia." Stryker just smiled but my smile turned into a sad expression. I wish I could tell them that my eye color wasn't caused by heterochromia, but by what happened to me when I was a kid. Maybe I could tell them, or at least Kabal since he's the one I'm suppose to get close to.

I looked up and saw Stryker waving and walking away. Kabal then put a hand on my shoulder and shook me gently.

"Alright you ready to go? I know how to make a mean taco." He joked then proceeded walking forward with me behind him.

"Ooo, a comedian _and_a cook. Well I just got stuck with the whole package now didn't I?" My voice came out more sarcastic than joke like. Kabal turned his head to me and shook it.

"Ooo, spunky and bitchy. Well now _I _got the whole package also right?" He chuckled and we kept walking in the dimly lighted streets.

"Hey, I'm not bitchy. I've just had a rough day and my manners aren't exactly at their best right now ok?" I smiled and shook my head while Kabal put his hands behind his head and chuckled.

After a couple a minutes of silence Kabal broke it by asking me questions. Like what was my favorite food, color, what I did in my spare time (before I was kidnapped), past relationships, which caught me a little off guard but not as much as his next question.

"So, how come you accepted me so easily?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him but he kept facing forward.

"I mean, normally people would run and scream away in terror of my appearance. Y'know 'Ahh monster!' or 'Keep away from me freak!' But you, you just took my looks in like nothing. So what gives?" He looked at me then back forward.

"I've seen a lot of 'freaky' stuff while in Outworld. Tarkatans, mutilated clones, telekinetic powers, four-armed people, heh I've even seen bodies torn up so bad that they aren't recognizable anymore." I was staring at the ground, the pavement under my feet quickly passing under. I felt a small lump in my throat but pushed it back.

"So seeing you doesn't necessarily 'freak' me out. I think I can handle someone as 'freaky' looking as you." I kept putting air quotes around that word so he would know that I wasn't trying to insult him, but just trying to prove my point. I glanced up at him and widened my eyes a little when I saw him looking back at me. I breathed loudly through my nose and scrunched the edge of my mouth to the side.

"Oh, well great then." He said a lowly.

We walked in more silence till we got to a dull green looking building with three floors. The parking lot was almost empty except for 2 cars. All the lights were off and some of the paint was starting to peel off.

"This is where you live?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow at him. He nodded and walked to the front entrance pulling the door open and waited for me. I stepped inside and the main lobby was hot and musty and no one was there.

Kabal walked over to an elevator and pressed the up button. I stood next to him and nudged his arm.

"Why is it so empty here? And on top of that, how do you live here? I mean, like you said earlier, didn't the people freak out when they first saw you?"

"This isn't really a _normal_apartment." The elevator dinged and we stepped inside, the air not any better. It was just as hot and I glanced up at the ceiling and saw one of the vent things missing while the other ones had shadows of roaches on them. I cringed at the sight of dead roaches above my head and looked back at Kabal who pressed the number 3 button.

"What do you mean not a _normal_apartment?" I narrowed my eyes at him and leaned against the wall, but quickly pulled away when I felt it dent under my weight.

"This is a place where vigilantes and basically people who can't afford a 'good' living place take refuge." The elevator started moving upward and a mechanical shift was heard behind us.

"Soo like a homeless shelter?" It sounded more like an insult than just a regular reply. Kabal laughed and shook his head.

"Noo, there is a difference. We actually get our own rooms." The doors opened to a yellow hallway with green carpet that had small yellow dots on it. We stepped out into the, surprisingly not, hot hallway.

"Ahuh, and how exactly did you end up here?"

"Well like you and I said, people would freak out at my appearance. So I overheard these two potheads talking about this place before I took them to jail and decided to live here."

"But you're a cop, shouldn't you live somewhere nicer than this place?"

"I should but I don't. My boss knows about my…past, and thinks that I'll go back to it. So he doesn't give me all the privileges like Stryker has. Such as a higher paycheck. Doesn't bother me, as you can see, I don't need many things."

"And…what past is it that you have?" My voice became soft and we already reached the apartment door. It was white with paint chipping off and the number 312 fading away. Kabal opened the door with no key and flicked on the light.

There was a kitchen on the left, the fridge was on the wall behind us, the stove and sink on the left wall and in front was a counter. Ahead on the wall in front, was a medium sized t.v with two doors on both sides. There was a brownish couch in front of the t.v with a small rectangular coffee table in front. I stepped inside a little more and noticed the door that was next to the counter, probably the bathroom.

Kabal shuffled his feet across the tan carpet and flopped down on the couch.

"Let's just say I used to run with a bad crowd back in the days." I nodded and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh, I'm..sorry." I don't know why I apologized. I knew what 'crowd' he was talking about and could feel a little sympathy towards him. We both kind of came from 'bad crowds'. He waved his hand and sucked his teeth.

"Nah don't worry about it. It's something that I'll never go back to anyway." I felt a chill go down my spine. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

"N-never? It was that bad?" I stuttered and glanced at him trying to keep my voice even.

"Bad? The people I was with did ruthless things. Things that can't and won't be forgiven for." He clenched his gloved hand into a fist and breathed heavily through his mask.

"Oh, I see." Wanted to get away from this topic, I stood up and looked around the room.

"So, besides the cracking walls, roaches in the ceiling, a.c-less rooms, and stale air…this is not that bad of a place." I grinned at him and tried getting the tension in the air to go away. Kabal smiled, I assumed by the way the skin on his face that the mask wasn't covering, shifted upwards.

"This is actually the only room in the whole complex that get's air. Lucky right?" Kabal got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen where he opened the fridge and pulled out a Budweiser and gestured it to me. I shook my head no and he pulled out another.

"Aw come on. First day back in Earthrealm and you won't celebrate with a beer?" He shook the beers gently and I felt a smile tugging at my mouth. I've never drank before, and I didn't how good I handled liquor or how much I could take before I became drunk.

"No thanks. I don't drink." I gave him half a smile and he walked towards me.

"You are how old? 25? And you _don't_drink? Come ooon, live a little heterochromia." I knitted my eyebrows at his new nickname for me.

"Heterochromia? Is that your new pet name for me? Crispy? And sorry, I just don't drink." Kabal slumped his shoulders at my nickname for him and rolled his head back.

"Look, if you're going to be living with me, then you gotta live by my rules. Which include drinking beer. Now if you break this rule I will have no choice but to kick you out." He placed the bottle in my hand and the cold sensation made me gasp slightly. He placed his free hand on his hip and gestured his towards me. It…couldn't hurt for one sip right?

"Fine, I hope you know that what you just did was called peer pressure." Kabal shrugged and pulled out his hook sword from behind his back and used the curve to wrap around the cap and pop it off. He did the same to my bottle and clinked them together.

"To a new life in Earthrealm!" He waited for me to put the beer close to my mouth.

"New life in Earthrealm…" I whispered softly. Before I took a sip, I noticed that with a whole mask covering his face, he had no way of eating or drinking. He noticed me looking at him and moved the Budweiser away from his mouth.

"What?"

"Your mask. It. Covers your whole face. How do eat? Or drink?" I bit my lip and Kabal sighed heavily.

"My mask is split into two parts. From my forehead to under my nose is one part and from the top of my mouth to under my chin is another. The respirator helps me through my mouth and nose so whenever I take one part off, I can still breathe."

"Oh, that's helpful. But um…" I trailed off and Kabal tilted his head at me.

"But what?...Oh I get it. You're uncomfortable with my skin."

"What? No! K-Kabal I'm not I swear! It doesn't bother me! I promise." My heart was rapidly thudding against my skin and I felt a cold sweat come over me.

"Babe chill out, I was just messing with you. But if it seriously doesn't bother you then you don't mind me taking it off?" He put his hand over the bottom half of his gray, red, and black mask and waited my answer. I was a little annoyed that he kept calling me babe, but I preferred it over heterochromia.

"Go ahead. It's your place right?" I admit, I was a little nervous about seeing Kabals scarred face, but if I was going to be staying with him then I'd have to get use to it.

"Okay, but don't come running into my bed if you have nightmares baby." He reached behind his back and clicked something and took a breath of air.

"If I was having a nightmare then why would I run to what caused me the nightmare? You, you are a strange one Kabal." I smiled and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I think you just want to have a piece of me." I rolled my eyes at him and gently swirled the bottle in my hand, watching the liquid shift around. We haven't even known each other for a day and it's like we're already good friends..

I glanced up at Kabal, he had his hand over the bottom part of his mask and gripped the ends of it. There was a small click and he lowered his hand with the mask in it.

I pressed my lips in a thin line and felt a lump building in the back of my throat. Kabals face was just like his body. Burnt. There were small burn marks all over his lower cheeks and chin. You could still see some skin with the whole mask on but without the lower part made a whole difference to it.

Kabal took a swig of the beer and held it in his mouth before swallowing and doing an 'ah' sound. He grinned showing off his, surprisingly, white teeth. He took another gulp, this time finishing the whole bottle.

"Well? You gonna drink it or not? I'm already done with mine." I scrunched my mouth to the side and sighed out loud.

"Alright, here we go." I brought the bottle to my lips and lifted it up, feeling the cold liquid touch my skin. I parted my mouth slightly and the bitter taste covered my taste buds. I quickly brought the bottle down and held the beer in my mouth not wanting to swallow it. After the taste got to unbearable I swallowed it and felt it running down the back of my throat. I smacked my tongue on the roof of my mouth and looked at Kabal who was smiling at my discomfort.

"Soo, did you like it?" He reached for my beer and started chugging it down.

"Ugh no! That was…horrible! It barely filled the bottom of my mouth and I wanted to spit it out so bad! How can you drink that stuff?" I wiped my lips with my fingers and kept getting that bitter taste in my mouth.

"It takes time to get use to the taste but after a while, you barely notice it. _I_on the other hand, loved it from my very first sip." He finished my bottle of beer and placed both empty bottles in one hand and let out a small burp.

"So another one? " He walked back to the fridge, dumped the two bottles, and pulled out two more.

"Dude-Kabal, ew! You didn't even say 'excuse me'!" I walked over next to him and took the two bottles out of his hand.

"Oh, well-" He burped again, but louder this time and I could smell the beer in his breath. "excuuuse me." He then took one beer from my hand, popped the cap open, and started chugging it down.

"No, that burp does not deserve an 'excuse me' because it was very pathetic." I smirked at him and he hung his mouth open in mid-sip.

"Excuse me? Are you judging my way of belching?" He placed the bottle on the counter and crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes I am. I could do better." I arched an eyebrow at him and he got a cocky grin.

"Alright then, show me!"

"Fine!"

Without thinking, I grabbed the bottle he just drank from and poured all of it down my throat. Realization hit me when I was about almost done with the bottle. My cockiness and pride got in way and I just drank a bottle of beer.

I slammed the bottle down on the counter and held up a finger at him. Kabal cocked his head to the side and waited patiently for the burp that was building up in my chest.

It started slowly coming up to my throat then out of my mouth as I let out a belch that Kabal slowly backed his head away from. When it ended I smiled proudly.

"Ha! Now _that_is a belch. Mr. Crisp-y!" Kabal mockingly clapped his hands and grabbed the other unopened bottle of beer.

"Alright, I'll admit, that was good. But how do you do with a full bottle?"

He gestured it out to me and I greedily grabbed it. I reached over his shoulder, getting dangerously close to his face and pulled out his hook sword. I twisted it around the cap and gave Kabal back his weapon without ever taking my gaze off him. He grabbed it and slipped it back into its place. He opened the fridge and used the edge of the counter to open another Budweiser. We clinked the two bottles and threw our heads back, washing the previous beer with a new one.  
**3****rd**** p.o.v**

After about 4 beers later and loud, smelly burps, Kabal and Alora were on the couch. His feet on the coffee table and one arm over her shoulders. Aloras legs were tucked under her and the barely sipped bottle of beer was starting to slip out of her hand. The plant controllers head was feeling a little light headed and she got this annoying small pain in the side of her head. Kabal looked normal, he still had the lower part of his mask off and was taking small sips of beer. Alora hiccupped and placed the bottle on the table and leaned back against his arm. She couldn't believe that she hasn't puked her guts out and/or passed out. Alora didn't think she could hold down this much liquor and was starting to think she would see it again soon.

A small burped escaped her mouth and she sluggishly slapped her lips and giggled. Kabal looked down at her and smiled.

"Wow, for someone who never drank, you're actually holding down your liquor good. Are you sure you never drank before?"

"P-'hiccup'- ositve. This is the f-'hiccup'-irst time I've drank and I'm surprised that 'hiccup' that I haven't puked my insides out yet!" She adjusted herself on the couch and felt tears starting to prick her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with her arm but Kabal saw her and turned her towards him.

"Hey you alright? All this liquor isn't gonna make you cry now is it?" He burped and placed the bottle on the coffee table. Alora felt the tears coming back and knew why. Here she was drinking with someone that she was suppose to take back to a clan that he swore he'd never go back to, instead of being out there and searching for her family. She felt like she was being selfish, drinking her problems away and not giving a shit.

"Heh, you wanna know something?" She turned towards him and her eye lids started to droop.

"This is the best beer party you've ever been to?" He laughed and stretched out his arms then put it back on the couch. Alora smirked at him and felt this impulse to keep going.

"….Have you ever been in love?" She looked at him with half opened eye lids and shook her head to try and stay awake.

"Why? Already falling for me huh? Should have known, my looks are so irresistible." He pretended to flip is dry black hair behind his shoulder and grinned at her.

"N-no. I mean…have you ever had your heart broken before?" She didn't know what was making herself spill out her feelings to him. It had to be the effects of all this alcohol in her system.

"Has that happened to you?" He got some seriousness in his voice and turned his body towards her.

"N-…yes. It has…and you wanna know the stupid part?" Aloras words were starting to slur and there was a burn was in the back of her throat.

"What?"

"I _knew_it was too good to be true. I mean, who could love me right?" Alora sat on her knees and turned her body towards him.

"I mean, I'm a freak. Just look at me!" She pointed to her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"And I thought he liked me for me but noooooo, I think, that, he was juuuust using me…mhm." Her head was nodding slowly and that burning in her throat was starting to spread to her whole neck.

"Aw c'mon, who wouldn't like you? Who was this guy anyway?" Kabal folded his arms across his burnt chest and waited for an answer.

Alora was about to answer when that burn in her throat starting to come up in a liquid form. Her eyes got wide and she bent over the couch, holding her hand to her mouth. Kabal knew what was about to happen and ran to the kitchen, grabbed the trash can, and ran back just as Alora started to vomit all of the beer she drank down.

Kabal kneeled next to her and rubbed her back while she was making retched noises. She would stop for a couple of seconds, moan in pain, and then throw up again. Alora grabbed the edges of the plastic trash can and used it for support as she slowly pushed herself back up and hugged her knees as she laid back against the couch. Her eyes were rimmed red and Kabal narrowed his eyes as he noticed some black vein like lines in her eyes.

"Hey you alright? How's your stomach?" He sat back down on the couch and put his scarred hand on her shoulder. Alora jerked back slightly and looked at him.

"C-can I just brush my teeth and go to bed? 'sniff', I'm not in the 'celebrating' mood anymore." Kabal nodded and stood up, taking Aloras hand and pulling her up. He led her to the bathroom and got her a spare toothbrush from the small closet that was in there. He left her alone and closed the door. He heard the faucet turn on but then heard Alora vomit again. Kabal heard a moan and an 'Aww man!', then the sound of the faucet again.

After about 10 minutes she came back out, eyes still red and cheeks turning red. The black veins in her eyes faded away but he could tell she was in pain by the way she was clutching her stomach.

"Alright heterochromia, let's get you to bed and tuck you in." He walked over to Alora who stayed silent and watched him with bloodshot eyes. He put his gloved hands on her shoulders and led her to the bedroom that was on the right of the television.

He opened the door, but left the light off. Kabal set Alora down on the bed and she sat up taking her dirty shoes off and tossing them to the corner. She yawned and fell back against the pillow, letting her eyes drift shut.

Kabal walked out the room and closed the door. He picked up the bottles of beer and put them back in the fridge.

"Dear Elder Gods, what have I brought into my home?" He smiled and grabbed the bottom of his mask. He clicked it back into place, took a breath of air, and proceeded to his room, not even taking a notice of the giant tree branch that was being pressed against the small window near the kitchen.

**Aww shit, Alora got drunk and almost exposed who she loved. Yes, she finally admitted it, she loved Noob Saibot but had this feeling that it was all a lie. But was it? Hmmmmm? Guess you shall all find out in a future chapter! Mwahaha!**

**Fun facts ^.^**

**-The scene where they are having a sort of burping contest is something that I actually do. Not contest exactly, but burping is something that I do proudly, no matter where I am ^.^**

**-I hope you guys got what Kabal was referring to as Strykers 'lady friend' ;D**

**-The idea of Stryker calling Kabal 'KFC' came from my friend Poe's Daughter ^.^**

**Meh, I know not a lot of action happened in this chap, the most excitinFung being her vomiting her guts out.**

**Until next time guys :D.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Game Changer

Chapter 16: The Game Changer

**Yay another update ^.^**

**Nothing really to say before the chapter starts soo yea.**

**Oh except this, jeez can't believe I forgot to mention this last chapter**

**When Alora and Kabal start guzzling down the beers, my itunes, which always knows what song to play ;), started playing 'Shots' by LMFAO. Oh itunes, you know my mind so well ^.^**

_He was coming closer, closing the gap between us and forcing me against the wall._

_"Please…no." I whispered, barely getting the words past my lips._

_He chuckled and pressed his chest against mine, leaning in close against my ear and breathing softly on my already chilled skin._

_"You can't run away. I know the truth." He smiled on my neck and looked up at me with his piercing white eyes._

_My breath hitched as I tried to turn my head away but he gently gripped my chin and turned me back to face him. I couldn't do anything but stare at the small grin plastered on his face. I was defenseless and weak against him._

_I could feel this overwhelming emotion growing inside me but yet I still felt weak, as if my abilities no longer existed inside me._

_What was left of my strength was deteriorating by him just glaring at me with those soulless eyes. I wanted to run away but I felt compelled to stay for some reason._

_I fell in love with him, knowing that it was for all the wrong reasons, and thought he loved me back. Yet here he was, stealing away my very last breath._

_Kabal._

I sat up startled in the bed, sweat drenching my forehead and back. I lifted my shaking hand to my chest, trying to settle down my rapidly beating heart. I gulped down the hard lump that was in the back of my throat and took a deep breath.

'What the heck was that about?' I thought about it and felt this massive pang in my head. It felt like someone was crushing my skull and had nails drilled into their hands.

"Oww," I hissed softly. What happened last night? Oh yeah, Kabal pressured me into drinking and…what happened after?

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what occurred after my fourth beer but it was coming back in blurry images. I bit down on my tongue and could only remember brushing my teeth, falling down on the bed, and then darkness.

My mind went to the worst possibility that could have happened. Had Kabal…_done _something to me? My eyes widened at the thought of Kabal actually trying to take advantage of me while in my drunken state. I was about to go and yell at him to demand answers when I noticed the white slip of paper tacked to the inside of my door.

I kicked the blankets off my legs and walked over to the wooden door, snatching the note off. I had to squint to make out the words that were scribbled on there.

_Morning babe! :D_

_Last night was fun! Ya know, till you puked. But that's okay, you exploded chunks in the trash can instead of the floor so it's all good._

I lifted my head up and felt my eyes as heat rose to my face. I _vomited_on my first day with Kabal? Way to make a great impression! I looked back down and read on.

_You had 4 beers and since this is your first 'drunk state' you'll be hung-over since you've never drank before, unlike me, who's a pro at handling liquor. Anyways, by the time you wake up I'll be long gone and at work saving other damsels in distress. Too bad I can't bring them home though. Consider yourself lucky to be with a stud like me._

I rolled my eyes at the thought of being the 'winner' at whatever game he played, like the prize mare to his 'stud'.

_If you wake up before I come home, which I hope you will because if you don't then I'll get a little scared, then feel free to come and visit me and Sergeant Early-Morning at the station. There are some clothes for ya that I got from there before we left. Now I know that they aren't the high type fashion that girls nowadays like to wear but it was the best I could do. So whenever you feel like it come and visit._

_Looove, Kabal XXXOOO_

_P.S. You started talking about some guy that you thought loved you but didn't? Love to hear the story, Heterochromia._

I threw the note on the bed and fell backwards right next to it. I could still feel some heat radiating from my face from the embarrassment of vomiting in front of Kabal. My mind went back to the last sentence he wrote.

'_P.S. You started talking about some guy that you thought loved you but didn't?'_

I knitted my eyebrows as to what he was talking about, but then felt a slight drop in my stomach. I had been about to expose Noob to Kabal and had no idea that I was doing it! But wait, he said 'some guy' so I didn't reveal his name. Good, he does not need to know about Noob. Still, I can't believe I let my drunkenness take control and I almost revealed a secret of mine.

I sat back up and looked around the dimly lit room. I've heard that loud noises and bright lights are something that a hung-over person does not appreciate, and I've seen my parents in that state sometimes. I got up, feeling like the gravity was really taking a toll on my shoulders. and tried looking around for 'said clothes' without the use of any light. I noticed a bundle next to the side table and went to the other side of the bed to get it.

My clothes for today were a gray and blue plaid button-up shirt, black pants, with some red socks and…wait…what is that?

I picked up the skimpy lacy black _thong_ by the corner and looked at it in disgust. There was no way in hell or Netherrealm I was wearing _that_. I rather go commando! Who knows what skank or prostitute has put her STDS on it?

I flung it against the wall and watched it slide down to the floor. Kabal you naughty, perverted dog you. I shook my head at the thought of Kabal trying to get me to wear some trashy piece of lingerie. Then I bit my lip as in what to do for my undergarments. My bra was no problem, but as for underwear?

I looked around the room and searched through all the drawers. I found a pack of unopened, men's boxers. I ripped it open and then ran to the shower, slowing down to a stop when I noticed a large tree branch pressed against one of the kitchen windows. I narrowed my eyes at it and cautiously put my palm on the window. I looked out at the tree that was about 5 feet away from the apartment. How did that branch manage to get all the way over here…unless.

My mind must have been so jacked up from all the liquor. Kabal mentioned in the note that I started talking about my 'love life'. Maybe I got overwhelmed with emotion that I started using my abilities without realizing it.

When the branch was back inside the ground I walked back to the bathroom and slid open the shower curtain. I groaned when I saw that all the body washing products were all for men. He didn't even have a regular bar of Dove or even Irish Spring.

"Gotta make the best of what I have." I mumbled to myself and set the clothes down on the sink.

After the long, painful shower, the sound and touch of the water was hell on my head, I put on my outfit and ran my fingers through my knotty auburn hair. I gritted my teeth to keep from whining, the knots were yanking my scalp. After about 5 minutes of 'combing' and teary eyes, I gave up and decided that I would have to go out later and buy things for myself.

I gave myself a once over and headed out the door. I searched for the lock but there wasn't one.

"That's weird. No lock?" I mumbled to myself. I remember Kabal just opening the door with no key. I shrugged and headed down towards the elevator. I stepped inside and hit the main lobby button. I got to the second floor when the elevator suddenly stopped and the doors opened.

A small skinny woman with tan skin, hazel eyes, short straight black hair, and a scar along her cheek stepped inside. She gave me a quick glance before closing the elevator doors.

We stood there in an awkward silence waiting to get to the lobby. When we did, she gave me a quick nod before heading out and making a sharp left towards the back of the building.

I raised my eyebrow and made my way out the building towards the police station. On my way there I noticed the streets were fairly busy today. Yesterday was like an apocalypse and now people are out filling the streets like nothing?

I kept my head low and avoided all eye contact with anybody who passed by me. I saw from the corners of my eyes that people were giving me strange looks but just kept walking forward past me. I brushed my bangs over my face to cover my blue eye so people wouldn't stare so much. I glanced up once in awhile to check where I was at, but now not so many people were giving me dirty looks. _Stop staring at me, I already feel like a freak, not to mention I already am one, you people are making it worse_.

I inhaled softly then released trying to get rid of some of the tension building inside. I looked up again and saw the gray stone building starting to come into view. I picked up the pace and started walking faster; this heat was getting to me.

I ran up the stone steps and pushed open the doors and almost hit someone making their way out. A woman who looked to be in her 30's had tears running down her face. She gave me a brief glance and ran down the steps, her sobs becoming softer the farther she got. I looked at her till she went inside her car and drove away, I walked inside and saw that the station was far more busy than it was yesterday. I couldn't help but feel a little worried for her. Why was she crying? Whatever she's dealing with I hope it comes out ok.

There were several police officers and people walking around and talking. I looked up to the front desk and scrunched my mouth a little when I noticed it wasn't Stryker or Kabal sitting there.

I walked up to the front desk and lightly tapped my nails on it. The woman looked up at me with dull brown eyes, which widened a little when she saw my opposite colored ones. I quickly jerked my head slightly to the side to make my bangs cover over them.

"May I help you?" Her voice was slightly high and a little too perky for me.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Kabal? Or Stryker. Either one will do." I ran my fingers through my bangs and tried not to move around a lot so that they would stay over my blue eye.

"What do you want to see Stryker for?" I sensed a little hint of annoyance and judging by the way she barely narrowed her eyes at me, I'd say perky here has a thing for Sergeant Early-Morning. Plus the fact that she completely ignored the fact that I mentioned Kabal also.

"Look, can you just tell them that Alora is here to see either one of them? It doesn't matter who." I injected an equal amount of annoyance in my voice to show her that I wasn't in the mood for her to be pissy towards me.

"Alright. Just a second." She replied curtly then gave me a bitchy smile before picking up the black phone and pressing a button.

"Hello? Hi Kurtis." She smiled and bit her lip but then quickly wiped it away when she looked at me and remembered that I was still here.

"There is woman here to see you….Her name's Alora…Alright, I'll send her in." Her voice became dull when telling Stryker that I here. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to hang up.

"Go on." She jerked her blue pen towards the back door and turned back to her papers.

"Thank you." I replied sourly and rolled my eyes when I started walking away. Couldn't wait to badmouth her to Stryker.

I opened the back door and saw Stryker with Kabal with their backs to me. There was also this busty blonde woman wearing a gray vest that barely covered her chest with some black pants and black boots. Then there was this big, muscly black guy that had what looked like robotic arms. And I thought Outworld had strange people.

"We also got a major reading here not too long ago," the blonde lady said pointing to something on a map that was spread on a table. I made a slight cough and knocked lightly on the door. They all looked up towards me and I flashed a small smile.

"Oh hey! Didn't think you'd be here so soon!" Kabal exclaimed while motioning me to him. I made my way, never taking my eyes off him and smirking at him as I walked. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze and lightly tugged my bangs. I playfully smacked his hand away and looked at the others.

"Well, I wanted to get an early start today. Oh, and nothing says 'Good morning' like some perky woman giving you the death glare." I flashed a cheesy smile and Stryker smiled back at me.

"Oh, I see you met Lila. Yeah, she's usually nice unless-"

"Unless someone requests to see you. Yeah, I uh learned that she has a thing for ya, _Kurtis_." I smiled as Stryker just laughed and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh, since you're here, let me introduce you to some of our friends." Stryker gestured his head to the blonde and robot-arms.

"Lieutenant Sonya Blade of Special Forces." She stuck out her hand and gave mine a quick shake before nodding her head towards robot-arms.

"Major Jackson Briggs, but you can call me Jax." We shook hands and I got a slight chill from the cool metal of his hands. Oh crap, I didn't think it through that I would have to introduce myself. I just hope they don't recognize me and act all 'Holy God! You're alive!'

"My name's Alora," I said a little quietly, praying that they didn't jump to conclusions and tell the whole world that I was back.

"Alora? Hmm, why does that sound familiar?" Sonya knitted her eyebrows together and started to analyze my face. I quickly turned my head away from her view and faced Kabal. He seemed to understand my discomfort at telling them my real name so he stepped in to help.

"Hey, so uh, what were you saying about these readings, Sonya?" He pointed a gloved finger at the red dot that was on New York. Sonya opened her mouth to say something but then shook her head and looked at the map.

"Look, this kind of stuff is confidential and we just met, so I don't exactly trust some outsider to hear this type of stuff." Sonya raised her eyebrow at me and I was about to speak when this time Stryker saved me.

"She's trustworthy, Sonya. We met her yesterday and can tell she's a good kid. She can help." I felt my body go stiff at Stryker's remark. '_Trustworthy_' was by far the worst word he could use to describe me. I sighed and gave a small smile to Sonya to hide my shock. Sonya sighed and went back to the map.

"Fine, but don't come complaining to me if you get hurt. Anyway, we got this massive energy reading near this bridge. We've gotten readings like them before, like yesterday. It was small though, came and went. Jax and I think they could be gateways."

My heart jumped a little when I realized that the 'energy reading' she was talking about was the portal that Kano and I came through. If this was another portal, then that could be Kano trying to get back to Outworld. But why is it bigger this time? Unless…

"What if they're portals to Outworld?" I placed my fingers over my mouth at my sudden outburst. Shit, now they really would question who I was.

"What do you know about Outworld?" Sonya brought her eyebrows together and placed a hand on her hip while Jax crossed his big arms over his chest.

"Uh, um…well," I stuttered softly.

"Sonya look-" Kabal started, taking a step to get in front of me.

"Quiet. How do you know about Outworld? I won't ask you again." Sonya's voice became hard and cold and I knew I was trapped. No way of getting out now. I pressed my lips in a thin line and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you guys have to promise not to freak out or anything." I scrunched my mouth to the side and gave them a trusting look.

"Promise, but why would we 'freak out'? Are you from Outworld?" Jax questioned and placed his hands on top of the table.

"You could say that." I whispered so low that even I had a hard time hearing myself.

"Look, enough games, Alora, just tell us how you know about Outworld." Sonya looked at me then glanced quickly at Stryker and Kabal, who were waiting patiently for my answer. I snuck a glance at Kabal, a wave of curiosity passed his face but was then replaced by something different. It looked like…protectiveness?

"When I was 17, I was walking home after a school because I got a detention for mouthing off these girls that were making fun of my eyes. While I was walking, I felt this presence behind me. I stopped and tried to listen for any noise but I didn't hear anything. So I kept walking, thinking it was nothing till I started hearing footsteps. I turned around and nobody was there. I started to freak out and felt something beneath my feet. I glanced down and saw this shadow but the thing was…it wasn't _my_ shadow. I got so scared that I fell and the shadow started _morphing _into a human shape."

I stopped and took a breather, giving me a chance to look at everyone. All of their expressions were the same, interested.

"We just looked at each other, not making any movements. Then suddenly, this other shadow thing appeared but..it was made from the first one." I saw Sonya narrow her eyes and open her mouth a little. Kabal and Jax leaned in closer while Stryker moved forward a little to see my face better.

"I got up and began to run away. I heard one of them laugh and then they went after me. One of them tackled me to the ground but I hit him in the stomach and got up." I took a shaky breath in, and made my eyes water a little to make it seem like I was having trouble telling my story.

"I kept running till I got to this park that I used to go to a lot. When I turned around they weren't behind me. I leaned against this tree but then felt something squeezing my stomach. I tried to fight them off but then something stung into my neck and that's the last thing I remember before blacking out and waking up in Outworld." I glanced down and let a few tears slip onto the floor. I sniffed and felt a hand on my shoulder. Kabal gave me shoulder a little squeeze and gave a sympathetic smile.

"This shadow..you're talking about sounds awfully familiar to me. Don't you guys think so too?" Sonya questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Did the guy have white eyes? Completely black, mask over his face?" Jax asked. I opened my mouth a little in shock, for the act and in actuality. How did they know what Noob looked like?

"Y-yes. I think we all know who did this." I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth never looked away from the faces in front of me.

"Noob Saibot." Sonya said coldly.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Kabal stiffened up a bit. I slightly raised my eyebrow at his body action. Why did he all of a sudden freeze up like that?

"Noob Saibot? That cold, heartless wraith with black skin?" Kabal asked. I could sense this sort of tension in his voice.

"He's is not cold _or_heartless." I knitted my eyebrows at Kabal's remark. He crossed his arms at me and turned his body half way to me.

"Why were you taken to Outworld though?" Sonya's blue eyes turned softer and clearly wanted to get on with the story.

"Even I don't know, Sonya, I was kept there for 8 years basically being Shao Kahn's slave before someone I met there helped me escape." Back to lying.

"And who was it that helped you?" Kabal spoke up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt a slight flip in my stomach. For someone I just met yesterday, he sure is being touchy today. Maybe this is what caring looks like.

"It was like I said yesterday. A friend who sacrificed a lot by helping me out." I looked up at the pairs of eyes staring at me.

"So, basically Shao Kahn had you kidnapped, kept you as a pet for 8 years, and then you just suddenly left? I find it more than a little strange that he hasn't sent anyone to get you yet." Sonya sneered and her eyes turned cold once more.

"You would think that, huh? That's the thing, I didn't exactly 'escape.'" I put air quotes around the word.

"But you just said you did. With the help of some 'friend,'" Jax said, also putting up air quotes.

"They only reason why Shao Kahn hasn't sent anyone to find me is because he thinks I'm dead," I blurted out bluntly, not even caring at this point anymore.

"D-dead? Why would he think that you're dead?" Stryker spoke up and walked in front of my view.

"I don't want to go into those details. Look, if that energy reading is a portal, then we have to go investigate. If it is Shao Kahn or someone working for him coming here to get me, then we have to be prepared for whatever comes through. I'm not going to let that egotistical, brutal, bloodthirsty, emperor come and destroy my home just because I ran away." I crossed my arms across my chest and gave everyone a cold glare, with Sonya returning one to me.

"I just hope that this is something small like one person passing through. If this is someone from Outworld looking for you, I won't hesitate giving you up to them. There is no way in hell I'm letting assassins from Outworld come looking for some girl just because they found out you weren't dead. Even if you are the girl who's been missing for 8 years."

"I understand Sonya, so if we are done wasting time, then let's go and check out that reading."

Sonya narrowed her eyes at me and walked past me with Jax right behind her. I knew she was right; I couldn't let Shao Kahn or someone else destroy Earthrealm just for one person. I had to go back and give myself up, even if it meant sacrificing Kano's mission. Earthrealm's people were more important than getting an ex-recruit back to his gang.

Sonya and Jax left the room followed by Stryker. I was about to leave when I saw Kabal still in the room.

"What?" I said softly.

"Why didn't you mention all that stuff yesterday?" He crossed his arms and jerked his chin at me.

"It's…complicated, Kabal. I just thought it was a lot to mention in one day." I put a sad expression on and he seemed to buy it.

"Alright, well c'mon. Let's go check out those readings." I nodded and walked with him to the door when I noticed that the building was bustling with people.

"Hey um, how are you gonna get through without people screaming at-"

I looked to my left and saw Kabal already out the door. My hair whipped in front of my face and I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. How did he get over there so fast? I vaguely remember something running past me yesterday before he showed up. I started walking forward before giving Lila an irritated glare. She just rolled her eyes at me.

When I walked outside I saw Sonya, Jax, Stryker, and Kabal waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. When I reached the bottom Sonya looked at something on her wrist.

"Alright, the signal says it's about 5 miles that way. Let's get going." She then marched forward with Jax right behind her, then Stryker, then Kabal and me in the back.

* * *

People were giving us stares left and right. I guess they weren't used to seeing a busty blonde woman, a muscly guy with robot arms, a cop, a burn victim, and a girl with different colored eyes. Some sneered, pointed, gasped, and some just plain laughed whenever Jax or Kabal walked by. There were was a group of guys leaning against a wall, and they started whistling at me and Sonya. She ignored them but they started following and called out names.

"Hey babes! Wanna ditch those losers for us?" one of them asked. He laughed and high-fived his 4 other friends. I wasn't in the happiest of moods and didn't want 5 teenagers making moves on me. The final straw came when one of them ran up to me and Sonya and placed their arms around our shoulders.

Kabal looked at the creep and then at me. I picked up his finger and threw if off of my shoulder while Sonya spun around and held up her Special Forces badge. The guy sneered at me and Kabal took a half step and placed his hand on my shoulder, slightly pushing me back.

"Don't touch me or I send your punk ass to jail," She snarled coldly and placed a hand on her pocket as if preparing to take out a gun.

"Ooo scary! What about you babe? You want to ditch this guy for me? I'll show you a better time, I'm sure." He grinned at me and I had to grit my teeth to keep from socking this guy in the jaw. Better yet, why not use my other resources?

"Watch your mouth kid. We don't want any trouble." Kabal put some authority and I couldn't help but smile inward a little at how protective he was being over me.

" And no thanks, not interested." He rolled his eyes and then glanced at Kabal, who crossed his arms as if daring him to test him.

"This your boyfriend? Seems more like a walking freak to me." The kid laughed, but that was cut short when a root burst from the ground and sent him skyward. He landed on top of his other friends who were crying out in shock.

'Whoa! What the hell was that?" Kabal looked at me then at the spot where the root broke out from.

"I have no idea!" I raised my palms up in defense.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Jax asked bewildered.

"A _root _just BURST from the ground!" Stryker exclaimed.

"What and how did that happen?!" Sonya stepped forward and slightly pushed in between me and Kabal.

"I don't know! One minute that creep was touching me, the next he's full blown sky high!" I pretended to be just as shocked as them to make it more believable.

"That's some crazy shit. Do you think it could be a new creation from Shao Kahn?" Sonya asked.

"Who knows, but let's keep going. Whatever did that could still be around here," Stryker said.

Everyone nodded and we kept on going towards the energy reading.

We were behind a building wall before Sonya stopped us by putting her hand up.

"Alright, this is it. My wrist-com says that the energy source is around this wall. Everyone ready?" Sonya questioned.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Bring it."

"Let's do this."

Sonya nodded and we slowly crept around the corner to see what was causing the massive energy spike.

You have got to be shitting me.

There was the Black Dragon smuggling loads of boxes probably filled with weapons into a portal that no doubt led to Outworld.

"Kano," Sonya sneered before running up to them and getting into a fighting stance.

"Sonya! Baby! What brings you here, love?" Kano exclaimed while Kira, Kobra, and Jarek kept loading boxes into the portals along with a new person I didn't meet while at their base. But she looked vaguely familiar.

Oh great, it was that chick I met in the elevator.

She stopped to look up and her eyes widened a little when she noticed me. She stared at me a little before Kira yelled at her to get back to work.

"Don't play games, Kano! We have you and your thieving group surrounded!" Sonya exclaimed with Jax and Stryker on each of her sides.

"Oh, I see you brought friends! But it seems that you're missing my favorite person! Where's Kabal?" Kano smiled and leaned his head to the side. Suddenly something whizzed by Kano, making him spin around. Kira stopped loading the boxes to look at him but then went back when he stopped spinning.

"Right here, 'buddy,'" Kabal pulled out his hookswords and stood next to Stryker, who had his gun ready in his hand. Sonya placed her hands atop of each other and a purple hue started glowing. Jax smacked his fist against the ground and a small shockwave was sent out.

"Oh, good! The gang's all here! But what's this? A new person?" Kano looked over again and looked straight at me. He smiled at me and I put my game face on.

"Don't you dare even think about hurting her Kano." Kabal said, his gloved hands wrapping tighter around his hook swords.

"Who, me? Never would I hurt such a pretty lady! That type of special treatment is only for Sonya!" Kano grinned and motioned behind him for the others to stop what they were doing. Kira and Kobra went to Kano's sides, while the girl went to Kira's right and Jarek to Kobra's left.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've got an even amount of fighters. Care to tussle, baby?" Kano smirked before pulling out his butterfly knives. Everybody else did the same, whether it was weapons or fists. The new girl just clenched her hands into fists and kept switching her gaze from one to the other.

"It'll end my way, Kano. With you going to jail!" Sonya cried out before running to him. Kano sneered and held out his knife at his side before colliding with Sonya. Everyone else seemed to get the message and ran towards each other. Jax fought Jarek, Stryker fought the new girl, Kabal fought Kira, and I was left with Kobra.

When we almost hit each other, Kobra threw a high kick at my head before I blocked it and spun him around. I kicked him in his back then delivered another to his side. He didn't fall to the ground but he stumbled enough for me to pick him up by the collar of his gi.

"What are guys doing here?" I whispered, rearing my fist back to punch his face. Kobra caught on and slipped out of my grasp. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck, but not tight enough for me to choke.

"Kano said we were transporting weapons to Outworld. Plus, he needed to tell you something really important!" I pretended to bite down on his arm, and when he let go I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back.

"What is so important that he'd jeopardize the mission? I haven't even started getting close to Kabal!" Kobra jerked his leg back and I narrowly avoided it. He threw his fist at my face but I blocked it with my arm and we were locked.

"You need to get to Kano! Go make your way towards him! Go! I'll get rid of Kabal so you can make your way to Kira!" Kobra pushed me back and made me land on the ground before running off towards Kabal and jumping in the air to kick him in his side. Kira glared at Kobra before realizing that I was open.

She ran at me with her dragon teeth knives, crossed over one another and jabbed one down towards my head. I rolled out the way and kicked the back of her leg. She grunted and as she was falling over, she stabbed down her knife at my leg. I got a thin cut but ignored it. We both stood up and she threw her weapon at me. I quickly side-stepped and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Geez, you make it seem like you really want to hurt me, Kira!" I mocked and she rolled her eyes.

"Gee, what made you think that?" She elbowed my stomach then my face. I groaned and just barely blocked her fist to my head.

"Look, Kobra told me that Kano has something important to tell me. I need you to help me get to him!" I pushed her back hard and delivered a round house to the side of her skull and felt the end of my boot barely brush by her face. Kira pretended that I hit her and looked over at Kano who was currently fighting Stryker. He gave a slight nod and grabbed Stryker's leg, elbowed it, and pushed him towards Kira. Kira jumped up and did a spin kick to Stryker's side. He cried out and fell to his side. I was about to go 'help' when Kano threw his butterfly knife at my feet. I picked it up and gave him a glare. He smirked and got out his other one, holding it in his right hand.

I twirled the knife in my hand before running at him with it pointed at his stomach. Kano deflected it and threw it upwards. He wrapped his hands around my neck and pretended to choke me. I put my hands on top of his and pretended to struggle for air.

"Hey, we need to talk! It's important!" Kano whispered while shaking my neck. I gave a quick nod before he let go, and I fell to the floor coughing.

Kano loomed over me. I rolled onto my back and used both my feet to kick him in his stomach. He stumbled back and I flipped upwards. I took a quick glance at everyone else. Stryker had blood running down his face, Sonya was starting to get a bruise on her arm, Jax had a gash on his forehead, and one of Kabal's oxygen tanks was slightly dented. I turned back to Kano who held the knife at my stomach. He went behind my back and started whispering in my ear while keeping an eye on the others.

"Look, it's not safe for us to be talking here. We need to get away, somewhere where they won't see or find us." I coughed and Kano slowly released his grip before I grabbed his hand and bent back his wrist. He cried out, as I turned to face him and back flipped, making my feet connect with his face.

Kano yelled out and covered his mouth with his hand. When he removed it I gasped; there was blood running out of his mouth. He mouthed 'don't worry' and then whispered 'Think fast!'

Of course, my brain decides to be slow in moments like these and next thing I know, Kano's fist connected with my mouth and my head snapped back. I covered my mouth with my hands and gave him a cold glare. Kano shrugged slightly and then took the opportunity to pretend-kick my stomach and make be stumble backwards onto the railing of the bridge. I looked over and saw the rushing water. Oh no, please don't tell me he's gonna-.

I looked back at Kano and he held his knife at my throat before gesturing towards the water with his eyes.

"How about a swim?" He yelled before he pushed me and backed up slightly. I pretended to be distracted by grabbing my throat while I looked at the others. Kabal had his hook sword around Jarek's neck and noticed I was in trouble.

"Alora watch out!" He yelled out to me and pushed Jarek out the way.

I looked back and saw Kano running at me with full force. He knocked into me, sending us both over the railing and into the water. A scream escaped my mouth as I felt the wind howling past my ears.

I saw Kabal's hand just barely brushing against mine before my body hit full force into the water.

The water swirled around me and I squinted to try and make out Kano's body. I noticed his red laser eye and saw him point upwards. I nodded and started rapidly swimming towards the surface. I broke through and took in a big gulp of air. The rushing water was sweeping me away and I saw Kabal running along the bank, trying to catch up to me.

"Alora, hang on!" he yelled and ran faster. I coughed and spit out water when I felt something brush by my leg. I stiffened at first but looked down and saw Kano's red eye. I looked back up at Kabal, who had run ahead and had his hand stretched out ready to make a grab for me. Sorry Kabal, this time you won't be saving me.

I pretended to reach out for his hand but suddenly Kano came to the surface and dragged me under, letting the current take us away. I felt the water pushing down on my chest and moved my hands in front of me to try and grab onto something, anything. The water seemed to be moving slower and my feet started to touch the bottom.

When I felt my body hit land, I scrambled to get as far away from the river as possible. I coughed and felt water in my nose. My throat was burning from the bitter water and my lungs hurt. I heard a groan and looked back over to see Kano crawling his way up the bank and to me.

"Don't…stop…moving. We gotta keep moving if they plan on following the river. And they will, trust me." He panted and got to his feet, staggering a little before gaining his balance. I nodded and shakily got to my feet and followed him.

We washed up in some abandoned part of town. The trees were overpopulating, ground was covered in washed up trash, and there seemed to be no signs of animal life. We trudged through the soft dirt and waved in and out of the trees.

When we were deep enough in the woods so that no one could see us, Kano leaned against an old tree and folded his arms.

"Alright, Kano, what's so important that you had to jeopardize my mission?" I arched an eyebrow at him and manipulated a small vine near his head.

"Quan Chi knows you're alive," he said lowly.

My hand dropped and the vine draped over his shoulder. My heart dropped to my stomach and my legs felt weak.

"What?" I whispered, barely getting the words out of my mouth.

"Quan Chi knows Alora, he knows." Kano looked up at me with an actual solemn expression.

"H-how? How does he know?" I walked to Kano and looked at him with pleading eyes. I thought I was safe, away from Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and all of Outworld. But now that was all gone.

"That I don't know. I overheard him and Noob talking about you. Then Quan Chi got on the subject that he knows you're not dead. I knew I had to come and tell you right away."

"Did you only tell me for your own benefit?" I asked suspiciously.

"No!...Yes….A little. But that's not the point! The point is that you are in danger! Quan Chi could show up any second."

"How exactly did you find out Kano? What did Quan Chi say?" I felt my hands shaking and a little nausea.

"I was on my way to talk to Quan Chi about opening another portal for me to go back to Earthrealm. I was about to run into him when I saw him talking to Noob. Now me being the person that I am, I was about to interrupt, but then they started talking about you."

_"Noob Saibot, what do you think about Alora?" Quan Chi asked the wraith._

_"What do I think? Don't you mean what did I think?" He scoffed and started turning away._

_"No, I mean what do you think about her?" He placed a hand on Noob's shoulder and turned him back to face him._

_"What are you saying sorcerer?" Noob raised an eyebrow and folded his arms._

_"I am saying that your suspicions were correct, Noob Saibot. Alora is alive."_

_Noobs eyes widened at the news. He felt anger well up inside of him, and he was about to storm off, but stayed to question Quan Chi._

_"How do you know this, Quan Chi?"_

_"I had some suspicions also about Alora's 'death,' so I followed Kano to Earthrealm. After his portal closed, I opened another one in the exact location. I did not see Kano but I did see Alora by herself. I was about to go down there when she started walking off on her own. I followed her until she ran into these men. I had a feeling where she was going so I teleported to her house and waited."_

_"And then what happened?" Noob asked, slightly gloating inside because he was right._

_"Well, obviously, her family was still there so I did a little…rearranging in the house."_

_"What do you mean, Sorcerer?"_

_"Let us just say that I held her family hostage and made an illusion in her old home." Quan Chi smirked and folded his arms across his tattooed chest._

_"Go on."_

_"She came up to the steps and I disguised myself as an elderly woman. I told her that her family had moved away to some place unknown."_

_Noob raised his eyebrow; he was impressed with the sorcerer's manipulative mind._

_"When she left I went back to my true form and walked back to her whimpering family. I told them that they would be my new 'bargaining chip.'"_

_"And how do you plan on using them Quan Chi?" Noob asked._

_"That is something for later, Wraith. For now, we must wait for the perfect opportunity to strike."_

"So, my family never moved away? They're still alive?" I exclaimed with tears starting to burn my eyes.

"Yeah, they are. But that doesn't mean they're not in danger, Alora." Kano said

"Wa-wait! Stryker and Kabal told me that they moved away! Why would they lie?"

"Quan Chi is an evil sorcerer Alora. As bad as they come. He probably wiped any evidence of their existence and they assumed they moved away or something."

I opened my mouth to speak but the tears were stuck in my throat.

"Wait, how do I know that _you're_not Quan Chi?" I stepped back and raised my hand up in defense and summoned a root from the ground.

"If I was Quan Chi, would I tell you about his plan to come and get you?" Kano raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the tree.

"Maybe you're just saying that so I'll be paranoid." I moved the root closer to him.

"Oh, yeah? Does _Quan Chi_ know about your two romances with Ermac and Noob? Does he know that Kitana broke your nose? Does he know that _I_ used a clone from the Flesh Pits to mask your death? Does he know that _I _took you to that cabin all the way in The Living Forest? Does he know-"

"Okay, okay! I believe you," I muttered and slowly lowered the root.

"Good, I was getting a little worried because I was running out of examples!" Kano smirked and pushed off the tree.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"Well, the mission is still active, but now you have to stay on your toes more than ever."

I nodded and looked around.

"Alright, now go and disappear. I need to get back to the others." Kano nodded and ran into the woods.

I waited a little before running out of the woods and making my way back up the river. When I saw the bridge I ran a little faster, hoping that Kabal and the others were still there. I felt a gust of wind behind me then something turn me around.

"Holy shit, you're alive!" Kabal exclaimed and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked all over my body, and then back at me.

"Yeah, got lucky I guess," I mumbled.

"Where's Kano?" Sonya asked from behind Kabal.

"I don't know. When I washed up he was gone. Either that or I washed up before he did." Sonya clenched her fist and walked away with Jax trying to calm her down.

"What happened after you washed up? Did Kano hurt you before you guys fell over?" Stryker questioned.

"I just walked around for a bit before finding an opening and running back here. And no, just a small cut on my leg, but I'll live." I twisted my leg to show them but shrugged it off.

"What happened to the others?" I asked.

"They ran off after you and Kano fell in," Stryker said.

"Oh, I see. Did you guys look inside the boxes?"

"Yeah, they were trying to smuggle weapons through the portal. We couldn't check though because by the time we went to investigate it had closed," Kabal said dryly.

"Oh, I feel like I messed up the mission. I'm sorry." I gave Stryker and Kabal an apologetic look and they just sighed softly.

"Don't worry about it, kid. We'll get them next time." Stryker patted my shoulder before walking off and leaving me with Kabal.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked. He bent down a little and pulled his glove off, running his burnt fingertips over the cut on my leg.

I jerked my leg slightly and bent down to his level.

"I'm fine Kabal. Let's go. I need to change clothes," I said a little jokingly.

Kabal laughed and we followed the others who were heading back towards the station.

**GAHH HOLY JESUS….I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW…**

**But yes, Quan Chi knows Alora is alive! Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Questions!**  
**-Did you guys expect Aloras dream to be about Kabal?**  
**-What was your fav part or stood out to you.**  
**-Who does this chick Lila think she is for 'hatin on Alora? Pssshhh.**  
**-Was my fight scene good? D:**

**Also another thanks to Poe's Daughter for helping me with this chapter ^.^ Gosh she helps me out so friggen much! :D**

**Till next time :D**


	18. Chapter 17: Quality Time

Chapter 17: Quality Time

**So the reason for my late update is because my computer charger decided to be a turd and stop working. I haven't been on the computer for like a week, which is like a lifetime for me ^.^**

**But fear not! I am celebrating with a NEW charger and NEW chapter :D Everyone wins!**

When we got back to the police station, Sonya and Jax said goodbye and that they'd keep trying to track down Kano. I felt a little worried for Kano because who knew if he made it out safely and got back to his base.

The rest of the day was a drab. People came and went, criminals walked in and out, and the lovely Lila shot me a glare when she saw me and Stryker walking next to each other. I smirked at her and barely brushed my arm against his. Lila pursed her lips and went back to filing papers. I stuck my tongue out at her and followed Stryker and Kabal back into their office.

I was about to sit down in one of the metal chairs when Stryker stopped me.

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA. What are you doing?" Stryker asked with his hands in front of him and looking at the chair.

"Um, sitting down?" I questioned with raised eyebrow.

"Not when you're soaking wet! Go change!"

"I would if I had clothes to wear!" Kabal lifted his finger up and was about to speak when I held up my hand to signal him to stop, slightly annoyed at him.

"I am _not _wearing clothes that came from the lost and found. I need my own as well as other things." I looked at them with raised eyebrows and they both sighed.

"Well then what do you want us to do?" Kabal asked.

I scrunched my mouth to the side and hummed a bit before a smile appeared on my lips. "Can I have some money?" I flashed a big smile and rocked side to side like a little girl waiting for a lollipop.

"Um…can't you just keep wearing the clothes from the lost and found?" Kabal asked with a little hope in his voice. He jerked his head towards the door.

"Nope, come on please? I need to buy some necessities anyways and since I have no job or money, I'm doing the next best thing. Borrowing." I said 'borrowing' with a cheesy grin and wiggled my eyebrows playfully.

"Exactly what 'necessities' do you need, Alora?" Kabal questioned.

"Well, besides clothes, um deodorant, a brush, body cleaning things, you know. Basic woman needs?" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"What's wrong with my man soap?" he whined a little.

"You just said it! It's 'man soap'! I don't want to smell like a dude while I'm living with you." I shook my head slightly and sighed softly.

"Well, how much money do you need exactly?" Stryker questioned while crossing his arms.

"I don't wear those high fashioned clothes so maybe about $130?" I had a dull look on my face but Stryker and Kabal jerked their heads back slightly.

"Well what the hell? Are you going to Nordstrom or something?! How about $10?" Stryker whined loudly.

"Ten dollars? Ten dollars won't even get me a decent pack of underwear. Speaking of which, I did _not_appreciate being lent the dirty skank thong, thank you very much Kabal." I rolled my eyes and very carefully leaned against the rough office wall.

"Aww wait, you're not wearing them? Well then…what _are_you wearing?" I could just hear that ornery smile creeping across his face as he eyed me up and down while Stryker arched an eyebrow and pretended to be interested in his desk.

"I'm wearing one from a _fresh pack_that I found in the drawer! Ya nasty…" I shook my fist in a mock fashion at Kabal who just put his hands up in deference and elbowed Stryker.

"Fine, how does…25 bucks sound?" Stryker said while starting to take out his wallet as Kabal walked over to his desk.

"You guys clearly don't know the shopping limit of a woman. But not to worry, I'm not one of those shopaholics." Stryker sighed loudly and prodded in his wallet a bit more before pulling out a $50 and Kabal did the same. I walked up to them and took the bills, stuffed them in the pockets of my pants and gave them both a quick hug before walking out the office.

"Thank you! Don't worry. I'm not going to come back with a shitload of shopping bags. Bye!" I gave a little wave with my fingers before closing the door and taking a quick breather. I pressed my ear against the door frame and heard Stryker say:

"This woman hasn't even been here for two days and she's already hustling money out of us. I hope your girlfriend won't always be like this, Kabal." I couldn't help but smirk at Stryker calling me Kabal's 'girlfriend' yet felt a little insulted that he practically called me a con artist."

* * *

The sun was beating down on me and causing me to squint to see what was in front of me. I was grateful for the heat because it was drying my wet clothes, but I was also agitated because it was blinding my eyesight.

I kept making my way through the crowds of people till the sun went behind clouds and the crowds of people got gradually smaller. I found a little store called 'Venice,' and judging by the name it sounded kind of expensive. I looked around for a bit before I decided that this was the best thing I'd find before it got too late and all the stores closed.

Pushing open the door, cool air chilled my semi-dry skin and caused a small tingle down my spine. The song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" was playing softly in the background and the store had some people in it. I eyed some of the clothes and picked up a few price tags and was actually relived when some prices were under $20. One of the cashiers looked at me and gave me a smile before greeting me. "Hello, welcome to Venice!" she yelled out before going back to cashing out a blond girl.

I vaguely nodded before running my finger through the racks of clothes. I found a long sleeve dark purple shirt and picked it off the hanger before wandering around more. I ended up with about 4 pairs of sweat pants, three pairs of jeans, four t-shirts, three tanks, four bras, two packs of underwear, and even got myself a pair of black sandals. While changing in the dressing room, I thought about what happened after I found the others again..

_Flashback _

**3_rd_**_**P.O.V**_

_Kabal and Alora walked behind the others in silence, with the exception of Sonya complaining about how Alora let Kano slip from her hands and how the others got away also. Jax was trying to calm her down but Sonya wouldn't have it, and kept waving her hands around and kept looking back at her. Alora clenched her teeth to keep a small smirk from making its way to her face because she found it hilarious how Kano and she were in cahoots and the others had no clue._

_Stryker was just barely behind them with his hands clasped around the back of his head and trying to keep from rolling his eyes. He looked back and saw Kabal walking oddly close to Alora and pressed his lips in a thin smile at the image. He looked forward and shook his head, silently laughing._  
_  
"So you're sure you're alright?" Kabal asked for about the fifth time._

_"Yes, Kabal, I am perfectly peachy." Alora breathed out and smiled. Kabal smiled slightly before looking forward again._

_End of flashback_

I smiled faintly and ran my fingers gently over the thin line on my leg and crinkled my nose a little at the feeling. Kira really wanted to get at me, geez, psycho.

I put the dark blue and black thick striped shirt back on the hanger and gathered them all in my hands before clicking the lock to the side and walking out the changing rooms.

When I dropped all the clothes on the counter, the girl looked a little wide eyed at the clothes then up at me.

"Boyfriend gave me money to get out of his hair. Can't say no to free things right?" I flashed a smile at her and she started ringing up the clothes. I noticed her hand shaking when scanning the price tags and moving them to the side.

"That'll be…$47.35 miss." I pulled out the fifty and handed it to her while she pressed the gray plastic buttons in the cash register. I tapped my nails on the glass counter silently while she grabbed the change and handed it to me.

"Your change is 2 dollars and 65 cents. Thank you for shopping at Venice and have a wonderful evening," she said quietly and glanced out the window.

I put two bags in each hand before walking out of the store and stopping completely. The sky has turned dark and not a single person was out. How long was I in there? I turned back towards the store but the girl was locking up inside and glanced up at me with a fearful expression. She looked down at the door handles, at me, then closed her eyes and went to the back of the store before turning off the lights.

"Oookaay, that was weird," I mumbled to myself.

The emptiness of the street was starting to get to me. Had it always been like this? I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear the low snickering behind me.

"Well, we meet again, eh cutie?" I turned around and felt my stomach churn when I saw it was those creeps from this morning. The one who got sky-rocketed by my root had a bright purple bruise on his chin.

"Aw, did the 'big scawey fella' get hurt?" I pouted my lips out and drew my finger down my cheek.

"Listen bitch, I don't know where that shit came from, but I do know that there's no one to save you now." He grinned and put his hands on his hips before signaling his friends to move closer.

I quickly looked to the side and saw a couple of bushes and trees around. I glanced back at him and kept taunting him.

"Five against one? Hmm, alright, I'll try not to do any _serious _damage." I arched an eyebrow and put my hands into fists. The guy sneered before rearing his fist back and directing it at my face. I quickly grabbed it and put his back to me before kicking him and sending him stumbling forward. He spun back around and pulled out a knife from his back pocket.

"Ooo, a butter knife? I'm shaking in my sweatpants 'sweetheart.' I winked at him before jumping up and side kicking his face and then making a beeline towards the plant life.

The guy cried out and starting yelling some colorful words then screamed 'Get her!' to his friends. I heard the pounding of their feet getting closer just as I was closing the distance between me and my weapons.

One of them barely brushed their hands against my back before I countered by turning and thrusting my hand to the side. A root burst from the ground and dug into his side, sending him a good 20 feet away. I landed on my back and sprung back up in time to block another one's kick and flip him over my shoulder. Black started to cloud my vision but this time I didn't try to shake it away.

The main guy came running up and looked at me with wild eyes.

"You're the freak who did that! Oh, when I get my hands around that pretty little neck of yours…" He ran full speed at me with his knife in hand.

I summoned a root and wrapped it around his neck, bringing him close to my face.

"Looks like the tables have turned," I said darkly, his eyes wide with fear at my own menacing black ones. I threw him up and roundhouse kicked his body and felt something crack when my leg made contact, but I didn't care. I was about to walk away when I felt a sharp pain in my upper arm. I gasped inwardly and grabbed the hilt of the small dagger that broke through my skin. I yanked it out and turned around to find another one of his guys swallowing a lump in his throat. I flipped the dagger in my hand and jabbed it towards him. He backed up a little before running away from me. I tightened my grip on the dagger and focused on his back. I threw the weapon with grunt and heard a cry of pain when it hit him in between his shoulder blades.

He fell down face first and was shaking from shock. I made my way to him and put my foot on top of the dagger, pushing down slightly and hearing his cries and pleas for me to stop. A smirk formed on my lips as I quickly bent down and pulled the dagger out forcefully. He wailed and grabbed fistfuls of dirt, his breathing heavy.

When I turned around, a fist made contact with my face and my head snapped back from the force. The main guy, who I tossed like a salad earlier, laughed and then wrapped his hand around my neck. His nails started to dig into my flesh and I could feel a thin line of blood slipping out.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure your freaky boyfriend finds you after I get done with ya." He then leaned into my neck and proceeded to bite down hard onto my skin.

I screamed out and kneed his stomach, then punched his face. He fell onto his back but was then lifted up again when I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. A branch from a tree twisted around his midsection and held him against the trunk. I stalked up to him and held out my hand behind me, a small knife being formed by the thorns of a rose bush.

I held it up to his neck and leaned close into his face, making sure he couldn't look away from my black eyes.

"I could kill you right now, I could slit your throat in one swift movement and make you feel every ounce of blood drop from your body." His eye twitched and I backed up slowly. I heard a branch snap behind me and turned to find the other two, holding their friend whose head was hanging low. I narrowed my eyes at them and pointed to the ground. They dropped him and a root came, wrapped around his ankle, and dragged him to me.

I slumped him against the tree and looked back to find the two guys making a break for it. My eyes closed and I focused on their body movement before I summoned two roots from the ground and grabbed their ankles, making them fall and bringing them back to me.

I flipped them over and bent down to look at them.

"Naughty boys, now that wasn't nice. I still wanted to play." I smirked darkly and chuckled a little."

* * *

After tying up the creeps to the trunk of the tree, I found my shopping bags and just decided to go straight home. I didn't want to have to deal with Kabal _and_Stryker so I just skipped the station and headed right for home.

I trudged my way to the elevator and clicked the button with my elbow, my heart starting to beat faster the closer I got the 3rd floor. I don't know why I was getting all worked up about what Kabals reaction would be. Maybe it was because I didn't want him to say 'See? Told ya you need my help.' I lifted a hand ran my fingers gingerly over the bite mark that asshole gave me. I could feel the small dents from his teeth and little pieces of skin sticking up. I gritted my teeth in disgust at him actually putting his mouth on me. I touched my lip and winced at the slight sting. My tongue felt over my lower lip and I hissed at the stinging sensation again. Great, a bite mark and a split lip.

When the doors opened to the familiar yellow walls and green carpet, I shifted the bags into one hand and when I got to the door, I wasn't surprised to see Kabal already there.

I kicked the door shut, making him jump slightly. He turned around to face me.

"Hey Alo-what the hell happened to you?" he yelled and jumped over the couch to get to me. I dropped the bags and looked away from him, embarrassment showing on my face because of how I must look.

"What the fuck happened? Did you get jumped?" He asked. I still didn't look at him, so he cupped my chin with his gloved hand and made me look at his masked face.

"Come on Alora, talk to me. What happened?" He asked in softer tone.

"I got jumped, okay!" I whispered back. "Those assholes from earlier found me and tried to beat me up. But don't worry, I took care of it," I made myself smile even though my hands were shaking a bit. I reassured him and gently lowered his hand from my face and tried walking past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My eyes flickered from his arm to his face, a small annoyance in my mind because he wouldn't let this go.

"From how you look, I'd say they took care of you too, Alora. You have a split lip and…is that a bite mark?" he exclaimed and placed the tips of his fingers over the mark. I flinched inwardly from the burn like sensation from the contact of his fingers on the bite mark and tried not to look into Kabal's eyes, but the way he was studying me was making me feel…weird. And not the bad weird like, the flips in stomach weird.

"Just ignore it okay? Yeah, I took a few hits here and there, but trust me when I say I took care of it." I patted his shoulder and walked past him and flopped down on the couch.

"When you say you 'took care of it' what exactly do you mean? You didn't…kill them right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! What, do I look like a murderer?" Assassin was the more fitting word.

"So…you won…by _not _killing them? Right?" he walked over to touch my arm and I flinched again. It was the arm that the dagger pierced.

"Oh, great! They got you with a knife too? Jeez, Alora you have to be careful in this neighborhood!" He slammed his hand on the edge of the couch and paced around a little before stopping in front of me. "You're sure you're alright?" he asked as he sat down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Kabal, you worry too much. And yes I'm fine, just need to clean this wound and everything'll be okay. Okay?" I gave him a reassuring smile again and this time he faintly smiled back. As I started to get up to go to the bathroom, he gently grabbed my arm and lowered me back onto the couch. My eyebrow rose at his action and he patted my knee.

"Let me take care of those injuries for you heterochromia." He got up and walked to bathroom, while I was in a little shock by his suggestion.

"I can take care of myself Kabal, I'm not some helpless baby. As you can now finally see." I raised my voice so he could hear me and turned around on the couch to get a better view of him.

"Yea but you're a guest in _my_ house so it's _my_ rules. And remember what I said? If you don't follow _my_ rules, you get kicked out of _my_house." He came back out with a bottle of peroxide, cotton balls, and band-aids.

"I thought the only rule you had was that I had to drink beer?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Yea well that falls under the 'guest in my house' rule so, deal with it babe." He put the medical supplies on the coffee table and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whisky.

"Whoa man, are you trying to knock me out again?" I questioned and raised my eyebrows at the bottle.

"Noo, this is so you'll be so tipsy that you won't feel the pain from me cleaning your wounds." Kabal got out a cork-screw and started to take off the cork while I was still trying to make sense of it.

"Dude, just give me a bottle of beer. Trust me when I say that I've dealt with far worse pain." He stopped and looked up at me, sighed dramatically, and got out a bottle of Heineken.

"Oh have you? Well then here, drink this while I fix you up babe." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes but took the ice cold beer from his hand.

He came back around and sat down on the coffee table, twisting the cap off the peroxide, and placed a cotton ball on the opening and gave it a quick shake.

"Y'know I could just take you to the ER to get some shots and let you suffer in their hands. Then you'll come crying back to me saying 'Oh Kabal! I should have let _you _fix me up! Oh forgive me!'" He made his voice high pitched and put his hands over his heart.

"Oh please, I don't sound like that. You're making me sound like one of those perky cheerleaders that don't know the difference between 'you're and your'." Kabal snickered and started to lightly dab at wound on my arm. I hissed slightly and jerked back a little.

"Cheerleaders? I'd think I'd like to see you in an outfit like that. Eh? And stop whining, or else."

"Jeez aren't you just brave and cocky with comments today. And or else what? Gonna give me another pair of skanky underwear?" I smiled and took a sip of Heineken.

"Yea you'd like that wouldn't you?" His raspy laugh filled the room and I took another sip of beer.

"Alright turn your head towards to the side so I can your love mark." He said calmly.

"Gross, he would be the last person I'd ever get a 'love bite' from." I crinkled my nose in disgust and exposed the bite mark.

Kabal just chuckled softly and took off his glove and felt delicately around the wound. My face crinkled slightly at the contact but then relaxed a little when his thumb was softly rubbing around it.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly and turned my eyes to him.

"Just feeling around, making sure he didn't do any serious damage. Don't worry I'm not _feeling _you up or anything." He sarcastically remarked and removed his hand. I snorted and shook my head slightly.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Kabal and I had a basic routine. Get up, go to his job, catch criminals, annoy Lila by purposely 'flirting' with Stryker, leave the station, go home, watch T.V. or play a game, drink a beer, go to bed, and then the cycle started all over again.

Not only did Kabal start to trust me more, but with every week that went by I got braver with my moves and stepped it up each week. I've gotten as far as giving him a full body hug and even placed a small kiss on his burnt cheek. Now Kabal was obviously shocked at this by first and I could feel the heat radiating from his charred face. I giggled a little and left him in his embarrassment. My plan was working perfectly; Kabal was starting to get feelings for me. All the dominoes are falling into place.

One night while walking home together, after dropping off Stryker, I asked Kabal something that's been bothering me since I got here.

"Hey, Kabal? How come the streets are always so empty at night? I mean, yeah, I get it's nightfall, but shouldn't there at least be one or two people walking around?" I looked up at him and gently touched his exposed scar tissue.

"Yeah, but ever since the Black Dragon got back together, people feared for their lives and don't dare to be outside after sundown. Only thugs and crooks lurk around, but even then some of them still hide. They like to get on innocent people and attack during the night." Kabal put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me slightly. I smirked and squeezed him back briefly before we reached the building and stepped into the elevator. "But no need to worry babe, Kabal's here to protect you." He winked at me while I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled softly.

"You seem to know about the Black Dragon. Why?" I asked softly and gave him a curious and confused look. We made it back to the apartment and sat down on the couch close beside each other.

"I know a lot because…I used to be a part of them." He looked away from me as if in shame, and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Y-you used to be…a Black Dragon? …Why?" I attempted to make my voice shocked and a little scared.

"I don't…I don't know. I just got so caught up in the excitement and thrill of being in a clan that I didn't realize what it was that I was really doing."

"Why'd you leave? How…did you leave? Judging by that Kano guy, he doesn't seem the type to let things go." I turned my body completely towards him and folded my legs under me as I leaned against him.

"I left after one mission that really had an effect on me. And I just told Kano that I quit his group and didn't want in anymore. And you're right about him, he's been trying to get me back ever since I left but I refuse to go back."

"Is this the group you were telling me about the first night I came here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it is. But you don't need to worry about me 'realizing my mistake' and running back to those criminals."

I gave him a faint smile and placed my hand on top of his.

"Good." I whispered.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kabal decided to turn on the t.v to fill the silence. He flipped it some show called 'Criminal Minds'. Kabal looked like he was really into it but my mind was starting to wander off.

It's been several weeks since that meet up with Kano and his info about Quan Chi. I'm still keeping my guard up in case that pale sorcerer is anywhere near. Even though I was safe with Kabal and the others, I couldn't help but feel anxiety in my stomach whenever I stepped outside the building. Quan Chi could be disguised as anybody and could be keeping tabs on me without me knowing. The very thought of him just being near me sent a shiver down my back and the hairs on my neck stand up.

That's one of my problems, the other is Kabal. A month was about to be next week since I started staying with Kabal and I've got him almost in my clutches. The problem is getting him back to the Black Dragon without raising suspicion to him or Stryker, or even Sonya and Jax. But the more I thought about turning him in to Kano, the more I wanted to go against him. I snuck a quick glance at Kabal who had, not surprisingly, a half drank bottle of Heineken in his hand and was eating a slice of cold pizza. I turned my attention back to the t.v but still couldn't focus on what was going on. Something about a serial killer named 'The Angel Maker' and this group of profilers are trying to stop him.

I averted my eyes to the ground and thought more about the situation. Why didn't I want to take Kabal to the Black Dragon? Why is it that my heart gets a little faster whenever we touch? My mind went back to the dream I had after my first night here. I could feel his burned skin touching me and his raspy voice in my ear. The thought about the dream caused my skin to break out in chills and close my eyes. I can't deny the fact anymore; it's staring at me plain in the face.

I'm attracted to him.

I blinked a couple of times to register what I just thought. Could I actually be attracted to the guy I'm supposed to lie and deceive?

The answer's yes.

My lips parted slightly at the realization and I felt tingling in my stomach. I can't be attracted to my target, that wasn't part of the mission. Now how am I supposed to get him back to Kano, without feeling like a total jackass?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Kabal lightly tugging at my bangs, trying to get my attention.

"Hellooo? Earth. To. Baby! Hey Alora!" I jumped and faced my body to him.

"You alright? You spaced out for a bit there." He cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. Just, thinking about some things." I half smiled and playfully swatted his hand away.

"Hmm, how's your arm doing? Still burns?" He reached out to touch my arm and I twisted it to get a better view of the bandage.

"It's better I think. And nah, not really." Kabal ran his gloved fingers over the bandage gently then got up from the couch.

"Time to change the band-aiiiid." He sang happily and walked to the bathroom.

"Ohh goody." I mumbled and lay down on the couch. I covered my eyes with my arm and heard Kabals footsteps approaching.

"Alllright, Doctor Kabal is back. Now if you would just kindly sit up Miss, we can get started." I groaned exaggeratedly and so did Kabal. He yanked my arm and pulled me up, and started to take the bandage off.

"Don't be such a whiner, _God_." He mocked in Napoleon Dynamites voice.

"I am _not _a whiner! Maybe you're the whiner!" I mocked and lightly hit his hand. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're whining right nooow." He stopped to look at me and I could see the skin exposed on his face move upwards from that, most likely, shit-eating grin he's giving me.

"Oh shut it, you're not the most saint person either you know." I pointed out and poked his chest. He finished cleaning the wound and put his hand where I poked him and one over his mouth.

"Ow! That hurt! You should apologize me." He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward a little.

"Apologize? For what?! For calling you a complainer? Which is being proved as of this moment 'baby'." I smirked a little and crossed my leg over my knee.

"I don't complain or whine. _You _do 'sweetheart'." He pointed at me.

"Oh really? Do I now 'sugar'?" I questioned and arched an eyebrow.

"Care to put it to the test 'cupcake'?" He folded his arms and tilted his head down a little.

"How?...'pumpkin'." I asked and knitted my eyebrows together.

Kabal then got up and walked to his room and came out with a gray box that had two kids on it and a giant ship in the background.

"Ohh hell no. That is the ultimate complainers game!" I exclaimed and watched him set up the game.

"Exactly." He laughed and motioned for me to sit down on the ground. I leaned against the couch and watched him hand me my ships.

"So, how exactly is this going to work? First one to complain loses?" I asked while setting up my ships.

"Yup, care to make this a bet?" He looked at me from behind the game."

"A-a bet?" I stuttered and instantly thought about my bet with Ermac. Ermac, I miss you so much.

"Yea a bet. What do you say? Unless you're too scaaared." He put his hand under his chin and I could see his eye blinking rapidly and a smile forming.

"No, a bet it is." I smiled and stuck out my hand for him to shake. We gave a quick shake and went back to setting up the ships.

"So, what do I get if you lose honey?" He smirked and clicked one of his ships into place.

"Hm, you geeet, toooo, umm." I couldn't think of anything, but Kabal spoke up.

"You have to wear that 'skank thong' that's in your room." My smirk dropped from my face and I gave him a blank expression.

"W-what? Ew! No! I'm not wearing that herpes holder! Gross!" I exclaimed and shook my head.

"Hey! You agreed to the bet and that's my cost. So either take it or I'll come up with something worse." Kabal narrowed his eye at me and pointed one of his ships at me.

"B-but…..fine. I'll do it. But don't think your punishment is going to be easy." I gave him a devious smirk and he backed his head up slightly.

"What do you have in mind?" He questioned.

"You, sir, have to….go into a bar wearing a cheerleaders uniform." I crossed my arms and waited for him to explode.

"Mmm, ok." I almost choked on my spit from him accepting my choice so easily.

"Wait what? You aren't going to bitch about it or anything?" I knitted my eyebrows at him and placed my hands on the table.

"Nope, see unlike you, _I _don't complain. Besides, I could show off my _fabulous_ body in that skirt." Kabal finished placing his last ship into place and so did I. My heart was starting to beat a little faster at the thought of losing and wearing a _thong._

I shuddered and cracked my knuckles.

"Let's get started."

* * *

After about 10 minutes of biting my tongue to keep from groaning and Kabal breaking off a small chunk of wood from the coffee table, we each had one ship left. Me with a battleship and Kabal with a cruiser. I could tell since the other pieces were on the side of the game board.

I couldn't risk losing, no way no how, so I decided to get a better view. My eyes flickered behind Kabal and fell upon a small plant that was in the corner of the living room. A small smirk crept onto my face and I placed my hand under the table. Kabal was still thinking about what to say and had his finger to his chin.

"Hmm, 2….C!" He exclaimed and peered over the top of the game to see if he hit. I snickered and shook my head with a playful smirk. He sucked his teeth and sat back down, meanwhile a root from the plant was peering over his shoulder but was about a foot away from him.

"Hmm, what to choose, what to choose." I was delaying so I could focus on seeing his set up. I put my fingers to my lips and closed my eyes while softly humming. My vision shifted to behind Kabal and I could see his board clearly. His cruiser was set up on 6J vertically. I let go of my hold on the plant and it quietly fell to the floor.

"6J." I said confidently and rested my elbow on the table. Kabal leaned in closer and sighed when he saw I hit a space his cruiser occupied.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that? Are we perhaps complaining baby?" I mocked and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"No, no we are not _sugarbear_." He replied curtly.

"Sounds like we a-are." I said in a sing-song voice. Kabal grumbled something and rested his chin in his hands and jerked his head to me.

"My turn." He mumbled. He rubbed his hands and tapped his fingertips together.

"Mmm, 3C." He said.

My lips parted a little in shock, he actually hit a space! I opened my mouth to say something but Kabal held up a finger.

"Ah ah, complaining cherrypop?" He remarked and chuckled a little. I pouted my lips and rolled my eyes, and mumbled 'hit' so low that he had to lean in.

"MY turn sugarplum." I hid my head low behind the game board so he wouldn't see me. The plant sprang up again and I picked the next space to target.

"6….I?" I questioned innocently and raised my eyebrow.

Kabal slammed his fist down on the floor and mumbled words. I won at this point by now, his cruiser only had one space left and I didn't even need the plant anymore to see it.

"Just finish me already." He muttered and turned his head away in shame.

"6H. I. WIN. HA…HA…HA!" I squealed excitedly and slammed my fist down on the table. I was about to stand up when Kabal suddenly picked up the root that was still levitating.

"What the, hell? How did this get all the over here?" Kabal then yanked the root towards him and I gasped inwardly in pain.

"Whoa you alright?" He dropped the root and stood up, accidently stepping on it in the process. I clutched my head and flopped back on the couch grinding my teeth.

"Y-yea, you mind, stepping off that root please?" I whimpered and pointed my free hand at it. Kabal looked at me then at the root, slowly taking his foot off. He took another glance at me and picked up the root and started to squeeze it in his gloved hand.

"Ah, w-what are you doing?" I whimpered again and looked up at him with teary eyes. Kabal narrowed his eye at me and started to crush the root in his hand again.

I grabbed my head with both hands now and bit down on my tongue to keep from crying out.

"Why are you grabbing your head? Headache or something?" He questioned.

"Y-yea. C-could you get me some Advil? Please?" I whispered softly and trailed my eyes to the plant.

"Yea….sure." Kabal dropped the root to the ground and went to the bathroom. When I heard him open the door, I made my way to the plant and saw that there was a bent in the root. I tried to get it up again but it was barely getting off from the ground. I curled my fingers to try and manipulate it but it was too damaged.

It focused enough to get about 3 inches off the floor when I heard a cough behind me. I spun around to see Kabal with his arms across his chest and his foot tapping.

"Kabal!" I exclaimed and quickly got to my feet.

"Um, first off, we ran out of Advil, and second….what the hell!? Were you just 'levitating' that plant?!" He yelled out and rushed to my side.

"W-what? No! Of course not! Wha-what makes you think that honey?" The sharp pain in my head was still immense and I could barely keep my focus on him.

"Alora, no lies. Tell me what's going on." He said in a serious tone. I didn't want to tell him for fear that he would kick me out for keeping a secret from him. I sighed and grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. Gazing up at him with pain in my eyes, he rested his hand on top of mine. I had to tell him, he was bound to find out eventually.

"It all started when I was kid. I touched this flower that started to bloom, but then I pricked my finger and dropped it. Then when I picked it up again it started to die." I whispered and turned my gaze to our hands, softly rubbing my thumb over his palm. I swallowed the small lump in my throat and went on.

"I- I've had this power for as long as I can remember and this is what I can do." I sighed softly and turned my attention towards the plant. I focused on its life source and took control of the root he crushed. Kabal was silent the whole time but I felt his body back a little when the root came close. I crinkled my nose a bit when he gently tapped down the tip and ran his fingers across it.

"When I take control of them, I-can see, out of them. Like, sort of like a telescope or binoculars. And when something or someone, hurts it, I get hurt also. Since my mind and the plant are sort of like one." I looked up at him then averted my gaze back down.

"That's why when you were crushing and squeezing that root, I was whimpering like a little bitch." I smiled faintly and softly laughed to try and lighten up the mood.

"So, wait…that was _you_who did that root skyrocket on the creep a couple of weeks ago?" He said after staying silent during my explanation.

"Yea…and that's how I took care of them that same night. I used my abilities to take them down and bounded them to the tree."

Kabal just nodded and stayed quiet a little longer, his hand still over mine. The feeling of his hand touching me gave me a slight warm feeling in my stomach. I kept rubbing my thumb on his fingers, actually enjoying the feeling of the charred skin and the grain like feeling.

"So wait a minute…that means….you cheated!" He exclaimed and slapped his other hand on top of my knee.

"W-wait…y-yes but-"

"Ah! No buts! You cheated! You used your plant manipulative powers to cheat! Ah, I knew there was no way a newbie could beat me at Battleship!" Kabal then jumped up from the couch and placed his hands on his hips.

"Way to ruin the sentimental moment." I mumbled and stood up also.

"But yes….I admit…I…..cheated." I said shamefully and turned my head away in a dramatic way. Kabal cupped my chin and made me face his masked face.

"You know what that means!" I could just see the corners of his mouth tugging into a big grin.

Oh joy.

* * *

After clawing at the door frame and chipping some wood from the door, Kabal finally managed to lock me in the room with the thong and said he wouldn't let me out until I'd put it on. I said what if I'm lying and said I had it on. He said he'll just keep throwing me in there till I actually did. So, I basically had no way of escape…awesomesauce.

So after about 5 minutes of pacing around, I finally decided to put on the STD ship. I pinched the sides with my nails and bit the corner of my lip. It…looked clean and decent enough. A knock filled the room and I turned to face the door.

"Oh..by the way, here's something to make sure you do have that lovely undergarment on." Kabal then quickly opened the door and threw in a black fabric that landed on my bed. Then just as quickly as he opened the door, he shut it again and I heard the lock click into place. I picked up the black object and smacked my forehead.

He gave me a short black skirt with a red bow on the side that looked like it barely reached my knees.

"W-where did you get this?!" I yelled out.

"I just got it! I ran back to the station and came back in time for you try it on!" His raspy laugh filled my ears and I rolled my eyes.

"There is no way I'm wearing this! Come on! You only said the thong and that's it!" I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth at what I just said.

"Well if you just want to wear the thong then it's all good with me babe! Just remember that we're going out to a bar so guys will be staring at your ass." I felt my face go red at hearing that we were going to a bar _and_at Kabals cocky comment. I sighed loudly and dropped the skirt back onto the bed.

"I really hate you right now!" I yelled sarcastically.

Kabal just laughed and I heard the distinct sound of him opening a bottle.

* * *

"Okay Alora, it's no big deal, just step out, and brace yourself." I let out a deep breath and cleared my throat. I knocked lightly on the door and prepared for the perverted comments that were about to come my way.

"Yeees?" Kabal answered.

"I'm ready." I muttered through my teeth.

"Are you sure? You're not _lying _to me are you?" I felt a little hurt that he was referring to earlier.

"Nope. Just…open the door and you'll see….sweetheart."

It was silent for a little and then I heard the soft click of the lock and the door open slowly. I stepped out cautiously and looked around for Kabal. I didn't see him till I heard that always so sexist wolf-whistle.

"Damn, you have prettier legs than me!" He said loudly and circled around me.

"Shut up, and stop that! You're making me feel like I'm naked or something!" I rubbed my arm and felt heat rising to me face.

"Sorry but damn. You look really nice, seriously." Kabal stopped in front of me and cupped my cheek. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his.

"Let's just get this over with. I want to get the perverted comments out of the way before I get too drunk and actually start liking them." Kabal chuckled and held out his arm. I linked my arm through his and flashed a cheesy smile.

"M'lady, shall we?" He said.

"We shall." I smiled and did a small curtsy.

* * *

Oh my god why did I agree to this.

Guys were just looking at me left and right and were throwing 'compliments' and whistles every chance they got. One guy even came up to me and tried to pry me away from Kabal but thankfully he stepped in and threatened to skin him alive if he didn't walk away. The guy got the message and scampered away like a worm.

About an hour later we finally decided to actually start drinking. Kabal ordered a Snake Bite for himself. I've never drank before so I don't exactly know any alcohol drinks.

"Um, give me the lightest drink you got." I said. Kabal stepped in and slightly pushed me to the side.

"No no no, give her Japanese Slipper, double the alcohol." Kabal answered, drank the rest of his liquor, and slammed the glass down on the counter. The bartender nodded and went to work.

"Kabal?! Double the alcohol?! Are you crazy? I can barely handle a couple of beers! What do you think is going to happen if I have a cocktail with _double _the alcohol?!"

* * *

**3****rd****P.O.V**

Alora was in the middle of the dance floor, swinging her hips around and moving her body to "Shots". She had drunk two Japanese Slippers, a Grasshopper, and a Pink Lady, all while taking some shots of tequila. Kabal had tried to stop her but she said-

"Come on baby, live a little! We aren't gonna be young forever!" She then giggled and ran to the dance floor, almost tripping over someone's shoes.

"That your girlfriend?" Someone asked Kabal and gestured his drink towards Alora.

"Heh, no, just a friend." Kabal took a sip of his Bloody Aztec and grimaced at the bitter taste, but took another sip anyway.

"Don't get your hopes up buddy. Girl like that needs a real man, not a burn victim." The guy then walked away leaving Kabal slightly hurt at the guys comment. Kabal then looked back at Alora who was shaking her hips against some random girl. He scrunched his mouth to the side and swiveled around in the chair back to the bar.

"Gimme another martini." He muttered. The bartender nodded and fixed him up the drink. Kabal was about to chug it down when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Heeeey." Alora slurred and wrapped her arms around Kabals neck. He turned around and took her arms off him and placed them at her side.

"Alora…you're drunk." He stated.

"Whaaaat? Nooo. 'M just…a little..tipsy is all." She giggled and slightly stumbled to the side but Kabal caught her arm and held her up.

"Yes, you are. Come on, we're going home. It's almost one in the morning and I'm tired." Kabal stood up and held on to Aloras arm while making his way to the door.

"Noooo! I wanna stay!" Alora gripped his wrist and tried to plant her feet onto the ground but ended up sliding to the ground onto her knees.

"Get up, we're leaving." He picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Noo! Put me down this minute! I swear I'll….I'll…flick your tank thingy!" Alora then started to repeatedly flick her middle finger against the tank and then switched to the other when her finger started to get numb. Kabal ignored her and walked through the exit some guests raising their eyebrows at the image.

Alora kept kicking her feet at Kabals chest but since she was so weak from all the drinks, her attacks were practically useless.

"Kabal…please put me down." She finally muttered after staying silent for five minutes.

He hesitated for a moment and slid her off his shoulders and put her on the ground. She immediately started to fall to the ground and Kabal gripped onto her arm to keep her steady. She placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned against him.

"Carry me home." She whispered and looked up at him with glossy eyes. The masked man half smiled and picked her up bridal style. Alora rested her head against his scarred chest and wrapped her right arm around his neck, closing her eyes.

When Kabal finally made it home, he didn't bother turning on the lights. He went straight to Aloras room and was about to lay her down but she stopped him.

"Noo, stay with me." She slurred and reached up to his face.

"I can't, I'm going to bed." His raspy voice said. Alora ran her fingers down his burned cheek, since the lower half of his mask was still off.

"Pleeeaase, I want to cuddle tonight." She smirked and sat up, pulling Kabal close to her. His eyes started to widen and his mind wandered back to what that guy from the bar told him.

_"Girl like that needs a real man, not a burn victim."_

He shook his head and was about to push her back down when she got on her knees and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me tonight." She whispered and pulled back up to look at him.

_'She's so helpless right now; she doesn't know what she's saying.'_

Kabal pushed her back down onto the bed but she pulled him down with her and he fell on top of her.

"Ooo, I like this." She giggled and rose her head up slowly, brushing her nose against the top half of his mask. Kabal froze up and didn't know what to do, here was this girl, that was helpless from all the alcohol she drank, and making moves on him. For some odd reason he felt slightly…aroused.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her barely brushing her lips against his charred ones.

Alora was about to press fully against his lips when her head suddenly fell back and her eyes shut close.

Kabal stayed still for a while, and then scrambled to get off of her. His heart was beating rapidly from all that just happened, not to mention his little..excitement down under.

Kabal shook his head and made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower.

**Asddajsbvbvkfj ahhhh!  
23 pages guys! :D  
But holy shit….yea! Alora tried to make the moves on Kabal! Dun dun duuuun! What you guys think of this chap eh?**

**Questions!**

**-What was your fav part?**  
**-Did you think my description of Battleship was at least alright? (I HAVENT PLAYED IN YEARS SO FORGIVE ME)**  
**-Do you think that Aloras drunkenness will get her into trouble later on?**  
**-Do you guys really believe that Alora is falling for Kabal, do you think he's falling for her?**

Funfact ^.^  
-I got 'sugarbear' from the song 'Someone Saved My Life Tonight' by Elton John, which is my favorite song :D

**And also, I had to look up cocktail drinks and Battleship on wiki to make sure I was describing them right. So you guys out there that are saying 'How does she know about cocktail drinks!? OHMYGUR SHE MUST DRINK!' Trust me, the nastiest thing I've drank is grapefruit juice. Bleh D:**

**But yea, big thanks to Poe's Daughter for the big help ^.^**

**I hope this makes up for my absence guys :P**

**Till next time ;D**


	19. Chapter 18: The Morning After

Chapter 18: The Morning After

**The Next Day, 3****rdP.O.V**

Even though she couldn't see, black being her only 'sight', Alora could tell she was awake. This pounding feeling was in her head and she squeezed her eyes tighter to help it pass. It felt like someone was rattling her brain around her skull. Her eyes fluttered open, vision blurry but then gradually becoming clearer. Her hand, palm up, under her hip with the elbow sticking out. The right hand was under the pillow and the numbness from both arms was slowly dawning on her. Carefully, she lifted her waist up and slid her hand out, then took her right hand from under the pillow, only to feel her shoulder go stiff from being in that position for so long. Alora sucked air through her teeth and slowly stretched her arms outward, getting the blood flowing again. Lifting her head gently, she carefully turned her neck to the other side and then back to the middle. Staring at the pale blue wall with half opened eye lids, the events of yesterday, and her headache, steadily came to her.

_'Oh man, what happened yesterday?' _Alora thought.

She put her hands under her chest and pushed herself upward, then turned onto her back. Gazing at the ceiling, with her headache in tow, Alora shut her eyes to try and drift back to sleep.

The pain from the hangover was excruciating, like somebody was .piercing her skull with knives and just wouldn't give up. Sighing loudly, she flipped the covers off and swung her legs off the edge, only to slightly stumble and grab the side table next to her bed when she got dizzy.

"Oh fuck." She said through gritted teeth.

Alora adjusted her body straight and used the wall to help guide herself to the door, the bumps moving over her hands. When her hand touched the cool metal of the door knob, she sighed quietly; thanking whatever sense was left in her that she found the door with no problem. She squinted, preparing for whatever light that was about to burn into her eyes. Slowly she turned the knob and opened the door, the creaking filling in the quietness of the apartment.

She let out a small breath of relief when the living room was empty and unlit. Alora closed the door quietly and made her way to the kitchen.

"Alka seltzer, alka seltzer..c'mon." Alora mumbled to herself. She opened and closed the cabinet doors as softly as she could without disturbing Kabal. After looking through all of the shelves, she made her way to the bathroom to try her luck there. Pushing aside towels, toilet paper rolls, and other various bathroom objects, Alora was about to give up when she saw doors under the sink. Bending down and getting on her knees, she pulled open the double doors and squinted to look in the dark space. Not wanting to turn on the light because her headache was still at large, she let her blue-green eyes adjust to the darkness.

She outstretched her hand, feeling the dusty floor bottom and other objects when she touched a small box all the way in the back. Lowering her head into the cabinet, Alora brought the box to her face and faintly made out the words 'Alka Seltzer' written in white on pale blue cardboard. When Alora brought the box closer to her face to check the inside, some dust flew up into her nose and she scrunched up her face to prevent her sneeze from escaping. Two sneezes were held back and she was about to bring her head out when a sudden tickle made its way up her nasals. Alora was about to hold her breath when a sudden raspy voice made her jump, making her sneeze and hit her head under the sink.

"Wow, nice view." He added a slight whistle at the end.

"Kabal! Fuck!" She said in surprise and backed out from under the sink, bringing her hand to her head.

"Already such foul language this early? Shame Alora, just shame." Kabal smirked and leaned against the frame of the door.

"Shut up KFC." Alora remarked through gritted teeth and steadily got to her feet, using the top of the sink for support. She kept her hand on top of her head and inhaled, keeping it there for a little, before slowly exhaling and shifting her eyes towards Kabal.

"Sleep well?" Kabal asked a little too eagerly. Alora, being focused on the pain in her head, didn't notice the tone in his voice.

"If you say waking up feeling like your skull is being jack hammered, then yea, just swell." She replied sarcastically, turning the box sideways to find the expiration date.

"Ooo, you _don't _want to use that." He said, reaching out for the Alka Seltzer and taking it out her hand.

"Why not? I need it. Did you not hear me say earlier that my head feels like it's being jack hammered? God, it's like someone's pounding their fists all over my skull." Alora didn't mean for her voice to sound brute and snappy, but at this point she didn't care. All she wanted was to get rid of this hangover.

"More like _you_ were pounding _your _fists in the air." Kabal said lowly and snickered.

"What?" She said quickly and narrowed her eyes at him. Kabal jerked his head towards the living room, tossing the tablets into the garbage. Alora rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed him. She had a slight feeling that he was making some reference to something that she did last night.

"Hey, why was the Alka Seltzer box so dusty?" She questioned him.

"I've been drinking for a while now and I'm used to it. So, I really have no need for them, so they've been sitting there for who knows how long." Kabal shrugged and sat down on the couch and patted the empty space next to him. The plant manipulator plopped down and turned her body towards him. Her head started to swim a little, so she leaned down and put her head in between her knees. Kabal, noticing that she was in pain, felt sorry and gently put his hand on her arm.

"Come here." He whispered in a sympathetic tone. He then tugged softly on her arm, bringing her body towards him and into his chest. Alora, not in the mood to fight, let herself relax into his touch and leaned into his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed quietly through her nose when she felt his scarred skin touch her shoulder. It made her relax more somehow. She knew the moment was about to be ruined however.

"Alright Kabal, lay it on me. What embarrassing things did I do last night?" Alora braced her pride for whatever smart and sassy comments that Kabal was about to throw at her.

"Well, besides the fact that you got super drunk, danced on guys, not to mention a couple girls, which I enjoyed thank you, sang like a screaming banshee, and vomited a little here and there, I'd say nothing really that 'embarrassing'." Kabal counted off his fingers and smirked under his mask and leaned back against the couch.

"What are you talking about? No way." As much as Alora wanted to deny it, she couldn't help the heat that was rising to her face. She knew that something was bound to happen to her and Kabal just told her what it was.

"Plus this morning was a fun added bonus." He grinned and looked into her blue-green eyes.

"Oh hush, better keep a mental picture because that's the last time you'll ever see me in a vulnerable position like that ever again." Alora snapped and shifted her body so that now her ear was on his shoulder and her chest facing him more.

"Well you seemed anxious for me to get a better view last night babe." He said cockily and rubbed her bare arm. Alora, face flushed, immediately sat upright and turned her body fully to him.

"What? Don't tell me I made a move on you last night." She hid her embarrassment by looking down and peeking at him through her bangs.

"Ooo, you did more than that. But it's alright. Not _all _the ladies can resist my charm." Kabal winked at her, remembering the arousal that she had given him. But keeping the smile on his face, and wanting to keep messing with her, he waited to see her reactions before he said anything else.

"No way. You're lying." Alora jumped to her feet and stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest and knitting her eyebrows.

"Am I? I seem to remember you wanting to 'cuddle' yesterday." Kabal continued to tease her and could tell it was working by the darker shade of red her face got.

"Na-uh! You're lying! You're so lying! And, you're the one all worried about me and what not, so maybe you were coming onto _me_last night!" She tried to reverse the situation back on Kabal but knew it was long shot that it'll work.

"I'll admit I've hit on you here and there but not as far to the extent of _kissing _you." Kabal stood up and arched an eyebrow at her, smiling like he won a prize, it being Alora completely embarrassed.

Her eyes went wide, her cheeks got even redder, and she looked down and started to play with the red bow on the skirt.

"I-kissed you? Like…full on kissed you?" Kabal could sense that she was hoping he would deny it. While it wasn't a full fledge make-out session, she did touch her lips against his, and in any mans book, that's a kiss, tongue involved or not.

"_I _wouldn't count it as a full on tongue battle, but you did touch your mouth against mine. But don't worry; I've had _much _better lip service before." Kabal teased her as much as she could before he went too far.

"What!? You WISH I gave you a full make out! I am an _awesome _kisser. If I gave you a kiss, then you'd know what a real one would be like." Alora remarked and put her hands on her hips, satisfied at her comeback.

"Oh really? Care to prove it?" Kabal challenged and tested his luck to see if she would actually go through with it.

"Fine!" Alora moved closer and clicked off the lower half of Kabals mask before barely taking a half step closer, and stopping herself.

"Waaait, _I _see what you're doing! Trying to get a free kiss from me! Well it's not going to work so, haHA!" Alora was about to walk away when Kabal suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his body.

"Oh get over yourself Heterochromia." With that Kabal pressed his lips against Aloras, moving his charred hand to the small of her back. Alora, completely shocked by his action, dropped the lower half of his mask. She wanted to pull away but found that she couldn't. Even though his lips were burned and scarred, Alora found herself enjoying the kiss he was giving her. But not wanting him to see the satisfaction of him winning, she fought to get out of his grip.

Kabal fell back onto the couch with Alora right on top, her legs straddling him. Kabal, wanting to keep his lock on her, wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her chest closer to his. Alora placed her hands on both sides of his head and started to push away but felt her arms begin to shake when she felt his hands moving gently and soothingly over her back.

Kabal knew he was getting her to relax by the way he felt the shaking in her arms. He kicked it up a notch by moving one of his hands to her neck but then stopped when she made a soft whimpering sound. So he moved his hand to her hair, burying it into her soft auburn locks.

Alora recoiled when she felt his burned skin touch her neck. A small memory of Noob grabbing her by the neck and crushing her windpipe flooded her mind. She was about to fully pull back when Kabal moved upwards and into her hair. She relaxed a little but still wanted to get away from him. She gave a small hit to his shoulder, in hopes of getting him to let go but to no avail. It didn't help also that the only thing separating them was the skank thong and a flimsy skirt.

Kabal could feel her starting to relax a little but wanted to push it further. He decided to take a risk and push his tongue slightly forward until it touched Aloras soft lips. He was about to pull back when he suddenly felt her mouth open more and felt her tongue touch his.

Alora found it a little hilarious how she's the one supposed to be seducing him, yet he's doing all the work. She found it a little easier, since she wouldn't have to do as much work but still decided to play. When she felt the tip of his tongue touch her lips, Alora knew it was her opportunity to get closer. She felt his tongue begin to pull away and acted quickly, parting her lips more and letting her tongue come out. When she found his again, they started to engage in a, as Kabal said, tongue battle, and actually felt herself getting a little excited from all the passion in the room.

The mission started to flow into her head and her stomach slightly churned. She was supposed to _pretend _to be attracted to him, not actually fall for him. But the more Alora thought about the mission, the more she wanted to rebel against it. She didn't want to turn Kabal into Kano, she didn't want Kabal to go back to the criminal life, and most importantly, she didn't want to let him go. Kabal was full part of her life now and there was no way in hell, Netherrealm, Outworld, or even Earthrealm that she would let Kano taint him again. She couldn't do it, she couldn't go with the plan. Why?

Because she fell for her target.

Kabal slowly moved his hands away, drifting to her back, then to her thighs, giving them a small squeeze. He made sure to delicately run his hands over her bare skin, feeling her break out in goosebumps. He rested his hands on there and pulled her even closer to him. He felt her arms lock around his neck and press her chest fully against his. It took all his restraint to not get aroused but felt his guard fall when she gave a small moan of pleasure.

Kabal decided that he proved his point enough, not to mention that he felt his pants get a tad tighter, and gently pulled away from her. Cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes, his eyebrows jerked up slightly when he saw a black fog clouding her eyes.

"Your eyes…" His whispered softly.

"Shh, it's okay. It happens when I get full of emotion." _'In this case lust' _Alora thought to herself and gave him a faint smile.

"Oooh, see? Told ya you couldn't resist me" Kabal whispered softly yet seductively, rubbing his finger over her cheek.

"Shut up." Alora said faintly smiling before moving in to kiss him again.

Unbeknownst to the two, a familiar someone was watching them, smiling to himself at how close the two have gotten.

The sorcerer grinned wickedly at the sight being shown in his green orb, deciding that this was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

**Aw, things are about to crazy in the lives of Kabal and Alora!  
Questions my lovelies:  
-What do you think of Kabals feelings as of now?  
-What do you think Quan Chi has in stored for them?  
-Why do you think it's now that Alora admits her true feelings about Kabal?  
-What was your favorite part or part that stuck out most to you?**

**And as always, a big, huge, thank you to Poe's Daughter for all the helpful advice and ideas to make this chapter what it is. Go read her story 'Frostbitten'. It is seriously one of the best Sub-Zero stories I have ever read. Go..do it :D**

**Reading and reviewing is always welcomed and appreciated guys c:**


	20. Chapter 19: Slave For You

Chapter 19: Slave For You

**I. Am. Terribly sorry, for the late update. I won't even go into detail except the main reason is school. I will say this, my school has to be extremely cheap. But regardless of that, here is the next chapter with the LONG WAITED special scene between Alora and Kabal ;D**

Red eyes watched intently at the two targets in the bright green orb. His fingers tapped out a steady rhythm on the arm of his throne, which was sitting on top of molten rock, surrounded by boiling lava. His pale white hand cupped his chin, his fingers performing the same steady beat. He only grew a wicked smile when the two human freaks slowly pulled their faces away from each other. This was the perfect opportunity for his plan to begin. But first, he'd have to do a little manipulating.

"Noob Saibot!" he yelled, getting the wraith's attention. His minion walked in, clearly annoyed at being disturbed.

"What do you want Quan Chi?" Noob growled.

"Come, I have a little 'surprise' for you." Quan Chi paused and grinned at Noob, who narrowed his eyes at the sorcerer. He was up to something.

Noob reluctantly walked to the necromancer's side, the front of the familiar green orb slowly coming into view. His stomach suddenly lurched at the scene, lava and smoke exploding inside his belly. His chattel, his territory, his _bitch _was all over that sorry excuse for a human beneath her. If the man even _was_ one, that is; this side-show had third degree burn scars covering his entire body. And to add to Noob's amusement, he had oxygen tanks strapped to his back which undoubtedly supplied him with air. The wraith was actually bewildered that Alora went from him, Noob Saibot, the best screw she'd ever have, to _him_. He snorted at the sight and shook his head slightly.

Quan Chi, who watched Noob, noticed his growing agitation and with a quick flick of his wrist, made the scene dissolve until it was completely gone. The minion turned to face the necromancer.

"Well, well, it looks as if your _woman_ has moved on," Quan Chi teased and arched an eyebrow.

Noob narrowed his white eyes at the sorcerer and folded his arms across his chest. "She is not my _woman_, just my _property_," he corrected with an obvious bitterness in his voice. Even though he wasn't the one to officially take away her innocence, he still claimed her as his own. Whether she knew it or not.

"That mortal stole your _property_. Wouldn't you like to get her back?" Quan Chi asked with an eager tone. Noob Saibot merely raised his eyebrow at the necromancer's question. Quan Chi took this gesture as a sign to continue: "Do you not see how close those two have gotten?"

"And? What's your point?"

"If you were to go and remind her of your…relationship…" Quan Chi trailed off and leaned back into his chair. Noob understood immediately and was about to turn away but then stopped.

"Why are you helping me sorcerer? What do you stand to gain?"

A half smile tugged at Quan Chi's pale purple lips. "Raiden will be looking for Earthrealm warriors soon. It is a chance for me to be one step ahead and eliminate one of his chosen." He enjoyed the thought of Raiden's forces crumbling to the ground.

"I see. Well then, sorcerer, I'll be more than happy to help with the cause." Noob smirked and made his way down the gravel path towards a portal.

"Not so fast, wraith," Quan Chi called out.

Noob stopped and turned slowly on his heel, trying to keep his sneer inside. "What is it?" he asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"We must not act just yet," he stated.

Noob Saibot felt his hand form into a tight fist. He wanted to take back what was rightfully his _now_. Why did the necromancer insist on waiting?

"But if we strike now, then the freak show will be no problem later." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot, smiling slightly at his double meaning.

"Do you not wish to see them get closer? Perhaps even fornicate? The damage done then will be even greater, to both the mind and heart." The white-skinned being grinned wickedly, his plan falling perfectly into place.

The thought of that over-cooked piece of flesh touching _his_claim was enough to make Noob's stomach churn with disgust. Ermac had already spoiled her; he didn't want anybody, but especially that deep-fried camel, tainting her more. Quan Chi could sense Noob's irritation and found it amusing.

"Is there a problem, wraith?" he mocked, narrowing his black-painted eyes at him.

Noob looked up and crinkled his nose behind his mask. "Not at all," he hissed. "The closer they get, the more damage will be caused to them both." _But especially to that man_.He nodded curtly at his master.

"Good. Now then, do you still have her blood in that vial?" he asked, leaning forward.

Noob shuffled his hand in his pocket before pulling out a small, diamond-shaped vial blown from purple glass. By its pointed tip he held it to his face before he handed it to Quan Chi. The red-tattooed man calmly accepted the vial.

"This will be convenient later. We will wait until the time is right to strike. Until then, you are dismissed." The sorcerer indifferently waved his minion away with a hand and Noob gave him a small nod. Then, he began walking down the molten rock path with sinister smile on his face.

* * *

Blue-green eyes locked with ones that were hiding behind a black and gray mask when they pulled away from each other. Alora blinked slowly and cupped her hand around the burnt skin of his cheek. Eyeing his face, body, then finally his eyes, she smiled faintly and exhaled loudly.

"So…I take it we're more than friends now?" the masked man asked with his usual cocky tone. Alora smiled and rolled her eyes at him. She scooted backwards off him and then sat down on the coffee table, resting her forearms on her knees and leaning forward slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey. I just got…caught up in the moment." As she said this, her head drooped as she felt heat coating her face, and her heartbeat starting to race again after just barely slowly down.

"Mmm, yeah right. I heard the 'pleasure sound' escape you. Don't tell me that was a sneeze," Kabal chuckled and leaned forward also, making the space between them smaller. He placed his scarred hands on top of hers and joined them together beneath his. Alora inhaled and exhaled quietly while looking at their hands. So different, yet so similar. Both of them were freaks, physically and mentally. Forced to live with something that was bittersweet. Kabal had his burns but he also had super human speed; Alora had her different colored eyes, yet she also had the ability to control plant life.

Alora felt her heart swell with guilt at all her lies and deception. She felt a cold chill run down her spine at the thought of him finding out the truth about her, about everything. Kabal was what mattered most to her and she did not want anything ruining what she had with him. She had _it _with Noob Saibot, but sadly learned at the end that it was all a game. She felt a small burning in her eyes and in her heart.

Kabal now noticed the distracted look in Alora's eyes. He patted her hands a couple of times until she jumped slightly and looked at him. "Hey, you alright? Was my kiss so intense for you that you had to replay it bit by bit?" He smiled and could see the small one tugging at the sides of her lips. He liked to see her smile, not looking so blue. He kept his orneriness going, wanting her to smile completely.

"Here, want me to do a play by play?" he asked a moment later. "I'll go _real_ slowly this time, okay, babe?" It was faint, but the burnt man saw the small, rosy blush cover her cheeks and knew that she wanted to kiss him again as much as he wanted to kiss her. He tugged on her hands and pulled her back into his lap. Startled, she squeaked a little but Kabal silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

She froze at first but then smiled as she began to gently grab onto his upper lip with her mouth. Alora sucked softly on his lips and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up a bit. Kabal put his hands on her waist and turned her body towards him, making her straddle him once more. He ran his flawed hands up her back and then down her sides, finally resting on the exposed skin just at the hem of her pushed-up skirt. He felt excitement coursing through his body. His heart was bursting with love for the woman he was kissing. He thought that after his accident, nobody would ever love him again. But the answer was sitting right in front of him, even a 'freak' like him could be loved.

A small moan escaped from her mouth and the excitement only grew in Kabal. He could feel his pants tightening with every second that passed while running his tongue over hers.

Alora wanted badly to take this to the bedroom, but she knew it was too soon. She had to wait a little before going that far. Her past two experiences had stemmed from the wrong emotions: grief and lust. She wanted her time with Kabal to be special and to be out of something that she thought Noob completely shattered in her heart.

Love.

* * *

The past few weeks had been blissful for Alora and Kabal, but as for Quan Chi, they had been aggravating. He was growing impatient. He expected them to fornicate within the first couple of days, maybe even the first week, of their relationship. It had been almost month since he told his slave, Noob, the news about Alora, but so far the only thing the two freaks had done was swap spit. He would have told Noob that they had already done it, but not only did the necromancer want it to actually happen to heighten the emotional damage done to both of them – in his wisdom he knew it would be even more painful than when wheezy was burned alive or when the human vine was impaled through her chest – but he wanted to torment his slave as well. Just to remind him of his place.

Quan Chi narrowed his red eyes at the two lovers who were currently chattering away with a brunette human with bright blue eyes. It was Stryker, another of Raiden's chosen.

Just a couple of more days till he could put his plan into action.

* * *

Alora, Kabal, and Stryker were in a local coffee shop, eating pastries and drinking hazelnut flavored coffee. Kabal and Stryker were engaged in a deep conversation about the New York Jets and their recent winning. Alora, not really being a sports fan, let them have their man talk while she daydreamed. Weeks had gone by since Alora and Kabal's confirmation of mutual affection. While they didn't officially say that they were dating, they still acted like it by holding hands, hugging, kissing, and even catching the accidental naked glimpse of each other. Alora snuck a glance at Kabal, her eyes traveling all over his skin and pressed her lips together to try and hide the smile that was forming on her face.

_Alora's P.O.V  
_  
_Kabal walked by me and went behind the couch. I wasn't paying much attention because I was too focused on playing this game on his iPod called 'Unblock Me'. I was trying to figure out how to get this red block through to the other side, but this long vertical piece was blocking my way. The song 'Paradise City' played through the headphones and while I'd never heard of the band Guns 'n' Roses, this song was awesome. I stared and stared at the screen, mentally moving blocks forward and side to side, trying to think of a way to slide the red block through. I finally saw a way when Kabal suddenly leaned down over the couch and clicked the little button on top, making the screen go black._

_"Noo! I finally figured out a way and you just made me lose it! Damn it Kabal!" I tried yelling over the loud music and hurriedly clicked the small circle at the bottom and swiped the arrow to the right. When I looked behind me to give Kabal a piece of my mind, he was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest._

_"You know, you've been really addicted to that game lately." He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder._

_"I think it's time for an…intervention." He started off in a serious voice, but then snickered when saying 'intervention'. I rolled my eyes and went back to game, feeling him pat my shoulder._  
_  
I must have done about fifteen puzzles before I realized that my neck was cramping from looking down at the screen. Also, a small message appeared and said there was only twenty percent of my battery power left. I looked around the living room, trying to spot the white charger cable. I sucked air through my teeth and stood up, stretching my legs. I realized the song playing now had a sort of fast beat to it. I clicked the circle and saw that it was 'Welcome to the Jungle,' also by Guns 'n' Roses. I hummed in interest and kept walking around the apartment in search of the power cord._

_I sighed after I rummaged through the drawers and checked all the outlets in the living room. I knew it wasn't in my bedroom because I never took it in there, so the only other place it could be was in Kabal's room. I dropped the iPod on the coffee table and walked to Kabal's door._

_"Hey Kabal, do you know where the-" I stopped mid-sentence and had only a quick but brief glance of the image in front of me. Kabal, my roommate, my 'lover,' was standing there stark naked. I quickly shielded my hand over my eyes and looked down._

_"Oh, God." I mumbled and turned my head to the side. I felt heat quickly rising to my face and breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm my beating heart._

_I was feeling shy in front of Kabal, the person who I admitted I liked first. I couldn't help but think about Noob Saibot, the man, wraith, who showed me so much affection and passion that I got attached to him. He lied and led me on, making me believe that he actually cared for me. He made me shy around men, which probably explains why my face looks like it's been in the sun for far too long._

_"Jesus Christ, Alora! What are you doing in here?" he yelled, equally as embarrassed._

_"Well, I _was _going to ask where the charger was but I can see that you're busy! Fuck, don't you lock the door?" I retorted and tried to get the image of Kabal's naked form out of my mind. I don't know why it bothered me so much since I was planning on having sex with him eventually anyway. But seeing him naked before that actual moment caught me off guard. But though I was deeply humiliated, I couldn't help but marvel at his body. He may be burned from head to toe, but his body was still in great shape. Burn marks were everywhere, from his toned chest to his biceps, to even his…_

_No, stop, just…don't even think about that part. Just think about puppies, or food. Yeah, food! Burgers, pasta, hot dogs…no! Not hot dogs! Oh great, I'm thinking about his…crotch again. My mind, being the pervert it is, started to form a nice daydream of his crotch. How it looked, felt, maybe even…tasted- oh my god! Mind why!?_

_"Don't you knock? Damn, Alora! If you wanted to see me in all my natural glory, all you had to do was ask!" Even when we're in an extremely embarrassing moment, Kabal still somehow makes jokes. How he is not flustered is beyond me._

_I tried to tear my mind away from his naked self. But of course my curiosity got the better of me. I didn't want to look at him for fear that he was watching what I'd do. My thoughts drifted back to that particular area on his body. It was disfigured, just like the rest of him, but oddly enough I found myself wondering how exactly it would…feel?_

_After a few seconds of awkward silence, his voice broke through my thoughts._

_"You can look now, I'm covered," he announced cockily._

_"N-no, you might be lying," I stuttered._

_"Now why would I lie about something like that? If I wanted you to see me naked, I would just show you, babe." His ornery attitude was going to get him into trouble one day; unfortunately, I couldn't give him hell about it because I was too focused on keeping my gaze averted._

_"S-shut up. I'm leaving." I reached behind me for the door when Kabal suddenly pushed me against the wall and grabbed onto my hand._

_"C'mon. Let loose. I promise, I'm covered up." I could just hear his grin making its way to his face._

_He kept tugging at my wrist and then started poking at my sides. I tried to arch away from him but he quickly switched to my other side and started poking there as well. I finally gave up and he yanked my hand down, holding it to my side. I still refused to look at him, staring above his head._

_"I know you wanna look at me babe. Did you see anything you liked?" My eyes widened at his comment and I felt the heat rising to my face, thinking about the daydream I had not too long ago._

_"Ahh, you did! I see that blush on your pretty face." He cupped my chin gently and turned my head towards his face. He had the top half of his mask on but the lower part was missing._

_"N-no! I saw…nothing. Can you let me go please?" I tried hard not to glance down but my curiosity kept clawing at my eyes, telling me to look down._

_So of course I did._

_Not only did Kabal lie to me, but his chest was bare_

_and he was wearing only a towel around his waist. My eyes drifted back to his chest, small dents and curves marked his body. Any normal person would have been repulsed by his appearance, but I found it interesting, even sexy._

_"Y-you lied to me! You said you were fully dressed!" I squeaked out._

_"Na-uh-uh! I said I was 'covered.' As in, covering my manhood. You just have selective hearing, my love." He leaned into my neck, breathing on my skin._

_"Well…you still lied! And I don't do liars!" I tried making my remake sarcastic but for some reason, his body pressed against mine jammed my sharp tongue. My heartbeat started racing and I could tell he was teasing me on purpose._

_"Technically, I didn't lie. I said I was covered, which means your sentence has nothing to do with me, which means you __would do me. Eh? How about that baby?" He pressed his lips against mine, running his hand down my side to my thigh. I stopped myself from wrapping my arms against his burnt body even though I wanted to feel his grainy skin against my fingertips. Kabal leaned in closer until his chest was fully against mine, and he curled his hand around my left thigh, lifting it up and wrapping it around his waist. Now he drove himself into me. My right leg was just twitching, itching to be wrapped around and lock with my left ankle around Kabal's waist. I was getting aroused from his brash actions and he was too. I could feel it against my thigh. But as much as I wanted to give in, it was still too early for me. So I pulled away and looked into his eyes._

_"Not yet." I whispered and placed my hands against his grainy cheeks. He flashed half a smile and nodded. He backed up a little, giving me room to get free. I pushed myself off the wall and went to the door._

_"Get dressed for real this time." Then I walked out, my hand still on the door knob. "Oh, and Kabal?" I said sweetly._

_He looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes?" he answered._

_"Learn how to lock the door." I smiled and winked at him, shutting the door._

**3****rd****P.O.V**

Alora smiled faintly while stirring her straw around in the cup. Mindlessly spinning it in circles, the ice making low clinking sounds as it made contact with the plastic cup. She heard Kabal and Stryker talking but couldn't make out what exactly it was that they were talking about. She was too focused on the memory of seeing her raspy-voiced lover in his birthday suit.

"Hey! You gonna eat that?" Kabal tapped his fingers rapidly on the table and startled Alora out of her state. She blinked a couple of times then looked at her half eaten Cheese Danish.

"Oh um..no, you can have it." She pushed the paper bag with the pastry on top towards him and he greedily snatched it away, taking huge bite from it.

"What's up Alora? You seem distracted today. Everything alright?" Stryker asked while taking sips from his drink.

"Yea, just thinking about some things. Nothing to fret you pretty head about." The cop just chuckled and went back to eating his cream cheese bagel.

"Ooo what _kind _of things? Eh?" Kabal smirked at her devilishly and she could see him wink behind his mask. Alora rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, getting what was referring to.

"It. Was. An. Accident! God." She said in an exaggerated tone and gave Kabal a light punch to his shoulder. Stryker raised an eyebrow at them and gestured his bagel at them.

"What was an accident?" He asked skeptically. Kabal and Alora looked at each other, snickered and just shook their head.

"Nothing. It's not even a 'you had to be there' moment Kurtis." Alora said with a grin and stole a piece of the Danish back.

Kabal just nodded and went back to his drink, leaving Stryker confused.

* * *

This was it; this was the night that Alora would finally claim Kabal as hers. While she wasn't the best at romance, she was good at surprises. She wanted this night to be special between them, no interruption, no screw ups, just a night of pure love making.

It was late at night; she and Kabal were taking a stroll through a small patch of woods near the apartment. She didn't want him suspecting anything, so she didn't go too far in her flirtatious acts, at least not just yet.

This was strange, even for Kabal. Alora was acting strangely sweeter and more flirtatious towards him all day. She was grabbing his hand, hugging him, kissing his cheek and lips, and even 'accidently', as she said, brushing her hand across his crotch. Now normally Kabal would've had a smart remark or done an equal 'accidental' move, but for some reason he didn't. He wanted to see where she was going with all of this.

He turned his shoulder inwards so it would avoid rubbing against the bark of a tree and looked to his left to see Alora staring straight ahead, no emotion whatsoever in her eyes. He began to doubt that she was really planning something and was perhaps just being extra playful today.

His theory was proved wrong when she suddenly turned to him and flashed a flirtatious smile that made Kabal's cheeks hot.

"Kabal, let's play game." Her tone was slightly seductive and eager, all while her eye lids were half way open.

"Oh really? What kind of game sweets?" Alora winked, while keeping that flirty smile on her face. She raised her arms up slowly and wrapped them around his neck. Staring at him with intense eyes, Alora gently clicked the lower half of his mask off and placed a kiss that was faster than Kabal could register. She dropped his mask and ran off into woods.

He stood there in shock but then smirked. She's messing around with him. Two can play at that game.

Clicking the lower half of his mask back into place, Kabal sprinted after her, looking behind every tree to find her. It was only 5 minutes later that he remembered her ability to control and manipulate plant life. She could be hiding somewhere far away yet be watching his every move.

The scarred man took a deep breath from his oxygen tank and leaned against the bark of a tree. He closed his eyes, listening to all the sounds, from the wind to the occasional chirp of a cricket.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap and his eyes shot open, taking out his hooksword in defense. He searched around the forest clearing, looking for anything moving. Little did he notice, a vine was slowly making its way down the tree bark. It snaked, undetected, around his waist, and jerked him back against the tree. Kabal struggled and was about to slash at it when he heard more rustling but from above this time. Some leaves fell down and brushed his skin, lightly tickling the exposed flesh.

He suddenly calmed down when he remembered that there was only one person in the world who could be doing this. He relaxed his muscles and let the vine wrap tighter around him. Looking up, he didn't see her but could tell she was there on top of the branch watching him. He squinted and could just barely make out her form.

Alora dropped down from the branch and circled around him, like an animal observing their prey before they attacked. She stopped in front of him and pressed her palm against his chest, never taking her blue-green eyes off of him, which suddenly had a light black fog clouding around them.

"Well hey there, a little rough tonight are we?" Kabal teased her and cocked an eyebrow. Alora half smirked and leaned closer, her breath making contact with his burned flesh.

"Hm, you don't even know the half of it." She said in a sultry voice, and began to run her hand lower till it was just above his area. Kabal tensed up and Alora felt it under her hand. She took her hand off and slowly reached up with one hand to his face, taking the lower half of his mask off and dropping it back on the floor.

"Don't be nervous. What happened to the Kabal that always has a cocky remark?" She asked in a soft mocking tone.

"What happened to the Alora that just a couple of days ago, freaked out because she saw me in my naked form?" He beamed at her and got her to smile.

"Oh, she's still here." She trailed her fingers up slowly to his face, and pulled him down for a slow, sensual kiss. He felt her tongue prodding at his lips and he parted them just enough so she could slide it through. He swirled his around hers and could slowly feel his arousal gradually getting higher. Alora wove her fingers into his dry black hair, slowly rubbing the strands in between her fingertips. She pressed up against him even tighter and fully wrapped her hands around his neck, breathing his scent in, wanting to just do it here. But she wanted this night to be perfect, special, so it had to be done right.

Kabal, completely lost in the moment, didn't even notice his arousal growing every second. He was too preoccupied with keeping Alora's body and tongue close to him. He tried to get his arms around her body, but she restrained them by having the vine tie them against his body. He cursed inwardly for not being able to hold her against him.

Just when he thought he was going to have to stand there and do nothing, the vine suddenly started to unwrap itself from around Kabal's waist and tree. When he was completely off, Kabal quickly took the opportunity to grab Alora, push her back against the tree, and continue to kiss her. She breathed in sharply in shock but recovered quickly and interlocked their fingers together. She yanked his hands towards her and guided them to the small of her back, nibbling on his lips.

Kabal locked his fingers behind her back, but started to travel lower till the edges of his hands felt her rear. He waited a couple of seconds to see if she would retract, instead she pushed their bodies even closer, making his hands grab a handful of her flesh.

Kabal raised his eyebrows in shock but continued on to nip and lick at her. He kicked it up by placing his hands under her thighs and lifting her up, making her legs band around his hips. Alora softly gasped inwardly, feeling his arousal prodding at her entrance. She moved her lips away from his and onto his neck, licking and sucking on the delicate burned skin.

The texture felt odd against her tongue, but that didn't discourage her. Alora, using the tip of her tongue, started to lick upward back towards his charred lips. When she felt the ridges on his lips, she pushed her tongue back in and heard a soft moan escape from his mouth. By this time, Alora was subconsciously, slowly grinding herself against Kabal, feeling his erection rub gently against her clothing. She pulled away again and Kabal dipped into her neck, nipping and licking, causing her breath to come out in short pants.

Kabal's arousal was starting to take over him; his body was reacting faster than his mind, and was pushing against Alora. His breathing was becoming rapid and so was his heartbeat. Every second they spent out in the open, pleasuring each other with their tongues, was rapidly pushing Kabal to just take her right there. He wasn't sure if she was a virgin or not, but didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to have his first sexual experience in years since he was burned. And it was with a woman he cared deeply for.

Maybe even loved.

Alora's heartbeat was beating faster and faster by the second. She loved the feeling of Kabal's tongue running over her skin and his hands softly massaging her back. By now his erection was fully pressed against her entrance and she could practically feel it throbbing on her. She couldn't take it anymore, the lust and aching feeling to have Kabal inside her was taking over. She pushed Kabal away gently and with heavy breaths, focused on him.

"Let's go back, before we get too carried away." She smiled and Kabal grinned back. In once swift movement, he hoisted her bridal style and started running back towards their home, where their love would consummate.

* * *

Quan Chi just finished one of his many slaves off, an Edenian in fact, by controlling their mind and having them twist their own head all the way around. He chuckled evilly as the body crumpled to the ground. He kicked the corpse into the boiling lava surrounding his throne, watching it disintegrate into nothing.

He had had enough with that particular slave, always complaining about how hot it was or that she didn't deserve to be here. She was condemned to the Netherrealm because during one of her 'free pleasuring's' her partner had choked her, cutting of her air supply till her face blued. What particularly annoyed him was that she tried to use her good looks to try and seduce him and have him let her out. While he admitted only to himself that she was indeed attractive, he didn't want someone who was condemned to hell because of whoring around with all the male villagers. After she had got it through her thick skull that he didn't want to have intercourse with her, she left him alone. However, he began to find it slightly amusing when she found Noob Saibot and tried the same tactic with him. Noob had scoffed and used his hand to shoo her away. She didn't give up and kept pressing her body against him, running her hand all over his body and even making small circles with her palm over his crotch.

Noob had raised his eyebrow and pushed her away, but she kept coming back like a pest. The wraith knew what she wanted, and it wasn't just sex. She thought that she could screw him and then have him go to Quan Chi and ask him to release her from the Netherrealm. He forcefully pushed the girl away and proceeded to walk away until Quan Chi's voice broke out.

"Wraith! Perhaps you should…show this woman a good time. Since she'll be here forever, she might not get another chance like this." Quan Chi perked up an eyebrow and bridged his fingers together. Noob Saibot turned around to give the necromancer a piece of his mind when he noticed him giving him a look. His eyebrow raised and the faintest hint of a smile.

The girl gave him a bitchy smile and pushed herself against Noob again. "Yea wraith, show me good time." She said in a flirtatious tone and winked at him. Noob smirked behind his mask and grabbed her by the hand. She could satisfy his needs till he gets his _real _slave back.

"Alright then, come with me." He said in a dark tone. The girl smirked and latched onto his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Quan Chi didn't need to have powers to know that his slave was merely using the woman to fill his absence of intimacy. When he gave Noob Saibot that look, he knew exactly what he would do. Screw the girl, most likely with Saibot, bring her back, and have her killed. Quan Chi smirked and leaned back into his throne, waiting for them to return.

As Noob and Saibot pounded restlessly into the slave's body, she was moaning and screaming in pleasure. The girl was on top of Saibot, her back facing him while Noob was taking her from the front. As they continued to thrust into her, Noob couldn't help but think about how vulnerable she was right now. If he or Saibot were to do harm to her, she'd have no way of defending herself. Dominance was something that Noob needed to have, and every woman he's been with knew that. The only woman however, who gave him a problem was Alora. His mind wandered to the time they had intimacy, feeling his temper rising. He still couldn't comprehend how she went from him, to that _freak_that she was probably screwing at the moment. He smirked at the thought of ruining their relationship, running in there and blasting her past into her face. Surely she would be embarrassed but then again, he could use that to his advantage. He snapped out of his thoughts when the girl's walls started to clamp around his shaft, telling him that she was ready. Noob and Saibot started to go faster until he felt his peak rising and released inside of her.

They both pulled out and the girl flopped onto the bed, breathing in and out heavily.

"Wow, now _that _was a good fuck. So, when's the next round?" She asked and sat up, pushing her chest out slightly. The two wraiths looked at each other and then back at the girl.

"Oh, we have something _better _in mind."

And that's when Noob had brought the girl back out and he and the necromancer tortured her endlessly, teetering her over a pool of lava or threatening to throw her into a pit full of hellhounds. Finally Quan Chi had grown tired of the girl and took over her mind, making her break her own neck.

Quan Chi smiled at the memory, enjoying the satisfying crack that echoed in his ears. He was about to get off his throne to mess with another slave when he suddenly had an impulse to check on his targets. Not ignoring his gut, he swirled his hand till the familiar green orb started to appear in front of his eyes. What he saw did not surprise him. He sat back down in the throne, watching as the two busted through the apartment door and hurriedly went into the bedroom. With a smirk on his face, he called Noob Saibot over to him.

"It has begun."

* * *

With her legs and arms wrapped around his body, Kabal kicked the apartment door open, never removing his mouth off hers. He swiftly ran into his bedroom, almost forgetting to shut it. With a forceful kick, the wooden door slammed shut and Kabal dropped onto the bed with Alora under him, breathing in and out heavily.

He pulled away and went to the exposed skin that her V-neck shirt was allowing. She arched her chest up at him when he suckled on a sensitive spot, letting a shaky moan escape.

The pressure in her lower area was building up and she needed to have Kabal right now. She quickly sat up, legs still around his waist, and began to fumble with the belt on his pants when she suddenly stopped.

Kabal felt her froze and looked at her through his mask. "What's wrong?" His voice was out of breath and heavy.

"I-I don't know, h-how are we….with that?" She asked timidly, running her hand slowly over the cool metal of one of the tanks.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" His stomach instantly tightened, feeling a twinge of disappointment and guilt. Disappointment because he thought he was finally going to be able feel normal again, guilt because he let his guard down, thinking that someone actually wanted to have sex with him.

"What? No, of course not. I-I'm just concerned about how we're gonna…do it, if you have oxygen tanks strapped to your back." Her voice was low but calming, she wanted to reassure him that she did indeed want to go through with this.

"Oh, don't worry about that baby. I got it covered." The disappointment instantly flooded out of him and passion quickly took its place. He leaned forward and gave Alora a soft kiss, letting his hand travel to her hair and entangle in it. She followed through but then gently pulled back.

"I-I don't know Kabal. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or do something that'll put you at risk." Her concern for his safety made him smile; he kissed her nose, lips, then looked into her eyes again.

"Trust me Alora, I won't have to thrust a couple of times, stop to get a whiff from my tank, then come right back in." His humor made Alora smile; she covered her eyes and shook her head. Kabal chuckled and ran his hand down her cheek; she held it there with her shoulder and cheek, giving it a light kiss.

"I just want you to be safe." Her lips parted slightly, realizing that what she said had more meaning to it than she realized.

"Don't worry babe, I will be." With that, he pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her passionately and running his tongue over her lips. Alora started to quickly fumble with his pants again before getting the belt off. Without haste, she pulled them down and released his erection. Kabal groaned, relieved that his arousal didn't have to be held back anymore. Standing up, he kicked out of his pants and yanked Alora up with him, unbuttoning her jeans and getting them off too. She gripped the bottom of her shirt and quickly pulled it upward, tossing it to the side. She was about to unhook her bra when she stopped again and nibbled on her lower lip.

"What's wrong now?" Kabal asked gently. He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head slightly downward. "Are you afraid that your _breasts_ will be too much for _me _to handle?" He smirked and then grinned when Alora lightly smacked his arm and covered her chest.

"No. I just…wanna take this slow. Not rush into it, you know?" She didn't want this time to be rushed, to not be enjoyable. While it was pleasant with Ermac, she did pursue him first and kind of pushed him into it. With Noob, he was the one who pushed at her and she gave in. That one was pleasurable also, but only because lust had taken over, not love.

"Why are you virgin? Because if that's the case babe, don't worry, I can take care of your virginity." He grinned and awaited Alora's snarky remark back. But when her face reddened, eyes serious, and she didn't speak, Kabal's smile instantly faltered and he rubbed his arm.

"Who said I was virgin?" She whispered with a mix of seriousness and humor. Kabal parted his lips slightly and felt the disappointment flood back into him. He had a feeling that it was a long-shot that she'd be a virgin, but that small hopeful spark remained inside him. He began to slowly back up till Alora grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back to her.

"Now now…that doesn't mean I want this to stop. Come here, I can cure you of your 'foot-in-mouth' syndrome." Kabal opened his mouth slightly to retort but Alora quickly pushed her mouth against his, letting her have the last word. Moving her tongue over his, she distracted him with it while her hands traveled down south. When she felt his rear she quickly grabbed onto the flesh and smiled into his lips. Kabal gasped but Alora quickly silenced him by moving her hands to his shoulders and dragging him back onto the bed.

Her legs banded around his waist and brought him closer, his arousal prodding at her entrance. The next moment was a blur and before they both knew it, Alora was completely naked while Kabal still had his trench coat and shirt on. Her mind wandered back to when she caught him naked, completely naked. How was it that he could be completely naked when showering but not for sex?

Not wanting to ruin the moment, she tried to ignore it but it kept gnawing at her to ask him. It eventually got to the point where she wasn't even focused on Kabal anymore, but on the question burning into her mind.

"Kabal, why can't you be completely naked in front of me now, but when you're showering you were?" She questioned and looked up at him, expecting a snappy remark, but surprisingly he sighed softly.

"I don't…I don't want…" He sighed and leaned into her neck, breathing in the light scent of pine needles. He wanted to say because he didn't want her to be completely disgusted, repulsed by his deformity. But of course, his orneriness kicked in and he decided to go with:

"I don't want you to see _all _of my hotness, might be too much for you to handle." He smirked down at her but then the edges start to falter when she barely smiled back.

"Fine then, I guess that applies to _breasts _also right?" She folded her arms across her chest and smirked up at him. Her orneriness made a comeback and Kabal chuckled. She laughed along also, but still wanted to know why he couldn't take off all his clothes.

"Nooo, I need to see the boobies!" He replied jokingly and kissed her tenderly. She removed her hands from her chest and locked them behind his head, while he slowly positioned himself in front of her.

"You ready for all of this?" He whispered against her mouth with his eyes closed and felt her smile.

"Oh yes, please Kabal, take me already." She replied exaggeratedly and ran her hand down the back of his leg.

Ok then, Kabal thought. With one final adjustment, Kabal tangled his lips with Alora's and pushed in, feeling her arch up into his chest. Moving in and out in a steady pace, Kabal slowly grinded against her body, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible. His thrusts gradually started to get faster and he used his right hand to cup Alora's cheek.

Alora felt absolute pleasure inside of her, the texture of his crotch felt amazing. The dents and curves that covered it made the experience all more enjoyable. She bit down on her lip to keep from moaning but her lips betrayed her as a very soft, barely audible one, escaped and made its way to Kabal's ears.

"Was that a _moan_ I heard?" Kabal sarcastically questioned, feeling the heat from her cheeks on his hand. Alora, flustered, didn't want him to have the last laugh, so she quickly sat up, pushed Kabal onto his back, being careful of his oxygen tanks, and started to ride him on top. She leaned close into his face and licked his burned lips, making sure to look him in the eyes while doing it.

"Don't tease me Kabal, because I'll do it right back." Feeling the pleasure build up, Alora felt that familiar feeling of her vision being replaced by darkness and knew that her emotions were starting to take over. With that, Alora clenched her kegel muscles around Kabal's shaft and rocked her hips against him. Kabal completely shut up and Alora saw, barely, his eye roll in the back of his head. She frowned a little and quickly reached out to the side table where the lower half of his mask was waiting. She grabbed it and clicked it back onto his face, then while still grinding on him, fumbled to get the top half of his mask on.

Kabal reached up and grabbed onto her wrists. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I want to see your face Kabal, not only your mouth." She replied softly and let a shaky breath out when he hit a sensitive spot.

"But…then we can't kiss! I like kissing!" He complained and ran his fingers down her back, making her arch her chest into him.

"I'd rather look into your eyes while we make love Kabal." She whispered, and felt her sensitive spot get hit again. Kabal, shocked at her words, didn't say anything at first, but then reached up and clicked the top half of his mask off, tossing it to the ground. Alora widened her eyes, but couldn't look away. Even though he was blind in one eye, Alora marveled at the one that wasn't, it was beautiful sea-foam color, surrounded by thick black eyelashes.

"You're beautiful." She mumbled lowly.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied back. Kabal then sat up and pushed Alora back onto her back, speeding up his thrusts into her. Alora, not holding back anymore, let her moans and gasps of pleasure escape from her mouth and fill the room. She clawed down on Kabal's shoulders, feeling the dents and curves on the pads of her fingers. The faster Kabal went, the more she wanted to scream and yell in the absolute pleasure and passion she was receiving from him. Minutes went by, but it felt likes hours of just beautiful love making, Alora tangled her legs around his waist and brought him deeper inside of her. Kabal let a moan of his own escape and leaned his head down, touching his forehead against hers. Alora smiled up at him, knowing that it probably looked creepy with her completely black eyes staring at him. Kabal however, didn't seem to mind and continued to thrust in and out of her.

At this point, Alora knew. She knew that for sure, she could not turn Kabal in to Kano, she couldn't. She was in far too deep with Kabal and knew there was no way of getting away scot free. But regardless of the dangers she knew laid ahead of her, Alora only focused on one thing, and that was the man in front of her, or rather in her, right now.

She felt her climax rising when her stomach started to tighten and she felt her walls starting to clamp around Kabal's shaft. He picked up the pace and groaned when he felt his load reaching the tip of his erection. "A-Alora…" She silenced him by placing a kiss over where his mouth would be and gazed at him with dark eyes. "Shh….my love." She mouthed the last part and at the same time, they both released themselves and felt exhausted from all the action. Kabal slowly slid out of her and Alora felt emptiness take place.

"So…that'll teach ya to cheat at Battleship…" Kabal mocked and pulled Alora to his chest, her back against him.

"Oh please, you would have lost anyway sweetheart." She smiled and cuddled into Kabal even more, feeling the soft fabric of the blanket going up to her knees.

"Oh really? Well, it seems like I won here. Judging by the way you were just _begging_me to get on with it already." Kabal ran his hand over her shoulder and down her thigh, feeling her leg tense up a little.

"Chea, like you were begging _me _the other day? Please, like that wasn't your little manhood poking at me?" She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling Kabal run his fingers through her auburn hair.

"Whatever, either way, you still cheated and I request a rematch baby." He smirked and started to gently massage her shoulder.

"Alright we'll have another round later." She said calmly and turned to face him.

"Wait….are you still talking about Battleship or….?" He questioned and nudged her playfully on the arm.

"Mhm." She hummed and smiled at him. Her eyes opened and Kabal saw the black fading away, her blue-green orbs showing again. Kabal knitted his eyebrows together and pulled the blanket up to cover her. She snuggled into him more, feeling his arm wrap around her waist. She moved her index finger in patterns over his shirt, feeling small ridges through the material. Her mind was all over the place, feeling peace yet panic at the same time. What would happen now? Obviously _now_ she couldn't separate herself from Kabal, and she wouldn't dare take him to the Black Dragon. All these questions swirled her mind, while she aimlessly dragged her finger over the black fabric.

* * *

Back in the Netherrealm, Noob and Quan Chi watched every second of what happened. The wraith's stomach lurched and churned at seeing his territory being _handled _by that hideous freak. He clenched his fists and looked over at Quan Chi whose eyebrows were knitted together.

"Well necromancer? Is it time?" He questioned, itching to just run in there and snatch her back.

Quan Chi slowly rose from his throne, his hand glowing green.

"Yes."

**Awwww…yea. Finally real action starts up again! And it's not lemons this time! But yea, Noob and Quan Chi finally put their plan into action! What is it? You have to wait, God knows how long, to find out! :D**

**Questions are pretty much the same from my two previous lemons**  
**-Was it good? Blah blah blah**  
**-What part did'ja like? Blah blah blah**  
**-Is Alora wrong for sleeping with 3 guys now? Blah blah blah**  
**-Favorite part? (Although I have a feeling what everyone's gonna say lol)**

**Uhh…funfacts!**  
**-'Unblock Me' is this really awesome game that you guys should try for those who like puzzles and using your mind and what not c:**  
**-Guns 'n' Roses is like one of my fav bands and 'Paradise City' is my fav song by them**

**Yeaaa, that's about it for now :D I really hope you guys enjoyed this lemon and I know it wasn't was good as the previous two but that's only because I wanted this one to be with more passion and actual love making. As explained by Alora lol.**

**And once again, a big 'ol thanks to Poe's Daughter! Gah, she is just totally awesomesauce guys.**

**R n R my cupcake darlings and I shall see you next update.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 20: The Truth Comes Out

The room was quiet, the only sounds, barely, being their breathing. Her finger was still delicately running over his clothing. She dragged her finger down and the rough texture of his arm felt pleasant against her own skin. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, admiring his physic. The burns, scars, and patchy skin seemed like a work of art to her. Ordinarily, she would have never been attracted to someone like him, but judging by her past two intercourses, this was perfectly normal.

Completely enveloped in her thoughts, she didn't hear him softly calling her name. "Alora? Babe? Heterochromia?" She blinked and looked up at his half masked face, gazing into his sea foam green eye.

"You alright? You're oddly quiet for someone who probably just had the best sex of their life." His eyes crinkled up in amusement, to which she sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, I'm surprised you're still functioning right. After all that _hardcore lovemaking _that I put you through." She smirked and winked at him, scooting in closer into his body.

"Oh really? Says the girl who was practically _screaming _my name out? Yea, ok." He retorted and sat up on his elbow, looking down at his lover.

"Shut up, you were just as bad me, so take your oxygen tank and shove it up your-"Alora was quickly cut off when Kabal suddenly planted his finger upon her lips, silencing her remark. When he pulled away, she had an eyebrow raised up at him.

"So, your way of saying I'm right is to silence me? Personally I would've preferred something else on my lips but I guess this is ok too." She wiggled her eyebrows up twice and half-smiled at him. Kabal half rolled his eyes and smirked again by the way his eyes creased upwards.

The peaceful moment was soon ruined, when an eerie voice, filled Alora's ears and made her freeze up against Kabal.

"Hello Alora." She quickly clutched the blanket to her chest and sat up, feeling her heart sink down to her stomach.

"No." Her voice was low and barely made it past her lips as she felt her body stiffen up from the familiar wraith that was standing at the foot of the bed.

Noob Saibot was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. His sharp white eyes bore into Alora's making a chill run down her spine. Kabal sat up also and narrowed his eyes at him.

"So, this is where you've been hiding? Should've figured that you be in the comfort of another freak." He jerked his chin slightly as Kabal, who was clenching his hand around the bed sheets.

"What are you doing here Noob? Last time I checked, this wasn't a threesome." Alora flicked her eyes at Kabal for a quick second then back at Noob. Here was a dangerous enemy, in the middle of the bedroom, who could possibly strike any second and Kabal is making comedic remarks? No, now is not the time for his cockiness to jump start.

"That is none of your concern _mortal_. This is business between me and my _slave." _He sneered at them. Alora felt Kabal tense up next to her and felt the covers under her sliding towards his hand.

"_Slave_? Buddy, you must be mistaken; Alora's not a _slave_to anybody." He defended and started to reach behind him for the upper half of his mask.

"Oh really? She might as well be one; more specifically a sex slave." Alora, who was silent the whole time, felt her stomach lurch. This was the last thing she wanted, for Kabal to find out about her life back in Outworld.

"Sex slave? Alora what's he talking about?" Kabal glanced at her and was expecting an ornery comment, but to his surprise, she stood quiet.

"You see? She is too ashamed to admit her past to you. The woman you see now is completely different from the girl she first was 8 years ago. Tell him Alora; tell him all about your training and _other _hobbies." Noob urged her on, pushing her to the edge of her limit. He was finding this delightful, how he was throwing her past in front of her new partners face.

Alora's stomach was filling up with anger and rage, how dare he come and attempt to ruin her relationship with Kabal? Her breathing started to become heavy and her hands began to shake with fury. She could feel this thickness of the tension surrounding her, choking her. She didn't know where to look, so she glared down, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Really Alora, did you honestly think that your past, me, would not come back to haunt you? You've either gotten naïve, or honestly did believe that." Noob remarked and smirked behind his mask. He could almost hear her heart racing and pounding in his ears. He snuck a glance a Kabal, who was waiting Alora's response. He chuckled darkly at his expression when she remained quiet.

Noob suddenly saw an open opportunity and quickly latched onto Alora's arm, yanking her off the bed and into him. Alora, startled, yelped and clutched the blanket to her chest and dragged it with her, leaving Kabal exposed until he grabbed a pillow and covered himself up. He clicked the top half of his mask and reached behind him for his hookswords, but Noob thought ahead and summoned a dark purplish ball and threw it at him. Kabal gasped roughly and fell sideways onto the bed, paralyzed.

"Kabal!" Alora yelled out. She tried to pull away from the wraith but he held an iron grip on her. He forcefully pulled her back into him and wrapped an inky black arm around her neck. He tightened his grip on her when she struggled against him. A choked sound escaped her mouth as she felt her air supply cut off, all while a defenseless Kabal watched helplessly as his lover was attempting to break free.

Noob chuckled darkly and ran his fingertips down her shoulder, feeling her skin breakout in goosebumps from his ghostly touch. He noticed the irritated look flash on Kabal's face and that made the moment even more enjoyable. "You see mortal, she bends at my very touch. She knows not to disobey, she already faced the consequences." To prove his point, Noob forcefully yanked down the blanket from her chest and placed his charcoaled hand under the jagged circular scar, as if showing off a trophy.

"This just shows how much of an effect I have on her." Kabal flickered his eyes to Alora's and felt a lurch in his stomach when she closed her eyes and turned her head slightly away from him.

"It somewhat pains me to see you so…blinded from the truth. Can you really not see what is going on?" Noob mocked and squeezed Alora's arm in his hand. She drew in a faint breath of air and opened her eyes, locking with Kabal.

"Alora…what's he talking about?" Kabal cautiously questioned.

Her body started to become numb with all the emotions racking her mind. This wasn't supposed to happen; this was _never _supposed to happen!

"I…I'm so sorry. T-this…you were never supposed to-ah!" She squeaked when Noob harshly pinched her skin in between his fingers and grinned wickedly behind his mask.

"Now now Alora, no need for stalling. Just get on with it so you can fulfill your duties to _me_." He chuckled lightly and raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Duties? A-Alora…please tell what he's saying isn't true. _Tell me _it isn't true." His eyes pleaded behind his mask, to try and search for any hints of lying on her face, but when he saw that small shaky breath escape, his heart lurched in his chest and all feeling of breathing left his body.

The wraith laughed wickedly at seeing his former student struggle, finding difficulty at forming words. When the first sound came out of her mouth, he quickly summoned a dark portal next to him and placed one foot inside.

"Did you really think that someone like her would even consider being in a relationship with the beings of you? Look at you, a mess, disturbed, and a complete utter disgust. This was all a repayment, a mere favor for her life being spared." And with that Noob Saibot walked into the portal with Alora locked in his grip, while Kabal watched helplessly from the bed.

Landing in the middle of an empty street, when Alora felt her feet hit the pavement, she quickly turned around and socked Noob Saibot in the side of his jaw. He staggered slightly and caught her fist before it struck him again. He grinned cockily behind his mask and yanked her towards him. She narrowed her eyes and brought her knee up to his chest but he quickly sidestepped and used his leg to sweep her from behind. Alora clutched the blanket tighter to her chest as she felt her back touch his leg while he laid her on top of it. Noob raised his eyebrows in amusement and dragged on finger down her cheek.

"Now now my dear Alora, why would you go and fake your death? Were you not _happy _with our relationship?" He taunted her and felt her body tense up and smirked at her vulnerability.

"You ruined everything. I was finally away from that shit life in Outworld and you had to show up ruin everything. Why am I so important Noob. Why." It was more of a statement than a question. Noob clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and looked off to the side as if pondering an answer. When he looked back at her, Alora felt chills go down her back.

"You're not. As always, you have an oversized ego. I'm just here because I didn't give you permission to leave." He remarked coldly and felt a small shake escape from her body.

A small breeze passed and fluttered the blanket that Alora was holding onto for dear life. She grasped onto it tighter, so hard that her hands started to tremble. Noob brushed his inky fingers along her cheek, then suddenly grabbed roughly onto her hair. Alora uttered a silent cry before being yanked upward. While still holding on to her tresses, Noob peered into her eyes and leaned close into her ear.

"I own you, as seen by this…'mark'." Noob then slowly pulled away and while never taking his eyes off hers, pulled down the blanket from her chest with painful slowness and pointed a charcoal finger at the scar.

"This was just to show how much I care about you. Would I put you through such torment if you meant nothing to me?" For an instant, a flash of shock wavered over Alora's face, but in that same moment it appeared, it was gone but that one second was all Noob needed to keep going.

"My life just isn't the same without you Alora. I miss our little rendezvous late at night; those mild flirtatious comments that we pass each other, and let's not forget the bond that we both know still exist between us." It was small, but Noob took note of the lump that she swallowed to keep her nerves calm.

"Come back with me, we could relive all those fantastic moments we shared. Except there would be no one to rule over us. Emperors and sorcerers would cease to exist, no one would judge you for your past mistakes, then again there would be no one except the two of us." He ran a hand down her delicate cheek to increase the tension. He felt a small amount of heat radiate from her face and knew that she was caught.

"I know that you do not _really_ love that _freak _back at the apartment. Why else would it take Kano to fake your death for you to go and do this utterly ridiculous mission for him?" He raised his eyebrow in amusement when her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and her lips parted slightly.

"Ah, you didn't think I would know how exactly you survived? I knew that Kano was up to something; at first I could not quite put my finger on it. But then it dawned on me that he was the last person to train you and when saw your powers put into action, he suddenly peeked interest in you. I had suspicions that he intended to use you for…_other _purposes, but then realized that Kano is all about power…not ." He looked up past her and then back down.

"But enough about the past, what matters now is that you are coming home with me. Isn't that the most important thing now?" Before Alora could react, Noob pulled down the lower half of his mask and placed a forceful but firm kiss on her lips. Alora's heart stopped momentarily and found herself pushing against his lips, relishing in that taste that she used to crave for back in her training. Her heart was pounding in her ears and everything seemed to be rushing past her. She couldn't concentrate on anything and didn't notice the wraith's hand slowly drifting its way in between the sheets and up her leg.

Her eyes flung open and she used all the force she could muster up and pushed him away. He staggered back a little before narrowing his blank eyes at her, and then having a small smirk play on his lips.

"Ohh, I see. Now that you've had a taste of mortal, I no longer satisfy your qualities." He chuckled briefly before latching on to her shoulder and his fingernails into her skin.

"Listen to me you _harlot_, you do not run away and not expect consequences." He tightened his grip and pulled her closer. "You are coming with me _back_ to Outworld, _back_ to Shao Kahn, and more importantly _back. To. Me_!" In one swift motion, Alora lowered her glare at Noob and a low grumbling noise was heard. Noob barely had time to react when a root came from the side and struck him, sending him skidding down the road. He groaned and lifted his head up to see Alora, with coal black eyes, slowly stalking towards him with a weapon made of branches and roots.

He swirled his hand quickly towards him and sank into a dark portal in the ground. Alora stopped momentarily before hearing a _whoosh _like sound behind her. She swung her staff with one arm in a diagonal arch and caught nothing but air. Backing up cautiously, she listened intently for a sound, anything indicating Noob's presence. What she got instead was a fierce blow to the back of her head and was sent to ground. She landed on her shoulder and hissed silently at the burning sensation. Noob loomed over her and reached out a hand towards her neck but Alora rolled onto her back and kicked his chest. Noob grunted out in pain and summoned a dark purple sphere and launched it towards her. Alora scrambled out of the way and ran towards an area full of large hedges and bushes.

The wraith raised his eyebrows and crept his way to her. When a rustle wasn't heard, he brought out Saibot and signaled him to search around the perimeter. They looked around, making sure not to alert her of their presence. They created small portals over some hedges, acting as extra eyes for them. Noob was about to recall Saibot when a very small shift was heard. Quickly, the two snuck towards the sound and came to stand in front of a tall hedge, covered with hydrangeas.

Noob pointed a finger at one side and gave quick nod. As they jumped to the other side of the hedge, both eyebrows were raised when they discovered that it was undisturbed by any presence. The two wraiths looked at each other and narrowed their eyes at the trick played. Just as they were about to leave, the front of the hedge shifted and two hands grabbed the skulls of the wraiths and knocked them against each other, rendering them unconscious.

As their bodies fell to the floor, Alora stepped out from inside the hedge and swallowed the giant lump that was cutting off her air. She twisted the corners of the blanket in between her fingers and stepped over their bodies, never taking her blue-green eyes off of them.

Her eyes flicked between them before cautiously backing up. When she was far enough from the hedges but still able to see their bodies, Alora sank to her knees and stared at the ground with wide eyes. Her heart was beating in her ears and her stomach felt as if there was a cement block weighing it down.

For a few moments, all she did was gaze at the ground, her own breathing becoming numb to her ears. She replayed everything in her mind, from the moment her and Kabal made love to the heart wrenching moment when Noob showed up. She thought every detail, every little movement, and every little sound that happened in that whole scenario, thinking that somehow _someway_; she could have changed the outcome. But she couldn't. No matter what way she saw it, Noob would come either way and destroy the thing that mattered most to her.

Her mind flickered back to Kabal and remembered that he was still paralyzed from Noob's sphere. She stood up and was about to run back to him when she realized two things: One being that she didn't know where she was at, seeing as her location being an abandoned street with nothing but vacant buildings. The second being that Kabal now knows the truth. How could she go back and face him when he thinks that everything that happened between them was all because of some repayment?

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, and she shook her head. Even that sound ridiculous in her mind, everything that did happen between them _was _based on a deal. But that didn't mean that it didn't grow into something true. Yes, at first it was all pretend but as the time passed, she found herself growing fond of him and eventually loving him…for real.

Now how was she to go back and expect him to forgive her? There was no way in hell that he would ever trust her again. Looking up at the sky, she pleaded silently that hopefully Kabal would forgive her. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but just one day, he would see that she grew to love him despite it all being fake in the beginning.

When she looked back down her heart froze in her chest. Noob Saibot was gone and all that was a left was a tar-like puddle in his place.

Panic settled in and she did a full 360 before turning left and breaking out into a full sprint. Clutching the blanket to her chest, she ran towards, hopefully the right direction, the one place she thought she would be safe for now.

The Black Dragon Base.

**Guys….honestly…I do not even now why it took me almost two months to write this chapter. I would write a little here and there but other than that, I kept putting it off. :/**

**Sorry guys, know this isn't my best chapter, heck it's probably not even what you guys expected it to be but I didn't want you to go any longer without having**

**_something_to read. This is just a filler because what I had originally was waaay longer than this but like I said this is just a filler for you guys.**

**I have to thank Poe's Daughter though for motivating me to write more and making me feel less guilty about not updating for almost two months.**

**This is the only question I can think of for this chapter so:**

**-If you were in Kabal's shoes, what would you do?**

**I understand if you guys won't review right away because you're all probably going** **'Uh now she decides to update!? Pssh….well since she kept us waiting I'm gonna keep her waiting by not posting a review yet! Meh!'**

**Yea I know most (all) of you won't say exactly that but hey, it's around the general sense right?**


	22. Chapter 21: Not So Safe Haven

Chapter 21: Not So Safe Haven

With her bare feet pounding on the cement, Alora ran, grasping the blanket to her skin and searching for any familiarity. The buildings whizzed by in a blur and the wind bit sharply on her cheeks. She kept stumbling a few times when the blanket got caught under her feet, but she would quickly recover and keep on running.

Her mind seemed to be all over the place. It would switch from her battle with Noob, to thoughts on how she would get to the Black Dragon base, and finally settled on Kabal. Her heart stopped momentarily before it started to pump again. Memories of the times they've spent together flooded her mind. From the first time they meet, him saving her, to the moment they had intimacy. A small blush made way across her face, but the bitter cold quickly wiped it away.

When she realized that her surroundings were starting to look the same, the cold air began to hit her bare skin. She shivered and brought the blanket around her shoulders, twisting the corners around her fingers. She breathed in and out heavily, a slight pang in her chest from running for so long hard. Alora slowed down to a gradual pace, finally taking the time to take in her location and figure out a plan of some sort. She breathed through her nose, her body giving off small trembles here and there and her breath forming small white clouds in front of her.

With red stained eyes, she found a rock with a flat surface off to the side and made her way towards it. She sat down and just stared at the ground, silence enveloping her mind and darkness clouding her vision. She played her options through her head, each one having at least one disastrous result.

She could A. Find a way to the Black Dragon base and explain everything to Kano. The downside to it? Kano becomes upset and threatens to kill her-for real this time.

B. She could make her way back to Kabal and try to explain herself out. Downside? Kabal becomes infuriated with her and walks out of her life. Now this one was most likely. She grimaced at her last two choices and closed her eyes.

C. She lets Noob Saibot find her and actually _takes_ his offer up. The downside? Well there was a multitude; denial, humiliation, torture…death. Her eyes snapped open while fresh tears began to brim her blue-green eyes. She dabbed at them with the blanket and moved on to her final and possibly worst choice.

D. She ends it all. She takes her own life away. No more dealing with the fear of being caught and captured, the constant lies and deceiving, the fact that she was a _freak_ and could never have a normal life. A bitter smile crept onto her pale lips and a small chuckle formed in her chest. The actual thought of committing suicide, hara-kiri, somewhat amused her. Every problem that seemed impossible to overcome, always had suicide as a choice. She shook her head softly and shut her eyes again, relishing in this one blissful moment of pure peace. For a second she forgot everything and in that one second she imagined what her life would have been like if she hadn't stumbled into the garden that one day.

* * *

When the paralysis passed over Kabal felt his body starting to come to again. His fingers twitched ever so slightly and when he gulped down a large breath, his chest didn't feel constricted anymore. When he was sure that the numbness had subsided, Kabal quickly threw the blankets off of him and scanned the floor for his pants. He found them discarded on the far side of the room and pulled them on before grabbing his hookswords and strapping them to his back. He reached for the doorknob before stopping. The events that just happened replayed in his mind like a broken record. He couldn't get the image of Alora out of his mind, the way her eyes seemed to be pleading for help yet a layer of shame seemed to be showing more. His hand went and clenched down on the doorknob, feeling the metal beginning to bend under the pressure. He kept replaying Noob's words in his head, '_This was all a repayment, a mere favor for her life being spared.' _and felt his hand grip even tighter on the doorknob.

What exactly had he meant by that? Kabal knew the answer he just didn't want to admit to himself, to face the harsh reality that everything between him and the girl he grew to love was all a lie. As Noob said, a _mere favor_. The way he touched her, _manhandled _her, made Kabal clench his teeth in frustration and yank the door open. He stomped towards the door before stopping again. Why should _he_ go rescue her? Why should _he_ risk his hide to find a woman who didn't even care about him in the first place? Why should _he_ risk getting humiliated and heartbroken for the second time? He lifted his masked face up and stared at the small mirror that was next to the door. He didn't need two eyes to see how horribly disfigured and how much of a complete mess he was. With a ferocious growl, he suddenly smashed the mirror and sent small glass shards to the ground and into his knuckles. Trickles of blood being to seep form in between his knuckles and onto his sleeve. The questions racked his mind again and confused him even more. He made his way to the couch, sat down, put his head in between his hands and just sat there wondering if he should follow his mind or his heart.

* * *

After what seemed like endless hours of pointless wandering in the harsh winds, Alora fell to her knees and breathed in and out heavily, her chest feeling as if it was tightened. It hurt to breathe but she needed to take a rest after walking with bare feet and the cold stinging her naked body. She took in a large slow breath and held it in for a couple of seconds before carefully releasing it. She smelt the air again when something stood out to her. It was very faint and would come and go, but Alora knew that scent from anywhere. The smell of salt water hit her nostrils again and she jerked her head up, now suddenly hearing the gentle waves hit against something. That something being cargo bins.

Alora lifted her leg up then steadily rose to her other foot, grinding her teeth from the cold nipping at her flesh. Making her way towards the dock, she ran through her mind all the possible ways to explain what had happened. _'Look Kano, the mission is over. Noob found me and is now after me.'_ No that's not good. _'Kano, I need your help, Noob found out I was alive and is threatening to take me back to Outworld.' _No, that's not good either. _'I can't do this anymore, Kano. I realized what I did was a big mistake and I need out. Not only that, but Noob Saibot is after me.' _Shit that's just as bad as the other two choices. Alora sighed loudly and shook her head, telling herself that she'll have to come up with something before she gets to the base.

The smell of salt water got thicker and soon it was filling her nostrils. The sound of the waves got louder and was soon buzzing in her ears. She almost cried out in joy when the familiar blue, red, and green cargo bins came into view and sped up her pace. Her fast walking turned into a full sprint when she could practically see the texture of the bins. She weaved in between the edges while never slowing down.

Even though the crescent moon was the only source of light, Alora could make out the roof of the warehouse beginning to peek. As she rushed to get closer to it, she could have sworn she saw a flash of red before colliding into something, or _someone_. She uttered out a small gasp before that someone grasped her arms and held her still. She nervously looked up and a shudder of relief instantly flooded her.

"Kano!" She uttered out and leaned into his body "Alora! What the hell are you doing here? Kobra noticed something on the cameras and I came to check it out. I didn't think I'd run into you!" Kano slightly pushed her away and started to run his eyes over her body. "Are ya hurt? What happened?"

Alora tensed up a little and rubbed the material of the blanket between her fingers. "Kano…I'm in deep shit. _We're_ in deep shit." She said lowly. "What're you…what are ya talkin' about? What happened?" He shook her arms a little and stared at her intently.

"Noob showed up at Kabal's place. He-he told Kabal everything Kano…._everything_. The-the lies, the deceiving, even how this was a repayment." She swallowed the ball of saliva forming in her mouth and continued on. "H-he yanked me from the bed and paralyzed Kabal, then teleported us away. Kano, he knows that you tricked Shao Kahn, he said he knew that when you volunteered to 'kill' me, he knew something was up!" Alora's breath became shaky and she didn't realize that her body had begun to shake as well.

"Shit." He mumbled. "What happened after you guys teleported?" His voice was steady but in the back of his mind he knew that his ass was skinned. "That's when he told me about you and-" She stopped looked up at Kano who was waiting for her to go on. A small chill slithered down her back at the remembrance of Noob touching her, his inky black lips upon hers, how he tried to manipulate her to get her back.

"He..he tried to manipulate me, tried to _touch me_ in order to get me to submit to him. I-I fell into it at first, but then I remembered about Kabal and broke away. Then he screamed at me and we started to fight." Kano sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." He repeated over and over again. "Dammit." He said sharply.

"Kano…I'm so sorry. I-I didn't think he'd show up and when he did I..I'm sorry." She whispered and looked away from his face.

"It-it's not your fault Alora, it's that damn wraiths. Sonova bitch figured it out. He was always a tad smarter than the rest of us." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. After a small amount of silence Alora broke it.

"What are we gonna do?" She whispered and swallowed, her throat clicking.

"I don't know. I didn't expect for this shit to happen!" He yelled suddenly and banged his fist against a blue cargo bin. The sudden action made Alora jump slightly.

"Wa-wait! I thought you said you had it covered in case something like this happened! What happened to those 'few tricks up your sleeve'?" She mocked in a poor Australian accent, sounding more pirate.

"I only said that to convince ya more! Do you actually think that I can 'take care' of an evil overlord!? Plus with his army of power-wielding minions!? No!" He stared at her with wide eyes and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!?" She nearly screeched. "You _lied_ to me!? Kano! Not cool metal face!" She started to breath rapidly and pointed a finger at him though the blanket.

"Hey! You should be used to being lied to! I did it! Noob did it! You even did to yaself! Yeesh girl, don't cha ever tell the truth?" He folded his arms over his chest again and shook his head while Alora looked at him with her mouth and eyes wide open. She tried to form words but the shock from Kano's words stopped her brain from functioning.

"You talk about me lying?" She said lowly "What about you! You lied to Sonya and Jax about being on their side!" Kano opened his mouth in shock and placed a hand on his chest, looking 'insulted'.

"How d'ya know about that?!" He yelled at her.

"Ooh, I know things Aussie. I. Know. Things." She said through clenched teeth and pointed at herself with each word. "That's what happens when your 'lover' works with the police force. You find out shit." She rolled her eyes and hugged herself.

"Speaking of 'lovers'-" He used air quotations. "Why…are you in just a blanket…?" Alora froze up and nervously bit her lower lip.

"He is just a 'lover' right?" There go those air quotes again. "Not a _love-er_?" He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned his head in.

"Um…"

"Are you shitting me? You weren't supposed to actually _fall_ for him mate!"

"I know Kano I know! I didn't mean to get attracted to him! It just sorta happened you know?! Dammit Kano I already felt bad enough that I _lied_ to him, but then the fact that you wanted me to bring him back to you made this even worse! I-I couldn't do it…_can't_ do it anymore." Her chest heaved and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Okay okay calm down girly. Guess your heart got the better of ya. Should've figured that a girl with a heart like yours wouldn't be able to resist. C'mon, let's get ya inside and into something less….provocative." He gave her a small smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Alora smiled faintly back and leaned into him while they walked towards the warehouse.

* * *

The familiar lights and smell of plastic crates was somewhat soothing to Alora when she stepped into the Black Dragon base. As expected, members were bustling around, filling crates with weapons and marking them down on charts. Kano steered her towards the backroom, where they had the conference about the mission, when she spotted the oh so familiar shade of vivid red hair.

"Oh goody, Pig-Head is here! She sarcastically exclaimed. Kano chuckled slightly and did a sharp whistle. The sound got Kira's attention and she made her way towards the two. She noticed Alora and a scowl flashed across her face and she made sure she saw it.

"Oh look, Crayola's back! How's it going sweetcheeks?" She smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Oh well it was going just fine till I saw your crazy ass." Alora gave her a fake smile and Kira rolled her eyes, pushing off the wall and looking at Kano.

"Anyway, what do you want Kano? I got weapons to look over before they ship out."

"I need ya to take 'Crayola' with ya to get a change of clothes. This-" he gestured towards her "Is obviously unacceptable. Now would you be a sweet joey and take her to find something more appropriate?" He gently pushed Alora towards Kira who eyed her up and down before sighing and turning around, signaling her to follow.

"….Isn't joey what the call baby kangaroos?" Alora asked skeptically.

"I don't know and I don't care." She replied blandly.

"…Kano just called you a marsupial…I hope you know that." She tried to cover her smile and looked at Kira who was rolling her eyes.

The red head had led her to a closet that was way in the back of the base. When Alora stepped inside, Kira pointed to a couple of boxes that were sitting in the back, wearing a thin layer of dust.

"We have some spare clothes for when one of us are in…'trouble', and can't exactly risk going home." Alora simply nodded and delicately swiped her finger tips over the box flap, dust particles swirling into the air.

"Shouldn't be hard for someone of _your_ fashion taste to find something." Kira sneered and headed back for the door, resting her hand on the frame when Alora called her name.

"Hey…I know we got off on a shitty start but, for tonight, can we just keep the banter to ourselves please?" Alora hated pleading, but her physical and mental being wasn't in the best of shape to handle any form of abuse.

Kira scoffed softly and looked over her shoulder, raising a red eyebrow at her. "Sure, whatever will get you off my back Cr-Alora." She waved a hand behind her before shutting the door.

"Wow she actually caught herself, surprise surprise." She muttered to herself before digging into the boxes.

* * *

Finding a decent pair of beige cargo pants, a black tank top, and a black sweater Alora checked her reflection on a foggy piece of mirror. There being, obviously, no undergarments or bras, she had to make the best of what she had. Running her fingers over the small cuts she received from Noob, her teeth clenched when his name passed through her mind and her hands curled into fists when she pictured his smug look.

Breathing in and lowly, she made her way towards the door before hearing a crash and what sounded like breaking glass.

"Where is she?"

The color drained from Alora's face and the room began to get blurry. No..no! How was this possible?! Alora cautiously stepped back from the door, placing her hand over her heart and sinking to her knees. That voice, that echoing demonic voice kept ringing in her hears. How was it possible that Noob Saibot found her so quickly? Unless…he had been following her the whole time.

A deep dread filled her stomach and a nauseating feeling overcame Alora.

"Oh god." She whispered before forcing down a large lump that was forming in her throat. Her eyes began to water from the pain but it subsided and she steadily got to her feet. Alora placed her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn when she heard several more crashes and Kano screaming.

"She's not here ya whacker! Why don't cha get your inky ass outta here before I send you back to the Netherrealm?" Kano yelled out. Several more crashes played out before an odd silence took over.

Alora pressed her ear against the door, waiting for a sound, her heartbeat thudding in her head. After 5 seconds of nothing passed, she began to pull away but a black hand suddenly shot out from the door and wrapped around her neck.

Her fingers curled around the hand and struggled to pull it away but it just tightened up. Alora could've sworn her eyes doubled in size when Noob Saibot began to slowly step right through the door.

"Well well well, we meet again. Twice in one night? I say that's fate my dear Alora." The wraith then threw his hand forward, causing Alora to fall onto her back. She scrambled backwards, trying to create some sort of distance between them but Noob's eyes crinkled up in amusement at her pathetic attempt to get away.

He loomed over her and clawed his hand around her throat once more and hoisted her up into the air.

Alora dug her nails into the black fabric on his arms but with her already weakened state, the action made no difference to her current situation.

"You know Alora, it amuses me to see you struggle. The way your eyes slowly start to dim and how your fighting body slowly starts to weaken."

"You….b-bastard." She managed to choke out before her nails began to drag down and her breaths started to come in shallow lines.

Just when the world was about to fade into darkness, a sharp noise was heard and Alora was promptly dropped to the floor. When her vision cleared, a gasp escaped upon seeing a knife, more specifically a _butterfly knife_, sticking out of Noob's shoulder. Black-bluish ink began seeping through and cover the silver of the knife. Noob reached over his right shoulder and abruptly yanked out Kano's knife before quickly spinning around and hurling it towards the mercenary.

At the last possible second, Kano reacted and slightly jerked his head to the side, the knife grazing his cheek and implanting into the wooden door frame.

"You have no business here Kano. Leave now and I'll spare your life."

"Hah, as if. I told ya this earlier mate, get your tar-pool ass outta here before I have to drag ya out ma'self." Kano threatened and pulled his weapon from the door, twirling it in between his fingers before getting into a fighting position.

The wraith uttered a dark laugh before summoning his other half, making him face the mercenary, and standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

"You know Aussie, you should really learn how to back down when you need to." With that Saibot ran at Kano with his fist reared back and death in his milky eyes.

"Now that that's taken care off, why don't we have round 2?" Alora looked up at him with black swirling in her eyes.

No, she thought, I can't lose control here, not with Kano and the others nearby. Her eyes flickered up to Kano and Saibot. The darker half went in for a punch to the face but the mercenary grabbed his fist and countered with a punch of his own to the stomach. Alora diverted her attention back to Noob who was suddenly closer.

"Let's play." He growled. Noob lifted his foot up and brought it down nearly on her ankle. Alora quickly got up and barely blocked the next hit. Noob then began to throw a series of punches at her, never slowing down and going to different areas of the body. The first few she managed to block but Noob caught her in the chest and then kicked her shin,

Alora stumbled onto one knee and rolled out the way before Noob could deliver a kick that was about to connect to her face.

Meanwhile with Saibot and Kano, it seemed that the Aussie was winning. He slashed at Saibot left and right and tore open his uniform in several places. Saibot growled in annoyance and summoned a dark sphere and hurtled it at Kano. The sphere brushed his shoulder and crashed into the wall behind him, making plaster fly onto the ground.

The fight between the four seemed to go on for hours. Kira, Kobra, Jarek, and the others were in the main room paralyzed from Noob and weren't getting up to help anytime soon.

Blood was beginning to trickle from the side of Alora's mouth, the coppery taste making her stomach churn in disgust. Noob threw a fist at her head and she ducked under it, striking Noob under the chin and causing him to stagger back.

Now was her opportunity, Alora ran towards Noob and jumped up, tying her legs around his neck and twisting her body downward, making him fall flat on his back and Alora sitting on his chest.

"This is for all the shit you've done to me!" Alora yelled and began to repeatedly strike the wraiths face, hearing a loud crack when hitting his nose. She reared her fist back for another punch but was suddenly yanked off. Saibot dug his fingernails into Alora, giving his partner enough time to recover and wipe the blood that began to slip out from under his mask.

Alora tried to break free from Saibot's grasp, but he moved his hands onto her arms and put an iron grip on them. Her eyes flickered over to Kano who was on one knee and clutching his head. His eyes were closed and there was blood running down the side of his head.

Her attention went back to Noob when he put his hand under her chin and made her face forward. "All this fighting is unnecessary, we both know that you're going back with me to Quan Chi."

"Go to hell." She said through clenched teeth.

A harsh slap connected to her face, but Alora gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. Her head had turned to the side from the force and when she looked forward again, light tears brimmed her eyes.

"I'm already there." The wraith prepared a fist and Alora closed her eyes waiting for the finishing blow, but it never came. Instead, she felt a forceful tug and when she opened her eyes, Kano had Noob pinned against the wall with his hand around his neck.

"Listen here you sonova bitch, you go tell that master a yours that if he wants to get Alora, he's gonna have to get her himself and go through me." The mercenary slammed his fist next to Noob's head and released his grip on him.

Saibot let go of Alora and went over to him, reconnecting to Noob. He braced himself on the wall and flickered his eyes between Kano and Alora.

"It's pathetic watching you protect her. She will be the end of you. Just like she was to her family." And with that, Noob turned into a puddle of tar and disappeared into the ground.

"K-Kano…what did…what did he mean by-"

"I don't know sweetheart…I don't know."

**Again guys, so so so sorry I have not updated in forever.**

**I honestly DO NOT know why it's been taking me weeks to update :/**

**I am so sorry and arrghh it annoys me that I haven't been keeping up with my chapters.**

**Blaah forgive me.**


End file.
